Et si c'était l'autre?
by Sheena China
Summary: UA. Harry n'est pas l'élu. On voit donc comment il a évolué avec ses amis d'enfance. Je refais la première année avec les Joyeux Lurons, les profs vont regretter de ne pas avoir pris leur retraite...!
1. Prologue

**Et si c'était l'autre ?**

**Prologue :**

Un homme cagoulé se tenait dans une pièce circulaire très sombre, les seuls lumières de la pièce étaient, l'éclat de la lune sur la vitre devant laquelle l'homme se tenait et quatre bougies qui flottaient dans la pièce. Il observait la forêt de sa vue perçante, attendant de façon tranquille les mains derrière le dos, qu'ils compressaient l'une contre l'autre de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que le sang ne puisse plus circuler puis relâchait sa pression comme si de rien n'était. Finalement lassé de regarder dehors, il se replaça dans son faute il rouge sang dont il avait hérité...

Finalement trois coups secs se firent attendre à la porte et l'homme cagoulé se leva aussi tôt et d'un geste ample de la main fit ouvrir la porte par Magie.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il aussi tôt. Il t'a embauché ?

L'autre homme également cagoulé prit le temps de fermer la porte avant de parler.

-Oui.

L'homme se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil et fit un geste à son interlocuteur pour qu'il prenne place sur le siège en face de lui. L'autre homme s'assit face à lui de manière droite et rigide. D'un mouvement rapide il enleva sa cagoule qui laissa apparaître ses cheveux noir, long et gras.

-Raconte, ordonna le premier.

-Il m'a interrogé sur mes motivations. Comme vous me l'avez suggéré je lui ai parlé de ma condition de Mangemort en lui faisant comprendre que j'en avais assez et que je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur de se qui pourrait m'arriver sachant très bien ce qui était déjà arriver à ce lâche de Black.

-Bien. Il t'a donné sa confiance. Comme je le pensais ce vieux fou te donne une seconde chance. Bien, ton rôle sera de faire l'espion au près du vieux. Tu recruteras des apprentis à l'école en toute discrétion. Ceci sera ton rôle.

-Bien Maître.

-Tu peux disposé, dit l'homme cagoulé en faisant un vague signe de main.

Pourtant l'autre resta à sa place et l'homme se redressa brusquement de son siège.

-Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Avant moi, Trelawney Sybille passait son entretien.

-Si c'est juste pour me raconter des anecdotes aussi pathétique que tu me déranges, tu peux tout de suite partir.

-Elle a fait une prophétie.

Cette fois-ci l'homme cagoulé n'interrompit pas l'autre personne et se remit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Quel genre de prophétie ?

-Une vous concernant Seigneur. Vous et celui qui a le pouvoir de vous détruire.

Cette fois-ci l'homme se leva et alla se repositionner devant la fenêtre observant la pénombre avec plus d'intensité que la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Demanda-t-il finalement après de longue minute de silence.

- 'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naître de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le 7ème mois.' C'est tout ce qua j'ai pu entendre, après ça le barman m'a surpris entrain d'écouter à la porte alors il m'a mit à la porte.

L'homme cagoulé ne répondit pas. Il se gratta le menton et d'un geste rageur il enleva sa cagoule qui laissa apparaître sa tête, aussi tôt l'autre homme détourna les yeux incapables de le regarder. Le Lord ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de réfléchir.

-Le 7ème mois as-tu dit ?

-Oui.

-As-tu déjà réalisé des recherches ?

-Oui, et il ne m'en a pas fallu beaucoup pour trouver les personnes concerné, après tout seulement deux couples ont réussi à vous échapper trois fois. Le problème est que les femmes vont toutes les deux accouché en même temps.

-Qui sont ces personnes ?

-Les Potter et les Londubat.

L'homme cagoulé fronça les sourcils.

-As ton avis lequel des deux serait le plus dangereux ?

L'homme aux cheveux gras ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par trois coups sec à la porte. Le Lord redressa la tête et d'un coup rapide il ouvrit la porte laissant place à un autre Mangemort. Le nouveau venu était plus grand que le précédant et avançait avec plus de dignité du à son rang. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de l'homme aux cheveux gras. D'un mouvement élégant il enleva sa capuche laissant apparaître ses cheveux blond, presque blanc. Il eut un sourire énigmatique et attendit.

-Qu'as-tu à me dire Lucius ? Demanda le Maître en jouant avec sa baguette.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle mon Maître. Nous venons de perdre Evan Rosier tué par Alastor ! Ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts sans importance.

Pourtant, malgré cette nouvelle il abordait toujours un sourire éclatant. Le Lord leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard noir à Lucius qui fit disparaître son sourire.

-Mais à côté de ça, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Rajouta calmement Lucius.

-Oui ?

-Les frères Prewett sont morts. Malheureusement Londubat et Black ont réussi à arrêter 3 Mangemorts et les ont fait prisonnier.

-Et Potter ? Demanda le Seigneur en tendant l'oreille.

-Il n'était pas là, certainement avec sa Sang-de-Bourbe de femme ! Renifla Lucius avec mépris.

-A-t-on avis Lucius qui est le plus dangereux des deux hommes : Frank Londubat ou James Potter ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils un instant mais il soupira quand son Maître ne rajouta rien d'autre.

-Je dirais Potter. Mais pas parce qu'il est fort, disons plutôt qu'il est dur à atteindre, avec tous ses amis il est bien protégé, ce qui lui donne beaucoup de confiance et ça le rend donc plus vulnérable. Par contre Londubat est plus solitaire, il a eu l'habitude de combattre et de se défendre seul, étant donné que nous sommes cousin germain je peux rajouté qu'il a suivit un entraînement très strict depuis notre plus jeune age.

Le Maître réfléchit un instant pendant que l'homme aux cheveux noir se tortillait inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

-Si je peux me permettre Maître, Potter a toujours été prédisposé en Magie, il ne faut pas oublié qu'il est déjà à un poste élevé en temps qu'Auror donc selon moi, il serait plus judicieux de le tuer plutôt que Londubat.

Lucius sursauta aussi tôt et écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis repris contenance.

-Certes, mais n'oublie pas Rogue que si Potter était le plus fort avec Black dans ton année, dans la notre Londubat nous surpassait également tous. Bien que son poste soit moins avantageux que Potter, il est en première ligne et il est toujours en vie et n'a encore rien perdu de ses facultés.

-Potter est plus... S'emporta alors Rogue.

-Tu parles avec ta rancune envers lui Severus, non avec ta tête ! Répliqua sèchement le blond avec supériorité.

Cette phrase calma aussi tôt Rogue qui serra rageusement sa main sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Les deux hommes reportèrent alors leur regard vers leur Maître qui avait assisté à leur confrontation sans intervenir.

-Et leur femme ? Demanda alors le Mage Noir.

-Potter est une simple Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je dois avouer que c'est une grande travailleuse et qu'elle est très active au sien de St-Mangouste où elle est déjà l'assistante de la directrice qui est une femme avec une certaine autorité et qui prend auprès d'elle que les meilleurs. Dit Rogue avec un semblant de calme.

-Et Londubat ? Demanda le Mage Noir en se tournant vers Lucius.

-C'est une Sang-Pur, elle est Aurore comme son mari, malgré le fait que ce soit une femme elle est plutôt doué, surtout pour préparer des pièges à nos troupes. Pourtant Maître je ne vois pas en quoi ses renseignements peuvent vous aider...

-Cela ne te regarde pas Lucius. Tu peux disposé. Toi aussi Rogue. J'ai fait mon choix de toute façon.

-Bien Maître. Dit Lucius en courbant le dos et en remettant d'un geste rapide sa capuche.

-Maître, lequel des deux avez-vous choisis ? Demanda Rogue avidement, les yeux brûlant de vengeance.

-Londubat sera ma victime, lui et son enfant mourront.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais il reçut un coup de la part de Lucius. Finalement, avec une grimace déformant son visage il salua son Maître et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée le Lord se releva tranquillement et alla se repositionner face à la fenêtre.

-Profite bien de la vie qu'il te reste Londubat, bientôt tu rejoindras tes ancêtres...


	2. La nouvelle génération

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous, et sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling.

Résumer : C'est ici que tout commence vraiment, bonne lecture.

****

**Chap 1 :** **La nouvelle génération **

Un groupe de personne bruyante s'avançait parmis une foule médusé par leurs vêtements, plus qu'inapproprié qu'autre chose, et par leurs paroles bien souvent incompréhensible pour le pauvres Moldus... Ceux-ci se retournaient les yeux écarquillés sur ces nouveaux venus qui n'avaient rien remarqué et qui continuait à parler gaiement. Enfin c'étaient surtout les adultes du groupe qui étaient joyeux alors que les jeunes étaient étrangement sérieux, les plus petits dans les bras de leur frères et sœur aîné qui allaient partir pour la première fois à Poudlard. Soudain les adultes s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers leurs enfants aînés qui prudemment se détachèrent des autres enfants et s'avancèrent vers leurs parents respectifs qui les regardaient avec beaucoup de fierté et de tristesse...

L'enfant qui avait le plus les cheveux en bataille se mit en avant et regarda son père en haussant les sourcils puis le mur qui se dressait face à lui. Le père copie conforme de son fils, excepté les yeux, hocha la tête avec un air de défi dans ses yeux chocolat. Le fils plus que déterminé fonça dans le mur sans la moindre hésitation. Il franchit le mur sans la moindre difficulté et se tourna vers le mur attendant que ses amis suivent.

Celui qui suivit était plus grand que le premier, il avait les yeux ambre, qui pétillaient d'excitation à peine contenue, un sourire éclatant qui donna le sourire au premier garçon. Il portait un costume tout comme tous les autres garçons et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tripoter sa cravate...

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand un troisième garçon le bouscula, le nouveau venu portait mieux le costume que les deux précédents, il émanait de lui une élégance naturelle et un sourire narquois qui ne quittait pas sa jolie face d'ange. Il avait une taille moyenne, il était un peu plus petit que le second garçon mais plus grand que le premier.

Enfin arrièrent en même temps un garçon et une fille leurs cheveux, leurs traits de visage et leurs yeux étaient semblable. Pourtant le garçon semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que la fille qui n'arrêtait pas de tripoter nerveusement une chaîne en or qu'elle portait au coup. Le garçon était celui qui paraissait le moins tendu de tous, il mâchait un chewing-gum avec lequel il faisait de temps en temps des bulles à chaque fois plus grosse. La fille portait le tailleur ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'air grave qu'elle avait sur le visage. Le quatrième garçon leva les yeux quand il le remarqua et lui donna une tapette sur l'arrière de la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

La jeune fille était sur le point de répliquer au garçon mais n'osa pas continuer sa phrase quand les adultes franchirent le mur, tout de fois elle ne manqua pas de fusillé le garçon qui sifflotait joyeusement les mains derrière le crâne.

-Vous avez intérêt à nous faire honneur ! Dit un des pères en bombant le torse, il s'approcha de sa progéniture et lui frotta vigoureusement la tête, c'était le garçon au sourire narquois...

-Aïe, tu me fais mal papa ! Râla le fils 'torturé'.

-Mauviette ! Renifla le père.

-Père indigne ! Répliqua le fils en allant se réfugié derrière sa mère sans pour autant oublié de faire une langue à son père.

-Sirius, laisse ton fils tranquille et à la place de l'ennuyer vient le serrer dans tes bras, la prochaine fois que nous le verrons c'est à Noël ! S'indigna la mère les mains sur les hanches en fusillant son mari de ses yeux vert pomme dont leur fils aîné avait hérité.

Sirius Black leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit à sa douce et tendre moitié et vint serrer son jeune fils avec beaucoup « d'affection » sous le rire bruyant des amis du jeune garçon qui étaient plié en deux.

-Arrête de rigoler ! Toi aussi tu vas avoir droit à ta dose de câlin mon chéri ! Cria le père « copie conforme de son fils », quand le garçon vit son père s'élancer à sa suite il n'hésita pas à prendre les jambes à son coup, il voulait échapper à ce monstre...

Malheureusement pour lui son père était bien plus rapide que lui et le plaqua contre lui et le père frotta son visage contre celui de son fils avec énergie.

-Ah ! Père indigne, je comprends pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rasé tout à l'heure, tu avais déjà prévu ton coup ! Se débattit le fils.

-Bien vu fiston, je ne rate jamais une occasion de t'ennuyer ! Pouffa le père en étouffant son fils de baiser et chatouille.

-Ça j'avais remarquer, merci ! S'étouffa le fils. Maman à l'aide ! Reprends ton monstre !

-James Potter ! Laisse mon fils respirer ! Ordonna Lily Potter avec énergie.

James Potter arrêta immédiatement et se mit au garde à vous face à sa femme.

-Bien Chef ! A vos ordre Chef !

-Tu es incorrigible ! Soupira Lily.

Malgré ça on pouvait clairement voir un sourire se dessiner sur le coin de ses lèvres et James en profita pour faire un clin d'œil à un de ses amis qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Plaisanta l'homme en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille avec suffisance.

-Papa, tu sais bien que la seule raison pour laquelle maman est avec toi c'est pour ton argent ! Dit alors son fils en se caressant la nuque.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf le père qui était vexé de s'être fait avoir par son jeune fils.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis Harry ou je peux très bien recommencer ce que je faisais avant avec toi !

-Laisse un peu mon filleul tranquille James ! Dit Sirius Black en tapant sur l'arrière de la tête de James.

-Faux frère ! Bougonna James en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec humeur.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et se rassemblèrent autour d'Harry et des autres, pendant que James et Sirius continuaient à s'insulter de nom d'oiseau.

-Bon, Harry étant l'aîné tu veilles sur les autres ! Dit Allyson Black, la femme de Sirius.

Elle avait trois ans de moins que Sirius mais avait un aussi sale caractère que lui. Malgré ça elle était toujours très protectrice avec ses enfants, d'origine française elle avait gardé un adorable petit accent quand elle parlait. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux vert pomme.

-Maman ! Grogna alors Lukas Black, l'aîné de Sirius et Ally. Harry à juste trois mois de plus que moi !

-Tu obéis à ta maman ! Dit alors Harry en bombant le torse alors que Lukas grognait encore plus fort et lançait un regard noir à son aîné qui ricana.

-Pour toi aussi César c'est la même chose. Dit alors Anne Lupin.

Anna avait le même age que Rémus, ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard et durant toute sa scolarité Anne avait eu un faible pour le mystérieux Lupin mais ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle osa tenter sa chance... La jeune femme avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns, elle avait des taches de rousseur et portait depuis peu des lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air stricte.

-Ryan tu veilles sur ta sœur, et toi Eli tu regardes qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise ! Recommanda Susan Pettigrow en remettant le col de son fils qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Peter Pettigrow se moqua de son fils dans le dos de sa femme. Susan se tourna vers son mari et le fusilla du regard. Susan était très protectrice avec ses enfants qu'elle chérissait énormément, elle descendait des indiens d'Amérique du nord, elle avait le teint plus basané que la moyenne, les yeux légèrement en amande de couleur brun foncé paressant presque noir. Si elle couvait autant ses enfants c'est parce qu'elle avait été élevé dans un orphelinat, sa mère était morte peu après sa naissance et son père était inconnu...

-Bonne idée ! Dit aussi tôt Lily. Elizabeth Pettigrow, je te confie mon fils, tu surveilles qu'il ne fasse pas trop de connerie ainsi que les autres !

Eli hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas sûr d'elle.

Finalement James et Sirius revinrent parmis eux.

-Bon les garçons, vous avez intérêt à nous faire honneur ! Je vous rappelle que notre record de retenue à tous les quatre c'est 1253 sur 7 ans.

-Pff ! On fera mieux ! Riposta Ryan à James.

-N'incite pas les garçon à faire des bêtises James Potter ! Rouspéta Ally.

-Comme si c'était mon genre ! Exagéra James.

-Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète ! Heureusement nos fils sont plus calmes que vous !

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois... Murmura James en faisant un clin d'œil aux garçons qui pouffèrent.

Finalement tous les adultes se mirent à parler ensemble pour causer de leur chère progéniture pendant que ceux-ci s'étaient regroupés avec leurs jeunes frères et sœurs.

-Vous allez nous manquer ! Pleurèrent les plus petits en serrant fort leur aîné.

-Vous avez intérêt à préparer le terrain, l'année prochaine je serai là avec Julia et ça sera explosif ! Dit Rose Potter, la jeune sœur d'Harry.

-T'inquiète frangine. En attendant avec Ju vous êtes les aînés maintenant, vous veillez bien sur les plus petits en notre absence ! Recommanda Harry en lançant un regard triste aux petits qui pleuraient toujours.

-Tu peux compter sur nous ! Dit Julia Lupin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et n'oubliez pas les jeunes ! Faut bien faire chier nos pères ! Dit César en caressant la tête son petit frère Pâris à peine âgé de 18 mois.

-Si vous êtes en manque de stock pour n'importe quoi faut nous envoyer une lettre ! Dit William Potter avec un sourire provocateur.

Harry poussa la tête de son jeune frère âgé de 9 ans et lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui fit râler William qui faisait un effort pour les avoir en ordre avec une bonne dose de gel.

-N'oubliez pas les amis...

-Qu'il faut que...

-Vous battiez le record de retenue de nos pères...

-Où ils vont encore faire les malins ! S'exclamèrent les jumelles Black, Raven et Claire ayant également 9 ans.

Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête avec détermination et Lukas qui était très peu démonstratif avec les autres donna une baffe à ses sœurs qui grimacèrent. Finalement toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Elizabeth qui étaient resté dans l'ombre des quatre garçons.

-Tu les ennuies pas avec ton règlement Eli ! Dit William l'index en avant.

-Tu les cherches pas ! Rajouta Julia menaçante.

-Tu les balances pas ! Continua Rose les yeux noirs.

-Tu fais le plus de conneries possibles ! Dirent les jumelles en même temps avec joie.

Elizabeth les regarda un instant, puis secoua la tête accablée.

-Ça vous pouvez toujours rêver les gnomes ! Hors de question que je les laisse faire ces quatre là ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, pour moi il n'y as pas que les conneries qui content alors je ne marche pas avec vous.

Tous les autres soupirèrent mais ils s'y attendaient. Après tout Elizabeth ne serait plus Elizabeth si elle n'était plus à la marge par rapport aux autres.

Finalement les parents rejoignirent leurs enfants et ils restèrent ensemble à parler tranquillement de tout et de rien. Tout d'un coup Lily se redressa et regarda sa montre.

-Il est temps d'aller dans le train et de chercher une place les enfants ! Dit la jeune rousse en caressant la joue de son fils avec affection.

Toutes les autres mères firent de mêmes et serrèrent fort leur fils ou fille tout en versant une petite larme de tristesse. Les garçons étaient très mal à l'aise de l'étreinte et étaient légèrement rouge. Se fut au tour des pères qui, pour ne pas changer, les ennuyèrent un peu mais cette fois-ci ça ne les dérangea pas, c'était la dernière fois avant Noël.

-Ecrivez-nous chaque semaine ! Ordonna Susan.

-Mouais ! Grognèrent-ils en montant dans le train avec leurs affaires.

-On vous enverra vos chouettes demain à la première heure avec les affaires que vous avez oublié à la maison ! Dit Anne en faisant signe à César qui répondit timidement par un signe de main.

Harry vit alors Nephtalit, les mains croisé sur la taille, le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui, seul.

-Tu veilles sur les filles Nephtalit.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir hocha la tête. Nephtalit Pettigrow était celui qui ressemblait le plus physiquement à sa mère... Enfin, eu niveau du visage, physiquement, ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à son frère Ryan qui était du genre barraqué. Nephtalit était plutôt gros pour son age.

-Faits attention à toi, ne laisse pas les filles te manipuler. Aucune, impose toi.

Nephtalit eut un sourire en coin et hocha de nouveau la tête. Harry soupira. Nephtalit leva la main, Harry sembla surpris un instant puis serra la main de son cadet avec entrain.

-Ne fais pas attention aux autres Neph. En cas de problème tu peux toujours m'écrire.

Neph lui fit un grand sourire et le poussa à rejoindre les autres.

-Va-y Harry, tu vas être critiquer aussi non.

Harry suivit à contrecœur le conseil de Nephtalit.

Finalement un long coup de sifflet se fit entendre et les retardataires coururent se mettre dans le train pendant que nos héros continuaient à faire des signes de mains à leurs parents. Une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance ils soupirèrent de soulagement et les garçons enlevèrent les cravates que leurs mères leur avaient fait prendre ainsi que leur tenues tout à fait classique, qui en fin de compte ne les mettaient pas en avant...

Harry prévoyant avait sous sa chemise noir un T-shirt rouge sang moulant, il sortit un bandanas de la même couleur, qu'il mit aussi tôt sur sa tête et baissa son jeans. Lukas ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire et sortit des lunettes de soleil qu'il mit dans ses cheveux noir d'ébène. César enleva sa chemise et ouvrit son sac pour sortir une chemise hawaïenne bleu ciel qu'il laissa ouverte, il enleva son jeans et ses chaussures bien propres pour mettre un jeans troué et des vieilles baskets, il rajouta à cela un collier en dents de requin. Ryan quant à lui tira sa chemise et son T-shirt qu'il mit autour de sa taille, c'est d'ailleurs le seul changement qu'il effectua, il se promenait donc torse nu.

-On est prêt ! Bon on va faire un repérage des lieux et des proies ! Dit César en se frottant les mains.

-Hors de question ! Pas le premier jour ! Dit Elizabeth en se mettant devant César.

-Dégage frangine ! Dit Ryan en poussant sa jumelle.

-J'ai dit pas question.

-Et tu comptes nous retenir comment ? Plaisanta Lukas. Nous sommes 4, tu es seul. Tu n'as plus les parents pour te défendre !

-De plus on ne nous arrête jamais quand nous avons une idée en tête ! Rajouta Ryan.

-J'ai une arme tout aussi puissante dans ma manche ! Dit Elizabeth sérieuse comme jamais.

Les 4 garçons se regardèrent entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit aussi tôt Harry curieux.

-Je ne vous le dis que si vous êtes sage.

-D'accord on abandonne ! Dit Ryan sans la moindre hésitation.

-Alors ? Firent les 4 garçons.

La jeune fille sortit une bourse d'argent bien remplie.

-J'ai l'argent pour nous acheter des bonbons, les parents me l'ont confié car ils savent que je ne gaspille pas aussi vite que vous.

-D'acc. On a faim, allons chercher à manger ! Dit César en mettant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui s'éclipsa.

-Non, hors de questions de traîner avec vous dans ce train. On va chercher un compartiment puis de là je vais chercher des bonbons.

-Toute seul ? Dit Ryan en écarquillant les yeux. Mais tu risques de te perdre !

-Tu ne sais pas tous les risques que tu prends ! Imagine que tu croises un monstre ! Dit Harry levant les bras bien haut et se dressant le plus qu'il pouvait histoire de faire peur.

-Ou un troll ! Rajouta Lukas, qui imita un troll à la perfection.

Il avait une tête d'endormies, les bras pendant de chaque côté de son corps et il regardaient partout autour de lui, de temps en temps il se grattaient la tête et avançaient de quelques pas en recommençant son manège.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vivre avec vous m'a appris beaucoup de chose sur les trolls et les monstres ! Répliqua Elizabeth avec lassitude en regardant Lukas de travers qui continuait toujours son speech sous les fous rires de Ryan.

Elle partit à la recherche du compartiment pendant que les garçons s'amusait à s'inventer des aventures plus périlleuses les unes que les autres qu'ils pourraient vivres dans Poudlard. Soudain quelqu'un les bouscula et cette personne tomba à la renverse, Harry en gentleman tendit la main.

-Merci. Dit la personne qui se trouvait être une jeune fille rousse avec des tresses. Je m'appelle Hannah Abbot.

-Je m'appelle Pan, Peter Pan. Dit Harry en faisant une révérence. Et voici mes amis, James Bond (Lukas), voici Robinson Crusoé (César) et enfin Tom Sawyer (Ryan).

-Enchanté ! S'exclama la jeune rousse pendant qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer. Et toi tu es ? Demanda Anna à Elizabeth.

-Elle s'appelle Cendrillon, c'est notre bonne ! Dit Harry en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Eli.

-Ah d'accord ! S'exclama Hannah impressionné.

-Ouais, en faite elle ne vient pas à Poudlard pour apprendre, c'est elle qui est chargé de porter nos cours et nos accessoires, de nous réveiller etc... Tu vois ? Continua Harry comme si de rien était.

-Heu... Peter Pan ! Dit César gêné.

-Quoi ? Répondit le concerné.

César lui montra la tête d'Eli du doigt. Celle-ci avait les poings contractés par la colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclaires et si elle pouvait tuer en un regard on assisterait déjà aux funérailles d'Harry. Sans crier gare, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette magique et sans la moindre hésitation elle la pointa sur le coup d'Harry.

-Donne juste une bonne raison pour que je ne le fasse pas Potter !

-Ben heu... tu m'aimes ? Dit Harry toujours tout sourire.

La baguette d'Elizabeth s'enfonça doucement dans la gorge d'Harry.

-D'accord, je veux bien réaliser un des tes souhaits quand tu veux et si je ne le fais pas je te jures que j'embrasserai Dumbledore ! Ça te va ? Demanda Harry en soupirant.

Il fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et fit un sourire timide.

-D'accord. Allez on y va, il faut vraiment que je vous enferme quelque part ! Salut Hannah ! Dit Eli en faisant un signe de main alors que la rousse avait toujours les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la peur.

Une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance César reprit la parole.

-J'crois qu'elle s'est pissé dessus Abbot ! Ricana-t-il.

-Comment tu la trouves Ryan ? Dit alors Harry en s'adressant au brundinet.

-C'est une Poufsouffle, elle sera avec moi ! S'exclama Ryan imitant faussement la joie.

-Cool pour toi ! Pouffa Lukas en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Ryan.

Celui-ci grimaça et se frotta l'endroit que son ami lui avait frappé tout en lançant une regard noir à Black qui n'en avait rien à foutre.

-Sale Serpentard ! Siffla alors Ryan avec méchanceté.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le futur Serpentard ? Dit Lukas en s'approchant dangereusement de Ryan qui se dressa de toute sa taille.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace parfaitement immonde déforme le visage de Ryan et qu'il se mette à pouffer de rire suivit de près par Lukas qui ne savait pas garder longtemps son sérieux...

-N'écoutez pas mon frère, il n'a pas toujours raison quand il prévoit dans quel Maison vont les gens ! Soupira Elizabeth.

-Menteuse, pour l'instant j'ai un taux de réussite de 100 ! Je ne me trompe pas, je sais où ont été ou où iront les gens juste en les voyants !

-D'accord, ben j'ai une idée, la prochaine personne que tu vois tu devras me dire dans quelle Maison elle est ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

-Pas de problème frangine ! Se pavana Ryan.

Le garçon prit la tête de la fille, c'est après un moment de marche qu'ils virent enfin quelqu'un. Ryan regarda intensément la personne, puis après l'avoir examiné elle chuchota.

-Gryffondor ! Comme toi frangine !

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, bouscula son frère et alla parler à la personne qui se trouvait être un garçon de 15, 16 ans. Eli se ramena vers eux avec sa mauvaise tête.

-On continue, et si jamais tu ouvres ta grande gueule Ryan tu peux oublié les bonbons !

-Mais de quoi tu parles frangines ? Dit Ryan en clignant des yeux.

Une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné il fit un 'yes' sans bruit, il inventa une danse de la victoire et plusieurs personnes sortirent leurs têtes de leurs compartiments juste pour le voir se trémousser bêtement. Quand il remarqua tous les regards braqués sur lui Ryan rougit violemment et César se moqua de lui tout le reste du trajet.

Alors qu'Eli regardait partout après un compartiment, les garçons eux murmuraient des choses entres eux, de temps en temps ils lançaient des œillades vers Eli toujours préoccupé dans son activité.

-Les mecs croisé les doigts, c'est le dernier compartiment ! Soupira Eli exténué.

Avec lenteur elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, regarda à l'intérieure une fois ; se frotta les yeux puis regarda une seconde fois, elle s'approcha de la vitre et regarda encore plus. Pendant ce temps César et Lukas se regardèrent dévisageant Eli alors qu'Harry et Ryan murmurait toujours entre eux. Finalement un sourire éclatant apparu sur le visage d'Eli, elle se tourna vers eux rayonnante et prit les mais de César et Lukas dans les siennes.

-Il est vide ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

-En voyant ta sale face j'aurais pu le deviner tout seul ! Soupira Ryan.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit frangin ? Dit Eli en secouant la bourse dans sa main.

-Chouette ! T'as trouvé un wagon ! Rayonna Ryan en rentrant tout joyeux à l'intérieure.

Les trois autres garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel et Eli leur fit un léger clin d'œil.

-Bon vous rentrer, vous rester là, moi je vais chercher les bonbons.

-Allez laisse nous venir avec toi ! Supplia César en lui prenant les mains.

Elizabeth écarta aussi tôt les mains et détourna les yeux.

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'on me voie avec vous.

-Hé ! Dit Lukas vexé. C'est nous qui devrions dire ça ! Bouda-t-il.

Eli lui tira la langue.

-J'ai été prévoyante ! Allez vous rester là !

Eli fit demi tour laissant les garçons seuls, elle fit deux pas dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter brusquement, elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre du dessous, puis avec hésitation revint sur ses pas. D'une main hésitante elle sortit sa baguette magique, puis elle lança une formule sur la porte, elle admira son œuvre un instant, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté puis un sourire apparu et cette fois-ci elle partit pour de bon.

Elle vagabonda dans le train, souriant à certaines scènes qu'elle voyait au travers de vitres. De temps en temps elle s'arrêtait plus longuement devant un compartiment et y restait jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit la sorte de sa rêverie et de là elle se dirigeait vers ce bruit qui l'avait dérangé quelques instants plus tôt.

Marchant rêveusement elle n'aperçut pas une jeune fille qui sortait brusquement d'un compartiment. Les deux personnes tombèrent à la renverse, Eli releva la tête et regarda qui venait de la faire tomber.

-Pardon ! Dit-elle bêtement.

-C'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas du sortir aussi vite. Dit l'autre jeune fille en se massant le poignet.

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé, je marchais et je n'ai pas fait attention devant moi ! Dit Elizabeth en regardant la jeune fille, qui continuait de se masser le poignet, avec culpabilité.

Quand l'inconnue le remarque elle stoppa net ses mouvements et fit un sourire gêné, elle se redressa et tendit la main à Eli qui était toujours à terre. Avec prudence celle-ci accepta l'aide de l'inconnue.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Elizabeth.

-Tu rentres en première ? Demanda Hermione en la dévisageant.

-Ouais avec...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, elle sembla réfléchir un instant. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais elle détourna la conversation.

-T'as rencontré beaucoup d'autre première ?

Elizabeth sourit laconiquement.

-On peut dire ça. Mais dis moi pourquoi tu étais si pressé ?

-Oups, en fait, j'ai dit à Neville que je voulais bien l'aider à retrouver sa grenouille, il l'a perdue dans une querelle.

-Ah bon ? Avec qui ?

-Draco Malfoy, un être détestable à ce qu'il parait, en tout cas c'est les mots de Neville, je préfère ne pas juger avant de connaître.

Eli grimaça au nom de Malfoy et serra convulsivement les mains puis finalement soupira pour reprendre contenance.

-Je veux bien t'accompagner si tu veux ? Je cherche la charrette des bonbons.

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elles se mirent à marcher et à parler tranquillement, Hermione se rendait dans chaque wagon et demandait à chaque fois si ils n'avaient pas vu une grenouille dans le coin, à chaque fois on répondait par la négative... Elizabeth se mettait dans l'ombre pour observer Hermione qui malgré les réponses négative ou l'accueil peu agréable gardait la même tonique et à cette constatation Eli sourit tendrement.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Hermione intrigué.

-Tu me fais pensé à quelqu'un, c'est tout.

Hermione hocha la tête puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle tendit la main et Eli regarda dans la direction indiqué et aperçu la charrette. Avec joie elle s'en approcha et regarda les bonbons avec une bouche septique. Elle lança un regard à Hermione et ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa quand elle vit que la jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillé de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous prenez les enfants ? Dit gentiment la vieille dame.

-Tout et en bonne dose ! S'exclama joyeusement Eli.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit toute la quantité de bonbon qu'elle prenait. Eli elle semblait ne rien remarquer d'anormal, avec lassitude et habitude elle sortit son sac dans lequel elle mit toutes ses sucreries. Elle en prit une bonne poigné et quitta les lieux accompagnés d'Hermione qui avait toujours les yeux exorbités, quand Eli le remarqua elle éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Pouffa-t-elle.

-Tu vas tout manger ? Demanda Hermione rougissante.

-Pas vraiment... t'en veux ?

-Ben si ça ne te dérange pas.

La jeune fille tandis la main vers des petits bonbons et en prit une bonne poigné qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre en bouche d'un coup quand la main d'Eli l'arrêta.

-Les Dragées de Bertie Crochu sont connus pour avoir toutes des saveurs différentes, il faut faire attention de ne pas en mettre plusieurs à la fois car tu mélanges des goûts et ce n'est pas conseillé. Un jour j'ai essayé et je suis resté au lit deux jours. Grimaça Eli.

-Mais pourquoi ? Dit Hermione en remettant les bonbons à leur place.

-Parce que j'étais tombé sur Croquette de chat et herbe, les deux saveurs ne se sont pas mélangables, c'était infect. Par contre si tu ne veux pas prendre de risque je te conseil les Paticitrouille.

-Merci ! Murmura Hermione gênée.

Eli la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à être une enfant de Moldus tu sais. Finit-elle par dire.

Hermione sursauta puis se frotta l'avant bras tout en sautillant un pied sur l'autre.

-Je sais mais je n'aime pas être en dessous des autres alors je lis beaucoup pour rattraper mon retard en espérant que les autres ne le remarque pas mais apparemment c'est raté.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, ça ne me dérange pas de toute façon. Dit Eli en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Regarde, le compartiment des Préfets, ont ferait bien de faire demi-tour, le crapaud doit être ailleurs.

Hermione hocha la tête et elles rebroussèrent chemin tout en parlant. Hermione posait un tas de question sur le monde de la magie et Elizabeth répondait toujours à ces questions avec clarté.

-Hermione ! Cria quelqu'un derrière en faisant des signes.

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent et Hermione se dirigea vers la personne qui l'appelait.

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ? J'ai été voir au toilette et tout mais j'ai pas réussi à aller à l'arrière, je sais pas ce qu'il y a mais il y a des bruits étranges au dernier compartiment et j'ose pas rentrer... Rougit un jeune garçon aux joues joufflues et aux yeux triste et accablé...

-Pas de problème Neville, j'vais y aller ! Répondit Hermione

Eli sursauta alors et se tourna vers Neville avec surprise, la bouche ouverte.

-Tu es Neville Londubat ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Ouais. Murmura le jeune garçon en regardant le sol avec intensité.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Neville, je m'appelle Elizabeth mais on m'appelle plus souvent Eli. Dit la jeune fille en tendant la main.

Avec prudence Neville tendit sa main à son tour et la serra brièvement. Eli lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Bon j'vais aller voir ce que foutent les 4 hurluberlus dans le dernier compartiment et puis je reviens ! Tu viens Hermione ?

-Ouais.

-C'était sympa de parler avec toi Neville, à la proch ! Dit Eli en lui faisant signe de la main.

Une fois qu'elles furent à bonne distance Hermione se tourna vers elle.

-Comment tu sais qu'ils sont 4 ?

-Hein ?

-Dans le derniers compartiment !

-Oh, intuition féminine. Dit vaguement Eli.

Hermione ne sembla pas convaincue et avança d'un pas plus rapide, Eli elle tripotait sa chaîne en or qu'elle avait autour du coup. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus une odeur bizarre et des chants étranges se faisaient entendre et sentir... Arrivé devant le compartiment Hermione haussa un sourcil et sourit en montrant se qui était inscrit sur la porte.

'Animaux Dangereux'

Eli ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et brusquement Hermione ouvrit la porte du compartiment, aussi tôt les garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Eli écarquilla les yeux et rougit quand elle les vit tous torses nus avec des sortes de feuilles autour du bassin et avec de la peinture sur le corps, ils avaient des bâtons de bois et dansaient autour d'une marmite. Eli préféra ne pas se montrer...

-T'es qui toi ! Dit Lukas en regardant froidement Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, j'aimerais savoir si vous n'avez pas vu un... Trevor ! S'exclama Hermione en prenant le crapaud qui était attaché à une ficelle, par le pied, que César tenait.

Quand elle tendit la main pour reprendre le crapaud César éloigna la ficelle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dit Hermione les sourcils froncé.

-On a la dalle, on se fait notre casse croûte ! Dit Ryan comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

-Mais... ?

-La fille qui devait nous apporter nos bonbons nous a lâché ! On va crever de faim nous si on mange pas alors quand on l'a vu on sait dit que les dieux étaient avec nous donc ont va le bouffer ! C'est un cadeau des dieux. Expliqua Ryan avec passion.

-Vous êtes malade ! Grimaça Hermione.

-Non, on a faim.

Ryan et Hermione s'affrontèrent des yeux.

-Elizabeth ! Il t'a fallu du temps pour nos bonbons ! T'exagère ! Dit Harry en voyant la jeune brune qui sursauta en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry lui arracha son sac et tous les garçons se mirent à engouffrer les bonbons. Ryan la bouche pleine se tourna vers Eli en tendant le sac.

-T'en veux ? Dit-il en postillonnant partout.

-Tu me dégoûtes Ryan. Dit Eli en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

Ryan haussa les épaules et remit une autre dose de bonbons en bouche.

-Et toi ? dit le garçon en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Je préfère pas...

-Ah les filles c'est difficile ! Soupira Ryan.

-Quelle Maison ? Demanda César en regardant du coin de l'œil Hermione.

-Elle pue les Gryffondor ! Dit Ryan en continuant d'ingurgiter des bonbons à vitesse Grand V

-Hé ! Protestèrent Harry et Eli.

Les deux concerné se regardèrent puis détournèrent les yeux.

-Et Harry, j'parie que t'ose pas manger trois Bonbon de Bertie Crochu en même temps ! Provoqua César, 3 petits bonbons de couleurs ragoûtantes tendu vers le binoclard.

-Je suis cap de tout ! S'exclama Harry qui prit les bonbons en les avalant d'un coup.

Il fit une tête épouvantable et ouvrit la fenêtre du train pour respirer comme il faut pendant que les garçons étaient écroulés de rire.

-Bon, je crois que je vais partir ! Dit Eli en voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de ces énergumènes.

-Je t'accompagne ! S'exclama aussi tôt Hermione.

-Hé ? Tu nous lâches Eli ? Dit Lukas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Déso Lukas mais là vous me donnez envie de vomir !

-Ryan fait quelque chose ! S'exclama Lukas sans écouter la réponse d'Eli.

Ryan regarda Eli du coin de l'œil et sembla réfléchir.

-Tu peux partir mais donne moi 5 gallion, j'ai encore faim ! Dit Ryan en tendant la main.

Eli hésita puis sortit la bourse et donna le frique à son frère jumeau qui eut un sourire éclatant.

-Tantôt Eli chéri ! Je t'aime ! Dit Ryan en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Crétin ! Répondit Eli en levant les yeux au ciel avec accablement.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et s'éloigna d'eux à grande enjambée.

-C'était qui eux ? Demanda Hermione.

-Des erreurs de la nature. Malheureusement ils rentrent aussi en première, on va devoir se les farcir jusqu'en 7ème.

-Merde, j'espère que je ne serais pas dans leur Maison.

-Ça c'est impossible. Grimaça Elizabeth.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Harry ira à Gryffondor, Ryan à Poufsouffle, Lukas à Serpentard et César à Serdaigle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est Ryan, il a un don, juste en voyant une personne il peut deviner dans quelle Maison il ira ou dans quelle maison il était...

-C'est peut-être des conneries ce qu'il raconte...

-Malheureusement non, il a un taux de réussite de 100, je l'ai testé. Moi j'irais aussi à Gryffondor et d'après ce qu'il a dit, toi aussi.

-Moi, à Gryffondor ? C'était pour ça le « elle pue le Gryffondor » ?

-Hé ouais. Soupira Eli en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Elles se turent un instant, puis Hermione se retourna vers elle.

-Ryan, c'est bien celui aux cheveux bruns avec des yeux bleu ciel.

-Ouais.

-Et les autres ?

-Lukas, c'était le mec avec des cheveux noir et des yeux vert pomme. César c'est le blondinet aux yeux ambre avec un collier de requin et Harry c'était le plus petit aux cheveux noirs emmêlés et qui portait des lunettes.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Comment tu les connais autant ?

-Bah, c'est une erreur, je préfère les nier donc si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler devant les autres. Et si c'est possible si on te pose des questions sur eux, moi, je ne les connais pas !

-D'acc ! Sourit Hermione avec indulgence. Allons rejoindre Neville et Ron !

-Ron ?

-Ronald Weasley, il cherche aussi Trevor mais maintenant ils doivent être tous les deux dans le compartiment.

-C'est fou quand même, rencontrer Neville Londubat ! Par contre je ne l'imaginais pas dut tout comme ça.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Questionna Hermione intéresser.

-Je l'imaginais, grand, fort et plus sur de lui, je ne m'attendait pas à tomber sur un maigrichon, petit et si timide. Après tout c'est le Survivant, celui qui a réussi à faire disparaître Voldemort alors que ce n'était qu'un bébé !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Tu dis son nom ?

-Ben ouais ça te choque ?

-Heu... un peu... Rougit Hermione

-Faut pas. C'est normal d'appeler les choses par leur nom. C'est ce que m'a toujours appris ma mère.

Hermione était en pleine réflexion, puis finalement elle reprit ses esprit et se dirigea vers son compartiment et en ouvrit la porte et y pénétra, avec hésitation Eli en fit de même, Neville et trois garçons roux parlait avec animation, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour voir rentrer les deux jeunes filles.

-Trevor ! S'écria Neville en voyant son crapaud dans les mains d'Hermione qui lui rendit.

Neville le prit avec délicatesse, il se rassit et le mit sur ses genoux en lui prodiguant des caresses.

-Hermione, voici mes frères, Fred, il pointa celui de droite, et Georges, il pointa celui de gauche.

Les jumeaux firent une révérences et se relevèrent avec le même sourire identique.

-Il ne faut pas l'écouter, le petit Ronny ne raconte que des bêtises, nous n'avons pas de petit frère, nous avons juste une petite sœur ! S'exclama Fred.

-Eh ! Grogna Ron.

-Et toi, t'es qui ? Demanda Georges.

-Excusez moi, j'm'apelle Elizabeth.

-Enchanté ! Dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

Hermione les regardait avec hésitation ne sachant que dire.

-Bon les jeunes on va vous laisser, on a appris que les Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow était dans ce train, on part à leur recherche ! Dit Fred.

Elizabeth tressaillit mais essaya de garder le visage aussi neutre que possible. Une fois qu'ils furent partis Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à les distinguer l'un de l'autre ! Soupira la jeune fille en s'affalant sur la banquette.

Ron et Eli pouffèrent légèrement.

-Qui sont les Potter, Pettigrow, Black et Lupin ? Demanda timidement Neville.

-Ce sont des Aurors super réputé et super marrant, à ce qu'il parait leurs fils sont ici et ils sont aussi fous que leur père. Ça promet d'être marrant cette année, d'autant qu'en plus de ces 4 là il y a Malfoy et ça risque d'être explosifs, c'est familles ne se supportent pas. Expliqua Ron, les yeux brillant d'envie.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Eli qui baissa la tête rouge comme jamais. Une main timide toqua à la porte et la tête de César apparut, il regarda Eli.

-Cache moi stp Eli chérie !

-Qu'est-ce que ta encore fait César ! Soupira Eli en se passant la main sur le visage.

Il rentra les mains chargées de fringues, les yeux pervers. Eli soupira en le voyant, heureusement pour elle il avait remit ses fringues ringards de touriste hawaïen.

-A qui sont ces fringues ? Demanda Hermione.

César regarda Hermione du coin de l'œil avant de répondre.

-Aux Serpentards ! J'ai été aux toilettes pendant qu'eux se changeaient, j'ai discrètement subtilisé leurs fringues et modifié leurs tenues de Poudlard. Le problème c'est qu'il faut que je trouve un endroit parfait pour les déposer je me suis dit que tu pourrais les garder comme personne ne viendrait auprès de toi ! Expliqua-t-il tourné vers Eli.

-Bon sang César il fait pas écrit bonniche sur mon front !

César s'approcha d'elle avec un feutre, il souleva une mèche de cheveux d'Eli qui rougit et s'écarta de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben j'écris Cendrillon sur ton front comme tu ne veux pas bonniche ! Dit César la voix grave.

-T'es sérieux ? Dit Eli suspicieuse.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?

-Pauvre tache ! Tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'aide ! S'emporta Eli quand elle vit que le visage du garçon était de marbre.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry, Lukas et Ryan étaient sur le pas de la porte et d'une même voix identique ils dirent.

-Vous avez pas vu la Dame au Bonbon ?

-Je vais devenir folle avec vous quatre ! S'emporta Eli.

Les garçons se regardèrent.

-Elizabeth, je tiens à te faire remarquer que de nous tous c'est toi qui parait être folle en gesticulant de la sorte ! Dit Harry le visage grave.

-Comment ? Rugit Elizabeth en sortant sa baguette magique.

-Sauve qui peut ! Dire les garçons en faisant demi-tour et en courant dans tous les sens.

Eli ferma rageusement la porte du compartiment, elle jura quand elle remarqua que César avait laissé les fringues dans le compartiment, elle les prit ouvrit la fenêtre et les balança.

-Heu Elizabeth, tu sais que tu viens de balancer des fringues de personnes que tu ne connais pas ? Demanda Hermione.

-Bien sur, mais César à dit que c'était des Serpentards donc aucun remord !

-Ron, Neville ça va ? Demanda Hermione avant d'éclater de rire.

Eli regarda les deux garçons qui avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche ouverte. Eli fut, elle aussi à son tour, prise d'un fou rire. Neville et Ron reprirent leurs esprits à ce moment et rougirent fortement puis finalement ils finirent par se laisser envahir par le fou rire contagieux des jeunes filles.

-En tout cas, maintenant on sait qu'il veut mieux pas t'ennuyer Eli ! Pouffa Ron.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement.

-Non, je suis comme ça qu'avec ces quatre là.

-Au fait, c'était qui ? Demanda Neville curieux.

-Oh, une espèce en voie d'extinction, personnellement je me réjouis de ne plus voir de spécimen pareil. Grogna Eli.

-T'es dur ! Dit Hermione en faisant une moue. Je les trouve marrant.

-Tu parles, tu dis ça parce que tu ne les connais pas encore !

-Bah, un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal ! Dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Avec mes frères en plus j'ai l'habitude.

-Je vous ressortirai ces phrases quand vous les haïrez à votre tour. Dit Eli en boudant.

Un coup sec se fit entendre et une tête rousse rentra dans le compartiment, Ron fronça les sourcils en voyant le nouvel arrivant qui avait sur le torse un badge de Préfet.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait du grabuge dans le coin, je viens vous avertir que vous devez faire attention de ne pas vous faire remarquer avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

-Dégage Percy ! Dit durement Ron.

-Ronald, je te ferais remarquer que je suis Préfet et que je peux... et là qu'est-ce que vous faites à moitié nu ? Dit Percy en pointant du doigt des garçons qui rampaient le long du sol.

A peine cette phrase dites plusieurs têtes sortirent de leurs compartiments pour voir qui se promenaient à moitié _nu,_ les personnes se relevèrent rouge de honte de s'être fait remarquer. Au moment où ils se levèrent la jeune fille constata qu'ils portaient juste des slips... Eli éclata de rire en voyant que dans ses personnes il y avait Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils s'avancèrent timidement vers Percy qui avait un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites à vous promener comme ça ?

Les trois garçons se mirent à parler en même temps, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de tout le monde. Le regard de Malfoy s'arrêta sur Eli et il s'avança vers elle rageusement.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda-il en empoignant le col de la chemise d'Eli.

-Qui Malfoy ? Le dévisagea Eli.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, je suis sur que c'est eux ! Il n'y a qu'eux pour faire un coup si tordu !

-Malfoy tu vas tout de suite lâcher cette jeune fille qui ne t'as rien fait !

-T'es qui toi, Poile de Carotte, pour me donner des ordres ?

-Je suis Préfet alors tu vas obéir à moins que tu veuille déjà une heure de retenue samedi matin pour insulte envers un Préfet ?

Malfoy serra la mâchoire tout en continuant à envoyer des œillades noires à Percy et à Eli qui avait un sourire supérieur.

-Non.

-Alors vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faites habillé de cette tenue ? Enfin je devrais dire si peu couvert ?

-Nous nous changions dans les toilettes de garçon, une fois déshabillé nous avons eu une subite envie de pisser en même temps et quand nous sommes sortis il n'y avait plus nos fringues et... nos tenues de Poudlard avaient été changé en...

-En quoi ? Ben va-y continue ! Ordonna Percy.

Malfoy baragouina quelque chose et seul Eli éclata de rire alors que les trois garçons viraient au rouge.

-Parle plus fort ! Ordonna Ron dans le dos de Percy.

-C'était des tutus rose... Rougit Malfoy.

Les 4 nouveaux amis étaient pliés en deux, les larmes coulant de leurs yeux. Quatre garçons passèrent à côté d'eux, malheureusement c'étaient encore la bande à Potter qui étaient entrain de se groiffer de chique, César fut le seul à s'arrêter un instant pour regarder Malfoy.

-Beau sous-vêtement, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas mis le tutu rose ? Demanda le blond.

-C'est toi ! Tu me le payeras cher, toi et tous tes amis ! Menaça Malfoy.

César écarta les bras provocateur.

-Je t'attends.

Il repartit rejoindre les autres, en faisant des pointes et des sauts comme les danseurs classique, qui n'avaient même rien remarqué et continuait de parler gaiement.

-Allez, le spectacle est finit, circuler ! Ordonna Percy qui accompagna les pauvres futur Serpentards qui avançaient la tête basse parmi les moqueries de tous ceux qui étaient resté dans les couloirs.

Eli et ses amis se rassirent dans leur compartiment et tout le reste du trajet ils reparlèrent de Malfoy. Après ça plus personnes ne vint les déranger et ils purent faire plus ample connaissance et tisser les premiers liens d'amitié durable...


	3. Pas nos pères

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit.

**Résumer :** Pas grand-chose de bien intéressant c'est passé jusqu'à présent.

**Personnage**

Harry Potter : Leader des Joyeux Lurons (Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics). Aîné de sa famille et de toutes les autres familles. Appelé plus souvent Potty.

César Lupin : Fils aîné de Rémus, un des Joyeux Lurons. Il est le cerveau du groupe mais agit comme un rebelle. Appelé Jules (Jules César pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris).

Ryan Pettigrow : Fils aîné de Peter, c'est également un Joyeux Lurons. C'est lui qui distrait les gens quand ses amis font une connerie. Surnommé Soldat (Clin d'œil au film _il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_). Très protecteur avec sa sœur.

Elizabeth Pettigrow : Sœur jumelle de Ryan. Elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que son frère mais à un sale caractère comme lui. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les garçons qu'elle trouve puéril.

Lukas Black : Aîné de Sirius mais c'est lui le plus jeune du quatuor. Il est protégé par tous et est un peu capricieux avec les autres. Son surnom est Dark (obscurité en Anglais).

Les autres n'ont pas besoin de résumer, ils ne sont pas encore vraiment importants dans l'avancement de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je préfère le dire maintenant, je ne sais pas encore vers où je me dirige avec cette histoire, donc il me faudra toujours plus de temps d'un chap à l'autre que pour mes autres fanfic.

**Chap 2 : Pas nos pères.**

Un long sifflet se fit entendre, le train ralentit, petit à petit les élèves sortirent du train, tous avec empressement, les Préfets durent réprimander plus d'uns élèves afin qu'il se calme. Les plus petits regardèrent partout autour d'eux ne sachant pas vraiment par où il fallait aller, ils attendaient regrouper tous ensemble, seuls le groupe d'Harry était à l'écart, ils parlaient en murmurant discrètement...

-Les premières années par ici ! Dit une grosse voix.

Aussi tôt les premières soupirèrent de soulagement et se dirigèrent vers un homme beaucoup trop grand pour être 'normal'. Les enfants de Moldus ne purent que cligné des yeux devant le grand Hagrid.

-Salut Neville ça va ? Demanda le géant qui venait d'apercevoir la tête de son protéger.

Le Survivant hocha la tête en rougissant un peu. Personne ne lui prêta plus attention.

-Hé Hagrid ! Salut ! Dit une voix qu'Elizabeth reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

Harry soupira-t-elle mais personne ne l'entendit.

-Salut vous, comment allez-vous ? Et vos pères ? Demanda aussi tôt Hagrid.

Les quatre garçons levèrent leur pouce en l'air, tous d'une façon différente, Hagrid sourit et secoua la tête puis il aperçut Elizabeth et lui sourit.

-Salut Liza ! Pas trop dur de les surveiller ?

-Qui ça ? Répondit Eli en souriant.

Hagrid ricana légèrement et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de la jeune fille. Une fois à bonne distance Hermione se pencha vers Eli qui remettait ses cheveux en place avec agacement.

-Pourquoi il t'appelle Liza ?

-Parce que tout le monde m'appelle Eli ! Répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Au fait Neville comment tu le connais ?

-Ben, c'est avec lui que j'ai été cherché mes affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse le mois dernier.

-Ouah ! S'exclama Ron envieux.

-Allez suivez moi les jeunes.

Ils suivirent un chemin étroit et escarpé, ils n'arrêtaient pas de tous glisser, les seuls que ça semblait amusé c'était les quatre benêt du coin, c'est-à-dire Harry, Lukas, Ryan et César qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de faire un concours de celui qui arriverait à glisser le plus vite et le plus loin. Plus d'une fois ils poussèrent des gens dans les haies environnante et pas une fois ils s'excusèrent. Pourtant à chaque fois que ça se produisait Eli allait aider la personne vraiment désolée pour elle.

-Au prochain virage nous verrons Poudlard ! S'écria la voix bourrue d'Hagrid.

Elizabeth, Neville, Hermione et Ron pressèrent le pas pour apercevoir Poudlard et Neville et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux d'émerveillement.

-On prend les barques là-bas, quatre pas plus.

Eli vit du coin de l'œil les gamins se rassembler et Harry sortit un objet noir.

-Eli ! Cria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'écria Eli agacé.

Il lui fit un signe de venir, elle soupira et se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait les garçons avec intérêt.

-Tu peu me garder une place ?

-Pas de prob, t'inquiète.

Une fois à quelques pas de ses amis d'enfance Harry se rapprocha et lui mit brusquement en objet en main.

-Prend un peu une photo de nous ! Ordonna-t-il en retournant vers les trois autres garçons.

Eli écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'elle avait en main et fronça les sourcils, inquiète...

-Vous avez prit l'appareil ? Ton père va te tuer Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules avec agacement.

-Allez la photo Eli ! La pressa Lukas.

Eli soupira d'agacement et se mit en position alors que les quatre hurluberlus prenaient une pose avantageuse.

-Voilà ! Dit-elle en tendant l'appareil à Harry qui le mit dans sa poche. Bon je rejoins les autres, ne faites pas trop de conneries s'il vous plait.

-Hmm, hmm.

Eli leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre Hermione, Neville et Ron qui lui avait gardé une place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Demanda curieusement Ron.

-Que je prenne leur photo... il va se faire tuer par son père.

-Qui ?

-Harry, il a piqué l'appareil photo de son père. La dernière technologie, il peut faire appareil photo, radio et enregistreur.

-Ouah ! Dit Ron les yeux écarquillé de surprise et d'envie.

La barque s'ébranla à ce moment et avança calmement sur les flots, une musique s'échappa dans l'obscurité et aussi tôt le regard d'Elizabeth se dirigea vers la barque de son frère. Ils avaient mis la musique, une vieille chanson que la mère d'Harry adorait et qu'elle mettait en boucle, le tube _Hey Baby _les quatre garçons se levèrent et se mirent à se trémousser tout en chantant les paroles de la chanson que Lily leur avait enseigné dès leurs plus jeunes ages. Eli éclata de rire alors que les garçons se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient sur leur barque qui tanguait dangereusement. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise ainsi que Neville alors que Ron lui ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait et regardait dans tous les sens pour voir d'où sortait ce son... Eli sourit et se mit à chanter les paroles inconsciemment avec eux.

-Apprenti Maraudeur calmez-vous ! Ordonna Hagrid.

Aussi tôt les garçons arrêtèrent et dévisagèrent Hagrid un instant puis se rassirent en boudant et ils coupèrent la musique, quelque uns protestèrent mais rien ne fit changer d'avis Harry qui avait les bras croisé à sa taille. Eli leva les yeux au ciel. Quand elle croisa le regard émeraude de ce dernier, elle lui fit une grimace affreuse et il répondit par une encore plus hideuse. Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle qui rougit quand elle s'en rendit compte. Elle fit un sourire gêné à Hermione qui la regardait bizarrement, allant d'elle à Harry et inversement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Hermione ? Demanda alors Eli en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, c'est juste que je me pose des questions...

-Comme ?

Mais la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Et regarder les filles ! Dit Neville en pointant la rive opposée qui était toute proche maintenant. On arrive bientôt !

­-Rester calme les enfants ! Recommanda Hagrid en pouffant de rire devant tous ces excités.

Enfin ils mirent pied à terre avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Quand Malfoy passa à côté d'elle, il ne manqua pas de la bousculer, malheureusement pour lui César et Lukas l'avaient remarquer et donc, quand il passa près d'eux César lui fit un croche pied et Lukas comme par hasard trébucha sur lui... Malfoy ce releva et voulu se jeter sur Lukas mais Harry était venu à la rescousse de Lukas la baguette pointé sur Malfoy, il fit un signe négatif de la tête et Malfoy la mâchoire crispé cracha au pied d'Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Puis Malfoy s'enfuit à toutes jambes, calmement Harry remit sa baguette magique en place... tout comme Eli...

-Faits gaffe la prochaine fois cousin ! Recommanda alors Lukas en faisant de grand signe au dos de Malfoy qui enrageait.

César revint vers lui plié en deux et ils se tapèrent dans les mains, Harry leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Ryan râlait de pas avoir été mit dans le coup. La file avança jusqu'aux grandes portes de Poudlard et Hagrid toqua trois fois avant quelle s'ouvre en laissant apparaître une femme à l'aspect sévère.

-Professeur McGonagal, voici les élèves de première année! Annonça fièrement Hagrid le torse bombé.

-Bien, merci Hagrid. Suivez moi.

Ils suivirent ce Professeur et cette fois-ci les nouveaux élèves se montrèrent moins bruyants et plus intimidé qu'avec Hagrid. Hermione avait un sourire ravi sur le visage, Ron regardait le mobilier avec envie et Neville regardait tout le monde intimidé. Elle s'arrêta en haut d'escalier et s'adressa à eux avec sévérité. Elle prononça un discours tout à fait intéressant sur la vie à Poudlard.

-...Je tiens aussi à rappeler aux chères enfants des Maraudeurs que l'Ecole n'est pas un terrain de jeu et que tous les Professeurs et moi-même vous avons à l'œil, Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ainsi que Miss Pettigrow. Maintenant je vais voir si tout y est prêt.

Personne ne bougea dans la foule donc personne ne sut vraiment qui ils étaient, pourtant Eli nota qu'Harry abordait un sourire moqueur, il se tourna vers les autres garçons et murmura quelque chose, Eli soupira, ça n'annonçait rien de bon...

-A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ? Demanda Ron plus blanc que jamais.

-Aucune idée. dit Neville en palissant. Vous croyez que c'est dur ?

-On verra bien ça ne devrait pas être trop dangereux ! Dit Eli en caressant doucement l'épaule de Neville pour le détendre.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire crispé, puis respira à fond pour reprendre son calme.

-Mes frères m'ont dit qu'on allait affronter un troll...

-J'espère qu'il plaisantait ! Paniqua Neville en redevenant plus tendu que précédemment.

-Ron ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi à Neville ! Rouspéta Eli.

Ron fronça les sourcils puis regarda l'état de Neville, il était extrêmement pale et tremblaient de la tête au pied, les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge.

-Excuse moi Neville, tu sais de toute façon la plupart du temps Fred et Georges mentent.

McGonagal réapparut à ce moment et ouvrit en grand les portes de la Grande Salle. Eli se tourna pour voir Ryan mais celui-ci et tous les autres garçons avaient mis une longue cape noire avec une capuche, Eli ne voyait rien de leur corps et ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant, ils avaient encore certainement fait une connerie...

-Viens ! Dit Hermione en tirant sur sa manche pour qu'elle avance.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent le plafond émerveillé, Hermione lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sur le plafond et Eli écarquilla les yeux de surprise que son amie en sache autant... La file s'arrêta et Eli qui était plutôt petite comme fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir se que tout le monde regardait, elle eut une grimace de déception quand elle vit un chapeau vieux et défraîchi.

Soudain, une fissure se fit et le chapeau se mit à réciter quelque chose qui agaça fortement Eli, elle n'avait jamais aimé les discours, elle se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une fois la chanson finit elle applaudit avec lenteur. McGonagal revint avec un rouleau de parchemin en main, d'une voix claire et forte elle se mit à parler.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot Hannah !

Eli fit un sourire encourageant à la petite rousse quand elle passa à côté d'elle. Hannah mit le chapeau sur la tête, Eli ne pouvait même pas voir le visage de la jeune fille.

-Poufsouffle ! S'écria le vieux machin tout laid qui servait de répartiteur.

Eli applaudit mollement et d'un geste elle regarda sa montre et fit une grimace en caressant son ventre.

-Black Lukas ! Dit McGonagal en haussant un sourcil vers la silhouette encapuchonner qui s'avançait vers elle.

Il se mit bien en face de McGonagal et d'un coup sec, il fit tombé sa cape. Eli se cacha les yeux de honte. Lukas s'était déguisé en Loup-Garou. Il s'était mis de la fourrure sur le visage, s'était fait poussé les dents et il abordait une queue qui n'arrêtait pas de remuer. Il y eut des murmures dans toute la Salle qui ne savait pas comment prendre cette tenue... puis quelques éclats de rire fusèrent et Lukas eut un sourire ravissant sur le visage.

-Ah Ouuuuuuuuuh ! S'écria Lukas en mettant le chapeau sur sa tête, à peine eut-il le temps de le toucher que le chapeau s'écria :

-Serpentard !

Lukas se leva du tabouret et avec une certaine sûreté il s'approcha de la Maison des Serpents tout en faisant au passage un clin d'œil à ses amis... La répartition continua comme ça en dispersant des élèves à droite et à gauche, Hermione fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

-Neville Londubat ! S'écria McGonagal.

De nombreuses personnes se levèrent de leur place afin d'apercevoir le « Survivant » en chaire et en os, Eli pouvait entendre des murmures dans la foule même des premières qui avaient pour la première fois depuis le début remarqué le jeune garçon. Neville s'avança prudemment vers le Choixpeau et trébucha en avant... tremblotant il le déposa sur la tête et de longue minutes s'écoulèrent...

-Gryffondor ! S'écria finalement le Choixpeau Magique.

Eli nota que les applaudissements se prolongeaient pour Neville.

-Lupin César.

Cette fois-ci un silence de mort arriva quand les élèves virent arriver un autre cagoulé qui se mit également face à McGonagal. D'un coup tout aussi sec que Lukas il fit tombé sa cape. Il y eut quelques filles qui poussèrent des petits cris dégoûtés en le voyant. C'était un zombie avec la peau verdâtre, les joues creusées, la bouche ouverte à laquelle il manquait des dents, il avançait les bras tendus en poussant des râles. Tout comme pour Lukas le choix fut expéditif.

-Serdaigle !

Il enleva le chapeau et fit un salto avant pour montrer sa joie ! Et envoya un clin d'œil à Eli quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait...

-Malfoy Drago.

Malfoy poussa la personne qui était devant elle et d'un pas raguer s'avança devant le Choixpeau et le regarda dédaigneux avant de le poser sur sa tête.

-Serpentard !

-Vient dans mes bras cousin ! S'écria Black en tendant les bras à Malfoy qui fit comme si il ne le connaissait pas.

Lukas éclata de rire et fit un lin d'œil à César qui n'était pas loin de lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la lettre P. Eli se mit à tripotter à sa chaîne du coup avec appréhension.

-Pettigrow Elizabeth ! Murmura McGonagal le regard furieux diriger vers elle.

Elle s'avança prudemment, ayant le trac comme jamais.

-Va-y Eli d'Amoooouuurrr ! S'écrièrent César et Lukas en même temps.

Eli leur lança un regard noir et cette fois-ci elle s'avança avec plus d'assurance. Elle posa le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête et elle eut à peine le temps de s'installer sur le tabouret que le Choixpeau s'écria :

-Gryffondor.

-Pettigrow Ryan.

Ryan s'avança encapuchonner comme les autres, il se plaça face à elle, les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, ils savaient qu'ils n'iraient pas dans la même Maison et même si ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit ça les attristaient...

-Va y frangin, murmura Eli en l'entourant tendrement dans ses bras, elle lui fit une tape gentille dans le dos.

Pendant qu'Eli allait s'asseoir à sa table elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser les doigts pour Ryan qui s'avança déterminé face à McGonagal et avec lenteur il enleva sa longue cape noire qui laissa apparaître un déguisement de momie en décomposition. Eli grimaça de dégoût. Ryan s'avança prudemment et s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit que le Choixpeau se décide.

-Poufsouffle ! S'écria finalement le chapeau.

Eli poussa un soupire de soulagement et leva son pouce à son frère qui leva son pouce en retour.

-Potter Harry.

-Va y Potty, déchire tout ! S'écrièrent Lukas, César et Ryan d'une même voix enthousiaste.

Harry sortit de la file sûr de lui, il s'avança dignement face à McGonagal, puis se tourna vers la sale, il attendit que la salle soit silencieuse et ait le regard braqué sur lui avant d'enlever sa cagoule, une fois que se qu'il voulait se produit il enleva sa capuche d'un coup sec. Eli ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri de surprise en voyant sa tête, il avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec du gel, les yeux rouge sang, il ouvrit la bouche qui laissa voir des dents pointues légèrement rougies qu'il lécha avec extase... Un vampire. Harry se tourna vers le chapeau qu'il mit avec agacement sur la tête, à peine eut-il effleurer sa tête qu'il s'écria :

-Gryffondor !

Des cris de joie se firent entendre de ses trois autres compagnons ! Harry leur fit le V de la victoire et c'est en roi qu'il se dirigea vers sa table où il prit place à côté d'Elizabeth qui le regarda dégoûté, elle se recula immédiatement, il la regarda surpris de son comportement.

-Ne m'approche pas, t'es dégeu ! Grimaça Eli.

-Je sais, alors comment me trouves-tu ?

-Tu vas avoir deux heures de retenue avant la fin de cette soirée.

-C'était bien dans mes intentions.

Harry prit sa baguette et fit disparaître la rougeur de ses yeux et fit disparaître les fausses dents qu'il abordait, il commença à se déshabiller mais Eli l'arrêta aussi tôt rouge de honte.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ici ? Bégayait-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle confuse.

-Ben si ! Pourquoi ? Répondit Harry indifférent.

-Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas te déshabiller dans la Grande Salle !

-Eli, j'ai mes fringues sous mon costume. Soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il recommença donc à se déshabiller sous le regard perçant de McGonagal qui le regardait. Eli tira sur le garçon qui avait à présent finit. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux couverts de gel en grimaçant.

-Tu ressembles à ton frère, constata-t-elle.

-C'est pas un compliment, grimaça Harry avec dégoût.

-Méchant !

-Merci, moi aussi je t'aime Eli d'Amoooouuurrr.

Eli lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

-Alors tu es Harry Potter ? Dit Hermione en les regardant.

Eli rougit et détourna les yeux de son amie qui avait le regard dur, Neville qui était à côté d'Hermione s'éloigna imperceptiblement d'elle.

-Ouais et toi t'es Hermione Granger.

Hermione parut déstabiliser, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Harry qui avait un sourire accrocher aux lèvres.

-Je ne savais pas que ton nom de famille était Potter... finit par dire la jeune fille en se frottant le poignet, regardant son verre avec attention...

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Demanda Harry en essayant de lui faire lever la tête.

Hermione rougit quand elle le remarqua et le regarda droit dans les yeux, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione finit par dire.

-Tu es apparenté à l'Auror James Potter ?

Harry grimaça un instant puis récupéra son visage joyeux.

-C'est mon père... et toi ta famille ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

-Je suis une enfant de Moldu, murmura Hermione tendue.

Harry sourit gentiment.

-Je sais, ça se voit... Maman aussi s'en ait une, une enfant de Moldu.

-C'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous connaissiez _Hey Baby _!

-Ouais, maman nous l'a enseigné dés notre plus jeune age ! On savait à peine marcher qu'on se trémoussait sur ce rythme, après on est rester fan et puis il vaut mieux, durant les vacances maman n'écoute que cette chanson !

Hermione rigola, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais elle ne le remarqua pas, elle regardait juste Harry...

-En fait, tu as grandit avec les garçons et Eli ?

-Ouais. Elizabeth t'a pas raconté ? Dit Harry surprit.

-Non, je ne savais rien...

-Si tu veux nos pères se sont rencontrer à Poudlard ainsi que la plupart de nos mères. Tous nos pères étaient à Gryffondor, nos mères étaient un peu partout... Avec les années leur amitié à grandit et évolué petit à petit, mes parents ont été les premiers à se marier, l'année suivante j'étais là et entre temps, sur quelque mois Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient en ménages avec des femmes. Très vite elles sont tombées à leur tour enceinte. Comme elles avaient toutes des bébés nos mères se sont soutenus et ça en renforcer leur lien d'amitié. Alors ensemble, nos parents ont décidé de regrouper leur propriété. Donc en faite, on a tous des maisons mais dans un seul domaine. C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi proche, la seule à l'écart de tout c'est Eli mais c'est elle qui le veut...

-D'accord et tu as des frères et sœur ?

-Ouais, j'ai deux petits frères et une petite sœur, c'est moi l'aîné de la famille, en fait, je suis même l'aîné de tous même si j'en ai pas l'air...

Hermione pouffa.

-C'est Ron qui passe, les coupa brusquement Eli.

Hermione regarda vers le jeune roux pendant qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

-Gryffondor !

Hermione, Eli et Neville applaudirent avec enthousiasme de se retrouver tous les quatre ensemble, Harry lui ne fit pas un seul applaudissement. Ron se mit de l'autre côté de Neville. Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Harry le regarda dédaigneux mais Eli le frappa et c'est donc avec une grimace qu'il serra la main du jeune roux qui n'avait rien remarqué.

-Il était excellent ton coup ! Se réjouit Ron.

-Mouais.

-C'était ton idée ?

-Mouais.

-C'est toi le leader de ton groupe ?

-Mouais.

-Arrête de l'ennuyer Ronny ! S'exclama un des jumeaux.

L'autre frotta vigoureusement la tête de Ron qui se débattit mais son frère était beaucoup plus fort, Harry récupéra la banane en voyant ce geste.

-Harry Potter, je me présente, Fred Weasley et mon jumeau Georges descendant spirituel des Maraudeurs !

Harry grimaça aussi tôt.

-Descendant direct des Maraudeurs... Dit Harry pour se présenter.

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise à cette révélation.

-Non !

-Si, Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et Quedver sont nos pères...

-Non !

-Si, Cornedrue c'est mon père, James Potter, chef des Maraudeurs, détenteur du plus grand nombre de retenue dans leur groupe... 478 en 7 ans, joueur de Quidditch exceptionnel au poste de Poursuiveur devenu capitaine en 5ème de son équipe... Répéta mollement Harry.

-Super ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Alors tu dois connaître leur carte ! Dit Fred

Harry frissonna et pour la première fois depuis de la conversation il parut passionné.

-Ouais, ils l'ont perdus durant une fuite dans les couloirs, expliqua-t-il, mauvais time ming, ils ont failli se faire prendre au détour d'un couloir alors ils ont courut comme des dératé pour s'échapper mais Peter qui avait la carte dans sa poche l'a fait tombé, il a voulut aller la chercher mais Rémus l'a retenu et ils sont partis en laissant leur trésor au main de la direction.

-C'est nous qui l'avons pour l'instant... Lui avoua George.

-Nous nous en servons régulièrement... Continua Fred.

-Mais si tu veux nous pourrons te la prêter... Ajouta Georges.

-Après tout c'est normal que tu l'ais puisque c'est ton père qui l'a fait... Compléta Fred.

-Ce serait cool ! S'exclama Harry les yeux brillant d'envie.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent du même rire identique.

-Il devait être vachement doué, il avait quel age quand il a fait ça ?

-Il a commencé dès la deuxième avec Sirius, Rémus et Peter.

-Ouah...

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore se leva et se mit à réciter un discours qu'Eli écouta d'une oreille inattentive. Elle ne retint que deux mots.

-Bonne appétit.

-Enfin ! S'écrièrent Eli et Ron en même temps, ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Harry fronça les sourcils et d'un air boudeur il remplit son assiette.

-Dégage ! Dit une voix froide qu'ils reconnurent aussi tôt, il poussa une fille qui s'était mis à côté d'Harry et s'y installa.

Tout le monde savait que Lukas Black était d'une grande délicatesse avec les filles...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Dark ? Demanda Harry en reposant sa fourchette.

-Je m'ennuie, les Serpentards sont chiant, ce n'est pas marrant. J'ai besoin d'action.

-Lukas, non ! Rugit Eli mais c'était trop tard...

Harry éclata de rire, puis prit de la purée, se leva sur la table.

-Parkinson ! Dit aussi tôt Lukas.

-Harry ! Arrête de l'écouter ! S'écria Eli.

Harry envoya son projectile qui atteint la tête de la jeune fille. Lukas était plié en deux mais entre deux hoquets il bégaya :

-César.

-Bon sang Potter ! Arrête d'écouter les conneries de Black pour une fois ! S'énerva Eli.

Harry n'écouta pas la jeune fille et attaqua son ami d'enfance qui surprit sursauta, cracha la purée qu'il avait eut dans la bouche et se leva à son tour, prit une bonne dose de purée et l'envoya vers Harry mais comme il avait moins de précision, la purée se dirigeait vers Hermione qui ne bougeait pas tétanisé par ce qu'elle voyait. Au dernier moment Harry prit son assiette et protégea Hermione, il lui fit un petit sourire puis se releva.

-Joyeux Luron ! Bataille de bouffe ! Dark, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu me protèges ? Demanda Lukas les bras derrière la tête.

-Bien sur petit Dark ! Qui ?

-Attention, Ryan vient de se lever, il est plus précis que César.

Harry s'abaissa à temps, mais un garçon de première le reçu en pleine tête, par vengeance il se leva et essaya de toucher Ryan mais celui-ci l'évita avec facilité... mais pas le blondinet à ces côtés. Une bataille générale débuta en fanfare et les ennemis se visèrent personnellement.

-Qui ? Répéta Harry.

-L'asiatique près de César...

Harry envoya son projectile qui atteint la jeune fille en pleine face.

-Yes ! Dit Harry un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Heu, Harry, je voulais dire qu'elle était pas mal la fille en fait... Soupira Lukas en se grattant la tête confus.

-Oups.

-Pas grave. Malfoy essaye de se casser Harry, chope le !

Le regard se dirigea vers Malfoy qui évitait tous les projectile, Harry eut un sourire machiavélique sur son visage d'ange et envoya très haut sa purée qui retomba sur la tête de Malfoy... Lukas était écroulé de rire.

-Assez ! S'écria la sous-directrice. Les Maraudeurs ici, tout de suite !

César, Ryan, Harry et Lukas descendirent des tables et se dirigèrent vers elle, les mains en poche.

-Vous avez tous les quatre 10 points en moins, et deux heures de retenues samedi, c'est Rusard qui s'occupera de vous.

Harry leva la main pour poser une question.

-Potter ! Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous signaler que nous ne sommes pas les Maraudeurs ! Nos pères sont des fouineurs qui voulaient tout connaître de l'école ! Nous c'est diffèrent nous sommes des fouteurs de merde, c'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas nous appelez Maraudeurs, c'est pas dans notre nature ! D'ailleurs le nom de notre groupe c'est les Joyeux Lurons, lui expliqua calmement Harry avec sérieux.

-Bon on peut y allé maintenant ? Demanda Lukas. Je suis fatigué. Merci McGo.

Lukas fit demi tour tout comme les trois autres et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table respective... Harry revint à sa table et Eli lui jeta un regard incendiaire, elle ouvrit la bouche mais Harry lui mit un doigt devant la bouche.

-Pas maintenant Elizabeth.

-Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi Potter ! Tu devrais arrêter toutes ces conneries.

-Pourquoi ? Pour tes beaux yeux ? Hors de question ! As-tu oublié la promesse que nous nous sommes faites dès notre plus jeune age Eli ? As-tu oublié ? Pas moi, nous devons le faire ! Pour notre honneur !

-Arrête ton char ! Ce n'est pas en faisant tout ça que tu pourras être fière de toi !

-Je l'ai promis Elizabeth ! Et contrairement à toi je tiens mes promesses ! C'est important pour eux ! Tu sais bien que sans moi ils n'y arriveront jamais !

-Tu n'es même pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais ! Je ne comprendrais jamais ton résonnement Harry.

Harry sourit et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

-Je sais ce que je fais, je suis assez grand pour savoir.

-Ne les laisse pas t'enfermer Harry.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse. Eli enfouit sa tête dans le creux du coup d'Harry et y déposa un bisou. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Neville se racle la bouche gênée de voir cette scène. Harry regard vers ses amis d'enfances et remarqua que César et Lukas le dévisageait pendant que Ryan, lui avait les yeux charger d'éclair. Il s'éloigna promptement d'Elizabeth qui regarda, soupçonneuse, dans la direction de son frère qui jonglait avec des couteau pour impressionner son monde...

-Heu... Pot... Harry, merci de m'avoir protéger... Murmura Hermione en se grattant la tête tendue.

-Pas de quoi Hermione...

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la jeune fille de manière critique, elle leva sa tête vers lui, interrogatrice.

-Tu sais qu'Hermione c'est un long nom ! Je peux te chercher un surnom ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Je vais chercher, quand je trouverais, je te le dirais, dit-il en se servant abondement en purée avec du poulet.

Il se mit à manger avec lenteur et appétit. Eli sourit à cette vue, elle tourna la tête vers son frère qui mangeait la bouche ouvert, puis vers Lukas qui avait réussi à en mettre sur son front et puis pour finir elle se tourna vers César qui mangeait plus avec la main qu'autre chose... elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et de regarder de nouveau Harry qui mangeait proprement, c'était le seul du groupe d'ailleurs...

Cette fois-ci ils purent tous terminé leur repas sans être dérangé par une bataille de bouf provoqué par les Joyeux Lurons. Une fois le repas terminé le Préfet se leva.

-Les premières années par ici ! Je vous conduis aux dortoirs ! Dit Percy le torse bombé.

Tous les premières de Gryffondor se levèrent et suivirent Percy, Harry avait les bras derrière la tête et avant de franchir les portes il fit un signe à ses amis d'enfance qui hochèrent la tête... Ils avancèrent et les enfants de Moldus furent impressionnés de voir les tableaux bouger, des fantômes sortant d'une tapisserie ou des armures qui les saluaient quand ils passaient. Harry baya, il s'ennuyait, il regarda les autres premières autour de lui, ils étaient dix au total, cinq garçons, cinq filles. Il s'attarda sur Hermione qui avait les yeux brillant d'admiration, il la dévisageait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et se tourna pour voir qui lui faisait ça, il vit la petite Eli qui le fusillait du regard.

-Arrête de la regarder comme ça ! Siffla la jeune fille s'en faire trop de bruit.

Harry leva la tête au ciel et se frotta les yeux de fatigue.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il en baillant en même temps.

-Parce que ! Répondit tout simplement la jeune brune.

-Quelle explication claire et nette ! Renifla le jeune homme.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot Harry ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! As-tu oublié que si tu te montres trop proches d'une fille les garçons vont l'ennuyer tout le temps ! Tu le sais qu'ils la feront craquer ! Siffla la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je sais Elizabeth. Et toi aussi tu devrais faire attention à tes nouveaux amis...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Et après c'est moi qui suis aveugle, soupira Harry, Eli réfléchit un peu, moi déjà tu trouves que je te couve trop, mais les autres sont hyper méga possessif, ils ne vont pas apprécier que tu traînes avec tes nouveaux amis, surtout les garçons ils vont souffrir... tu sais bien comme nos chères amis sont jaloux.

Eli leva un sourcil mais ne répondit rien, elle trippota juste à sa chaîne de coup. Harry lui avait reprit son activité d'avant et observait les premières en évitant tout de même de poser trop longtemps ses yeux sur Hermione...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux comme ça à l'écart ? Dit Hermione en se tournant vers eux, soupçonneuse.

-Rien, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Elle attendit qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur avant de se remettre en marche. Elle discuta gaiement avec chacun d'eux et Harry se faisait à chaque fois un plaisir de répondre à la moindre de ses questions alors qu'Elizabeth restait à chaque fois étrangement vague... Finalement la voix pompeuse de Percy les interrompit dans leur discussion.

-... il ne faut pas oublié le mot de passe, c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement important ! Il se tourna vers un tableau représentant une grosse dame habillée en rose.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire le bruit d'un cochon. Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Percy qui virait au rouge.

-Qui a fait ça ? Dit-il en fusillant Ron.

Harry leva alors la main, Percy eut l'air surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda froidement Percy.

-Ben tu viens de demander qui venait de faire se bruit et étant donné que c'est moi je lève le bras ! Expliqua le jeune garçon à son aîné qui parut déstabiliser par la franchise du garçon.

-Bon, ben c'est bien de t'être dénoncé. Donc je disais que le mot de passe était Fortuna Major ! Il ne faudra pas l'oublié !

Le tableau laissa entrevoir un passage étroit qui menait vers leur quartier, toutes les premières franchirent ce passage avec empressement, impatient de voir leur Salle Commune dans laquelle ils croyaient vivre 7 ans...

-Le dortoir des filles est à gauche, celui des garçons à droite. Si vous avez des questions vous savez où me trouver. Dépêchez-vous d'aller au lit, demain c'est votre premier jour.

La plupart des premières montèrent directement pour voir leur dortoir, Harry, Eli et les autres restèrent encore un peu.

-Vous ne montez pas ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à fermer l'œil de la nuit ! S'exclama Hermione en se laissant tombé dans un fauteuil proche de celui d'Harry.

-Pareil... Souffla Neville, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

-Et toi pourquoi tu ne montes pas Potty ? Demanda Eli suspicieuse.

-Hey ! Tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça toi ! Rouspéta directement Harry.

-J'vois pas comment je t'appellerai, si je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler comme les autres, ricana Elizabeth, les dents serrées, légèrement vexées.

-Ben, mon Cœur, mon Amour, mon Chéri, mon Ange ou mon Héros j'accepte aussi ! Dit Harry sérieusement.

Eli le regarda dans les yeux de manière tendue, les sourcils froncés se demandant si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou totalement faux.

-Vous êtes vraiment tous barge dans cette famille ! S'exclama Eli en se prenant la tête en main.

-Bah, on sera moins calme l'année prochaine encore ! Alors profite-en !

Eli grimaça aussi tôt.

-Me le rappelle pas stp, ça va être l'Enfer ! Soupira-t-elle déjà excédée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione intéressé.

-Parce qu'_Elles_ arrivent. Cracha Elizabeth avec rancune.

-C'est qui _Elles_ ? Demanda Ron.

-Ma frangine et celle de César, Rose Potter et Julia Lupin. Petites chieuses en herbes, elles nous poussent à faire des conneries et en font autant que nous, si je suis le leader des mecs c'est ma frangine la leadeuse des filles. Même notre chère Eli d'Amoooouuurrr n'ose pas ouvrir sa gueule de fouineuse devant Rose.

Eli le frappa sur la tête à peine sa phrase terminée.

-M'enfin, tu seras plus calme quand William sera là ! Riposta-t-elle.

Harry grimaça et Eli eut un sourire supérieur à la vue de cette grimace.

-Me parle pas du morpion stp ou moi j'te parle de Nephtalit qui lui arrive l'année prochaine !

Elizabeth grimaça aussi tôt et lança un regard noir à Harry qui la regardait avec défi.

-William n'est pas un morpion ! Dit-elle les yeux rivés dans les émeraudes de son ami.

-Nephtalit n'est pas un méchant garçon ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton que la jeune fille.

-C'est bon, d'accord, j'arrête de te parler de ton frère mais t'arrête de me parler du mien !

Les deux amis d'enfance se défièrent encore un instant dans les yeux puis Harry eut un sourire supérieur et se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda aussi tôt Eli.

-Réunion au sommet avec ton jumeau et les autres ! Tu veux venir ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Non merci ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires !

-Bonne nuit alors. On se voit demain, ne m'attends pas, je reviens tard !

Il fit un signe de main à la jeune fille, il vit clairement Ron le regarder avec envie mais Harry fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué...

-Ne te fais pas prendre vermine ! Lui cria Eli avant qu'il ne franchisse le tableau.

-T'inquiète vipère !

Il sortit avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Et se mit à marcher avec sûreté vers une tapisserie qu'il déplaça et qui laissa place à une porte fermer, Harry chatouilla la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il eut un sourire ironique sur les lèvres puis pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce qui était circulaire, il n'y avait aucune décoration dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, uniquement éclairer par la lumière d'une bougie qui ne s'éteignait jamais, l'unique mobilier dans cette pièce était une bibliothèque qui tombait en ruine, d'un pas sûr il sortit sa baguette magique.

-Lumos !

Il envoya le sort contre une boule magique qui s'éclaira un instant mais la lumière s'évanouit aussi tôt comme absorber par la boule et sous les yeux ébahit du jeune homme la bibliothèque disparut et il passa dans l'entré dissimulé et y pénétra.

Il était dans un couloir sombre et étroit qu'il longea tout du long, arrivé au bout du couloir il y avait des escaliers poussiéreux, il pouvait allé ou en bas ou en haut. D'une démarche toujours certaine il prit les escaliers menant vers les étages supérieurs. Il gravit deux palier mais arrivé au troisième il n'y avait plus d'escalier, Harry tourna la tête plusieurs fois puis soupira de soulagement quand il vit une torche à sa droite, malheureusement il fallait se pencher un peu dans le vide pour l'atteindre... Harry soupira un grand coup, regarda dans le vide un instant puis releva aussi tôt la tête, il se pencha prudemment vers l'avant... malheureusement son pied dérapa, il glissa et heureusement pour lui il se rattrapa à la torche, automatiquement il accrocha ses deux mains au levier et souleva ses pieds avec vitesse et d'ailleurs il eut de la chance car de nouveaux escalier apparurent à l'endroit où était ses jambes quelques minutes avant. Il attendit un instant et prudemment il remit ses pieds sur ces nouvelles marches, et sauta dessus pour vérifier sa solidité. C'est rassuré qu'il franchit le reste des marches et tout en montant il essuya du revers de la main les goûtes de sueur qui avait perlé à son front. Une fois au bon étage il se dirigea vers un long couloir étroit ressemblant à celui qu'il avait prit précédemment mais cette fois-ci se serai un peu plus difficile pour sortir... il regarda la trappe au dessus de la tête et secoua la tête d'agacement, il regarda autour de lui et vit une vieille commode qu'il déplaça et qu'il mit sous la trappe, avec un équilibre précaire il monta dessus mais il était trop petit pour atteindre la poignée de la trappe, il grogna contre lui-même et sa petite taille et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, toqua deux fois sur la trappe, caressa la poigné puis toqua une fois ! La trappe disparue aussi tôt et Harry froncèrent les sourcils, il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il réussisse ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Besoin d'aide Potty ? Dit la tête de César au-dessus de lui.

-Dégage Jules ! Répondit Harry.

-A tes ordres Potty mais je reste pour assister à ton écroulement ! Ricana le jeune homme en le regardant avec un sourire provocateur.

Harry se concentra, ce qu'il voulait faire était risqué. Il se concentra plia ses genoux et sauta le plus haut qu'il put en prenant appuis sur la commode qui s'écroula aussi tôt, Harry tendit la main et réussi à accrocher une tapisserie. Il fit un sourire ironique à César qui ricana et lui montra que la tapisserie à laquelle il s'accrochait si désespérément était entrain de craquer. Il écarquilla les yeux mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et tira sur la tapisserie pour essayer de monter au moins une jambes. Il rata complètement ce qu'il essaya et dut le refaire une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci il se cogna brusquement le genou, il grimaça de douleur mais reprit ce qu'il faisait, finalement au troisième essai il réussit à s'en sortir et il eut de la chance car la tapisserie venait juste de céder à son poids. Il s'adossa au sol pour reprendre des forces et regarda César pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il grogna quand il vit que son ami d'enfance mangeait du pop-corn par poigné.

-Bravo Potty ! On va rejoindre les autres maintenant ils doivent déjà y être !

-Comment t'es venu Jules ? Demanda Harry presque en murmurant.

-Par les escaliers principaux, j'ai préféré ne pas suivre le raccourci que m'avait conseiller papa, tu sais comme ils sont tordus tous les quatre... Soupira César en se levant.

Il tendit la main à Harry qui l'accepta de bon cœur et se releva. Les deux garçons parlaient peu et César allait relativement lentement pendant qu'Harry lui avançait en boitant légèrement... il grimaçait de douleur à chaque pas et des perles de sueurs apparurent sur son front encore lisse. Alors qu'il faisait toujours son monologue César lança, juste une fois, un regard inquiet à Harry puis ralentit encore la marche en s'approchant imperceptiblement d'Harry qui accéléra l'allure quand il vit César faire se geste. Le jeune blond soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu me rendras fous un jour Harry !

Harry grogna pour toute réponse.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de tout supporter Harry ! Dit sérieusement César, en regardant son ami avec compassion.

-Si jamais je ne le fais pas qui le ferait ? Répondit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Allait assez parler de ça, la porte est en vue.

César ouvrit la porte et Harry arrêta aussi tôt de boité et s'avança avec sûreté dans la pièce qui était éclairé de mille feu et dans laquelle se trouvait déjà Lukas et Ryan affalé sur leur divan respectif tels des rois. Il s'affala de la même manière avec brusquerie et il réussi à dissimuler toute douleur de son visage.

-Bon ouvrons la discussion. Deux points important à voir ce soir. La décision pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et la Carte du Maraudeur, proclama Harry avec sérieux.

Tous les autres avaient le même visage sérieux...

-On commence par la Coupe, dit Lukas en baillant.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Donc deux solutions, soit le gagnant de la coupe à tous les droits pendants une semaines sur le 2ème et 3ème au classement et le dernier est donc suspendus. Ou c'est celui qui fait perdre sa Maison qui gagne et le premier du classement est suspendu.

-Hmm, je préfère la deuxième solution ! Répondit Lukas.

-Ouais moi aussi, dit Ryan en faisant une moue.

-Hmm, je pense qu'en effet c'est celle qui nous avantagera le plus pour avoir le plus de retenue... Dit César en se grattant le menton.

-D'accord, accepté ! S'exclama Harry en hochant la tête. Maintenant un sujet plus épineux, la Carte du Maraudeur. Que proposes-tu César ?

-Il est impossible de multiplié la carte pour nous quatre, c'est surtout ça le problème majeur. Ça signifierait qu'à chaque fois il n'y aurait qu'une personne pour l'avoir, ce qui n'est pas avantageux pour tous.

-Donc ? S'impatienta Lukas.

-La refaire en entier pour chacun de nous.

Les trois autres froncèrent les sourcils et grimacèrent.

-Ça va prendre du temps... Beaucoup, il nous faudra apprendre de nouveau sort, dit Harry en regardant gravement César.

-Je pense que nous pourrions même aller plus loin que nos pères, dit Ryan qui tripotait son bracelet.

Tous les autres se redressèrent imperceptiblement sur leur fauteuil.

-Nos pères ont utilisé une feuille de papier pour faire leur trésor, mais il faut être lucide, à chaque fois que nous nous ferons prendre on nous demandera de vider nos poche et si à chaque fois on voit, dans nos poche, des feuilles de papier vierge ils vont se poser des questions. Donc il faudrait un quelque chose qui n'attire pas l'attention car il est normal d'en avoir...

-Un objet par exemple ? Demanda Lukas un sourcils levé.

-Ouais.

-Mais l'avantage d'une carte c'est que c'est l'endroit le plus facile pour lire des données ! Je ne crois pas que nous verrons grand-chose si il y a des choses inscrites sur un crayon ! Critiqua César en faisant une moue dubitative.

Ryan eut un sourire entendu.

-Pourquoi faire apparaître sur un objet alors qu'on peut le projeter ! Sourit Ryan.

-Tu as déjà une idée de l'objet n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Lukas en se réinstallant convenablement.

-Une montre, l'objet parfait, tout le monde en a.

César ouvrit la bouche impressionnée par l'idée du jeune brun.

-Bien joué Soldat ! S'exclama Harry en applaudissant.

Ryan fit un clin d'œil au jeune garçon aux lunettes.

-Et si on améliorait directement ton idée ? Dit César avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Tourne pas autour du pot César ! Râla Lukas.

-Faire en sorte que la carte ne soit visible par aucun oeil humain !

-Mais ça nous inclus aussi ! Riposta Harry.

-Je sais. Nous non plus nous n'en serrons pas capable sans un autre objet spécifique.

-Je ne comprends pas bien ! Dit Lukas.

-Dark, c'est pourtant simple, nous allons ensorceler nos montres, nous ensorcellerons un autre objet de la même manière ce qui fait qu'ils auront les mêmes caractéristiques magiques...

-Et quand nous projèterons la carte personne ne pourra le voir sans l'aide de l'autre objet ! Termina Ryan avec entrain.

-Ouais pas mal ! Dit Harry. Mais ce sera quoi l'autre objet ?

Ryan et César haussèrent les épaules de la même manière.

-Des lunettes de soleil ! Répondit Lukas. Je refuse de mettre autre chose, ça ne collerait pas à mon image.

-Dark, nous ne sommes pas dans un défilé de mode ! Soupira Ryan avec agacement.

-Je le sais mais il faut réfléchir, l'autre objet on devra forcément le mettre sur nos yeux, ce qui restreint fortement nos choix ! La meilleure solution c'est donc les lunettes de soleil que nous mettons souvent, si on habitue dès maintenant les autres élèves à en mettre souvent ils ne poseront aucune question par après ! Résuma Lukas avec un sourire supérieur.

Les trois autres froncèrent les sourcils puis hochèrent la tête, il n'avait rien à dire sur cet objet, après tout c'était vrai, c'était le plus pratique.

-Ouais, c'est bon... vous avez d'autres chose à rajouter ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est qui le roux au fait ? Demanda Lukas d'une voix dur.

-Ronald Weasley.

-Il plait à Eli ? S'intéressa César.

-Je ne sais pas... Souffla Harry tendu.

-Faits gaffe qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de ma frangine Potter, je n'apprécierai pas trop ! Cracha Ryan. Je te l'ai confié et si un garçon s'approche d'elle je lui casse la gueule.

-Je sais... soupira Harry en se grattant le coup.

Il y eut un silence tendu entre les quatre amis.

-Et ça va avec Neville ? Demanda César après un moment.

-Bah, il n'a pas l'air très débrouillard et courageux, j'vais attendre encore un peu mais il n'a pas l'air de faire le poids magiquement face à moi...

-Et avec Miss Granger ? Elle n'est pas trop chiante ? Demanda Ryan.

Harry crispa les poings, puis aussi tôt se reprit et fit un sourire.

-Ça va, elle a l'air sympa. C'est une fille de Moldus.

Les trois garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

-Comme ta mère... annonça Lukas les sourcils froncé.

-Elle te plait ? Dit César en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry détourna les yeux et se frotta l'avant bras mal à l'aise.

-Non. Elle... je... elle n'est pas mon style ! Finit-il par bégayer.

-T'avais jamais bégayer avant ! Dit Lukas en se redressant brusquement de son fauteuil. Elle te plait alors ?

-Non ! Enfin, pas comme vous le sous-entendez, je la trouve gentille mais ça s'arrête là ! S'écria Harry en se levant brusquement.

Il le regretta car il fit une grimace de douleur et se rassit aussi tôt dans son fauteuil en se touchant discrètement le genou. Les garçons n'eurent pas l'air très convaincu. Harry poussa un soupire.

-C'est bon on te laisse le bénéfice du doute... Dit Ryan un sourcil froncé. Au fait, comme je t'ai sous la main, c'était quoi tout à l'heure le truc avec ma sœur dans la Grande Salle ?

Harry rigola de nervosité, il n'aimait pas passer sous les interrogatoires.

-Bah, démonstration d'affection, c'est tout, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin ! Vous savez bien qu'Eli n'est pas mon style !

-Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ton style alors Potter ? Ricana Ryan.

-Heu... gentille, douce, intelligente, déconneuse, aventurière... enfin plein d'autres trucs comme ça...

-C'est la description parfaite de ma sœur ! Siffla Ryan les yeux noir comme jamais.

-Non ! Riposta Harry. Ta sœur n'est pas assez aventurière pour moi. Une fille qui aime prendre plus de risque c'est mon genre.

Il se grattait la nuque avec gêne.

-Mouais, bon, on va te laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Pensons à notre retenue maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout si on n'est pas ensemble ? Dit César.

-Bah, on prend le miroir à double sens, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les trois autres garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et se frappèrent le front.

-Oublié ? Dit Harry un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Les garçons grognèrent d'agacement.

-Bah, il va falloir envoyer une lettre plus tôt que prévu à nos frangines ! Soupira Harry. César, tu t'occupes de la lettre pour les filles ?

Le blond hocha positivement la tête.

-Bon, récapitulons, dit Harry, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour la montre. Je vous propose que le premier du mois prochain nous nous voyions pour mettre au point tous les sort et contre-sort qu'il nous faudra pour réaliser la montre des Joyeux Lurons ! On fait des recherches chacun dans notre coin. César tu t'occupes du sort qu'il faudrait lancer sur la montre pour que ça apparaisse en 3D. Lukas, toi tu vas chercher pour les lunettes, regarde si c'est possible et cherche un mot de passe. Ryan, tu chercheras pour la localisation des personnes, moi, je demanderais aux frères Weasley de me passer la carte et je la copierais. Chacun de nous cherche si il y a quelque chose qu'il veut améliorer et on en parle le mois prochain au même endroit et à la même heure.

-Bah, on se revoit demain pour nos premiers cours ! Dit Lukas en se levant, il tendit la main à César pour l'aider à se lever.

-Potty, tu veilles sur Eli. J'ne veux pas qu'un mec autre que toi se mette à côté d'elle.

-Ça va être dur ça... mais tu peux compter sur moi, j'y veillerai comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ! S'exclama Harry le torse bombé.

-J'espère avoir Rogue demain, on se tapera plein d'heure de retenue directement, ce serai bien ! Soupira César en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre face à nos pères.

-On a un avantage par rapport à eux de toute façon. Nous sommes plus fouteur de merde et il n'y a aucune fille pour nous calmer, mis à part Eli mais là c'est différent.

-T'as raison, on n'est pas nos père, c'est pour ça qu'on gagneras ! S'exclama Lukas avec vigueur.

Ils se regardèrent un sourire aux lèvres, ils se comprenaient, ils savaient ce que ressentait les autres. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Harry fut le premier à franchir la porte, suivi de César puis de Ryan et en bout de file venait Lukas. C'était comme ça, et pas autrement.


	4. Espoir perdu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit.

**Résumer :** Les Joyeux Luron n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de se faire remarquer dès la rentrée. Une amitié se tisse entre Eli, Neville, Ron et Hermione.

**Personnage**

Harry Potter : Leader des Joyeux Lurons (Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics). Aîné de sa famille et de toutes les autres familles. Il protége sans compter les plus jeunes que lui. Appelé plus souvent Potty.

César Lupin : Fils aîné de Rémus, un des Joyeux Lurons. Il est le cerveau du groupe mais agit comme un rebelle. C'est lui qui est le plus proche d'Harry. Appelé Jules (Jules César pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris).

Ryan Pettigrow : Fils aîné de Peter, c'est également un Joyeux Lurons. C'est lui qui distrait les gens quand ses amis font une connerie. Surnommé Soldat (Clin d'œil au film _il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_). Très protecteur avec sa sœur.

Elizabeth Pettigrow : Sœur jumelle de Ryan. Elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que son frère mais à un sale caractère comme lui. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les garçons qu'elle trouve puéril. Elle va finalement avec Hermione, Neville et Ron.

Lukas Black : Aîné de Sirius mais c'est lui le plus jeune du quatuor. Il est protégé par tous et est un peu capricieux avec les autres. Son surnom est Dark (obscurité en Anglais).

Nephtalit Pettigrow : Petit frère de Ryan et Eli, il fait office de support pour Harry.

Rose Potter : Sœur d'Harry, s'amuse à torturer Nephtalit. Leadeuse des filles à la maison.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Sheena China.

-----------------------------------

**Chap 3 : Espoir perdus.**

Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle où il faisait relativement calme, si on omettait de dire que Ryan faisait encore le pitre, que Lukas renversait toutes sa nourriture sur son cousin Draco et que César accompagné des jumeaux Weasley lançait des sorts à un peu tout le monde.

-Je suis fatigué ! Soupira Harry alors qu'il était étendu sur sa table, les yeux fermés.

-Mange ! S'exclama Eli à ses côtés.

-J'veux mon lit ! Continua Harry sans écouter Eli.

Eli qui en avait marre de son manège prit un pancake et essaya de lui fourrer dans la bouche de force.

-A l'aide, Cendrillon veut m'étouffer ! S'écria Harry qui se mit à tousser quand il avala un morceau de travers.

Elizabeth lui tapota le dos et lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange.

-Méchante ! En plus tu sais bien que le matin je suis fatigué et que je ne sais pas me défendre ! Bouda Harry en lançant un regard incendiaire à une Eli plus que souriante.

-Oui, je sais, alors j'en profite.

Harry lui lança un regard noir tout en buvant son verre. Il fit une moue boudeuse tout le reste du repas sans lui adresser un regard de plus. Eli fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et reprit sa discussion avec Hermione, Ron et Neville.

-Je me réjouis de commencer les cours, je me demande bien se qu'on aura ! Soupira Hermione. J'espère avoir Métamorphose, Mr Ollivender m'a dit que ma baguette était efficace dans ce domaine.

-Oh, oh, j'en connais un qui sera ton rival direct alors, sourit Eli en lançant un coup d'œil à Harry qui était trop calme pour être net. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ! Dit-elle à son encontre.

-Je regarde la chinoise de hier, c'est vrai que Dark n'a pas si mauvais goût ! Soupira Harry qui avait le regard fixé sur la jeune fille, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres par pur provocation.

Eli leva les yeux au ciel et lui tapa l'arrière de la tête sans ménagement.

-Crétin !

-Jalouse !

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! S'écria Eli.

-T'es verte !

Eli du se contrôler pour ne pas lui donner une gifle.

-Coucou Eli chéri, apparemment t'es en forme ! Dit Ryan en s'asseyant en face d'Harry.

-Mais Eli est toujours en forme quand il s'agit d'engueuler Harry ! Soupira César qui poussa une personne sans ménagement pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté du bigleux.

-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas à vos tables respectives ? Leur fit remarquer Eli.

Les deux nouveaux venus haussèrent les épaules et se mirent à parler avec Harry sans toute fois élever trop leur voix.

-Je les hais ! Ragea-t-elle en enfonçant sauvagement sa fourchette dans un pauvre pancake.

-Je crois qu'on a pu le voir... Pouffa Ron.

Eli rougit légèrement et se ratatina sur sa chaise.

-Vos emploie du temps, dit Percy en tendant les feuilles au premières, il leva tout simplement un sourcil quand il remarqua Ryan et César mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Cool, on a Enchantement en première heure, puis Métamorphose, suivi d'Histoire de la magie et pour clore la matinée on a Botanique, dit Eli tout sourire.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi contente ? Demanda Neville.

-Ma sœur est fan des Enchantement, depuis qu'elle est toute petite ! Elle nous faisait de méchant enchantement d'ailleurs, tu te rappelles César quand elle nous avait lancé un sort d'expulsion ?

-M'en parle pas, on ne savait pas l'approcher à plus d'un mètre où on était propulser 5 mètre en arrière ! Dit César en se frottant la tête à ce souvenir.

-Moi j'me rappelle surtout qu'elle n'avait pas ensorcelé Harry ! Dit Lukas qui s'approchait les mains dans les poches et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

-L'aprem on a quoi ? Demanda alors Harry pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-Une heure de Potion et deux de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Hermione à Harry qui lui sourit en remerciement.

Aussi tôt les garçons froncèrent les sourcils et le sourire d'Harry se transforma en une grimace quand Eli lui assena un coup sous table...

-Pourquoi t'es venu au faite Lukas ? Demanda Eli qui semblait inquiète tout d'un coup.

-Pour l'emploie du temps de Jules et du Soldat ! Soupira Lukas en tendant les feuilles à ses amis, il prit place à côté de Ryan.

Les quatre ami se penchèrent sur leur emploie pour voir quel cours ils avaient ensemble.

-Si on allait déjà vers notre Salle pour être sûr d'être à l'heure ? Proposa Eli tout sourire.

Hermione fut la première à se lever suivit des deux autres garçons. Ils discutaient tranquillement et trouvèrent leur chemin sans trop de problème car Eli semblait connaître l'emplacement de chaque Salle de Classe. Seulement alors qu'ils croyaient être les premiers ils virent Harry et César appuyer contre le mur qui discutait tout en rigolant gaiement.

-Eli d'Amoooouuurrr pourquoi t'est pas passé par la tapisserie ? Demanda César en la voyant arrivé.

-Hors de questions d'utiliser les passages secrets de nos pères !

-Et c'est elle qui est à Gryffondor, Eli la courageuse ! Soupira César.

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On a cours en commun, les Lions vs les Aigles, qui va gagner la première manche entre toi et moi petite Eli ? La provoqua César.

-Je ne te laisserai pas gagner !

-Oh, j'y compte bien. Potty, j'crois que t'es mal barré, Eli ne laissera pas perdre les Gryffondors.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable pour faire perdre la Coupe au Gryffy, soupira le Mal-Coiffé.

-Perdre ? S'étranglèrent en même temps Hermione et Eli.

-Bien sûr, perdre. Notre but est d'avoir le plus de retenue possible tout en faisant perdre notre Maison. Les points les plus lamentables au monde grâce à nous, se serait le pied ! Sourit César.

-Et c'est toi le travailleur ? Murmura Harry tout en secouant la tête.

César lui donna un coup de poing à l'estomac en guise de représailles.

-T'as le même but que moi j'te rappelle.

-J't'acherais de plus l'oublié ! Souffla Harry plié en deux, la respiration haletante.

-Vous pouvez entrer ! Siffla une petite voix à la porte.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent à l'entrée mais personne n'y était.

-Plus bas ! Leur fit la petite voix.

Aussi tôt les têtes des élèves qui étaient présents descendirent et ils purent voir un petit être. César s'approcha doucement du professeur et lui toucha les oreilles.

-Ouah, vous êtes un elfe ? J'veux les mêmes oreilles !

-Mr Lupin, je vous prierais d'arrêter ça tout de suite où je vous enlève des points, couina l'homme-nain.

-Faites, faites Professeur.

Tout le monde le regarda choqué, puis un bref sourire étira les lèvres du Professeur.

-Je sais ce que vous avez en tête jeune homme et je ne vous aiderai pas à y parvenir ! Vous êtes sur le mauvais terrain de combat...

-Ça, on le verra bien ! Provoqua César mais Harry déposa sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet, aussi tôt il se calma.

-Rentrez.

La salle se remplit.

-J'ai désigné certaines places... Mr Lupin, vous serez au dernier rang à l'extrême droite, Mr Potter vous serez au premier rang à l'extrême gauche, et enfin Miss Pettigrow vous êtes également au premier rang à l'extrême droite. Les autres, prenez place au endroit libre.

Un murmure emplit la Salle, peut de personne comprenait pourquoi on traitait ainsi certains élèves mais ils n'osaient faire de commentaire. Harry, lui était inquiet, il ne fallait pas que Ron ou Neville ne s'assoit à côté d'Eli, il pria pour qu'Hermione le fasse. Malheureusement il vit le jeune roux arriver en premier, il prit alors sa baguette et murmura un sort sur Ron qui trébucha mais il y avait tellement de remue ménage dans la pièce que, à part Neville, personne ne le remarqua et Hermione prit place aux côtés d'Eli. Il soupira de contentement et s'installa convenablement à sa place.

-La place est libre ? Demanda timidement une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Mouais.

-Je m'appelle Padma Patil, je suis la jumelle de Pavarti Patil, elle est à Gryffondor.

-Ha, peut-être, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé à ceux de mon année encore ! Soupira Harry.

-Ah oui, je comprends alors tu es Har...

Un petit papier apparu devant les yeux d'Harry et Padma se tut aussi tôt surprise, Harry prit le papier et soupira quand il reconnu l'écriture de César. Il leva le pouce en l'air et hocha affirmativement la tête pendant que César éclatait de rire à l'autre bout de la classe. Harry avait fait son geste exprès quand il était sur d'avoir l'attention de Flitwick.

-Mr Potter une question ?

-Non, je répondais à une question de mon ami Jules.

-Apparemment, l'insolence de vos pères n'est rien par rapport à la vôtre.

-Au moins vous êtes clairvoyant, lui répondit du tac au tac Harry.

-Et il n'est même pas prof de Divination ! Rajouta César en applaudissant.

Tout le monde dans la classe était choqué et admiratif. Ils se demandaient se que pourrait répondre le Professeur dont les yeux pétillait de malice.

-Alors dites moi Messieurs, quelle sortilège permet de faire venir les objet à soit, Mr Lupin peut-être.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de répondre ?

-Vous serez mis dehors sans perte de point et de retenue.

-Comment ? S'étonna César.

Là, un murmure désapprobateur s'éleva dans la pièce, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Flitwick épargnait autant César...

-Au faite Potter, comment va votre genou ?

-Vous nous avez fait espionner ! S'écria Harry en se levant brusquement mais une grimace déforma son visage, qui l'instant d'après redevint impassible, peu de personne remarquèrent ce changement.

-Bien sûr, vos noms sont connus ici, on ne vous laissera pas faire car, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, vous n'êtes pas vos pères, et nous les professeurs, ne nous laisserons pas faire par des gamins de 11 ans ! Répondez à la question César.

-Le sortilège d'attraction, cracha César les yeux rageur.

-Potter lancé le Sortilège.

-On est censé l'apprendre en 4ème.

-Je vérifie si vous avez le don de votre mère ou pas.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il se leva, pointa un livre de sa baguette et se concentra.

-_Accio livre_.

Le livre se dirigea lentement vers lui.

-10 points pour Serdaigle et 20 pour Gryffondor.

César et Harry grognèrent de la même façon et ne participèrent plus au cours, ils prenaient juste note et ne défièrent plus le professeur.

-Bon nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours maintenant.

Il résuma ses objectifs mais n'entra pas dans le vif du sujet, il laissa les élèves poser les questions qu'ils voulaient. Toutefois, Eli réussit à faire gagner 5 points et Hermione 10. Une fois que la cloche retentit César et Harry sortirent de la classe et claquèrent la porte. Elizabeth soupira et fronça les sourcils de déception.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi triste ? L'interrogea Hermione.

-On vient de leur briser leur rêve... j'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils le fassent en faite, mais il ne faut pas leur dire...

Hermione parut surprise.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu ne connais pas nos pères... C'est l'enfer avec eux, ils sont gentils mais... ils sont forts, doué pour presque tout et nous, leur enfant, on attend autant de nous, depuis la naissance on nous met la pression pour qu'on soit aussi bien qu'eux... on a fait tellement pour devenir aussi bon qu'eux, tu ne sais pas tout les livres que nous avons dévoré, tu ne sais pas les heures que nous avons passé à s'entraîner dans ce seul but... chacun... et là, à cause de nos pères, jamais mes amis ne pourront prouver que c'est notre génération la plus doué...

-Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air d'accord avec eux...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, pour moi, c'est sur le plan des études qu'il faut les battre... mon frère et les autres veulent les battre sur le nombre de retenue... chacun à son propre combat à mener contre nos pères...

Les deux filles se turent et retrouvèrent Ron et Neville qui était vraiment excité par le comportement de César et Harry.

-J'aimerais tellement avoir leur courage ! Affronter un prof de la sorte ! Et sans perdre de point et de retenue en plus ! S'enthousiasma Ron.

-C'est quand même bizarre la conversation qu'ils ont eu tous les trois... et puis Flitwick semblait les apprécier malgré ce qu'ils disaient, l'un comme l'autre. Ils sont balèzes.

Eli fit une petite moue.

-Moi c'est leur connaissance qui m'a impressionné, et Harry qui lance un sort de 4ème et qui le réussit... ça c'est impressionnant ! Finit par dire Hermione, se laissant emporter par les paroles encourageantes des garçons.

-Ouais, Harry se défend bien dans tous les domaines, mais il est plus fort en Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Sortilège, Métamorphose et Potion. Il tient quand même beaucoup de Lily... Sourit Eli.

-Lily ? Dirent les deux garçons.

-Sa mère. C'est une grande Médicomage, elle travaille dans la recherche et fait donc beaucoup de Potion et invente même des enchantements. Elle a transmit ses passions à Harry... à mon frère aussi d'ailleurs... Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ryan ? Demanda Hermione étonné.

-Nan, lui il est trop bête ! Enfin, quoique l'autre est encore pire... il me fait honte, j'préfère dire à personne qu'on est apparenté... et puis on ne se ressemble pas du tout alors je peux le nier facilement.

-T'es méchante avec Nephtalit ! Dit alors Harry surgissant derrière eux, il passa un bras sur l'épaule d'Eli qui se laissa faire.

-Bof, il est gros et laid, il le mérite, c'est le raté de la maison !

Harry fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracta un instant puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage qui fit vite oublié cette lueur de colère qu'il y avait dans ses yeux auparavant.

-Métamorphose maintenant. Bon, allons gagner des points alors !

-Gagner ? Dit Hermione surprise.

-On n'a pas eu le choix, on a du changer de stratégie, c'était inutile, les profs ne nous laisserons pas perdre.

-Et vous avez pu vous voir maintenant ? Demanda Ron surpris.

-Non.

-Mais comment tu as fait alors ? L'interrogea Neville étonné.

Harry sourit et sortit de sa poche un miroir.

-Tu vas te recoiffer avec ? Demanda timidement Neville.

-Harry ne se coiffe jamais ! Il ressemblerait trop à son petit play-boy de frère ! Taquina Eli.

-A quoi ça sert ? Dit Hermione qui s'était rapproché de l'objet, les yeux brillant d'avidité.

-C'est pour communiquer à distance, on en a chacun un. C'est super pratique et grâce à ça on se sent jamais seul ! Lui répondit Harry qui tendit sa baguette sur l'objet et se racla la gorge. Rose Potter !

Aussi tôt l'image d'une jeune fille rousse apparut, elle avait appuyé sa tête sur sa main et semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

-S'lut AJ ç'va à Poudlard ? Dit la jeune fille un sourcil haussé, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Mouais. Bon j'te laisse, J'voulais juste faire mon malin avec le miroir. Plus Rosy.

La jeune rousse lui fit un signe de main et le lien se coupa.

-AJ ? S'étonna Neville.

-Harry et James, mon deuxième prénom en diminué ça a fait AJ. C'est Rosy qui a inventé ce surnom, comme HJ, ça n'allait pas, elle a prit la lettre qui suit le 'h' dans Harry, donc 'a'. Venez on va prendre le passage secret derrière cette statue ! Dit Harry en montrant une statue de pierre.

-J'ai pas confiance Harry... Murmura Eli en le tenant comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien Eli. Et puis, nous sommes les courageux ici !

Eli hésita puis desserra sa main de la tenue d'Harry, il s'avança et se mit en face de la statue.

-_Alea jacta est_.

La statue trépigna, puis avec un raclement furtif elle laissa apparaître une entrée. Harry franchit la statue sans un regard en arrière. Neville et Ron se regardèrent un instant mais aucun d'eux n'osa franchir le passage, Eli ne semblait pas rassurer et à leur plus grande surprise c'est Hermione qui franchit le passage, sans hésitation. Son action fit réagir les autres qui, pour ne pas être en reste, franchirent à leur tour l'entrée. De l'autre côté les attendait Harry qui s'était arrêté devant un escalier mais il y avait seulement 10 marches et rien ne prouvait qu'un chemin pouvait les conduire à un étage supérieure.

-C'est un escalier mobile, finit par avouer Harry un sourire non dissimulé quand il vit l'inquiétude les gagner.

Le garçon aux lunettes fit une légère révérence et les laissa passer avant lui.

-3ème étage. Dit-il une fois que tout le monde était accroché à la rambarde.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième sans trop de problème, seul Neville se sentit mal à cause de sa phobie du vide qui l'avait gagné. Encore une fois ils furent les premiers à arriver au cours. McGonagal était assise à son bureau et leva à peine la tête quand ils franchirent le seuil de l'entrée.

-Restez près du mur, j'ai désigné vos places ainsi que vos trio.

-Trio ? Demanda aussi tôt Eli gagné par sa curiosité.

McGonagal replaça ses lunettes et la regarda sévèrement ce qui intimida Eli qui baissa les yeux.

-Oui, jusqu'à vos BUSE vous resterez avec vos deux autres compagnons dans cette classe. Pour les nouveaux venus, tout le monde contre le mur jusqu'à l'appel et la désignation de vos places.

Elle se mit à faire l'appel, et deux filles arrivèrent en plein milieu de l'appel de McGonagal, elles étaient essoufflé et baragouinèrent qu'elles s'étaient trompées de couloir. McGonagal haussa seulement un sourcil et leur fit un signe de tête pour leur dire d'aller se mettre avec leurs autres camarades.

-Bon, Miss Patil, Mr Finnigan et Mr Thomas vous serez le groupe un, Miss Granger, Mr Potter et Mr Longdubat vous serez le groupe 2, et enfin, Mr Weasley, Miss Brown et Miss Pettigrow vous êtes le groupe numéro 3. Le groupe deux viens au premier rang, le un au deuxième et le trois au troisième.

Les élèves se mirent à leur place en silence et assez rapidement.

-Bon, je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi de vos trios. J'ai jugé intéressant de changer mon programme avec la venue de nouveau événement... elle lança un bref regard à Eli et Harry... Si vous regarder au mur, sur le papier est inscrit le numéro de votre groupe ainsi que ses membres... En tous il y a 12 groupes, trois par Maisons. Cette année il y aura un concours entre chaque groupe, le but est qu'à chaque fin de mois je demanderai un gros travail à réaliser à trois, celui qui fera le mieux sont travail gagnera des points suivant la note. Avant Noël, Paque et Juin il y aura un décompte des points, le gagnant aura droit à une sortie de son choix... de moment que c'est accepté par moi-même...

-Où est le hic professeur ? Demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

McGonagal sourit et remit son chapeau convenablement.

-Le gagnant devra faire un exposé avec une démonstration des sorts dont-il parle.

-Est-ce qu'on devra financier nous-même les sorties ? S'interrogea Harry.

-Non... vous aurez droit à 20 Gallions pour le groupe...

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller voir un matche ? Dit Harry un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

McGonagal hocha la tête positivement.

-Mais il ne faut pas oublié que les trois du groupe doivent être d'accord. Je tiens également à rajouter qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant et si il y a égalité ça se départagera à l'exposé.

Des murmures enthousiaste emplirent la Salle et Harry n'arrivait pas à camoufler son sourire, il se retourna vers Eli et accrocha son regard, il lui murmura quelque chose comme : « On va t'écraser ! », elle lui répondit « L'espoir fait vivre... ». Après que le calme soit revenu Hermione leva la main.

-Miss...

-Granger, répondit la jeune fille.

-Oui ?

-D'accord, les équipes pour le travail est intéressant mais qu'apporterons-elles en cours par exemple.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire furtif apparu sur ses lèvres, elle se racla la gorge.

-A mieux connaître vos camarade et à l'entre aide. Je pense que c'est important de vous aider déjà ici entre vous, le travail de groupe n'en sera que plus efficace.

Bon, commençons par votre travail du mois pour votre groupe. Vous allez parler de la Métamorphose basique, c'est-à-dire transformer un objet en un autre objet. Vous allez me parler seulement de ce sujet, vous chercher qui est le premier à avoir eu recours à se sortilège et pourquoi, vous me trouvez la formule, le mouvement de la baguette et vous pouvez rajouter des photos et des commentaires personnels. Je tiens à préciser que la présentation contera également. Bonne chance à chacun.

Harry eut un sourire suffisant alors que Neville devint livide. Hermione semblait surexcité.

-Silence ! Ordonna le professeur.

McGonagal pointa sa baguette sur son bureau et le transforma en cochon pour impressionner ses élèves dont certain en restèrent bouche bée. Elle passa les dix minutes suivant à parler du sort qu'elle avait lancé plus le mouvement de la main qu'il fallait faire. Tous les élèves prenait note et écoutait attentivement ce que le professeur leur dictait. En fin de cours ils purent enfin s'exercer à leur tour. Harry se frotta les mains avec impatience pendant que Neville remuait inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si jamais rien ne se produit lorsque je lancerais le sort ? Murmura-t-il peu sur de lui.

-Il se passera quelque chose ! Répondit aussi tôt Hermione à ses côtés.

Il y eut un silence gênant et Hermione fit un coup de coude à Harry avec un regard appuyé au jeune garçon.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Rajouta-t-il. Et puis, on est là pour apprendre, si t'as besoin d'aide, j'veux bien t'aider, j'aime bien la Métamorphose.

-Merci... Répondit Neville qui avait récupéré le sourire.

Harry se pencha et pinça le bras d'Hermione qui le regarda surprise, il lui fit un signe de main pour qu'elle se rapproche et elle le fit. Il se pencha vers elle.

-La prochaine fois, évite de trop enfoncer ton coude dans mes côtes ! Je souffre maintenant... Chicana-t-il.

Elle parut gêné et Harry éclata de rire l'instant d'après et il lui fit la bise.

-Je plaisante, j'ai l'habitude avec Eli la rebelle, Rose la sauvage et Julia la violente !

Puis il se tut et parut gêné.

-Je t'ai vraiment embrassé sur la joue ou j'ai rêvé ? Demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

Le tint cramoisie d'Hermione le mit sur la voie...

-Excuse moi, j'ai trop l'habitude de... enfin, avec les filles j'ai tendance à les surprotéger alors... et puis... enfin... non, rien.

-C'est rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste que je ne mis attendais pas...

-Merci... soupira Harry rassuré.

-Mr Potter et Miss Granger, et si à la place de vous parler dans votre coin vous écoutiez un peu. En fait, non vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire la démonstration du sort.

-Mais on ne l'a pas encore essayé ! Protesta Harry.

-C'est l'occasion rêver Potter, en plus vous aimez être le sujet d'attraction, alors profitez du moment que je vous offre... Votre père n'aurait pas hésité...

Harry fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez, il tendit sa baguette sur son allumette en pensant à se qu'elle devait devenir, c'est-à-dire une aiguille.

-_Mutatio Natura_, murmura-t-il en touchant avec le bout de sa baguette l'allumette.

Son sort marcha à moitié, seul une partie s'était transformée en aiguille, on voyait la pointe mais il n'y avait pas le reste. McGonagal haussa un sourcil et fit une moue déçue.

-Miss Granger à votre tour.

Hermione était stressé et n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec tous les regards braqués sur elle, quand Harry le remarqua il lui pinça le bras pour qu'elle se reprenne. Elle le regarda et lui fit un signe de remerciement.

-Inspire à fond... lui conseilla-t-il, concentre toi.

La jeune fille fit se qu'il venait de dire et lança le sortilège. Son allumette était complètement transformée mais la pointe n'était pas très bien aiguisée.

-Hmm, dit McGonagal. Essayez de bien me faire ça la prochaine fois que je passe devant votre bureau. La prochaine fois je vous regarderais aussi Mr Longdubat.

Le trio se mit alors à l'ouvrage, la présence d'Hermione motivait Harry qui voulait perfectionner son sort avant la jeune fille, seulement la jeune fille avait également l'esprit de compétition et n'était pas prête à le laisser gagner... Finalement Hermione arriva à complètement aiguiser son aiguille avant qu'Harry est put métamorphose le petit bout d'allumette qu'il restait.

-Bien jouer, je ne me suis pas assez méfié de toi, maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus faire ! S'exclama Harry, bon joueur.

Ils regardèrent alors l'avancement de Neville qui pataugeait complètement, son allumette avait juste changé de couleur pour l'instant... Hermione et Harry corrigèrent son mouvement de baguette et sa prononciation et enfin un petit changement eut lieu.

-Il faut que tu imagines dans ta tête l'aiguille Neville ! Concentre toi uniquement sur ça et ne regarde pas où en sont les autres, il n'y a que toi qui conte ici.

Neville hocha la tête et se concentra, il ferma même les yeux pour mieux imaginer ce qu'il devait faire. Il prononça alors la formule et cette fois-ci plus de la moitié de l'allumette étaient transformé. Hermione et Harry l'applaudirent chaleureusement et l'encouragèrent à continuer ainsi.

-Beau progrès Longdubat. Dit la voix de McGonagal dans leur dos. Mais ce n'est pas encore finit, continuer ! Bon, Potter et Granger, avez-vous finit ?

Les deux adolescents prirent leur aiguille et la tendirent à McGonagal qui les regarda attentivement, elle semblait satisfaite.

-10 points chacun pour Gryffondor. Belle progression Potter, votre aiguille est parfaite, Miss Granger c'est un bon travail.

Harry et Hermione se sourirent et ils sentirent sur eux les regards envieux des autres de la classe. Seul Eli put faire gagner 5 autres points pour avoir réussit. Neville et Ron n'avait pas réussit, Ron était loin du résultat et Neville n'arrivait pas à avoir une bonne pointe et quand McGonagal la revit elle fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut plus de détermination Mr Longdubat. Je vous mets 1 point pour l'effort et parce qu'appart Miss Granger, Miss Pettigrow et Mr Potter, personne n'a pu arriver à votre résultat.

Neville rayonna de plaisir et prit un peu plus confiance en lui-même, Harry lui frappa dans le dos en signe de félicitation.

-Bien joué vieux ! S'exclama Harry dont le sourire s'évanouit, il regarda autour de lui d'un regard inquiet et soupira quand il vit McGonagal loin de lui.

Il sortit son miroir de sa poche l'instant suivant, Hermione et Neville se penchèrent légèrement vers lui pour voir qui lui parlait.

-Coucou... dit la voix grave de Nephtalit, il avait l'air nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda aussi tôt Harry inquiet.

-J'voulais te dire que ton père n'est pas content...

-Pour ?

-Tu sais bien Harry, tu lui as pris son gadget... souffla Nephtalit.

-J'm'en fou, ça va toi avec les filles ?

-Elles sont comme d'hab... Répondit Nephtalit en haussant les épaules.

-Affreuse avec toi c'est-à-dire, ne te laisse pas faire Neph !

-Arrête de veiller sur moi AJ, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Bon, j'te laisse à Poudlard. Plus.

Le lien se coupa, Harry avait les sourcils froncés mais il secoua la tête.

-S'était qui ? Demanda alors Neville curieux.

-Le petit frère d'Elisabeth... Nephtalit Pettigrow.

-Ils ne se ressemblent pas beaucoup... fit remarquer Neville légèrement intimidé par Harry.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Enfin, je veux dire que pour un frère et une sœur ils n'ont pas une grande ressemblance physique... Minauda Neville.

-Mouais, je sais. Neph à les cheveux noir et les yeux brun ainsi que le teint basané parce qu'il ressemble à sa mère, elle est indienne. Eli et Ryan on eut les cheveux bruns de leur père ainsi que ses yeux bleu. Leur point commun est leur appétit en faite ! Seulement Neph fait beaucoup moins de sport que les jumeaux Pettigrow.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux, murmura Neville, les yeux légèrement baissés.

La cloche sonna enfin et ils purent partir du cours. Ils attendirent Eli et Ron et puis gagnèrent la cours, s'était la pause de dix heure. Harry leur fit un signe de main quand il aperçu Ryan, César et Lukas dans un coin.

-Mon Dieu, c'était dur ce cours ! Souffla Ron, démotivé. Je n'ai même pas pu transformer à moitié mon allumette ! Et puis le travail qu'elle nous a donné ! Ce ne sera pas du gâteau !

-Bah, elle donnait déjà beaucoup de réponse dans ce cours ci ! Dit Eli en haussant les épaules.

-Heureusement que t'es dans notre groupe Eli parce que moi et Brown ont capte rien.

Eli lui tapota l'épaule pour lui remonter le moral.

-Par contre moi j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai les deux meilleurs de la classe dans mon groupe ! Sourit Neville.

-Oui, pour lancer des sorts on est doué, mais rien ne dit que nos recherches le seront autant que nos sortilèges ! Dit Hermione, terre-à-terre.

-Bah, on a toute nos chance, j'en suis persuadé ! S'enthousiasme Neville.

-Oh, ne crois pas avoir gagné, il te reste deux grands rivaux, s'exclama Eli enthousiaste.

-Qui ?

-Le groupe de Ryan et César. Ils ont l'air un peu bête mais Ryan a toujours de bonne idée et César est intelligent.

-Et Lukas, ils pourraient nous causer des ennuis ? L'interrogea Ron.

-Ça dépend de sa motivation...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Hermione.

-Si il veut battre les autres il devient un adversaire dangereux, tout dépend de sa motivation et sa détermination...

-Et Harry ? Qu'elle est son point fort ? Demanda Ron interrogatif.

-Il est à l'écoute et aide les autres, c'est ça son point fort, en plus il est plutôt débrouillard pour tout.

-Je vois pas ce que peut apporter d'être à l'écoute... Soupira Ron déçu.

Eli sourit.

-C'est simple, Ryan, César et Lukas, eux, feront plus de la moitié du travail sans laisser aux autres de taches, seulement c'est fatiguant, ils ne seront pas tous gérer, ils n'ont pas un grand sens d'équipe.

-C'est étonnant, ils arrivent à former un groupe de 4 garçons sans avoir d'esprit d'équipe ? S'étonna Hermione.

-C'est grâce à la présence d'Harry, il maintient les choses, le chef des Joyeux Lurons, on dirait pas comme ça, on croit plutôt que c'est Lukas qui les mène à la baguette, mais c'est complètement faux, si les autres obéissent à Lukas c'est parce que c'est le plus jeune, ils sont super paternel avec le petit dernier. Mais même si Dark propose des idées, si Harry ne les suit pas, César et mon frère n'en feront rien...

-Pettigrow ! S'écria la voix d'un professeur.

Eli se tourna pour voir qui l'appelait avant de réalise que c'était son frère qu'on engueulait.

-On va voir se qu'il a fait ? Demanda Ron en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir la scène.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à votre camarade ! S'énerva la voix flutté de Flitwick.

-Ben, j'ai pas supporté son commentaire sur ma sœur alors j'ai attendu la fin du cours pour pouvoir l'attaqué ! Répondit calmement Ryan les mains dans les poches.

-Ryan ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? S'inquiéta Eli en s'approchant de son frère.

-Il a enfermé Mr Malfoy dans un placard. Il était assommé et avait des marques bleues sur tous le corps.

-C'est pas moi ça ! Il a du se cogner quand je l'ai poussé... Bouda Ryan.

-Mr Pettigrow, je ne supporte pas votre comportement !

-Ha ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire Flit-Flit ? Tu ne veux pas me donner d'heure de retenue et tu veux encore moins m'enlever des points ! T'as aucun moyen de pression sur moi, on n'est plus en cours !

-On va allez voir Mme Chourave et on va voir se qu'elle pense de ça jeune homme ! Il tira sur la manche de Ryan qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Harry s'avança et toucha la main de Flitwick et l'incita à lâcher Ryan.

-Ce n'est pas Ryan qui a fait ça, c'est moi, Ryan a essayé de me couvrir. Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

-Vous n'avez aucun argument Potter...

-Si ! Le coupa Harry. Depuis pas mal de temps il m'insulte en traitant ma mère de Sang-de-Bourbe, il était temps que je me venge de lui... Emmenez moi chez le professeur McGonagal. Cette histoire ne concerne que moi et personne d'autre.

-Est-ce vrai Mr Malfoy ? Demanda Flitwick en se tournant vers Malfoy qui avait une couverture autour de lui.

Le blond hocha vigoureusement la tête en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui l'ignora complètement. Il suivit Flitwick sans l'ombre d'une résistance.

-Bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Il commençait à me taper sur le système le nain ! S'exclama Ryan en baillant.

Eli devint rouge, s'approcha de son frère et le gifla violemment.

-T'es vraiment irresponsable ! Incapable d'assumer tes conneries ! Harry ne sera pas toujours là pour vous couvrir et un jour il en aura marre de vous et vous rigolerez moins que maintenant !

-Mais c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre !

-Je sais mais t'es ma sœur ! J'allais pas le laisser t'insulter sans réagir !

-Ben si, tu aurais du ! Je n'ai pas besoin de chien de garde ! Je sais me défendre et Malfoy ne me fait pas peur !

-Maman m'a dit de veiller sur toi !

-Comme si tu écoutais les remarques de maman d'habitude ! Arrêtes de te trouver des excuses et admets que tu fais ça juste parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'on insulte le nom Pettigrow !

-ça n'a rie...

Eli le gifla, encore, en plein milieu de sa phrase et fit demi tour et partit à grande enjambé sans laisser à son frère la moindre chance de s'expliquer. Elle ne supportait pas le comportement de son frère vis-à-vis d'Harry. Elle trouvait ça immature et irresponsable de sa part, elle avait honte d'être sa sœur par moment... Elle s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre contenance. Une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et vit Hermione lui faire un sourire timide, en arrière plan se tenait Ron et Neville visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je supporte pas quand ils font _ça_ ! A chaque fois, _il_ les sort du pétrin et se fait mal voir ! Ça me révolte ! Il les couvre parce que c'est lui le plus vieux et qu'il doit prendre soin de nous !

-Je comprends. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est le choix d'Harry, tu dois le respecter...

-Mais c'est injuste ! Se révolta Eli.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Si Harry ne veut pas changer on ne peut pas l'obliger à le faire...

Eli baissa les yeux et soupira, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, elle ré ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais la cloche sonna la reprise des cours à ce moment. C'est d'un pas raguer qu'elle alla à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le cours était déjà bien entamé quand Harry rentra en classe, le professeur ne remarqua même pas se changement et Harry put s'installer au dernier rang, il fit apparaître un oreiller et s'endormi aussi tôt. Après deux minutes d'impatience, Eli se leva brusquement de sa place en raclant sa chaise contre le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la moitié de la classe, et elle se dirigea vers Harry et prit place à ses côtés.

-Arrête ! S'exclama aussi tôt la jeune fille.

-Arrête quoi ?

-De faire semblant ! Arrête de te laisse faire ! Arrête de faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre ! Arrête d'essayer d'être comme James ! Cria finalement Eli en colère.

Presque toutes les têtes étaient tourné vers eux, à un moment donné Eli jura voir une étincelle de colère animé les yeux d'Harry.

-J'vois pas pourquoi j'devrai en vouloir à Ryan. J'ai réussi à avoir des retenues tout ce mois ci. J'ai aussi fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor. Finalement, je suis arrivé à mon compte ! Je savais que les profs ne tiendraient pas longtemps...

Eli lui infligea la gifle la plus violente de toute sa vie, elle fulminait.

-Pourquoi tu joues la comédie ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant ?

-Et pourquoi je ferais semblant ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je défends quelqu'un, pour toi, je joue un jeu ? Et si je le faisais par envie ? Ce n'est jamais venu à ton esprit ça ! Alors arrête de jouer à la mère avec moi, je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi ! Je ne suis pas Lukas !

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis d'enfance, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux écarquillé de surprise puis un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Eli, Harry se mordit les lèvres puis se leva brusquement, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

-J'aimerais que les petits murmures arrête parce que ça commence à bien faire ! Dit Binns qui reprit sa lecture soporifique.

-Tiens, on a réussi à réveiller le mort ! Soupira Eli avec agacement.

Plusieurs élèves pouffèrent de rire pendant que Neville, Ron et Hermione écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-Je vous demande pardon Miss ? S'interrompis Binns en levant le visage vers Eli qui resta impassible.

-Je disais que c'était horrible ce qui arrive à Ulric le Foldingue !

-Vous êtes Miss ?

-Elizabeth Pettigrow.

Binns la regarda surpris.

-Pettigrow comme Nephtalit Pettigrow... Je croyais qu'il était mort.

-Mais Nephtalit a à peine 10 ans ! S'exclama Eli surprise.

-Je ne crois pas que nous parlions du même Nephtalit, je dois m'être trompé. Bon je reprends le cours.

Le reste du cours ne fut plus une seule fois interrompu, Eli était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarquait rien de se qui se passait autour d'elle, elle ne remarqua même pas que la cloche venait de retentir et que la plupart des élèves avaient quittés la pièce...

-Elizabeth ? Tu rêves ? Demanda Ron en passant sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

-Mais t'es malade ? S'écria la jeune fille.

-Hé ! Je voulais juste te dire que le cours était fini ! Pas besoin de m'agresser ! Bouda Ron.

-Excuse moi, c'est juste que... j'suis un peu à cran. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Mouais.

-Arrête ! Dit aussi tôt Eli.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

-Arrête de dire « mouais »... s'il te plait, c'est son truc à _lui_... dit plus calmement Eli en détournant le visage.

-Le truc de qui ? Demanda Ron en clignant des yeux.

-De la sale enflu... Potter ?

-Pettigrow ! Dit Harry sur le même ton, il passa à côté d'elle et prit son sac qu'il avait oublié.

Il sortit de la pièce sans demande son reste et Eli soupira au même instant. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la serre. Ron à force d'énergie avait réussi à faire récupérer la banane à Eli qui éclata de rire quand le garçon lui raconta pourquoi il avait peur des araignées.

-C'est pas vraiment marrant... lui fit remarquer Neville.

-J'crois qu'elle est un peu sado... murmura Ron assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Sans la moindre excitation elle le frappa durement sur le crâne et se fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.

-Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude avec ma sœur, elle aussi c'est une hystérique, complètement gaga du grand Neville Longdubat.

-Vous êtes combien chez toi Ron ? Demanda alors Hermione curieuse.

-Bah, on est 6 garçons et une fille.

-ça doit être calme... comme je t'envie... Soupira Eli.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois autres en même temps.

-Bhein ouais, n'oubliez pas que le domaine des Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow se trouve être le même pour chacun et que par conséquent, on squatte les uns chez les autres... On est quand même 22 enfants pour le moment... Plus nos parents respectifs...

-Mon Dieu !

Une jeune fille rousse s'arrêta alors devant eux et regarda Eli avec insistance.

-Salut Hannah... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu dois plus frapper Ryan, il n'a rien fait de mal et en plus c'était pour te défendre qu'il a fait ça !

-Je sais me débrouiller toute seule et j'ai pas besoin que les groupies de mon frère vienne m'ennuyer alors laisse moi stp.

Mais elle ne comprit certainement pas le message car elle resta avec eux.

-T'en a pas marre ? Demanda alors Eli en faisant volte-face.

-J'ai cours de Botanique ! C'est vous qui êtes dans mon chemin ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

-Non ! Murmura Elie.

La jeune brune fonça alors vers la serre et y trouva déjà installé son frère et Harry qui discutait gaiement. Quand Ryan la vit il fit exprès de tourner la joue, où était inscrit la marque de main de sa sœur, vers elle, qui détourna le visage. Elle prit place à une table avec les trois autres Gryffondor qui lançaient des regards inquiets en direction de Ryan. La tension était palpable mais pas insurmontable... Mme Chourave entre alors dans cette atmosphère et sa bonne humeur et son énergie chassèrent bien vite cette ambiance tendue.

-Trois par table s'il vous plait ! S'écria alors le professeur en claquant dans les mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent confus. Aucun d'eux ne voulait bouger...

-J'vais y aller. Dit alors Hermione.

-Et avec qui iras-tu ? Demanda aussi tôt Eli.

-Avec Harry et Ryan. C'est ceux que je connais le mieux après vous...

Eli fronça les sourcils et attrapa la main d'Hermione et la tira vers elle.

-Fait attention Hermione, Harry est différent quand il est avec mon frère. Si Ryan ne t'aime pas il devra changer le comportement qu'il a avec toi actuellement... si jamais tu veux rester son amie réussi le test de passage de mon frère... Lui murmura Eli dans l'oreille.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête, c'est d'une démarche tendue qu'elle se dirigea vers eux et qu'elle pris place à leur table. Ryan fit la moue quand il la vit puis un furtif sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-La miss au crapaud d'hier ?

Hermione hocha positivement la tête se rappelant de leur première rencontre plus... qu'étrange.

-T'es bien courageuse de venir avec nous. Peut de personne en ressorte indemne ! Lui fit remarquer le jeune brun.

-T'inquiète, les blaireaux et les lions ne m'ont jamais fait peur.

Ryan parut surpris puis il lui fit un sourire plus franc.

-Ryan Pettigrow ! Le comique du groupe ! Je suis celui qui distrait les gens pendant que les autres agissent ! Dit le jeune garçon en tendant la main.

Hermione lui tendit à son tour sa main de façon rigide et Ryan lui fit un baise-main en rajoutant un clin d'œil, il lança une œillade à Harry pour voir si se dernier n'avait pas réagit mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Qu'a dit ma petite sœur sur moi ? Demanda alors Ryan en lançant un regard noir à Ron et Neville qui parlaient gaiement avec Eli qui semblait bien s'amuser.

-Je ne te dois rien et en plus Elizabeth est mon amie !

Ryan haussa un sourcil contrarié puis fit un sourire complice à Hermione qui était sur la défensive, Ryan changeait trop vite de comportement à son goût...

-Tu la connais depuis un jour seulement ! Et puis, si tu es mon amie cela te rapporteras beaucoup plus ! Je suis un Joyeux Lurons ! Bientôt nous aurons notre fan club et si je te nomme présidente tu seras intouchable !

-Oui et alors ? Avoir des amis superficiels ne m'intéresse pas ! Je pense qu'Eli est beaucoup plus intéressante que les filles qui feront partis de votre 'fan club' comme tu le dis si bien... Argumenta Hermione qui ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de répondre à Ryan, elle voulait vraiment être l'amie d'Harry, tout allait dépendre de la réponse de Ryan...

Ryan parut surpris puis un sourire machiavélique naquit sur ses lèvres et il se pencha un peu plus vers la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas.

-Bien répondu Miss Granger ! J'adore les femmes de caractère ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis il l'embrassa sur le front. Mais je te préviens Granger, tu peux être amie avec ma sœur, il m'en faudra plus avant que j'accepte que tu me piques mon Harry ! Par contre si tu veux sortir avec moi, il n'y a pas de prob !

-Je suis pas un objet ! Bouda alors Harry en faisant une moue contrariée.

Ryan le décoiffa mais fut interrompu dans son geste par l'intervention de Chourave qui le rappela à l'ordre, avec résignation il écouta les explications mais fut vite désintéressé et il pointa sa baguette vers Ron qui était un peu trop collé à sa sœur selon lui. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant son geste.

-J'vais rien faire de mal ! Regarde, moi ma spécialisation c'est les Sortilèges.

Ryan murmura son sortilège puis rangea sa baguette avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-...Bon, une personne par équipe se lève pour venir chercher le petit pot ici, continua Chourave sans rien remarquer du manège de Ryan.

-Regarde bien le grand roux, il fait trop le malin avec ma frangine !

Ron se proposa pour se lever, seulement il ne put pas, il força un peu pour décoller la chaise de son postérieure mais c'était impossible, seulement il avait été trop brusque et la il y eut un bruit de déchirement : une partie du pantalon était resté sur la chaise alors que Ron pas... On voyait clairement son slip... Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Quand Ron le remarqua il devint aussi rouge que son slip, il voulut prendre la poudre d'escampette mais il s'étala de tout son long se qui augmenta les rires en faite, ses lacets étaient attaché l'un à l'autre... Il devint encore plus gêné et s'enfuit à toute vitesse sous les rires des gens qui ne s'était pas encore remis de cette scène. Hermione faisait partie de ses personnes, elle était secouée d'un fou rire et n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, elle avait du mal à respirer et en plus à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un pouffement son fou rire repartait de plus belle.

-Assez ! S'énerva Chourave après 3 minutes. Le pauvre garçon ! Qui a fait ça ?

Ryan leva alors la main, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mr Pettigrow c'est vous qui...

-Mais non ! Est-ce que je peux aller à la toilette avant que je me pisse dessus ?

-Heu... oui... bien sur, faite !

Ryan prit la poudre d'escampette alors que Chourave s'approcha d'Harry.

-Mr Potter, c'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Vos jeu puéril ne m'amuse pas alors cessez de faire le pitre ! Cela vous coûteras 10 points ! Et que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-Bien professeur.

Hermione, elle, avait arrêté de rire, il venait encore de faire perdre des points.

-Ton but n'est pas de gagné la Coupe ? Lui rappela alors Hermione quand Chourave s'était éloignée de leur table.

-Ça n'a aucune importance.

-Mais on va perdre ! A toi tout seul tu as fait perdre 30 points alors que tu n'as rien fait.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Hermione.

-J'veux bien rigoler mais pas à ton détriment Harry. C'est injuste que tout retombe sur toi ! Hermione prit alors la main d'Harry qui la regarda surpris par son geste.

Harry la regarda alors pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis le début de la conversation, il se pencha vers elle et la Hermione vit clairement ses yeux émeraude, ils exprimaient l'abattement.

-J'aimerais avoir le choix mais je ne peux pas, j'dois veiller sur eux... c'est mon rôle, j'estime qu'ils sont plus important pour moi qu'une Coupe.

-Oui mais pas plus important que toi-même ! Tu te dois le respect Harry...

Le garçon la regarda dans les yeux puis se pencha légèrement vers elle en lui souriant gentiment.

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione ! C'est moi qui ait pris la décision d'agir comme ça... je le fais de mon plein gré... il le faut... aussi non je culpabiliserais toute ma vie...

Hermione le regarda surprise de ses paroles si... sombre, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il lâcha brusquement sa main et se remit bien au fond de sa chaise en reprenant un visage indéchiffrable, elle fut surprise par ce changement puis vit du coin de l'œil Ryan revenir. Il était d'humeur joyeuse et il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

-ça t'a plu ?

-Ron est mon ami... Murmura la jeune fille légèrement gênée.

-C'est pas la question.

-Ouais ça m'a bien plut... murmura timidement la jeune fille.

Le sourire de Ryan se fit moqueur puis il alla chercher le pot que Chourave voulait qu'il prenne, tous le reste du cours ils le passèrent à observer la plante et à citer ses propriétés, à quoi elle servait, combien de temps il fallait pour qu'elle pousse, qu'elles étaient les conditions idéal pour son élevage, ce qu'elle apportait dans les potions etc... Ryan se révéla particulièrement doué à cette matière alors qu'Harry lui se taisait en prenant note et qu'Hermione était impressionnée par la connaissance de Ryan, elle réussit tout de même à faire gagner 5 points. Quand la cloche sonna Ryan prit Harry par les épaules et fit un signe de main à Hermione en rajoutant un clin d'œil.

-A bientôt Miss Granger !

-Plus Pettigrow !

Hermione se dirigea alors vers Eli et Neville, elle regarda attentivement la jeune brune qui finit par le remarquer, elle fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai un truc sur le visage.

-Non, mais c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton frère ! Vous avez les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits de visage, le même sourire, j'trouve ça cool !

Eli grimaça.

-Me rappelle pas trop que lui et moi sommes jumeaux stp.

-Apparemment ça été toi avec les deux Joyeux Lurons ! S'exclama Neville le ton légèrement envieux.

-Ouais, Ryan m'a bien fait rire et m'a impressionné ! Franchement.

-Et Harry ? Demanda alors Eli en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac.

Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie en disant au revoir à Mme Chourave.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était bizarre... il n'était pas comme d'hab, il était plus réservé, plus sérieux... plus froid... moins à porter de main, résuma Hermione.

Eli hocha la tête.

-Je sais, il est comme ça avec les gens seulement quand les trois autres sont présent. Il joue les grands et oublie ses sentiments... Harry est comme un vase, il accumule mais le jour où ça va déborder... je n'aimerais pas être là...

-Il est comme ça avec les trois ? S'intéressa Neville.

-Moins avec César...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Hermione.

-Parce que c'est le plus mature après Harry. Ses parents sont super strict avec lui surtout sa mère et Rémus prend son fils au sérieux, chez lui il a la charge de ses petits frères et sœur et c'est lui qui s'occupe d'eux, si ils font une bêtise c'est lui qui est puni car ils sont à sa charge. Rémus ne rigole pas avec ça...

-Oufti ! S'exclama alors Neville les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-J'crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça le plus insolent de la bande, c'est parce que il n'y a qu'ici qu'il peut se défouler sans surveiller en permanence d'autres personnes. Bon allons rejoindre Ron, il doit être dépité le pauvre...

Hermione parut gêné puis hocha la tête. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle mais Ron n'y était pas, c'est là que Pavarti Patil leur apprit qu'on l'avait vu dans la Salle Commune. Les trois amis allèrent jusqu'à leur Sale Commune et trouvèrent le jeune roux, assis d'un un canapé, la tête baissé de dépit, il se retourna à peine quand il les entendit entrée. Ils avaient le regard si triste qu'ils n'osèrent s'avancer, ils étaient plus que mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'Harry rentra dans la pièce, il les regarda, haussa un sourcil puis monta dans sa chambre et revint dans les 30 secondes qui suivirent, il ne leur adressa pas un regard et allait quitté la pièce quand Ron l'appela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley ? Dit Harry agacé.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser.

-J'ai pas envie... et puis j'vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

-Tu vois pas ? Et mon calbute troué ça te dit quelque chose ? S'emporta Ron.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Harry regarda Ron droit dans les yeux.

-Personnellement, j'vois pas où est le prob. Bon tu m'excuses mais moi on m'attend donc j'me casse.

-Harry ! Dit alors Eli scandalisé par le comportement du brun.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire provocant, il passa devant elle tout en ricanant et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Ron balança un livre sur la porte que le jeune homme venait de quitter.

-C'est qu'un...

Les trois autres furent scandalisé par le mot employé mais n'osèrent pas s'opposer à Ron qui était rempli de colère.

-Allons manger Ron ! Il faut prendre des forces, lui murmura Hermione.

Ron perdit ses couleurs et devint livide.

-Hors de question que j'aille dans la Grande Salle ! S'exclama-t-il.

-On va aller aux cuisines si tu veux. Lui proposa gentiment Elie en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Merci Elie ! Heureusement t'es pas comme ces crétins finis toi !

Elie lui sourit tendrement, puis pouffa de rire.

-Tu te rappelles hier Ron, quand tu disais qu'un peu d'humour ne faisait de mal à personne... je t'ai dit que je vous ressortirais ces phrases quand tu les haïrais à ton tour ! J'coirs que cette heure est venue plus tôt que prévue !

Ron écarquilla les yeux et se mit à pouffer à son tour.

------------------------------------------------------------

Message de Sheena China:

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire et qui m'encourage à la continuer, ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire plusieurs histoires en même temps et je dois dire que c'est celle-ci qui vient en dernier dans mes précoccupation... pourtant vous semblez tous l'apprécier! Surtout mes Joyeux Lurons, moi aussi je les aime bien, je m'amuse beaucoup à les décrire eux et leurs bêtises! lol.

Réponses aux reviews:

Le Saut de l'Ange: Merci d'aimer mes petits perso, t'as raison, ils vont pas vraiment chercher à rapprocher les maisons, surtout Lukas, il n'en a rien à faire de ce genre de truc, son seul but dans la vie est d'ennuyer son cousin.

Nynousette: désolé mais je pense bien faire un couple H/Hr, enfin, ça va arriver dans très, très longtemps... mais vous vous ne savez pas pourquoi!lol.

Adenoide: Et oui, on peut dire que j'ai réserver des truc pas toujours cool pour le pauvre Severus, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs le pauvre.

ZiaGranger: Merci des tes encouragements.

Bon sinon le prochain chap arrivera un jour, je ne sais pas quand, il est déjà finit mais je ne sais pas quand le publier, avant ou après mes exam... tel est la question!lol.


	5. Servilus

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) tous à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit ainsi que l'évolution de cette petite histoire !

**Résumer :** Les Joyeux Luron n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de se faire remarquer dès la rentrée. Une amitié se tisse entre Eli, Neville, Ron et Hermione. On a découvert le côté obscur d'Harry, découvrons sont côté intellot !

**Personnage :**

Harry Potter : Leader des Joyeux Lurons (Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics). Aîné de sa famille et de toutes les autres familles. Il protége sans compter les plus jeunes que lui. Appelé plus souvent Potty ou AJ par ses proches. Il est à Gryffondor.

César Lupin : Fils aîné de Rémus, un des Joyeux Lurons. Il est le cerveau du groupe mais agit comme un rebelle. C'est lui qui comprend mieux Harry. Appelé Jules (Jules César pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris). Il est à Serdaigle.

Ryan Pettigrow : Fils aîné de Peter, c'est également un Joyeux Lurons. C'est lui qui distrait les gens quand ses amis font une connerie. Surnommé Soldat (Clin d'œil au film _il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_). Très protecteur avec sa sœur, il peut paraître des fois sans cœur. Il a été placé à Poufsouffle.

Elizabeth Pettigrow : Sœur jumelle de Ryan. Elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que son frère mais à un sale caractère comme lui. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les garçons qu'elle trouve puéril. Elle va finalement avec Hermione, Neville et Ron. Elle est allée à Gryffondor.

Lukas Black : Aîné de Sirius mais c'est lui le plus jeune du quatuor. Il est protégé par tous et est un peu capricieux avec les autres, surtout avec Harry. Son surnom est Dark (obscurité en Anglais). Il se montre odieux avec son cher cousin avec qui il est à Serpentard.

Nephtalit Pettigrow : Petit frère de Ryan et Eli, il fait office de support pour Harry car il sait la vérité sur ce dernier.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Sheena China.

---------------------------------------

**Chap 4 : Servilus.**

Le passage s'ouvrit, un garçon apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, le sourire provocant qu'il abordait se fanait et laissa place à un rictus de dégoût, le garçon tremblait et fonça vers un mur auquel il donna un coup de poing, un craquement sonore se fit entendre, sa main enfla à vue d'œil mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, il avait déposé sa tête sur le mur froid et dur et respirait profondément. C'est avec un regard vide d'expression qu'il regarda sa main qui tremblait beaucoup, il reprit son chemin d'un pas lent, il boitait légèrement et de la sueur perlait à son front, à chaque pas il faisait une grimace de douleur... il se dirigea vers les toilette de garçon et passa sa main sous l'eau chaude, il prit un essuie et se frotta doucement la main qui prenait une couleur mauve inquiétante. Le garçon regarda sa main, embêté, puis s'aperçu dans un miroir, son visage affichait la surprise puis ses yeux verts se chargèrent de colère et le miroir explosa, un éclat de verre lui érafla le genou droit. Aussi tôt une grimace de douleur apparue sur son visage et il s'appuya sur le lavabo pour ne pas tomber, il s'assit à même le sol et avec prudence il souleva son pantalon à hauteur du genou. Son genou avait doublé de volume et était légèrement mauve, une croûte de sang était clairement visible.

Le jeune homme fit une moue de dégoût et rabattit vite fait son pantalon, il se leva prudemment et se dirigea vers la sortie, en chemin il vit son amie d'enfance avec ses nouveaux amis, ils se dirigeaient vers le sous-sol du château. Il fronça les sourcils intrigués et les suivit de loin. Seulement son genou le ralentissait alors il devait redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Il s'arrêta dans un coin et il vit son amie d'enfance frotté une poire et une poignée apparue comme par magie... le garçon parut inquiet tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria-t-il aussi tôt.

-Harry, tu nous as suivis ? Lui demanda Eli étonné.

-Bien sur que non ! C'est là que je me rendais ! Répondit Harry sur la défensive, il ne mentait pas totalement...

-Mais t'es partis avant nous ! S'étonna Hermione.

-J'ai été aux toilettes. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais vous feriez mieux de vous casser ! Finit par dire Harry en s'avançant alors vers la porte qu'Elie venait d'ouvrir.

-Pourquoi ? Pour sa Majesté Potter ? Ragua Ron les poings serrés.

-Tu as très bien compris paysan ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Ron réagit aussi tôt et le poussa contre la porte. Harry réatterrit mal et tomba de tout son poids sur son genou, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, c'est avec lenteur qu'il se releva, regarda Ron avec toute la colère qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune roux et lui balança son poings sans la moindre hésitation ce qui fit craquer la mâchoire de Ron. Harry voyait rouge et il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon en mauvaise posture.

-_Pavor_ (1)! S'écria-t-il.

En apparence rien ne changea mais le teint de Ron devint livide, il se recula vers le mur avec précipitation. Il regardait tout autour de lui les yeux écarquillés de peur, sa respiration accélérait.

-Enlever les de moi ! Je ne les supporte pas ! J'ai peur ! Pourquoi elles me regardent comme ça ! S'écria Ron

-Harry ? Demanda alors Lukas les yeux écarquillé de surprise.

Il sortait des cuisines, ses yeux allaient de Ron à Harry, la baguette de celui-ci toujours tendue vers le jeune roux. Harry renifla et baissa sa baguette et s'avança avec lenteur vers Ron, il lui prit le menton entre l'index et le pouce.

-La prochaine fois qu tu me touches, je ferais pire ! Je suis ta plus grande crainte dans cette école à présent ! Harry cracha aux pieds du roux sans la moindre hésitation et se retourna vers Lukas qui était plus qu'étonné par le comportement de son ami.

-Ouah ! Ça c'était top ! Siffla Lukas impressionné.

-Tu ne dois pas le féliciter pour ça ! Se révolta alors Eli.

Elle se dirigea vers Ron et l'aida à se relever, elle lança un regard incendiaire à Harry.

-Finalement t'es comme eux ! Je ne te couvrirais pas sur ce coup ! Si t'as des problèmes je ne te défendrais pas tu m'entends !

-J'ai pas besoin de toi Elizabeth ! Ne te prend pas pour plus importante que tu ne l'es.

Lukas écarquilla de surprise ainsi qu'Eli qui avait la bouche ouverte. Harry n'attendit pas qu'elle réagisse et descendit doucement les marches menant vers la cuisine. Il entendit la porte se claquer derrière lui et ne fut pas surpris de voir Lukas. Le garçon déposa sa main sur le front d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors Harry agacé.

-Je regarde si t'es malade ! T'es un peu chaud mon vieux...

-Ouais, j'ai un peu mal à la tête... Murmura alors Harry baissant la tête.

-Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'ennuyer quand t'as mal à la tête ! S'exclama alors Lukas.

Le jeune garçon déposa un bras sur l'épaule d'Harry et le félicita sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Arriver en bas ils virent César et Ryan en pleine discussion devant un chocolat chaud.

-C'était quoi le bruit ? Demanda alors César, il avait une moustache de chocolat, Ryan lui lança alors une serviette dans la figure.

César s'essuya alors la bouche, Lukas se racla la gorge afin d'avoir toute l'attention de ses amis, Harry prit place aux côtés de Ryan et demanda un thé à la menthe à un Elfe.

-Harry s'est _battu_ avec Weasley !

César qui buvait une gorgée de son chocolat le cracha à la figure de Ryan qui ne réagit même pas tellement il était choqué. Harry était connu pour être le plus calme et le moins chahuteur du groupe. Le bagarreur s'était plus César.

-Non! Dirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

-Si ! S'exclama Lukas et il leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu super enthousiaste.

-Ouah ! Dirent les deux autres une fois le résumé de Lukas terminé.

-C'était pas grand-chose ! Rougit Harry.

-Ouais mais il t'en a fallu du courage ! Rugit Ryan.

-Ouais, mais il y a un revers à cette médaille ! Soupira Harry.

-Quoi ? Demanda César curieux.

-Eli ! Souffla Lukas. Elle va t'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours vieux !

-Je sais, bah, tant pis.

-Comment ça tant pis ? Et qui va veiller sur ma sœur ? S'exclama alors Ryan les sourcils soudain froncés.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'espère qu'elle ne vas ébruiter l'histoire où t'es vraiment mal Harry.

-Je sais mais elle ne dira rien... Ron lui interdira, il a pris un coup dans son honneur tout à l'heure, il ne va pas se rabaisser à dire que je l'ai tabassé par après. Question d'honneur, enfin, ce qu'il lui reste d'honneur !

-Mais c'est qu'il a pensé à tout déjà le p'tit Potty ! Rigola César en lui frottant vigoureusement la tête.

-Eh ouais, qu'est-ce qu'tu crois ! Fais pas écris César sur mon front !

Ce dernier lui tira la langue mais il ne put lui répondre car un Elfe amena un plat remplit de victuaille. Ryan se frotta les mains pendant que Lukas se frottait tendrement le ventre.

-J'ai fais ce que Messieurs voulaient, couina le petit elfe de maison la tête inclinée.

-Merci ! Répondirent-ils en cœur en se frottant les mains avec gourmandise.

Ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture et tout en mangeant ils parlèrent du leur premier cours et du sale complot des profs qu'ils critiquèrent tout le reste du repas.

-Vous vous imaginez, comment faire pour atteindre les retenues de nos pères ? Ça parait presque mission impossible ! Heureusement, il y a toujours Rogue, à la limite, il pourrait nous y aider à battre nos pères... s'exclama Lukas une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

-Mais pour ça il faudrait le torturer moralement ! Le faire craquer ! S'enthousiasma alors Ryan.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne des calmants ! Pouffa alors César. Nos pères y allaient fort avec lui mais il n'a jamais sombré dans la dépression, si nous on y arrive j'vois déjà la têtes de nos vieux ! Fou d'envie et suppliant de nous demander comment on a fait pour y arriver !

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire rien qu'à cette image.

-Mouais, nos pères, mais la tête de nos mères... soupira Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Les trois autres grimacèrent et Ryan lui balança sa serviette à la figure.

-Casseur d'ambiance ! Rugit le brun.

-Nan, j'suis réaliste vieux ! Nos mères seraient cap de venir et de nous donner la correction de notre vie ! Et personnellement, j'ai pas envie que tout Poudlard sache que ma plus grande crainte et de voir nos mères se pointer ! Surtout la mère de Lukas, c'est une sauvage !

-Hé ! S'exclama alors Lukas prête à défendre sa mère, pourtant, il réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai, elle nous attraperait et nous attacherais par les pieds à sa moto et elle ferait le tour de Londres avec nous derrière ! Mon oncle m'a déjà raconté qu'elle avait fait ça avec lui quand ils étaient petits.

Les autres compatirent alors en pansant au pauvre Martin, le petit frère d'Allyson, la mère de Lukas. César regarda alors par la petite vitre de la cuisine.

-Il doit faire beau dehors, on devrait en profiter, il ne fera pas ce temps là encore longtemps, on devrait prendre l'air pour digérer, dit calmement César, une fois finit il sirota son verre tout en croquant les glaçons.

-D'acc, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! S'exclama alors Ryan en se levant.

Harry écarquilla alors les yeux et allait dire quelque chose à Ryan mais Lukas lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Harry grimaça un instant puis un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, heureusement pour eux Ryan, trop occupé à motiver César pour qu'il se dépêche un peu, ne vit rien de la discussion silencieuse de Lukas et Harry.

-Merci pour tous petits elfes de maison bien obéissant ! S'exclama Lukas en tapotant la tête de celui qui semblait être le chef.

-Lukas ! Soupira alors Harry. Merci, c'est très gentil de nous accueillir dans votre cuisine.

-Pas de quoi Monsieur, c'était un plaisir de pouvoir vous servir ! Couina timidement l'elfe.

Les autres garçons leurs firent un vague signe de main et ils remontèrent sous le soupira d'un Harry désespéré de rendre les trois autres un tant soit peu civilisé... César les emmena dans le parc pour profiter du soleil au maximum. Ils s'installèrent sous un grand chêne, César lui enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans le lac. Lukas s'allongea sur l'herbe avec une brindille dans la bouche, il était à moitié somnolant, Ryan sortit un livre et commença à lire, il commençait des recherches pour qu'ils puissent fabriquer _leur_ carte, Harry s'appuya contre l'arbre et observait les personnes dans le parc, de temps en temps il lançait un coup d'œil à César, ce dernier s'amusait à faire des ricochets sur le lac.

-J'ai envie de peindre ! S'exclama alors César en se frottant les mains après avoir réussi à faire 5 ricochets. En plus vous êtes beau ! Pouffa César en regardant Ryan, Lukas et Harry pouffèrent mais le brun était complètement plongé dans sa lecture.

César sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître tout son matériel d'artiste qu'il tria avec soin. Il se mit ensuite à l'ouvrage et fit l'esquisse de son dessin tout en sortant la langue et les sourcils froncé dû à sa concentration extrême. Avec le temps, Harry, Ryan et Lukas avaient appris à ne plus trop bouger pour aider leur ami. La main de César était sûre et il traçait vite tous les traits aux crayons, une mèche de cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux et d'un geste agacé il la chassait de temps en temps.

-C'est bon. Je peindrai plus tard ! Au fait Ryan, maintenant que j'ai finis, tu sais que depuis tout à l'heure tu te promènes avec une grosse trace de chocolat sur toi ! Les gens doivent penser que tu manges comme un porc !

Ryan écarquilla alors les yeux, il se rappela que c'était César qui lui avait craché dessus, il se leva et lança un regard diabolique à son ami.

-Tu vas voir Lupin ! Cours !

César ne se fit pas prier et prit la poudre d'escampette, seulement, Ryan était très rapide malgré sa grande corpulence et tacla le blond sans ménagement, celui-ci fit un beau vol plané et Harry et Lukas qui regardaient la scène avec attention applaudirent comme des petits enfants. Ensuite, à la plus grande joie de ses derniers, Ryan souleva, aisément, César et se dirigea vers le lac. César, tant bien que mal tentait de se débattre mais Ryan était plus fort. Finalement Ryan balança César dans le lac, celui-ci se releva et se jeta à son tour sur Ryan qui était plié en deux et qui donc, ne réagit même pas. Quand ils ressortirent ils étaient dégoulinant d'eaux.

-Pareille à des chiens sortant du bain ! Se moqua alors Lukas.

Ryan et César se regardèrent alors et Lukas pâlit alors.

-Vient faire un câlin à tes aînés Lukas ! Chantonna alors César, ils encerclèrent Lukas et vinrent se frotter contre lui.

-Harry aide moi !

-Cela ne me regarde pas, j'ne veux pas être mouillé moi !

-Faux-frère !

-Que veux-tu, j'suis près à tout faire pour toi... tant qu'il n'y a pas d'eau dans l'histoire.

Une fois terminer, Ryan et César enlevèrent leur chemise et la jetèrent sur Lukas qui venait de finir de s'essuyer... Ce dernier apprécia moyennement et insulta ses amis qui lui éclatèrent de rire au nez. Enfin, heureusement que Lukas était Lukas, et qu'il ne se vexait jamais longtemps.

-J'ai envie de danser ! S'exclama Lukas en se frottant le coup, il regardait dans la direction d'Harry.

Harry sortit de sa poche l'appareil de son père et mit la musique à font. Le titre de _Hey Baby_ retentit alors dans tout le parc et plusieurs têtes se retournèrent sur eux, enfin encore plus de tête, et leur danse plus qu'horripilante. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous et chantaient gaiement les paroles tout en se dandinant, Harry était plutôt raide dû à son genou mais ses amis ne le remarquèrent pas... Lukas était sans conteste celui qui bougeait le mieux alors que Ryan était le plus horripilant de tous. A cet instant il essayait de prouver à ses amis qu'il était capable de rester tout le morceau en position de poirier tout en dansant... bien sûr il rata mais ça avait bien amusé tout le monde... enfin, sauf Eli et les trois autres qui vinrent mettre fin à leur amusement, Eli coupa la musique d'un coup de baguette tout en lançant un regard noir aux garçons.

-Hey ! S'exclama Ryan, en se remettant comme il faut, il avait le visage un peu rouge dû au sang qui lui était monté à la tête. On s'amusait bien !

-C'est pas pour toi que je suis venue ! Et remet ton T-shirt, j'ai l'estomac fragile après avoir mangée ! Harry, il faut que tu t'excuses !

-De quoi ? Demanda Harry en se rasseyant doucement.

Eli vit rouge et s'avança vers lui dangereusement.

-La mâchoire de Ron ?

-Elle est à sa place ! Lui fit remarquer Harry.

Les Joyeux Lurons qui se rhabillaient éclatèrent de rires à cette remarque.

-T'es vraiment qu'un... S'exclama Ron en s'avançant vers Harry mais trois baguettes étaient déjà braqués sur lui.

Ryan, César et Lukas avaient vite repris leur sérieux, Ron, lui, palissait à vue d'œil et se recula prudemment.

-Ni pense pas Weasley ! Le menaça César, les yeux noir. On te laissera pas toucher à un cheveu d'AJ !

Les deux autres approuvèrent silencieusement.

-Arrêtez ! Ça ne vous regarde pas ! S'écria Harry toujours assis.

-Mais... ? S'exclama Ryan étonné.

-C'est mon problème écartez-vous ! J'ai besoin de personne pour mettre une raclée à Weasley !

Les trois autres obéirent mais ne semblaient pas rassuré.

-Eh bien Weasley tu viens ou tu te casses ? Dépêche, j'ai d'autre chose à faire moi !

-Je... s'exclama Ron tendu.

Harry lui mit sa baguette sur la tête.

-Harry calme toi ! S'écria alors Ryan en s'avançant, il déposa son bras sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance. Harry parut troublé est baissa alors sa baguette. Il partit tout en poussant Ron au sol, sans dire un mot de plus.

César et Lukas le suivirent alors que Ryan resta. Le brun tendit sa main à Ron et après un instant d'hésitation le roux l'accepta et fut vite remit sur pied.

-Excuse le ! Il n'est pas comme d'habitude... il est... Ryan déglutit, il regarda sa sœur jumelle. Il avait les mêmes yeux Eli... les mêmes...

-J'ai vu Ryan.

-Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse nous aider... Murmura alors Ryan.

Le garçon sortit son miroir à double sens de sa poche et se racla la gorge avant de taper sur le miroir en prononçant clairement le nom de celui qu'il supportait le moins au monde...

-Nephtalit Pettigrow.

Ryan tendit sa baguette sur le miroir qui fit apparaître l'image du gros garçon qu'était Nephtalit.

-Salut... Ryan. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Harry fait ses yeux terrifiants.

Nephtalit regarda son frère bizarrement.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Ben non, comme d'hab ! Répondit Ryan.

-Il s'est fait engueuler à cause de Ryan ! Intervint Eli.

Nephtalit haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Aussi tôt Eli se vexa et voulut dire quelque chose de pas trop gentil à son petit frère mais Ryan la calma d'un regard froid auquel personne n'est habitué... surtout venant de sa part.

-Il s'est blessé ? Précisa alors Nephtalit.

-Heu... Répondirent les jumeaux en se regardant.

-Il boitait ! Intervint alors Hermione.

Nephtalit hocha la tête et haussa un sourcil en regardant du coin de l'œil de la jeune fille qui soutint son regard.

-Il faut le faire soigner, il ira mieux après.

-C'est tout ? Demanda alors Eli.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

-Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que j'étais là... Au revoir, Elizabeth et Ryan, Miss Observatrice, salua Nephtalit en regardant Hermione qui sursauta d'étonnement de ce surnom.

Son image disparut juste après et Ryan chotta dans l'herbe.

-Il m'énerve celui-là. _Parce que j'étais là _! Minauda Ryan. Il ne connaît pas Harry mieux que moi ! Bon, frangine, j'vais aller le rejoindre, je sens que les autres ont besoin de moi !

-Ryan, rappelle à Dark et AJ de ne pas arriver en retard pour potion !

Ryan leva le pouce et partit en direction du château. Eli se tourna alors vers Ron et s'approcha de lui, elle lui toucha la mâchoire embêtée.

-Désolée pour Harry. Il n'est pas comme ça d'hab. Enfin, si des fois il agit comme ça mais à part Nephtalit personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi... Enfin, on suppose que c'est le traumatisme à cause de... Catherine...

-Qui ? Demanda aussi tôt Hermione.

-Je n'aurais pas du dire ça... Bon, je vais aller conduire Ron à l'infirmerie et Neville et toi irez en Potion. Il veut mieux éviter les ennuis avec lui...

-Lui ? Demanda Neville légèrement paniqué.

-Le maître des potions... Severus Rogue...

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Hmm, on peut dire ça oui... Bon, j'y vais, à toute' !

Eli et Ron partirent de leur côté laissant Hermione et Neville tout seul, ces derniers allèrent rejoindre le prochain cours, seulement ils leur fallut plus de temps pour trouver leur chemin, Eli n'était plus avec eux. Une fois enfin arrivé à destination ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui attendaient déjà devant la porte dont Draco Malfoy. Dés que le blond les aperçus il leur fit un sourire mauvais.

-Tiens, tiens, le célèbre Longdubat ! Pauvre mec, tu ne sais vraiment pas avec quoi tu traînes ! Une Sang-de...

-C'est toujours mieux que d'être entouré de face d'animaux ! Rugit la voix d'Harry en haut des escaliers qui menait au cachot, il regardait une fille qui avait les traits d'un bouledogue et deux gars qui ressemblaient plus à des gorilles qu'à autres choses.

Hermione parut inquiète en le voyant, il s'appuyait au mur et descendait vraiment lentement mais à part elle personne ne semblait le remarquer... Crabe et Goyle, les gardes du corps de Malfoy froncèrent les sourcils, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire et attendaient la permission de Malfoy pour agir, seulement, ce dernier était blanc comme un linge et ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Et quoi Malfoy ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire ? Quand on est là tu fermes ta grande gueule ? T'es vraiment pathétique, tu fais honte à tes ancêtres ! Avoir peur d'un pauvre Sang-Mêlé ! Se moque Harry qui s'avança dangereusement vers Malfoy qui recula prudemment vers le mur, il était pétrifié.

Lukas posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, les deux amis se regardèrent et finalement Harry s'éloigna de Malfoy et alla s'appuyer sur un mur un peu plus loin pourtant il n'oublia de lancer un sourire provocateur à Malfoy quand il passa à côté de lui et Lukas regarda alors son cousin avec mépris tout en le bousculant et en s'approchant dangereusement de ce dernier il lui murmura à l'oreille pour que seul son cousin puisse entendre :

-La prochaine fois que tu traites quelqu'un à cause de son origine, je ne retiendrais plus Harry, tu m'entends ! Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, la prochaine fois que tu accuses Harry de faire des conneries, je te le ferais payer au centuple ! J'espère que c'est rentré dans ta cervelle de moineau !

Draco hocha positivement la tête, Lukas le poussa violemment contre le mur et cracha au pied de son cousin tout en s'éloignant de Draco et alla rejoindre Harry tout en lançant un regard hautain à toutes les personnes présentes dans la foule. Un silence s'installa parmis la foule et seul Lukas et Harry parlaient avec des voix graves et moqueuses...

-Entrez ! Fit la vois froide et autoritaire du professeur après une minute d'attente.

Tous les élèves prirent place content de quitté l'ancienne ambiance, les derniers à franchirent la porte furent Lukas et Harry.

-Evidemment, Potter et Black arrive les derniers ! Encore en retard ! Moins 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Harry et Lukas écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et serrèrent les poings, ils restèrent sur place en maudissant silencieusement Rogue.

-Sale _Servilus_ ! Cracha alors Lukas, les élèves furent les seuls à entendre cette remarque désobligeante.

-Hé bien, asseyez-vous Potter et Black, vous vous êtes assez fait remarquer dans ma classe !

Harry et Lukas lui lancèrent un regard rempli de colère mais Rogue ni fit pas attention, les deux amis se placèrent côte à côte, il n'y avait personnes d'autres à leur côtés... Rogue avait un imperceptible sourire triompheure qui ne faisait qu'aggraver l'humeur sombre des amis d'enfance qui se renfrognaient un peu plus à chaque instant, seulement durant l'appel des présences des coups secs se firent entendre à la porte du cachot. Rogue leva les yeux de sa liste et fit un mouvement de bras qui ouvrit la porte laissant apparaître Ron et Eli, Eli avait toujours le bras suspendu en l'air, elle lança un regard méprisant quand elle vit Rogue.

-En retard Pettigrow ! Evidemment, il me semblait bien qu'il en manquait un... ça fera moins 10 p...

-J'ai un mot de l'infirmière ! Coupa Elizabeth en s'avançant vers Rogue, ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et regarda longtemps la signature pour voir si elle était authentique...

-ça semble correct ! Grogna Rogue. Trouvez vous une place ! Et dépêchez-vous, vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps !

-Comme si tu n'avais pas que ça à faire dans ta vie ! Cracha Eli entre ses dents.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose Pettigrow ?

-Non.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Eli et Ron s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre au fond de la classe. Rogue continua son appel jusqu'au nom de Londubat, il renifla légèrement mais ne fit aucun commentaire... Une fois les présences prisent il ferma sèchement son cahier et le mit de côte et se mit à faire un topo de ses objectif, tout le monde prenait note sauf Harry, Lukas et Eli qui regardaient le professeur avec provocation.

-Potter ! Je supposes que c'est trop demander à sa Majesté que de prendre note !

-Mais c'est qu'il comprend vite le _Servilus_ ! Se moqua Lukas.

-Finalement, il n'est pas si bête que ça ! Moi qui croyais que son QI dépassais à peine celui du singe ! Rigola Elizabeth.

-Retenue jusqu'au mois prochain Black et Pettigrow !

Lukas le défia du regard avant de sortir ses plumes de son sac, Eli eut juste un sourire hautain et se mit au fond de sa chaise tout en jouant avec un crayon ce qui irrita Rogue.

-Et bien Miss Pettigrow, mon cours est-il si ennuyeux que vous ne prenez pas note ?

-Non, le cours est très bien, c'est juste la boule de graisse qui fait le cours qui est lamentable ! Cracha Eli.

-Miss Pettigrow, a part critiquer que savez-vous faire ? Parce que je tiens à vous rappelez qu'aucun de vos parents n'étaient très doué en Potion. D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Peter avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire exploser tout ce qui passait entre ses mains, alors je pense qu'une basse remarque de sa fille ne me fait absolument rien ! Au fait, avant que j'oublie, moins 10 points pour Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers son _Professeur_.

Rogue eut un sourire supérieure un instant en voyant la colère d'Eli, qui dut se mordre les lèvres afin de ne rien répliquer de sanglant, puis toute son attention fut de nouveau sur Harry.

-Alors Potter, c'est la « cours » de Sa Majesté qui répond à votre place ? Je suppose que votre incapacité en la matière n'a d'égal que votre vantardise.

Harry eut un sourire méprisant et se pencha en avant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de note, je connais déjà tout ça. N'oubliez pas qui est ma mère !

Rogue grimaça de déplaisir, puis un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage.

-Le médecin Potter, spécialisé en recherche, elle est plus haut gradé que moi, dommage, elle n'aura jamais mes qualités pour ce domaine qu'est la Potion ! Après tout, à la base, Evans n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Siffla Rogue les yeux plissés.

Harry pâlit sous l'insulte, il se leva brusquement mais son genou se cogna sur la table, le bruit de craquement ne laissait rien présager de bon pour le genou, pourtant Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer.

-Ma mère est bien meilleure que vous ne le serez jamais ! Vous êtes tout simplement jaloux d'elle et de sa réussite ! Vous, tout ce que vous serez faire en Potion ne vaudra jamais la moitié du quart de ce que sait faire ma mère ! Et puis pour un Sang-Mêlé je vous trouve bien présomptueux 'Prince' ! Cracha Harry.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de vous, j'ai tout simplement fait des recherches, le nom de Rogue est apparu pour la première fois avec vous ! Vous pouvez vous cacher autant que vous voulez, la vérité sur ses origines est bien vite dévoilée ! Moi je suis un Sang-Mêlé et j'en suis fière, ma mère est une très grande sorcière et mon père est un homme juste ! Enfin, je vous comprend aussi, avoir une mère alcoolique et un père violant ce n'est pas toujours facile à vivre ! Hein _Servilus_ !

Rogue éclata de rire à la grande surprise général.

-A votre avis Potter, lequel de nous deux est le plus caller en Potion ? Et si je vous défiais ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à votre provocation !

-Pour le plaisir de me battre !

Harry hésita un instant, il semblait indécis.

-Si vous acceptez, j'admettrais que votre mère n'est pas uns sorcière de seconde zone ! Rajouta Rogue provocateur.

-Bien, interroger moi sur ce que vous voulez ! Di alors Harry déterminer.

Rogue sembla réfléchir, il fit quelques tours de classes. Puis un sourire très démoniaque apparut sur son visage.

-Qu'elle est la potion dont la vapeur s'échappe en spirale ?

-Amortentia, fabriqué par une femme du nom de Roseline Ingalls en 1524, c'est le philtre d'amour le plus puissant, cette potion produit une forte attirance ou une obsession de la personne ayant bu, pour la personne qui a fabriqué la potion.

Harry reprit alors son souffle, Lukas eut l'air ravit et Eli applaudit sous les connaissances de son ami.

-...Cette potion est caractérisée par sa couleur nacrée. On raconte qu'elle possède une odeur différente selon chaque individu et ce qui l'attire le plus. Les ingrédients son assez facile a récupéré mais la préparation dure un mois, l'élément le plus étonnant qui la caractérise est une larme du préparateur. La puissance de l'obsession dépend de la dose ajouté de graines de lavande, plus il y a de graines de lavande moins la potion à d'emprise sur l'ensorcelé, bien sûr les graines sont tellement minuscules qu'il est presque impossible de pourvoir dosé, enfin, pour un débutant tel que vous !

Rogue fit une grimace de déplaisir à l'annonce de tous ça, visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle précision de la part du jeune homme et la dernière remarque d'Harry ne l'avait fait que plus enragé. Pourtant un sourire mauvais apparu sur sa face de sadique.

-A quelle potion correspond une préparation qui ressemble à un liquide satiné, couleur cassis ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait, il avait mit une main sur son front pour mieux réfléchir. Le sourire de Rogue se faisait de plus en plus sûr de lui.

-Mais quel c... ! Le philtre du Mort Vivant !

-Que doit-on faire après avoir haché les racines de cette potion.

-Nous devons récupérer le jus de la fève sopophorique. Dans le _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions _on nous conseille de couper la fève mais c'est plus pratique de l'écraser car le jus sort mieux.

Rogue grogna de mécontentement et se remit à réfléchir, il regarda alors un de ses chaudrons où une potion reposait.

-Avancé Potter.

Harry se leva de sa place et avec lenteur, tout en boitant, il alla vers Rogue, seulement quand il passa devant Malfoy, ce dernier lui fit un croche pied, il tomba sur le sol mais aucun son de douleur n'échappa de sa bouche. Lukas se leva et était prêt à se jeter sur son cousin.

-Assis Black ! Rugit le professeur.

Seulement, Lukas ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille.

-Lukas, ça va, ne t'en fait pas ! J'ai connu pire ! Assied-toi s'il te plait !

Lukas obéit à Harry.

-Comme un bon chien Black.

Lukas serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer, Harry lui se releva lentement, les yeux fermé sous la douleur, il s'était ré ouvert sa croûte et il sentait du sang coulé le long de sa jambe mais il faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser remarquer, il s'avança pourtant d'une démarche moins assuré, il ne savait plus posé son pied douloureux au sol, il devait donc sautillé.

-Bien Potter, maintenant, ce sera ma dernière question, regardez dans ce chaudron et dites moi à quelle potion elle correspond.

-C'est une solution de force, en voyant la fumée je dirais qu'elle a chauffé 30 secondes trop forte à 2°, si elle était parfaite il n'y aurait pas cette légère couleur dorée dans la fumé ! S'exclama alors Harry d'un regard méprisant vers Rogue qui pinça les lèvres.

Rogue se dirigea alors vers son armoire, prit quelque chose à l'intérieure, il se dirigea vers la potion et jeta l'élément dans la potion qui changea de couleur et devint vert marécageux, d'énorme bulle s'échappèrent de la potion et une odeur de vomi s'échappa pour se vaporiser dans la pièce.

-Quel élément viens-je de rajouter ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, il hésita, s'approcha de la potion et huma fort la potion, plusieurs élèves firent la grimace à cette vision. Il prit une règle et la trempa dans la potion dont il sortit la substance qu'il regarda à l'œil nu, il découvrit une partie de son avant bras et déposa la substance dessus. La potion n'eut aucun effet sur sa peau. Il trempa alors un doigt dans la substance et le goutta, plusieurs filles poussèrent un cri de dégoût, puis, finalement Harry hocha positivement la tête.

-Je peux ? Demanda le jeune bigleux en faisant un signe vers l'armoire.

-Si ça peut vous aider ! Ricana alors Rogue.

Harry chercha quelque chose dans l'armoire et sortit un flacon rose, il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une seringue, il trempa cette dernière dans le philtre rose dont il extrait 100ml.

-C'est un mélange de lait maternel de Licorne avec du sang de Phoenix, philtre extrêmement rare à trouver, expliqua calmement Harry aux élèves, Rogue ne le contredit pas.

Il trempa la totalité de la seringue dans la potion marécageuse qui récupéra sa couleur d'origine.

-La substance a fait disparaître une parties des propriétés de l'ellébore que vous avez jetez dans la potion, pourtant si on boit cette potion notre ouïe augmentera légèrement ainsi que notre sens de la déduction, expliqua Harry en se tournant vers Rogue. Je pense que ma mère est un très bon professeur qui est plus méticuleuse que vous sur la température et le temps de préparation d'une potion.

Rogue lui lança un regard incendiaire que Harry supporta sans broncher.

-En effet, elle a fait un bon travail avec vous... Retournez à votre place et ne perturbez plus se cours Potter !

Harry se dirigea vers son bureau mais avant d'y arriver il du s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Professeur Rogue. J'ai un souci... la potion que j'ai goutté augmente le sens de déduction et l'ouïe mais ça affaiblit les forces physique... je n'arriva plus à me soutenir... Murmura Harry les dents serrés, il avait le visage rouge et semblait fiévreux.

-Je vous ais demandé de ne plus perturbé le cours Potter ! Moins 5 points !

-Et pour mon problème ?

Rogue le regarda méprisant et fit un signe de main à Hermione qui était l'élève la plus proche de lui.

-Miss, allez le conduire à l'infirmerie.

La jeune file se leva et le regarda inquiète, le garçon s'appuya sur elle et se mit à marcher. Ils sortirent du couloir comme ça.

-Il y a un passage secret ici ! Murmura Harry, il devenait vraiment chaud et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle un aussi fort effet sur toi ? C'est à cause de ta blessure au genou ?

-Ouais, j'en ai bien peur, on va s'arrêter un moment d'acc !

Il se laissa glissé le long du mur le genou blessé tendu, il avait les yeux clos.

-Tu veux bien soulever le pan de mon pantalon que je vois les dégâts ? Murmura le jeune homme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se mit à l'ouvrage, la grimace du jeune homme l'incita à être plus lente... Quand elle vit l'ampleur des dégâts elle pâlit, Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant sa réaction.

-C'est si moche que ça ? Murmura le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.

Harry regarda son genou et fit une moue assez répulsive en voyant la couleur mauve foncé et tous le sang qui coulait abondamment. Il se pencha alors en avant et sa tête atterrit sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-C'était très gentil Princesse de Sparte (2) mais je vais me débrouiller seul maintenant !

-Hors de question ! Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes ! Je dois t'aider, je ne peux pas te laissé comme ça !

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un peu de repos...

-Mais tu ne peux pas dormir dans un couloir ! Ni sur mon épaule ! S'écria Hermione, en voyant la tête d'Harry reposé sur son épaule.

-Tu vas me trouer les tympans si tu continues de parler aussi fort, tu ne trouves pas que je souffre assez comme ça ?

-Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, elle lui toucha le front, il était bouillant, elle hésita puis doucement elle éloigna la tête d'Harry et déposa ses lèvres sur le front du garçon qui ouvrit les yeux à cet instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Harry.

-C'est pour mieux sentir ta température... mes parents sont dentiste, ils m'ont appris le minimum de connaissance médical mais je sais qu'on sent mieux la chaleur avec les lèvres qu'avec le main !

La jeune fille éloigna ses lèvres du front d'Harry, elle était légèrement rose, heureusement pour elle, Harry ne pouvait pas la voir rougir à cause de ses yeux clos.

-Tu es tout rouge ! S'exclama alors Hermione en mettant la rougeur du jeune homme sur le compte de la fièvre... elle regarda partout à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Il faut vraiment t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Il va falloir te lever !

Harry mit son bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione qui l'aida à se lever. Elle le soutenait inquiète de l'état du garçon. Sentant le garçon faiblir de plus en plus elle décida de lui parler pour le distraire.

-Tu aurais du aller plus tôt à l'infirmerie !

-Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas la douleur ! Et pour la défier je fais comme si elle ne me dérange pas... je l'ignore... parce qu'aussi non je me sens faible, comme ce jour là...

-Quel jour ?

-Le pire de ma vie...

Hermione était mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de profiter la faiblesse d'Harry.

-Tu es très doué en magie ! Tu m'as beaucoup aidé pour Métamorphose.

-C'était normal, mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part te redonner confiance... Tu sais, avec moi, ne joue pas la Miss-je-sais-tout... quand tu fais ça, ça prouve que tu n'as pas confiance en toi-même, en tes mots, car tu utilises ceux d'autres personnes...

Hermione cligna des yeux déconcerté puis se racla la gorge.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a récité des extraits par cœur de potion je trouve ça osé !

-Non, je l'ai utilisé à ma manière, et puis j'ai moi-même constaté certain fait non développé dans aucun livre... pour mieux se rendre compte de chose, il faut faire la potion soi-même et plusieurs fois...

-T'aimes beaucoup les potions alors.

-Oui, j'aime, mais ce que j'aime encore plus c'est ton odeur... Murmura le garçon.

-On est arrivé ! Souffla Hermione soulagé de voir les portes de l'infirmerie. Heureusement, tu commençais à délirer !

Harry ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique. Mme Pomfresh quand elle vit l'état du garçon le mit aussi tôt dans un lit et lui donna une potion vigoureuse. Hermione dut alors tout expliqué et de temps en temps Harry rajoutait un petit commentaire. A la fin de son récit Pomfresh regarda alors l'état du genou et sermonna sévèrement Harry qui grimaçait alors que l'infirmière lui passait une pommade. Une fois qu'elle eut finit tout ça elle ordonna à Hermione de retourner en cours et de se dépêcher car le cours suivant était sur le point de démarrer. Hermione protesta car elle voulait rester auprès d'Harry mais Pomfresh la chassa sans aucun remord de l'infirmerie, Hermione bougonna tout le chemin qui la menait au cachot, elle espérait croiser des élèves de son année, après tout, elle ne connaissait pas son chemin... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder après ses amis qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu lui sauta dessus.

-Comment va Harry ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours à l'infirmerie ? Est-ce qu'il dort ? Demanda Lukas réellement inquiet de l'état de son ami.

-Il va bien, Pomfresh veut le garder le reste de la journée pour être sûr que tout aille bien. Tu peux me dire comment il a fait pour se faire mal comme ça au genou ? Il était mauve à la fin !

-Il était... Mais je ne le savais pas ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il boitait ! C'était pour ça qu'il était de mauvais poil !

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu dire sauf qu'il s'était cogné le genou en tombant en Potion mais cette blessure datait depuis plus longtemps je pense...

-Merci de ma l'avoir dit ! J'en connais un qui va se prendre un savon ! Au fait, si tu vois César ou Ryan prévient les, je n'ai pas cours avec eux maintenant et si ils n'apprennent pas qu'Harry est à l'infirmerie ils vont piquer une crise d'hystérie ! Bon plus... Heu... Granger, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, de rien Black.

Lukas lui fit un signe et s'en alla dans la direction opposée avant de revenir vers elle, il lui tendit son sac qu'il avait en bandoulière.

-Je t'ai pris ton sac, Eli t'attend près de la Grande Salle ! Dépêche, tu vas être en retard !

Hermione remonta des cachots et alla vers la Grande Salle, elle trouva Eli entrain de faire les cent pas. Quand la brunette vit son amie elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Dépêche ! Comment va Harry ?

-Bien, mais il doit rester à l'infirmerie, je t'expliquerais en cours, grouillons-nous ! On a quoi ?

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Dépêche, ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent un passage secret et arrivèrent durant l'appel du professeur. Elles baragouinèrent une excuse et Quirrell ne leur en tint pas rigueur. A premier abord, Eli le trouva vraiment nul, son père n'avait pas vraiment tord quand il lui avait dit que les profs de DCFM pouvaient être ou totalement pathétique ou complètement givrée ou encore de très bon prof...

-Mr Po...po...tter ?

-Il n'est pas là ! Il est à l'infirmerie ! S'exclama alors Hermione.

-Bbbiii...eeen ! Merci Miss ?

-Granger !

Quirell hocha la tête et fit un sourire dépité. Hermione et Elizabeth avaient prit place à côté de Ron et Neville qui leur avaient réservé des places, une fois à table Neville demanda des nouvelles d'Harry sous l'œil noir de Ron qui fit comme si ce sujet ne l'intéressait pas. A ce moment César ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle et rentra à l'intérieure sans se faire remarquer, un autre garçon de Serdaigle avait répondu présent à la place du blond.

-Il va bien, il se repose, Mme Pomfresh lui a donné une potion pour qu'il s'endorme et lui a passé de la pommade sur son genou ! Il était vraiment dans un état lamentable, le genou.

-ça a été pour le conduire jusque là ? Demanda Eli inquiète.

-Bof, il allait lentement et puis il souffrait vraiment, il était fiévreux et rouge, il délirait même un peu à la fin !

Hermione rougit en repensant aux paroles du garçon, mais personne ne remarque son changement de teint. Eli soupira légèrement et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Au faite, je te passerais mes notes ! Dit la brune à Hermione.

-D'acc, merci. Au faite la suite du cours ça été ?

-Ouais, Servilus était toujours imbuvable mais de voir Lukas stressé la rendu heureux ! Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de cette sale boule de gras ! Il aurait du nous donner des points pour les réponses d'Harry ! A la place il lui en a enlevé parce qu'Harry souffrait ! C'est injuste ! Si Lily était là elle lui aurait arraché les yeux ! Cracha Eli.

-Gryffondor a perdu d'autres points ? Demanda alors Hermione voulant changer les idées d'Eli.

-Non. Rogue était de bonne humeur puisque le fils de son ennemi était à l'infirmerie !

-Vous savez combien on a de point en tout ? Demanda alors Hermione. Pour la Coupe je veux dire ?

-5., répondit Eli maussade.

-Quoi ?

-On a 5 points... Harry à lui tout seul à réussit à faire perdre 85 points ! Heureusement il en a gagné 30 ! Mais on a pa réussit à tout compenser, si on perd se sera de la faute à Potter ! Râla Eli.

-Tu as aussi fait perdre 10 points Eli ! Lui fit remarquer Hermione.

-Peut-être mais je les ai rattrapé parce que j'ai fait gagné 15 point ! Répondit Eli de mauvaise humeur.

-En faite, juste dans notre année, on a réussit à faire perdre 95 points ! Dit Neville en leur tendant une feuille de papier sur laquelle il avait noté les points perdus et gagné.

-Et on en a gagné combien ? Demanda alors Ron.

-71 points ! Répondit Neville. Donc, en faisant le calcul de tout, nous avons fait perdre 24 points.

Les autres firent la grimace.

-En fait, c'est à cause de nous si on perd... soupira Ron.

-Les autres Maisons ont combien ? Demanda alors Hermione.

Eli haussa les épaules.

-Demande aux Serdaigles les points qu'ils ont ! Dit alors Neville en regardant les autres élèves qui remplissaient la salle de classe.

-Fait le toi ! Dit alors Hermione.

-Mais je ne les connais pas ! Répondit Neville.

-Mais moi non plus ! S'écria Hermione.

-Eli, demande à Lupin ! Dit alors Neville en comprenant qu'Hermione ne l'aiderait pas.

-Hors de question ! Je lui fais la gueule à lui aussi ! Bouda Eli.

-Mince ! Dit Hermione en se tapant la tête. Il faut que je prévienne Lupin qu'Harry est à l'infirmerie !

-Qui t'as dit ça ? S'étonna alors Elizabeth soupçonneuse.

-Black !

-Lukas t'a parlé ?

-Ben ouais, pour me demander comment allait Harry. C'est lui qui avait mon sac...

-Il était comment ?

-Inquiet.

-Il ne s'est pas montré supérieur ? Il connaissait ton nom ?

-Oui, il se rappelait mon nom et il était normal avec moi !

-Ben ça ! Mon Dieu, et il se rappelait ton nom ! Ça c'est un exploit ! Seulement, je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose pour toi...

-T'es rassurante comme fille ! Répondit alors Hermione tendue.

Elle regarda alors dans la Salle et repéra Lupin, à l'opposé d'elle, elle prit un morceau de papier et se mit à écrire, elle demanda aux garçon devant elle de passer le mot à Lupin. Le garçon haussa les épaules et obéit à son instruction. Une fois que Lupin eut prit connaissance de la note il se leva et alla dans sa direction, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit et que Quirell ait le dos tourné, une fois près d'eux il poussa Eli et ils partagèrent la même chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il alors en regardant Eli.

Eli regarda dans une autre direction en l'ignorant totalement, il soupira et regarda alors timidement Hermione tout en se grattant son avant bras mal à l'aise.

-Il a eut ça comment ?

La jeune fille lui raconta alors l'histoire, Lupin ne l'interrompit pas une fois et avait l'air grave.

-Je lui avais dit d'arrêter ça, qu'il n'était pas obliger de tout supporter ! Mais c'est une vraie tête de mule.

-Tu savais qu'il était blessé ? S'écria alors Eli.

Quirell se tourna vers eux et ils firent semblant de prendre des notes, Quirell haussa les épaules et reprit ses explications. César était encore plus mal à l'aise et baragouina quelque chose.

-Parle clairement Lupin ! Grogna alors Eli.

-Ouais je savais... j'étais là quand il s'est fait mal mais... enfin, tu le connais... au fait, merci de m'avoir raconter ça... heu... Granger ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Au fait, pour savoir, vous avez combien de point ?

Lupin eut un sourire supérieure un instant.

-21 point, on est premier. Lukas et Ryan râle, les Serpentard ont 18 points et les Poufsouffle 7 points, enfin, Harry nous bat tous !

-Ben on a encore toute nos chance alors. T'as fait perdre combien de points ? Demanda Eli intéressé.

-55 mais j'en ai fait gagné 10 avec le nain. Mais j'ai réussi à faire perdre 5 points par élèves de ma classe ! On est arrivé 20 min après le commencement, je les ai perdu dans l'école ! Tu sais j'ai utilisé la technique « je crois que le chemin est par là, ah non, mince c'est un cul de sac, alors c'est par là, oups désolé Professeur ce n'est pas la bonne classe... » T'aurais du voir leur tête, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient se pisser dessus !

-Crétin ! Pouffa alors Eli en le frappant sur l'arrière du crâne tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le reste du cours se déroula parfaitement bien, alors que Neville et Ron ne se sentaient pas trop à l'aise avec César, Hermione, elle commençait à le cerner, il s'amusait beaucoup avec les deux jeunes filles.

-César c'est le plus gentil des gars, enfin, le plus câlin on va dire, c'est lui aussi le plus cool ! S'exclama Eli en passant sa main dans les cheveux de César qui rougit.

-C'est avec lui que tu t'entends le mieux ? Demanda curieusement Hermione.

-Non, c'est avec Harry qu'elle s'entend le mieux, toujours fourré ensemble ses deux là ! Soupira alors César.

Eli parut soudain intéressé par le cours et prit quelques notes, Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça !

-Bah, c'est un bon pote, faut rien imaginer ! Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai le béguin ! Rougit alors Eli pour la première fois tout en baissant les yeux.

-C'est pour qui alors ? Demanda Hermione très intéressée.

-ça c'est son secret, elle n'a jamais voulu nous le dire ! S'exclama alors César boudeur.

-Et Harry il le sait ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Oui... murmura la jeune fille devenant de plus en plus rouge. Bon, arrêtez de m'ennuyer avec ça, je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de sujet...

Hermione et César ne purent plus l'harceler car la cloche sonna la fin du cours et la journée par la même occasion. Ils se levèrent avec Ron et Neville. Le blond sourit alors à Eli avec douceur et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Content d'avoir fait ta connaissance Hermione, il sembla réfléchir un instant, tu sais qu'Hermione c'est long comme prénom ?

Hermione sourit alors et fit un clin d'œil à César.

-Harry a dit la même chose, vous n'êtes pas amis pour rien.

-Que veux-tu ! Bon j'vais aller le voir, à plus.

Il fit un signe de main et partit, Eli se tourna alors vers Hermione et l'entoura dans ses bras.

-C'est bon ça, la confiance de César ! T'es bien partie, tu pourras peut-être rester l'amie du bigleux ! Enfin, ne crions pas trop vite victoire, tu n'as pas vraiment réussi les épreuves de mon frère et de Dark... ils n'aiment pas partager... surtout tout ce qui concerne Harry.

-Nous aussi on ira voir Harry ? Demanda alors Hermione à la jeune fille.

-Heu... toi, vaut mieux pas. Parce que là, tu ne les as jamais vu ensemble, tous présents je veux dire, donc ne va pas trop vite.

-De toute façon votre saint Potter revient demain, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, râla Ron qui n'avait toujours pas avaler le coup de Potter.

-Il a pas totalement tord... souffla timidement Neville. Il reviendra demain en pleine, forme, il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer en plus, trop de visite se serait mauvais pour lui, non ?

-Hum, c'est vrai. Ben c'est bon, on va passer le reste de la journée ensemble alors ! S'exclama joyeusement Eli en tirant Ron et Hermione par la manche.

Ils partirent ensemble souriant, alors que plus loin, entourant Harry, les Joyeux Lurons étaient sombre et leurs sourires habituels avaient disparu... Ils regardaient Harry dormir avec inquiétude.

------------------------------fin------------------------------

(1)Signifie peur en latin.

(2) Hermione de Sparte est la fille du Roi Ménélas de Sparte et d'Hélène de Troie.

Note de Sheena :

Merci pour tous vos encouragements, ça me pousse à continuer et à avancer. Bien sûr, c'est pas toujours facile, d'autant plus que j'avance pas vraiment vite car en fait, tous ces chapitres là ça fait plusieurs mois que je les ais finis... j'suis bloqué au chap 5 depuis fin avril (T-T)... Donc, il arrivera, certainement en fin de mois car avec les examens ça ne sera pas facile d'avancer beaucoup, enfin, soyez heureux que je vous le donne ce chap car mes exam on commencé aujourd'hui... un oral en français, j'ai assuré mais bon, c'était pas vraiment le plus dur...

J'vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible après ça et de faire au moins un chap par mois. Je serais pas faire plus ! Et puis, mes chap ils sont long (la super excuse !lol). Sinon, j'ai finalement décidé vers où j'irais dans cette fic, j'ferais une quinzaine de chap pour la première année à Poudlard, peut-être un peu plus mais pas trop. Une suite est envisageable, j'ai quelques bonnes idées mais ça va prendre du temps. J'ai le temps de voir venir.

Bon, sinon, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir que moi à voir évoluer mes Joyeux Lurons, j'vais essayer de leur donner plus de caractère encore, si ici j'ai pas vraiment mit leur qualité en avant (pauvre Ryan) je le ferai plus dans les prochains à moins que je sois perverse avec mes personnages et que je ne mettent que leurs sales caractères encore plus en avant... j'vais voir, c'est une idée envisageable... après tout c'est dans leur insolence qu'on les aime !

Laissez vos encouragements et vos critiques, ça me fait progresser ! Merci beaucoup à tous.

Réponse aux revieuw :

Le Saut de l'Ange: merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, sinon t'inquiéte pas pour Harry, il ne se laissera pas longtemps faire par les autres...

Fifi Brindacier: pas mal le speudo!lol. Sinon ben voilà, t'as eu la suite! Satisfaite?

Zozo: t'as eu de la chance, t'as la suite avant mes exam. D'ailleurs je commence mardi, quel malheur!

Yuki-chan: salut, je sais que c'est un peu exagérer pour les enfants mais bon, c'est plus fort que moi de faire des familles nombreuses alors... sinon ben Voldy c'est comme dans le tomme 1, on le croit disparu... sinon pettigrow n'a jamais trahit quiconque parce qu'il n'a jamais été approché par des Mangemorts, enfin pour expliquer court, Voldy n'avait pas besoin de traitre dans l'entourage de James donc pas besoin de Pettigrow puisque c'est Neville qu'il a choisit. ça va, j'ai été assez clair ou s'est toujours brouillons? Pour le couple se sera surement un Harry/Hermione mais j'ai le temps de voir venir.

Vega264: contente que ma fic te plaise, ça m'encourage à la continuer, moi qui pensait juste faire une histoire courte en voyant tous les encouragement ça me tente bien de faire une histoire un peu plus longue!

Hermy: contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chap t'a plu aussi.

Merci, à la prochaine, donc vers la fin du mois surement! biz! Sheena China.


	6. Rivalité

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit ainsi que les événements qui s'y produise.

**Résumer :** Les Joyeux Luron n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de se faire remarquer dès la rentrée. Une amitié se tisse entre Eli, Neville, Ron et Hermione. Mais une rivalité naît entre Ron et les Joyeux Lurons. Harry a agit bizarrement à cause d'une blessure mais va redevenir normal à présent.

**Personnage :**

Harry Potter : Fils aîné de James Potter. Leader des Joyeux Lurons (Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics). Aîné de sa famille et de toutes les autres familles. Il protége sans compter les plus jeunes que lui. Cache un secret à ses amis. Appelé plus souvent Potty. Essaye de ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments.

César Lupin : Fils aîné de Rémus, un des Joyeux Lurons. Il est le cerveau du groupe mais agit comme un rebelle. C'est lui qui comprend mieux Harry. Appelé Jules (Jules César pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris). Il commence à bien s'entendre avec Hermione. C'est lui le plus timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas.

Ryan Pettigrow : Fils aîné de Peter, c'est également un Joyeux Lurons. C'est lui qui distrait les gens quand ses amis font une connerie. Surnommé Soldat (Clin d'œil au film _il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_). Très protecteur avec sa sœur, il peut paraître des fois sans cœur mais est malgré tout profondément attaché à Harry.

Elizabeth Pettigrow : Sœur jumelle de Ryan. Elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que son frère mais à un sale caractère comme lui. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les garçons qu'elle trouve puéril. Elle va finalement avec Hermione, Neville et Ron. Amoureuse de quelqu'un mais refuse de dire qui.

Lukas Black : Aîné de Sirius mais c'est lui le plus jeune du quatuor. Il est protégé par tous et est un peu capricieux avec les autres. Il a un côté dominateur vis-à-vis d'Harry qu'il ne supporte pas partager, mais en même temps il serait capable de tout pour son ami. Son surnom est Dark (obscurité en Anglais).

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de vos encouragement pour la continuation de cette petite fic qui m'amuse autant qu'à sa création, en fait, en y pensant bien, j'ai fait cette histoire un peu plus gai et simplette que mes autres, c'est sûrement parce que j'avais besoin de me détendre.

Sheena China.

--------------------------------------

**Chap 5 : Rivalité.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le séjour à l'infirmerie d'Harry. Ron et lui passait leur temps à se provoquer et à se chercher et, en général, Ron finissait par se faire ridiculiser ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son humeur maussade. De plus, Ryan, Lukas et César, en le rabaissant dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, avait rendu le jeune homme impopulaire... après tout, les quatre amis étaient devenus la référence de tous et si ils n'aimaient pas, personne n'aimait !

Dans cette situation, Eli se sentait assez mal à l'aise, surtout que Ron était son ami et qu'elle travaillait avec lui pour le projet de métamorphose. Hermione, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plus soutenir Harry qu'elle apprenait petit à petit à découvrir grâce aux recherches pour le travail de McGonagal. Seulement, elle voyait bien que, plus elle se rapprochait du garçon plus elle sentait Elizabeth jalouse... Enfin, Eli n'était pas la dernière fille à être jalouse d'elle... toutes les filles de première année l'enviait. Hermione était l'amie de Neville Longdubat, elle s'entendait bien avec Harry et César, elle rigolait avec Ryan, et Lukas lui parlait sans mépris, chose étonnante de sa part...

Le jeudi matin, Harry arriva en courant dans la Grande Salle, une fois les portes franchit il reprit son souffle. Ryan qui était tout prêt et se leva.

-Safe ! S'écria alors le brun imitant un arbitre dans un match de baseball.

-Crétin ! Souffla Harry en lui lançant une boulette de papier que Ryan évita avec facilité.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille lança un regard noir à son condisciple et se dirigea vers sa table... Harry était encore une fois arriver le dernier, ses habits étaient mal mis, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que jamais, il s'en fourra une tartine de confiture qu'il avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer avec. Neville juste à côté de lui, lui tapotait le dos et Eli en cœur charitable lui tendit un verre d'eau.

-ça t'apprendra à te lever en retard !

-Si tu crois que je le fais exprès ! J'y peux rien si m'on organisme n'arrive pas à se mettre en marche aussi tôt ! Je suis fait pour les grasses matinées ! On devrait d'ailleurs en imposer ! Où est Percy, je viens d'avoir une brillante idée !

Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Percy. Hermione pouffa de rire, la folie d'Harry l'amusait de plus en plus, elle sentit alors un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

-Regarde un peu Lukas ! Rigola Eli.

Hermione tourna la tête et pouffa de rire, Lukas Black donnait la cuillère à son cousin Draco Malfoy, bien sûr celui-ci ne le faisait pas de gaîté de cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix, Crabbe et Goyle lui tenait les bras pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas et Pansy Parkinson tenait la tête du blond pour qu'il ne recrache pas les aliments donné par un Lukas plus qu'enthousiaste.

-Elle est pour qui la grosse cuillère ? Minauda Lukas. Ouvre grand la bouche ! Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Bravo, tu l'as fait et sans baver cette fois-ci !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, et elle ne fut pas la seule... Lukas la vit et lui fit un clin d'œil, il continua sa douce torture alors que son cher cousin était devenu rouge de colère et des larmes de honte coulait le long de ses joues... A ce moment Harry revint dépité comme jamais et se laissa tombé sur sa chaise tout en se tenant la tête.

-Mon Dieu, la prochaine fois que je veux faire changer les choses rappeler moi que ce n'est pas vers Percy qu'il faut aller ! Ce mec a faillit me rendormir avec son discours, la bave coulait presque de ma bouche !

-Oh, AJ ! Epargne moi ce genre de détail ! S'écria Eli en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Pour une fois, Hermione était bien d'accord.

-Non mais vraiment, c'était presque pire que les cours du fantôme, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-C'est le Professeur Binns Harry ! Soupira Eli.

-Soit, le monologue de Weasley c'était : « et va-y que je parle sans me préoccupé de savoir si tu m'écoutes ! » J'ai réussi à m'échapper, paix à mon âme mais j'ai quand même eu une bonne migraine.

Les mimiques d'Harry étaient très comiques, toutes les personnes qui l'écoutaient pouffaient de rire, il avait vraiment un don pour les discours, tout le monde buvait ses paroles.

-Arrête de te moquer de mon frère Potter ! Dit alors Ron ne pouvant résister à l'envie de se chamailler avec Harry.

-Excuse moi ! Je ne savais pas que le petit Ronny aimait tellement son grand-frère ! Minauda Harry.

Plusieurs Gryffondors rigolèrent du jeune roux dont les oreilles devinrent rouges.

-C'et bien pour ça que nous n'avons pas de petit frère ! Dit un des jumeaux Weasley, c'était impossible pour Hermione de les différencier.

-Salut Fred ! S'exclama alors Harry en faisant une révérence.

-Quelle classe Potter ! Dit alors l'autre jumeau.

-Que veux-tu ! Tu naît avec ou sans ! Se pavana Harry. Oups, j'tai pas dit bonjour Georges.

Les jumeaux froncèrent alors les sourcils, ils hésitèrent un instant puis ils se mirent à se mélanger.

-Qui est entrain de parler là ? Demanda alors un des deux.

-C'est Georges qui parle, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites ce cirque ! Dit alors Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu sais que tu es le seul à ne faire jamais d'erreur ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous confonds pas ? Même nos parents ont du mal quand on se mélange ! Expliqua alors Fred.

-Bah, nous sommes beaucoup d'enfant chez nous, 22 en tout. Enfin, chez les Potter on est 4 enfants, mais par exemples, chez les Black ils ont déjà 6 enfants, dont Claire et Raven des vrais jumelles et Martin et Jeanne, ça c'est des faux jumeau mais petits ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Puis, chez les Lupin il y a Marc et Aurélien qui sont jumeaux aussi. Et puis chez les Pettigrow il y a mes jumeau préféré Ryan et Elizabeth, ils se ressemblent quand même beaucoup physiquement même si ils n'ont plus vraiment la même taille n'y la même corpulence !

-Heureusement ! S'exclama Eli. C'est une vrai maison mon frère !

-Mouais mais c'est parce qu'il veut devenir Batteur pro plus tard aussi, alors il s'entraîne beaucoup. Mais moi j'trouve que ça va encore, il est moins corpulent que Goyle et Crabbe, mais il a autant de muscle qu'eux je pense !

-Ne compare pas mon frère à des primates Harry.

Harry sourit à Eli qui lui fit un clin d'œil, ils regardèrent alors dans la direction du jeune brun.

-Ecoutez les gars ! Dit alors le jumeau d'Eli à ses amis de Poufsouffle.

Ryan se mit alors à imiter la voix du macaque sous les applaudissements des autres, et quand il commença à imiter sa démarche des rires fusèrent dans tous les coins de la Salle.

-J'ai le droit de retirer ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda alors Eli qui était rouge de honte.

Harry en âme charitable lui tapotait le dos alors qu'Hermione qui sirotait son jus d'orange venait de le recracher sur Neville juste en face d'elle.

-Excuse Neville.

-Tu sais Hermione, j'crois qu'il y a du jus qu'est sortit par ton nez... dit alors Harry les yeux exorbités affichant une grimace de dégoût.

Elle rougit furieusement sous les railleries de Fred et Georges qui l'imitèrent recrachant son jus de fruit sur le pauvre Neville.

-Au fait Potter, on était venue pour te la donner, si tu savais nous la rendre en fin de mois se serait cool ! Fred tendit un parchemin qu'Harry mit tout de suite dans son sac.

-On vous laisse ! Dirent alors les jumeaux en faisant un signe de main.

Eli écarquilla les yeux.

-C'était...

-Oui, c'est le trésor de nos pères, coupa Harry. Salut Dark, tu ne tortures plus Malfoy ?

-Non, j'ai du arrêter, Rogue est venu au secours de Draco. Au fait, on va avoir cours ensemble maintenant ! En plus le cours de balai j'suis trop content !

Hermione pâlit alors, avec l'arrivé d'Harry elle avait oublié l'épreuve qui l'attendait à la fin du repas.

-On fait un pari ? Demanda alors Lukas.

-D'acc. Quoi ? Répondit aussi tôt Harry plus qu'attentif.

-Le nombre de personnes qui n'arriveront pas à appeler leur balai ! S'exclama alors Lukas.

-On joue ! Dirent en même temps César et Ryan surgissant de nulle part, ils poussèrent des gens pour pouvoir s'asseoir, ils bousculèrent Hermione qui renversa une autre carafe sur Neville qui se leva dépité.

-La meilleure chose est que je parte me changer ! Soupira alors Neville.

-Je t'accompagne ! Dit aussi tôt Ron ne supportant pas être avec les quatre amis d'enfances en même temps.

-Désolé Neville, s'excusa platement Hermione confuse.

-Beurk, c'est même plus une chemise se que tu portes ! Dirent en même temps les Joyeux Lurons en s'éloignant avec prudence du brun.

Neville partit, tête baissée accompagné d'un Ron réconforteur.

-C'est de votre fautes ! Si vous arrêtiez de pousser tout le monde ça ne serait pas arriver ! Les réprimanda alors Eli une fois que Neville fut hors de portée de voix.

-Hé ! Se vexa Ryan. C'est de la faute de Dark, c'est lui qu'a poussé Hermione.

-Je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui as poussé Lukas ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès lui, contrairement à toi.

-Eli, cœur charitable, toujours prête à tout pour défendre son protéger ! Résuma César légèrement jaloux.

-César ! Le réprimanda alors Harry le regard soudain noir.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est de notre faute et non celle de Lukas ! Vous êtes content ? Dit alors Ryan d'un ton irritant.

Pendant ce temps Lukas s'était fait tout petit et avait laissé Eli et Harry prendre sa défense.

-Mouais, bon soit ! fit Harry en regardant ses amis d'enfance. Moi je dis 2 Gryffondors et 2 Serpentards !

-3 Gryffy et 1 Serpy ! S'exclama César.

-Bon alors je dis 2 Lions et 3 Serpents ! S'enthousiasma Ryan qui avait oublié ce qui venait de se passer.

-Moi j'dis trois trois ! Finit par dire Lukas.

Le plus jeune tendit la main au centre, les autres mirent leur main dessus.

-Pari de Joyeux Lurons ! Celui qui gagne peut faire tout ce qu'il veut des perdants... d'acc ? Demanda alors Harry les yeux diabolique.

-A-t-on avis Potty ? Se moqua Lukas.

-Bien sûr qu'on marche ! On court même ! S'emporta César avec un côté tragique...

-ça n'annonce rien de bon ! Soupira alors Eli, la jeune file regarda alors l'heure est écarquilla les yeux. On ferait mieux d'y aller on va arriver en retard au cours et je pense que Gryffondor a assez perdu de points jusqu'à présent !

Pour une fois, Harry, qui ignora avec panache la remarque d'Eli, et Lukas furent les premiers à se lever pour aller en cours.

-Ah ces garçons ! Désespéra Eli.

Tout le reste du trajet Hermione sentit une boule au creux de son estomac, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce cours. Même les bêtises de Lukas n'arrivèrent pas à la faire rire, sauf quand il essaya de prouver à Eli que lui aussi savait descendre les marches sur les mains, comme Ryan, et qu'il s'étala en beauté et qu'il emporta Pavarti Patil dans sa chute et qu'ils tombèrent dans une positions plus... qu'équivoque... Hermione sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et elle sursaute, elle se tourna et vit Harry qui se voulait rassurant.

-ça va Princesse de Sparte ? Demanda alors Harry. T'as l'air tendue...

-C'est normale, je le suis !

-C'est bien, il faut que tu le reste alors ! Dit alors sérieusement Harry.

Hermione ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse trébucha sur un tapis et Harry la retint à bout de bras, il avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Hermione ne savait pas dire si il était sérieux ou pas. Mais elle sentait une légère colère montée en elle, elle souffla histoire de se calmer un peu...

-Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Si je veux gagner mon pari il faut bien espèrer que tu te plantes ! S'expliqua alors Harry toujours avec son sourire moqueur.

-Oh toi ! S'écria alors la jeune fille, elle avait levé son poing pour le frapper mais le jeune home prévoyant avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette.

Hermione courut après Harry, ils dépassèrent tous les autres.

-Va-y Granger ! L'encouragèrent des personnes qu'Hermione ne sut clairement identifié.

Hermione était proche d'Harry mais elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas courir trop vite histoire de ne pas la semer. Ce comportement l'énerva encore plus et alla à son maximum, seulement, son pied s'accrocha dans une branche, Harry avec des réflexes hors du commun réussit à la soutenir juste au dernier moment, mais ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, tête la première pour le garçon.

-Aïe... murmura le garçon sous elle en se frottant le crâne. Tu m'es redevable à vie ! Tu vas devenir mon esclave car c'est pour toi que je me suis fait ce bobo ! Se plains alors le garçon tout en rajoutant une tête de merlan frit pour tenter de l'apitoyer.

-Tu l'as mérité ! Dit alors Hermione en se rappelant les paroles dites par son ami un peu plus tôt.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et ils éclatèrent de rire. Une fois leur respiration reprise Hermione se leva et aida Harry à se remettre sur pied, celui-ci une fois debout l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Au moins, tu n'es plus stressé ! S'exclama le garçon, en mettant sa main sur la tête d'Hermione. Dépêche toi, on va être en retard au cours !

Harry lui tira sur la manche et Hermione se laissa guider, troublée... comment faisait-il pour être si décontracté après ça ? Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir rouge et d'avoir le cœur un peu plus rapide que d'habitude...

-Il vous en a fallut du temps pour revenir ! Dit alors Lukas les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à une mère furieuse qui attends son fils rentré après un couvre feu... elle était sur le point de lui faire remarquer mais le regard du jeune Serpentard se dirigea alors vers la main d'Harry qui tenait toujours la manche d'Hermione, les yeux de Lukas se chargèrent alors d'éclaires, jamais Hermione ne leurs avaient vu une teinte si noire...

-Bah ouais, elle est tombée ! Expliqua précipitamment Harry en lâchant la manche d'Hermione comme si elle lui brûlait le bout des doigts. Dépêchons-nous Dark, allons montrer au reste du monde notre talent au Quidditch ! S'exclama Harry en prenant son ami par les épaules et en l'éloignant de force.

-T'as eu chaud Hermione, souffla alors Eli qui venait de se mettre à ses côtés.

Hermione se crispa puis se détendit en voyant Eli.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. Je n'avais jamais les yeux de Lukas aussi meurtrier !

Elizabeth éclata de rire mais c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, j'aimerais bien voir qui va gagner le pari... c'est toujours marrant ce qu'ils peuvent inventer... une fois Harry à obliger les autres à manger du poisson !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dur à ça ? S'étonna alors Hermione

-C'était les poissons rouges qu'ils venaient de gagner à la foire et ils étaient encore vivant...

Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût, elle ne put s'empêcher de les imaginer plus jeunes mangeant un poisson vivant et elle sentit un haut le cœur, Eli haussa les sourcils et lui fit un sourire énigmatique, elles poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, chacune plongée dans des pensées concernant de pauvres poissons... Elles arrivèrent dans les dernières au cours, naturellement, les garçons étaient déjà tous présents... Au sol, il y avait des balais étendus, Hermione ne put empêcher une boule de revenir au creux de son ventre et de ressentir son trac la gagné, elle aurait aimé encore avoir un « bisou oublie tout » d'Harry ! Mrs Bibine arriva alors et ordonna à chacun de se mettre à côté d'un balai. Harry, Black et Malfoy était bien les seuls à se montrer confiant en se plaçant à côté de leur balai, ils puaient l'arrogance, le nez d'Hermione en frémissait.

-Bon, quand je vous le dirais, vous crierez debout !

Hermione n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendue, un balai n'était pourtant pas un chien. Elle regarda alors Eli à sa droite qui lui fit un clin d'œil, Eli lui fit alors un signe vers Lukas, il était en pleine conversation discrète avec Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, ceux-ci affichaient un air soudain apeuré et regardèrent leur balai avec encore plus d'appréhension que quiconque... Bibine siffla dans son sifflet, aussi tôt d'un peu partout les voix s'élevèrent, Hermione décidant d'y mettre toute sa concentration, ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas devant Harry.

-Debout ! Dit-elle d'une voix où perçait encore l'appréhension.

Hermione regarda alors le balai se soulever un peu, mais il retomba presque aussi tôt, elle fit une grimace dépitée. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. A son grand soulagement, le balai de Neville n'avait même pas bougé, elle regarda alors du côté des Serpentards, les balais de Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle à la place de se rapprocher d'eux ne faisaient que de s'éloigner... Mais son attention fut attirée par les Gryffondor, Ron venait d'hausser le ton, mais il s'était mis à côté d'Harry aussi, alors ils se cherchaient et se provoquaient à outrance. Harry était leu seul des deux qui avait déjà son balai en main, il semblait provoquer Ron avec un certain talent...

-Alors Weasley, tu vois que j'ai réussit à appeler le balai même de ma main gauche ! Se pavana le binoclard.

-C'était juste de la chance ! Je serai capable d'en faire autant ! S'écria alors le roux.

-Non ? S'étonna alors Harry. Tu sais où est ta main gauche ? Ce n'est pas possible ça ! C'est un jour à marquer d'une croix !

-Debout ! Hurla alors Ron avec colère.

Le balai se leva alors avec force mais il passa à côté de la main tendue de Ron et il se le prit en pleine tête, il tomba à la renverse et quand il se leva, du sang coula de son nez, plusieurs filles détournèrent leur yeux à la vue du liquide rouge. Harry se pencha alors par-dessus Ron et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Tu vois le truc Weasley, s'est que tu as oublié qu'il fallait mettre ta main gauche un peu plus vers la droite pour pouvoir rattraper le balai ! Pas de chance, penser est une chose dont tu es complètement dépourvu mon Ronny-Rouxy !

Plusieurs personnes d'abord inquiet ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque du noir de cheveux. Mrs Bibine s'approcha alors de l'endroit où les élèves s'étaient regroupé et regarda Ron d'un œil expert et ne parue pas si inquiète que ça au final.

-Quelqu'un veut bien l'aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Les élèves se regardèrent, aucun n'osait se proposer, ça signifiait d'être mal vu par les joyeux Luron d'aider un 'ennemi'. A la surprise général Harry tendit la main, il semblait tout d'un coup inquiet.

-Moi je veux bien l'aider !

-C'est bien Mr Potter ! Le félicita alors Mrs Bibine

Harry se dirigea dans la direction de Ron, passa à côté de lui et prit le balai.

-Il faut vite le laver le pauvre ! Je reviens tout de suite après !

Lukas éclata de rire suivit bientôt par les Serpentards.

-Potter ! Rugit alors Bibine, je parlais de votre camarade.

-Oh, _ça_, ce n'est pas grave, qu'il aille à l'infirmerie ! Répliqua Harry avec entrain.

-Miss... là, votre nom petite !

-Brown, Professeur.

-Accompagnez le.

Lavande escorta alors Ron vers la sortie du terrain. Lukas pointait du doigt Ron et se bidonnait comme un malade. Alors les autres Serpentards suivirent son exemple et se moquèrent aussi du jeune roux qui avait les oreilles rouges. Malfoy était le seul qui semblait trouver ça nul mais c'était plus parce que son cousin s'amusait qu'il ne participait pas aux moqueries. Elizabeth à côté d'elle ricana et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Malfoy ne supporte pas Lukas parce que celui-ci lui a pris sa place de « prince » ! Les Serpentards aiment bien Lukas, c'est le chouchou des premières, lui expliqua la brune. Hé Parkinson qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria alors Eli en pointant la jeune file qui était accroupie la main sur son balai !

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent dans la direction de Parkinson, la tête de bouledogue rougit alors et se leva avec précipitation.

-Je faisais mes lacets !

-Parkinson, t'as pas de lacet ! Répondit Eli du tac au tac.

La Serpentarde sembla réfléchir.

-Ben, c'est en étant accroupie que je m'en suis rappelé.

-Menteuse, t'essayais de prendre ton balais ! Tu trichais ! Pitoyable !

-Yes ! S'écria alors Lukas. Trois Gryffondors ont raté, trois Serpentard aussi ! Merci Pansy ! Au fait, ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure c'est faux ! Aucune personne n'est morte en appelant un balai un peu trop vite !

-Non ! S'écria Harry en tombant à genou, les mains tendues vers le ciel en signe de supplice.

-On peut dire qu'il a retrouvé son comportement habituel ! Soupira alors Eli en secouant la tête dépitée.

-Potter arrêter votre cirque ! Ordonna alors Bibine qui faisait preuve d'autorité tout d'un coup.

Harry se leva et s'essuya pour enlever l'herbe de son pantalon.

-Bon, maintenant, on va pouvoir voler, mettez-vous par-dessus votre balai que je vérifie si vous vous positionné bien !

Bibine passa alors à côté d'Harry sans même vérifier, elle en fit de même avec Lukas. Mais elle du remettre Neville en position, il était tout tremblant, Bibine fronça les sourcils et fit un signe a Harry.

-Potter, mettez-vous à côté de votre camarade...

Elle continua a passé parmis les élèves et la position de Malfoy fut critiquer au plus grand bonheur des Joyeux Lurons présents. Enfin Bibine vint près d'Eli et elle.

-Faites attention miss, votre main est un peu trop haute. Elizabeth comme d'habitude.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et évita le regard scrutateur d'Hermione.

-D'où tu l'as connais ? demanda alors Hermione.

Eli hésita et se mordit alors les lèvres.

-Il est temps que tu commences à me parler de toi Elizabeth... enfin, si tu me fais confiance... dit alors Hermione d'une voix plus défiante que ce qu'elle aurait voulue.

-Je... quand j'étais plus jeune, avec mon frère et les autres nous avons joué dans l'Equipe National des Jeunes Espoir pour le Quidditch. J'étais au poste de poursuiveuse, mais il faut pas rêver, on n'avait pas vraiment de don enfant, c'est juste qu nos pères étaient appréciés et avaient du fric... c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles ont se bat autant contre nos noms, on veut prouver au gens que nous avons de véritable don, chacun et que ce n'est pas nos pères ni leur fric qui nous fera avancé dans la vie mais nous-mêmes ! Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça parce que je ne suis pas fière d'avoir été là. Enfin, ça a arrêté maintenant, mais notre entraîneur nous a dit que si on travaillait on pouvait arriver à quelque chose ensemble ! M'enfin, le Quidditch ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

-Mais t'as les bases toi au moins !

-ça c'est sûr, même si on était pas très doué à la base notre foutue entraîneur nous as quand même bien fait travailler, on a été jusqu'en demi-finale des E.N.J.E.Q, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour le savoir.

-Il y avait qui dans l'équipe ?

-Bah, nous 5, Sofia Kaskaris et Ellen Poe. Des petites bourges aussi... mais ne parlons pas d'elles, je n'ai pas vraiment de bon souvenir...

-Pettigrow, taisez-vous et écoutez les consignes ! Maintenant vous décollerez de votre balai à 3 ! 1...2...3.

Neville stressé comme jamais, pour être sûr d'être en même temps que les autres donna son coup sec au sol à deux, la main d'Harry arrêta son balai avant qu'il s'envole.

-Stress pas Londubat ! Je suis là. Bon, d'abord, tu fermes les yeux et tu n'oublies pas de respirer, d'accord ? Il va rien t'arriver tant que je suis à côté de toi. Bon, maintenant, je vais nous faire lentement monté.

Harry toujours la main sur le manche de Neville les fit monter lentement, Neville se crispa et tint fort le balai quand il se sentit montée.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, bon, maintenant tu te penches ! Et pas besoin de me faire ta tête de merlan frit, t'as pas le choix, tu dois te pencher !

Neville s'exécuta à contre cœur mais obéit aux instructions d'Harry. Ils descendirent lentement, tous les deux et Neville soupira de soulagement quand il sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds.

-Finalement c'était pas si compliqué !

-Bien sûr, le Quidditch tout le monde s'est en faire !

-Alors Potter, t'es de garde avec le Survivant ? Tu es sa gouvernante ? Le provoqua alors Malfoy.

-Les attaques d'un gars qui ne sait pas tenir son balai comme il faut ne me touche pas !

Malfoy serra les poings avec rage, il était prêt à se jeter sur Harry mais les mains de Lukas le retinrent juste à temps.

-Doucement petite tête blonde ! Dit alors Lukas.

-Tu fais bien de le retenir où il allait se faire tabasser comme la dernière fois ! Dit Harry mesquin et sûr de lui comme jamais.

-La dernière fois c'était parce que je n'étais pas prêt ! Cracha alors Draco.

Harry pouffa de rire mais ses yeux étaient meurtriers...

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est moi qui ai reçu le sort alors que j'avais le dos tourné ! En fait Malfoy t'enrage juste parce que tu sais bien que je suis plus fort que toi et que moi je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre !

-Mais Lukas m'a retenu !

-Pour t'empêcher d'avoir mal et pour éviter que j'aie encore plus de problème avec la direction... tu devrais remercier ton cousin ! Sourit alors Harry.

-Je te défie Potter ! Au Quidditch !

Harry fronça les sourcils puis éclata de rire.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Dit le jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude.

-On fait une course ! Le premier qui fait le tour du château en balai ! Et le départ est maintenant !

Malfoy fonça alors comme une flèche, les yeux amusés d'Harry devinrent tout d'un coup sérieux et il s'envola à son tour. Mme Bibine qui n'avait rien vu venir vit juste ses élèves partir comme des flèches.

-Potter et Malfoy vous aurez des problèmes ! L'entendit crier Harry.

Celui-ci voyait juste la cape de Malfoy qui avait une belle avance, Harry enragea contre le balai qui n'allait pas aussi vite que lui l'aurait voulu, Malfoy venait de passer le premier tournant qu'il avait prit trop large selon Harry. Celui-ci dérapa et prit le virage à 90°, juste après ça se tenait un arbre, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il fit un tonneau sur le côté pour l'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait, seulement une branche de l'arbre lui érafla la joue et déchira son pull. Le vent fouettait sur sa blessure au visage et il sentit une légère douleur se répandre, ses yeux devinrent noir comme jamais à cette constations et il prit encore plus de risque et plus de vitesse... il arriva finalement à la hauteur de Malfoy qui tenta de le pousser contre le mur mais Harry freina d'un coup et Draco se cogna contre le mur. Harry entendit un horrible son mais ne s'arrêta pas, Malfoy avait mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Puis, hésitant, Harry se tourna vers Draco qui le regardait sonné et Harry lui fit un signe de victoire tout en continuant d'avancé, mais au moment où il regarda devant lui il vit un élève, il réussit à l'éviter de justesse mais il avait clairement eut le temps de voir la peur s'exprimer sur le visage de l'élève plus vieux que lui. Il fila aussi vite qu'il put et arriva largement premier, Lukas lui sauta dessus et lui défit encore plus les cheveux, tous les autres élèves s'agglutinèrent autour de lui. Harry sous le choc tomba à la renverse avec son ami sur le dos, celui-ci tomba de tout son poids sur la pauvre Harry.

-Ouch ! Lukas t'es lourd là !

Lukas se releva alors tout en se frottant le poignet.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas assez fort ! Dit alors Lukas vexé.

-Excuse Dark... mais t'a vu ? J'ai gagné !

-Et Draco ? Demanda alors Lukas en aidant Harry à se redresser.

-Il s'est prit un mur, je ne sais pas si il va bien !

-Potter ! Rugit alors Mrs Bibine. Chez votre Directrice tout de suite ! Et Malfoy où est-il ?

-Il s'est pris un mur ce crétin !

-Et vous n'avez même pas été voir si il était blessé ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Ce sale bâtard n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Cracha alors Harry en se rappelant ce que Malfoy avait tenté de lui faire.

-Partez Potter ! Hurla alors Bibine. On ne parle pas comme ça d'un camarade blessé !

Harry serra les poings mais obéit à Bibine, il prit la direction du bureau de McGonagal dont il connaissait bien la direction maintenant. Il toqua alors et la voix froide et stricte du professeur l'incita à rentrer.

-Potter ? Il me semblait bien que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Quel est le problème cette fois-ci ?

-Malfoy !

-Evidemment. Vous vous êtes battu ?

-Oui et non.

McGonagal fronça alors les sourcils et incita d'un hochement de tête au jeune homme d'être plus explicite.

-On a fait une course de balai. Alors oui on s'est battu mais pas vraiment physiquement.

-Alors expliquez moi pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Bah, Bibine va venir vous l'expliquer bientôt, dés qu'elle aura retrouvé Malfoy... j'peux prendre un bonbon ?

McGonagal leva la tête au ciel et tendit la boite de biscuit à Harry qui déballa calmement son biscuit avec un sourire enfantin.

-Comme vous êtes là autant avancé pour votre travail de tout à l'heure...

Harry se plaça aux côtés de McGonagal et se mit à classer les vieux dossiers, mettre les points dans le cahier de côte de McGo, trier la paperasse sur le bureau, ranger les livres dans la bibliothèque pendant que McGo faisait d'autres corrections, c'était ce qu'il faisait pour ses heures de retenue qu'il avait eu à cause de Ryan. En fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il faisait des choses utiles, c'est pas comme si il devait copier des lignes ! Quand il entendit des coups sec à la porte il releva la tête, Mrs Bibine rentra le souffle court, elle semblait toujours hors d'elle.

-Alors, que c'est-il passé ? Demanda McGonagal en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Ce petit...

-Je vous coupe tout de suite, Harry est un élève !

-Cet élève a abandonné Mr Malfoy grièvement blessé !

McGonagal le regarda alors intensément.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire Potter ? Demanda alors posément McGo.

Harry hésita, soit il était franc et il n'écoperait de rien, soit il se taisait et se rapprochait de la défaite de son père, il n'hésita plus du tout.

-Oui, combien de mois je vais encore devoir rester ici à trier vos dossiers ?

-Disons un mois de plus... Dit McGonagal s'en même vraiment y réfléchir.

-Mais ? Et les points ? Demanda alors Mrs Bibine scandalisé.

-ça ne lui fait strictement rien de perdre des points, il en serait même satisfait.

-Mais il faut le punir, pour qu'il ne le refasse plus.

-Oh mais il ne le fera plus ! Je vais écrire une lettre à sa mère !

Harry pâlit tout d'un coup.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air Potter ?

Harry gémit, il allait se faire massacrer par sa mère... et féliciter par son père. Mrs Bibine en voyant sa réaction sembla plus satisfaite. Elle partit laissant Harry seul avec son professeur de Métamorphose.

-Dites moi Harry, quand cesserez-vous de mentir ?

-Rien ne dit que j'ai mentit !

-J'étais à la fenêtre quand je vous ai vu passé avec Mr Malfoy, et je l'ai vu vous pousser contre le mur...

-Tiens c'est étrange, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de ce passage... ce n'est pas comme si c'était primordial de toute façon, et puis avouez que vous aimez bien m'avoir comme secrétaire !

McGonagal sourit alors.

-Prenez encore un biscuit Potter.

Il y eut un silence dans le bureau, McGonagal regardait par la fenêtre, jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi rêveuse.

-Dites moi Potter, comment trouvez-vous la décoration intérieure de mon bureau ?

-Vous êtes malade ?

-Répondez à la question Potter.

Harry regarda alors le bureau, il y avait une plante fané sur l'appui de fenêtre, des livres sérieux qui donnaient à Harry l'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, tout dans cette pièce était sombre, il n'y avait pas une dose de couleur.

-La pièce est sombre.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez quoi Potter ? Vous allez m'aider à ce qu'elle le soit moins !

McGonagal se leva et montra une vitrine vide.

-Mais...

-C'est l'endroit où est la Coupe de Quidditch normalement, mais ça fait des années que la Coupe n'est pas revenu dans mon bureau... je vous ai vu voler, vous avez un don pour ce sport... je suis prête à vous soutenir auprès de Dubois pour que vous deveniez un joueur mais à deux conditions !

-Lesquelles ?

-Vous me rapporter cette Coupe et vous participez à tous les entraînements !

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira, il serra alors la main tendue de son professeur.

-Quand est-ce que je peux commencer ?

-Quand j'en aurai parlé avec le Capitaine des Gryffondors. Bon, maintenant sortez, je dois aller le trouver et je n'ai aucune envie de vous laisser seul dans mon bureau !

Harry sortit alors, à sa plus grande surprise, les trois autres Joyeux Lurons étaient là et l'attendaient visiblement inquiet, appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Quand McGonagal les vit à son tour elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête moqueuse.

-Alors ? Demanda César dès que McGo ne fut plus en vue.

-Je suis renvoyé... dit alors sérieusement Harry. Je suis désolé, mais dans le fond, vous pouvez battre nos pères sans moi !

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux puis sourirent ne croyant absolument pas Harry.

-C'est ça Potty, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te croire ? Pouffa alors Ryan.

-Bah, j'aurais essayé au moins. Mais, ce soir est mon dernier alors je profite de mes derniers instants sur cette terre.

-Quoi ? Dirent les autres en se regardant dubitatif.

-McGo va écrire à ma mère...

-Ouch... t'es mal mon vieux... tu vas te faire trucider ! Je compatis totalement ! Dit alors César.

-Tu vas me manquer Harry ! Dit alors Lukas en essayant une larme imaginaire sur sa joue.

Ils éclatèrent finalement de rire tout les quatre.

-Bande de gamin ! Soupira alors la voix grave d'Eli.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, Eli était accompagné d'Hermione et Neville. Ryan eut un sourire éblouissant en voyant sa jumelle, il sautilla rejoindre sa sœur et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Eli d'Amoooouuurrr ! Tu sais quoi ?

-Non mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, soupira la jeune fille.

-Harry va se faire tuer se soir ! McGo va écrire une lettre à Lily.

-Ohohoh, les problèmes vont arriver, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenu. Au fait, raconte la vérité, que c'est-il passé avec Malfoy ? Demanda alors Eli en se tournant vers Harry qui haussa les épaules en signe d'inintérêt total.

Eli leva les yeux au ciel et avança, Neville se dirigea timidement vers Harry qui le regarda attentivement.

-Merci de ton aide Harry pour tout à l'heure.

-Pas de prob Nev. J'aime bien faire mon prof !

-Au fait, où tu vas Eli d'Amoooouuurrr ? demanda alors Ryan un sourcil haussé.

-Voir Ron tiens, le pauvre est encore à l'infirmerie à cause de vos âneries !

-Tu vas voir Weasley ! S'exclama alors Ryan les sourcils froncés.

Le brundinet sembla hésité un instant, il fit une petite moue.

-Alors je t'accompagne ! J'veux pas te laisser aller toute seule le voir !

-Mais je vais avec elle ! Dit alors Neville.

Ryan jugea le Survivant du regard.

-Je ne veux pas laisser ma sœur y aller toute seul ! Réaffirma-t-il avec encore plus d'entrain que précédemment.

-Excuse le Neville mais quand ça touche sa chère sœur, Ryan se montre méchant avec les autres, expliqua alors Harry.

-Hum, tu peux parler ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as lancé un sceau de merde sur la tête d'un gars parce qu'il avait fait un clin d'œil à Eli ! S'écria Ryan.

Harry rougit furieusement puis il fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Hé mais attends ! C'est parce qu'on avait fait un pari et que je l'avais perdu que vous m'aviez obligé à le faire ! Se rappela alors Harry en pointant ses amis d'enfance du doigt.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Bah, de toute façon je me rappellerais toute ma vie de ce garçon, il avait les larmes aux yeux après ça ! Sourit Lukas à se souvenir.

-Moi je me rappelle surtout qu'il courait comme un crabe et qu'après il s'est étalé de tout son long ! Se rappela César.

-En fait je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais je lui avais balancé une pomme pourrie dans son dos, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est étalé, expliqua calmement Ryan.

-Hum, c'est explique beaucoup de chose ! Firent en même temps les trois autres.

Eli les regarda alors puis éclata de rire accompagné de Neville, les garçons les regardèrent alors comme si ils étaient fou.

-Vous êtes givré les gars ! Pouffa Eli.

-A cet instant tu semble être beaucoup plus folle que nous à te bidonner comme ça ! Répondit du tac-au-tac son jumeau.

Eli sauta sur son jumeau et se mit à le frapper sans ménagement, les autres aillant l'habitude de se genre de chose se mirent à parler ensemble.

-Au fait les mecs maintenant qu'on parle de ça ! J'ai pas pu vous le dire avant parce que j'étais stressé de savoir ce qu'allait avoir Harry mais...

-Stressé ? Le coupa alors Ryan revenant les cheveux en bataille avec Eli sur le dos, la jeune fille était attentive tout d'un coup.

-T'allais te pisser dessus vieux ! Pouffa alors César moqueur.

-Fait gaffe ! Répondit alors Lukas l'œil noir. C'est sur toi que je pourrais pisser !

-Ouuuuuuh, on a peur ! Se moquèrent Ryan et César en sautillant autour de Lukas en lui faisant des grimaces moqueuses.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous les gars, Lukas a gagné le pari ! Soupira alors Harry.

Les deux autres arrêtèrent aussi tôt et se regardèrent confus. Eli pouffa de rire avec ses amis en voyant la tête dépitée de César et Ryan.

-Oh, Lukas, ta magnificence brille de mil feux aujourd'hui ! Dit Ryan tout en se prosternant devant le noir de cheveux.

-Ta beauté parfaite fait pâlir le soleil de jalousie ! Ajouta César en embrassant les chaussures de Lukas qui sourit.

-Ce soir, nous tes humbles amis faisons de nous tes esclaves si tu as le privilège d'être clément avec nous !

-Nous qui sommes de pauvres déchets par rapport à toi, égal d'un roi !

-Crevez ! De toute façon, ça n'a rien de méchant les gars ! César tu ne pourras qu'être Batteur si tu décides de jouer au Quidditch durant ta scolarité, Ryan tu seras Attrapeur et toi Harry Poursuiveur ! Et moi, je serais également Poursuiveurs.

-Non ! Dirent en même temps les trois garçons en se prenant la tête en main dans un geste désespéré.

-ça c'est méchant Lukas ! Pouffa Eli en tapotant le dos de son jumeau qui n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Neville.

-César a une peur bleue des Cognards, mon frère n'a pas le physique adéquat comme Attrapeur et Harry déteste jouer en équipe au Quidditch donc Poursuiveurs ce n'est pas vraiment ça... dit Eli moqueuse.

Harry ralentit alors quand il vit qu'Hermione était à la traîne, elle semblait rêveuse, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation et Harry l'avait presque immédiatement remarqué, elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, il hésita un instant puis alla la rejoindre à l'arrière, il passa une de ses mains devant les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille qui le regarda l'œil vide de tout sentiment.

-ça va ? Demanda alors le garçon inquiet, les autres avaient continuer d'avancer mais Harry n'en avait plus rien à faire.

-Hmm.

Elle avança alors plus vite, quand elle était sur le point de le dépasser, Harry l'arrêta en se plaçant devant elle, il la regarda alors dans les yeux, elle détourna son regard. Harry troublé prit le menton de sa condisciple dans sa main mais la jeune fille se dégagea de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il avait été blessé par le comportement de la jeune fille mais essayait de ne pas lui montrer.

-Ce que j'ai ? Tu sais, je pensais que t'étais différent de Lukas, Ryan et César mais en fait t'es comme eux !

-Mais de quoi tu parles !

-T'as abandonné un blessé Harry !

Il y eut un silence entre les deux adolescents.

-Tu parles de Malfoy ?

-Qui d'autre ? Je pensais que t'avais un cœur, que toi, tu pouvais comprendre les autres, que t'était à l'écoute et je viens de réaliser que non... si ça avait été moi, tu aurais continué aussi Harry ?

-Mais... je... tu...

-Et puis ton comportement avec Ron, tu ne trouves pas ça saoulant ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a déjà assez de pression comme ça sur les épaules ?

Harry était déboussolé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Encore une fois Hermione passa à côté de lui, s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Ron est mon ami Harry. Si tu veux rester le mien il va falloir que tu changes de comportement...

Elle partit, Harry était seul au milieu du couloir, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang... puis, finalement, il courut à la poursuite d'Hermione qu'il rattrapa vite puisqu'elle était appuyé contre le mur suivant, elle ne semblait pas vraiment bien elle aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu...

Harry déposa son index sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Malfoy a essayé de me pousser contre le mur, ça m'a éraflé l'épaule d'ailleurs... au dernier moment j'ai brusquement freiné et il s'est prit le mur... c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas aidé, c'est parce que c'est lui qu'a commencé... j'voulais juste que tu saches la vérité...

Harry tourna alors les talons et partit. Harry respira profondément, il avait un besoin de se dépenser tout d'un coup, un besoin de se vider. Sans même s'en rendre compte il se retrouva dans le Hall, son regard alla alors vers les escaliers qui montaient, alors qu'il était sur le point de les gravir il sentit une rafale de vent sur sa joue, il se retourna, les portes du hall étaient ouvertes. Harry hésita de nouveau et finalement, décida de sortir dehors, le vent souffla dans ses cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il décida alors de se mettre à l'ombre d'un arbre et commença à se déshabiller, il transforma d'un coup de baguette son caleçon en maillot de bain et plongea dans l'eau du lac, l'eau légèrement salé lui picota sa blessure qu'il s'était fait à l'épaule en effleurant une branche d'arbre un peu plus tôt. Il nagea sans vraiment s'en préoccuper, fit du sous l'eau, remonta à la surface, dans l'eau, Harry ne voyait plus le temps passé. Il nageait tout simplement parce qu'il avait se besoin. Parce que c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années qu'il venait de se plaindre... il se laissa finalement flotté sur l'eau, il regarda alors le soleil, il revit toutes les scènes de la journée écoulé, mais surtout, il revit Hermione l'accusant... il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu se besoin de lui dire se qu'il s'était vraiment passé, il ne l'avait pas dit à McGo et à ses amis alors pourquoi elle... il fut alors éclaboussé par une vague, il avala de travers et reçu de l'eau dans les yeux, il entendit alors un éclat de rire, il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et vit Lukas rigolant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda alors Harry pas vraiment surpris.

-Oh, ben je suis en cours de Métamorphose ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Soupira alors le benjamin du groupe.

-Crétin !

-Question débile réponse débile ! Répondit alors Lukas. Alors ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben, si tu nages, c'est que tu réfléchis à quelque chose, dés que t'as un problème ou que t'as besoin d'avoir les idées claires c'est ce que tu fais !

-Je vais jouer au Quidditch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor...

Il y eut alors un blanc entre les deux garçons.

-Harry, tu as toujours aimé le Quidditch, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te mettrait dans cet état !

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis d'enfance, Lukas regardait Harry avec inquiétude, Harry ne voulant pas tracasser à se point son ami décida de lui dire se qui le tracassait vraiment.

-Tu crois que je devrais changer ? Tu crois que je ne pense qu'à moi-même ?

-Quoi ? Toi penser qu'à toi-même ! Mais fait pas écrit Ryan sur ton front Harry ! Qui t'as dit cette stupidité ?

Harry détourna le visage.

-On fait la course ? demanda alors l'aîné. Le premier qui touche la berge !

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent en même temps, chacun d'eux avaient des bonnes jambes et des bonnes mains, ils laissèrent un sillon derrière eux, ils nageaient côte à côte, aucun d'eux ne voulant se laisser distancer par l'autre, puis Harry se sentit tirer en arrière.

-Lukas ! Cria-t-il aussi tôt.

Le jeune Black s'arrête aussi tôt puis éclata de rire.

-AJ, c'est le calamar géant !

-Ouais ben aide moi à ce qu'il me lâche !

Lukas sortit sa baguette et Harry fut délivré. A peine délivré, Harry recommença à nager.

-Hé tu triches ! S'écria alors Lukas.

-La course ne se finit qu'avec une victoire ou une défaite Dark !

Lukas remonta quelque peu leur différence, leurs muscles étaient enflammés, ils avaient des pointes aux côtes mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient abandonner l'affaire. Finalement, c'est Harry qui sur les derniers mètres prit une bonne distance en donnant ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Harry se jeta à même le sol et se mit à respirer bruyamment, il sentit qu'un peu plus loin Lukas en faisait de même.

-C'est... à... cause... d'elle... hein ? Souffla Lukas à bout de souffle.

-Qui ?

-Her... mione...

Harry se tût alors et fit un sourire gêné à Lukas. Le noir de cheveux se redressa alors et vint se mettre plus prêt d'Harry.

-Elle te plait ? Demanda alors Lukas.

-Je ne sais pas...

Lukas hésita alors, se leva brusquement est partit, Harry soupira et se cogna le front avec le sol.

-Crétin, crétin, crétin... souffla-t-il.

Finalement il se leva, remit des habits décents et pénétra dans le château. Il décida de flâner un peu dans les couloirs. Brusquement, au détour d'un couloir, il bouscula un plus vieux que lui, quand il le vit il se rappela le garçon dans le train, celui avec lequel Eli avait parlé pour savoir si il était bien à Gryffondor ou pas.

-Désolé ! Dit alors Harry en se frottant l'épaule.

-Pas grave ! Hé, mais t'es le fou du balais ! Dit alors l'aîné en le regardant surpris. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, t'as faillit foncer dans un de mes amis, il avait une tête livide après ça ! J'crois qu'il a vu sa vie défilée devant lui en un instant ! Pouffa l'aîné.

-Ah, heu ouais... dit Harry gêné, il se frottait le coup mal à l'aise.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Olivier Dubois ! Je suis le Capitaine des Gryffondors, McGonagal m'a parlé de toi tout à l'heure. J'aimerais te voir à un poste précis pour voir si il y a moyen de faire un bon truc ensemble !

-Ouais si c'est ce que tu veux...

-La sélection se fait samedi, si tu pouvais venir se serai cool !

Dubois tapa alors sur l'épaule d'Harry qui fit alors une grimace.

-Excuse moi, je me suis blessé tout à l'heure.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas qu'un de mon futur joueur prodige se blesse à cause d'une bête infection !

-Ouais, je vais suivre ton conseil. Au revoir Dubois.

Harry se massa l'épaule tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, le fait d'avoir nagé n'avait fait qu'augmenté sa douleur et avec la course il s'était sûrement déchiré un ligament... d'un pas lourd il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il poussa alors les portes. Il ne voyait pas l'infirmière.

-Madame Pomfresh ? Cria-t-il. Vous n'auriez pas une pommade anti-douleur, je me suis blessé l'épaule.

-Si, vient au fond de l'infirmerie et enlève ta chemise ! Entendit faiblement Harry, Pomfresh devait être occupé au fond de son domaine...

Harry s'exécuta et fit une grimace en enlevant son vêtement, il se dirigea torse nu vers l'endroit indiqué par Pomfresh. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit qu'elle s'occupait de Ron et que tous les autres étaient là excepté Lukas.

-Harry mais où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda alors Eli.

-Et pourquoi t'as les cheveux mouillés ? Rajouta Ryan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et comment tu t'es blessé ? Continua César inquiet.

-Ah, vous me faites mal à la tête ! Dit alors Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-C'est vrai ça ! L'approuva Pomfresh. Il est temps pour vous de sortir, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que vous venez voir Mr Weasley, pas besoin d'exagérer non plus. Et vous Mr Potter, je m'occupe de votre cas !

Les autres partirent en grognant, Harry sentit le regard pesant d'Hermione posé sur lui mais il n'osa pas la regarder. Mrs Pomfresh regarda alors la plaie d'Harry, sans un seul commentaire elle partit dans sa réserve personnelle et en sortit une pommade. Par après elle s'évertua à étaler la pommade sur la blessure d'Harry, la pommade sentait fort l'eucalyptus et en même temps elle apaisait déjà Harry.

-Vous avez fait des progrès Potter ! Aujourd'hui, la plaie n'est pas complètement infectée, c'est un jour à marquer d'une croix !

Harry regarda l'infirmière dans les yeux, et puis tous deux se mirent à pouffer de rire sous le regard incrédule de Ron qui les regardait comme si ils souffraient de folie.

-Bon, je pense qu'il ne sert à rien d'aller à votre dernier cours, je vous conseille de rester ici comme ça votre plaie aura le temps de s'en remettre complètement ! Et essayé de ne pas trop faire travailler ce bras là ! Lui conseilla Mrs Pomfresh en se levant. Je dois allé à mon bureau remplir de la paperasse.

Après son départ, il y eut un silence désagréable entre Ron et Harry. Finalement ce dernier s'assit au pied du lit du roux qui le regarda étonné.

-Je suis désolé...

-Quoi ? Sursauta le roux.

-Ne me le fais pas redire une seconde fois ! Tu m'as très bien compris !

Il y eut à nouveau un silence pesant entre les deux garçons de première.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, tu ne t'étais jamais excusé avant alors que t'as déjà fait pire que de me casser le nez !

-Bah, je m'excuse pour tout en une fois... Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai pas trop assuré avec toi mais j'étais jaloux aussi ! T'sais à la maison, on est toujours ensemble avec Eli, on a déjà du mal à se la partager entre nous alors... enfin, quand je t'ai vu roder autour d'elle ben mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! La partager avec Lukas, César et Ryan ouais mais pas avec un autre...

Le roux enregistra les paroles du bigleux puis soupira.

-Je comprends mieux... mais pourquoi moi et pas Neville ?

-Neville est un trouillard ! Pourquoi j'aurais peur de lui ?

-C'est vrai que dans un sens... Alors tout ça c'était pour Eli ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça. Tu as confiance en moi maintenant ?

-Non, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Mais dis moi, franchement, est-ce qu'Eli te plais ?

-Nan ! S'écria aussi tôt Ron. C'est une fille sympa mais c'est mon amie surtout !

-Et si un jour elle te plait...

-Tu serais le premier au courant !

-D'accord. Mais sache que pour Eli tu auras un rival direct !

-Quoi ? S'étonna alors Ron.

-César. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il est amoureux d'Elizabeth...

-Elle le sait ?

-ça, c'est un secret ! Bon, je vais te laisser, je ne supporte pas être dans cette infirmerie !

-Mais ta blessure ?

-M'en fiche ! J'suis un dur à cuir, c'est pas un p'tit bobo de rien du tout qui me fera souffrir ! Bon, plus Weasley. Au fait, j'm'arrangerais pour que t'ai plus trop de problème avec les autres... mais j'te promets rien avec Ryan, il est possessif comme un dingue avec sa sœur !

Il sortit de l'infirmerie tout en remettant sa chemise en même temps, il fit un pas dehors qu'il s'arrêta aussi tôt. Devant lui se tenait Hermione, appuyé contre le mur juste en face les bras croisé autour de la poitrine, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration en la voyant.

-Tu n'es pas en cours ? Demanda finalement Harry qui regardait tout sauf la jeune fille, il se frottait la joue avec son index mal à l'aise.

-Non, il faut qu'on parle, non ?

-Heu... je crois qu'on s'est tout dit tout à l'heure...

-Tu es parti sans que j'aie le temps de te répondre !

-Ah... je n'avais pas remarqué... mentit lamentablement Harry.

-Harry, regarde moi !

Harry regarda alors pour la première fois Hermione dans les yeux depuis le début de leur conversation.

-Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, j'ai été touché que tu me dises la vérité avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy...

-Mouais, de rien. Euh, comme on a le temps, on pourrait avancer dans notre devoir de métamorphose, non ?

-Ouais, allons à la bibliothèque ! dit alors Hermione en tirant Harry par les mains.

Harry rougit mais ne lâcha pas les mains d'Hermione, une fois partit et hors de vue, Lukas sortit de sa cachette, il était songeur et partit dans la direction opposée.

-----------------------------------------------------

Note de Sheena China.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre finit, il m'en a fallut du temps mais je ne suis pas déçue de moi-même. Bon, les exams sont enfin finit, je pourrais enfin revenir à mon train-train habituel et écrire un peu tous les jours pour mes fics ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plus que les précédents. Le prochain chap sera sûrement plus centré sur Lukas, j'pense que c'est le bon moment pour voir se que ce cher Black a en tête... Sinon que dire de plus, la réconciliation entre Ron et Harry était vraiment attendue par certain je pense, ça me trottait en tête de toute façon alors... à la base il devait bien s'entendre tous les deux mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment, j'avais envie de les voir ennemi pour changer des livres je crois... ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas Ron, j'adore ce roux, il me fait bien rire mais bon j'avais envie de changer les choses pour mieux m'approprier l'histoire...

Bon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des revieuws et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic sans oser me laisser de mess, je les comprends, je suis de ce genre là en fait, je lis beaucoup d'histoire sans jamais laissé de com... Bon à la place de blablater pour ne rien dire autant répondre aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des mess :

Vega 264: Merci de tes encouragements, pour Ron, ben ça va un peu se calmer maintenant pour lui.Ben, je vais l'agrandir mais pas temps que ça, enfin, tu verras.

Zozo : a le bac, je vous pleins les français ! Bon, en Belgique c'est un peu différent, pour la rhéto (année du bac) on doit s'amener à l'école en costar pour les mecs et en tailleur ou jupe pour les filles, j'sais pas si vous avez la même chose chez vous. Je suis vraiment une inculte de votre institution scolaire alors que ma belle-mère est française, la tehon --.

Estelle01Potter: Toi qui attendais la suite avec impatiente ben la voilà.

Le Saut de l'Ange : j'espère que la petite torture de Draco au début du chap t'a plu ! Sinon j'espère que t'es satisfaite qu'Harry cesse son manège sur Ron, il va sûrement tout reporter sur Draco maintenant, bah, je verrais. Sinon ça me fait plaisir que t'aime bien Eli. La rébellion d'Harry j'ai le temps de la voir venir.

Ladyalienor: Que veux-tu, je les ai fait marrant mes p'tits Lurons. Enfin, pas tout le temps non plus. ron sera plus mit à son avantage plus tard, quand j'aurais le temps.

Melanie-melsaki: Contente que tu aime ma fic, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Laumie: Bienvenue dans mon petit monde, si t'aimes ça me fait plaisir.

Merci à vous tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre presque terminé!


	7. Apprendre à devenir grand

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit ainsi que les événements qui s'y produise.

**Résumer :** Les choses vont mieux entre Ron et les Joyeux Lurons, Harry a calmé les choses à cause des paroles d'Hermione à son égard... Harry a été repéré par Olivier Dubois et va certainement jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais le seul poste auquel il peut jouer est Poursuiveurs à cause de son pari perdu face à Lukas. Ce dernier a espionné une conversation entre Hermione et Lukas, on ne sait pas encore comment le jeune Black va réagir car il est de loin le plus possessif avec Harry...

**Personnage :**

Harry Potter : Fils aîné de James Potter. Leader des Joyeux Lurons (Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics). Aîné de sa famille et de toutes les autres familles. Il protége sans compter les plus jeunes que lui. Cache un secret à ses amis. Appelé plus souvent Potty. Essaye de ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments mais a du mal à les cacher à Hermione...

César Lupin : Fils aîné de Rémus, un des Joyeux Lurons. Il est le cerveau du groupe mais agit comme un rebelle. C'est lui qui comprend mieux Harry. Appelé Jules (Jules César pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris). Il commence à bien s'entendre avec Hermione. C'est lui le plus timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. On vient d'apprendre qu'il est amoureux depuis sa plus tendre enfance d'Eli.

Ryan Pettigrow : Fils aîné de Peter, c'est également un Joyeux Lurons. C'est lui qui distrait les gens quand ses amis font une connerie. Surnommé Soldat (Clin d'œil au film _il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_). Très protecteur avec sa sœur, il peut paraître des fois sans cœur mais est malgré tout profondément attaché à Harry.

Elizabeth Pettigrow : Sœur jumelle de Ryan. Elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que son frère mais à un sale caractère comme lui. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les garçons qu'elle trouve puéril. Elle va finalement avec Hermione, Neville et Ron. Amoureuse de quelqu'un mais refuse de dire qui... Un sentiment de jalousie s'empare d'Eli quand elle voit qu'Harry et Hermione se sont rapprochés.

Lukas Black : Aîné de Sirius mais c'est lui le plus jeune du quatuor. Il est protégé par tous et est un peu capricieux avec les autres. Il a un côté dominateur vis-à-vis d'Harry qu'il ne supporte pas partager, mais en même temps il serait capable de tout pour son ami. Son surnom est Dark (obscurité en Anglais). On vient d'apprendre que c'était celui qui devinait le mieux Harry et que c'était également lui qui s'inquiétait à chaque fois de ce qu'il peut arriver du bigleux.

Nephtalit Pettigrow : Petit frère de Ryan et Eli, il fait office de support pour Harry car il sait la vérité sur ce dernier. Il est le martyr de Julia Lupin et Rose Potter. Il n'est aimé par aucun de ses frères et sœurs. Porte le même prénom que son grand-père paternel...

Hermione Granger : Jeune fille à Gryffondor, enfant de Moldue. Elle s'entend bien avec Eli, Ron et Neville. Elle est respectée par les Joyeux Lurons, surtout par Harry. Elle a d'ailleurs une relation privilégiée avec ce dernier. Elle est la seule qui a réussi à faire réagir Harry face à l'injustice qui l'accable.

Ronald Weasley : Jeune roux, il a été le martyr d'Harry et des Joyeux Lurons car ces derniers étaient jaloux de sa relation avec Eli. A présent, les choses ce sont arrangé et il n'est plus autant embêté, un peu taquiné tout de même. Traîne avec Neville, Eli et Hermione.

Neville Londubat : Survivant, manque de confiance en lui-même, Harry, plus d'une fois, c'est montré aimable. Il traîne avec Eli, Hermione et Ron.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic car elle n'aurait pas de raison d'être sans votre soutient,

Sheena China

-------------------------------------

**Chap 6 : Apprendre à devenir grand.**

Samedi venait d'arriver, c'était un beau jour aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait paisiblement et les oiseaux chantaient gaiement en cette fin d'été. Une paisible journée venait de débuter dans la vie quotidienne des Poudlardiens, enfin, pour beaucoup d'entre eux... pour certain une nouvelle journée de douce torture morale venait de commencer ! C'était le cas de notre petite tête blonde préféré à la table des Serpentards.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! S'écria alors le blond révolté et tendu.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda le cousin de cette tête blonde, un jeune homme au cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu, encore assez jeune pourtant personne ne doutait que ce garçon deviendrait un bellâtre une fois qu'il serait dans l'adolescence...

Le noir de cheveux touillait dans son assiette sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait trop occupé à manipuler son cher cousin.

-Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois dire à Rogue que je veux le même shampoing que le sien ! Il va croire que c'est ironique... Moi je suis bien vu par lui contrairement à toi ! Et puis même je ne le veux pas !

-Moi je veux que tu le fasse ! Et ce que Lukas Black veut, Dieu le veut étant donné que je suis Dieu ! Et puis si tu ne le fais pas je raconterais à tout le monde que à 6 ans tu dormais toujours avec une tutu de couleur rose ! Le menaça alors Lukas en pointant sur Draco sa fourchette.

-Menteur, elle était bleue. Et puis parle moins fort, on pourrait t'entendre ! Rougit Draco en lançant des oeillades apeurés tout autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu les propos de son cousin.

-Alors, tu vas le faire, hein oui ma p'tite tête blonde ? Ricana Lukas, un sourire mauvais sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-C'est bon, j'y vais ! Souffla le blond.

Draco Malfoy se leva dépité... il regarda Lukas dans l'espoir que celui-ci change d'avis mais Lukas à la place de le rassurer fit apparaître avec sa baguette une tut rose, Draco s'avança désespéré comme jamais le long de sa table, il hésita une nouvelle fois quand il se trouva juste devant la table des professeur, il inspira profondément histoire de se redonner espoir... il alla enfin trouver son Directeur de Maison qui déjeunait tranquillement, sans se mêler des conversations de ses collègues.

-Professeur Rogue ? Demanda alors timidement le blond en se frottant le coup mal à l'aise.

Rogue releva la tête de son assiette et regarda son élève de première tout en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je... hum...je trouve que vos cheveux sont magnifiques aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas envie de me donner votre marque de shampoing ? Baragouina timidement le blond les yeux baissés au sol.

-Vous trouvez vraiment ? Et bien, en faite, je fabrique moi-même une potion spéciale pour mes cheveux, j'en prends soin vous savez Mr Malfoy ! S'enthousiasma Rogue tout sourire tout d'un coup.

-Ah... répondit Draco en faisant une mine étonnée. Vous vous lavez vraiment les cheveux alors ?

Il y eut un silence de mort entre les deux personnes, le sourire de Rogue disparut et fut remplacer par des yeux assassin, Draco déglutit alors et se recula légèrement tremblant.

-Mr Malfoy ! Dix points en moins pour insolence ! Siffla alors Rogue. Retournez immédiatement à votre table !

Lukas qui regardait la scène ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il frappait la table de son poing et des larmes de joie coulèrent de ses yeux. Ce que Rogue pouvait être benêt des fois, il avait vraiment cru que Draco admirait ses cheveux ! Quand Draco revint à table il lança un regard noir à Lukas qui ne le vit même pas car ses yeux étaient brouillés par des larmes.

-T'es bête Dray, si tu t'étais tu, Servilus t'aurais vraiment cru ! Pouffa Lukas en aillant du mal à se remettre, il effaça une larme avec ses mains.

-Excuse moi d'avoir été choqué ! Je pensais vraiment qu'il ne se lavait pas les cheveux ! Riposta alors le blond boudeur.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et se mirent à pouffer de rire ensemble sous le regard surpris de tous ceux de la Grande Sale, il était étonnant de les voir rigoler ensemble, d'habitude, c'était Lukas qui rigolait alors que Draco pleurait des larmes de dépit.

-Au fait, dit Lukas une fois son sérieux repris. Hier j'ai reçu mon devoir de Potion, il y avait vraiment des fautes débiles, à cause de ça j'ai perdu beaucoup de point ! En plus c'était des fautes que je n'aurais jamais fait moi-même ! A cause de ton mauvais devoir je n'ai eu qu'un pauvre A !

-Te plein pas, moi j'ai eu un D.

-Mais je m'en fiche de toi, la prochaine fois que tu feras mes devoirs, fait mieux que ça Dray.

Draco serra alors les poings sur la table et maudit silencieusement Lukas (1).

-Heureusement pour toi, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper avec le devoir pour le nain, t'as intérêt à faire mieux aussi non je saurais dans l'obligation de te faire pleurer des larmes de sang (2)...

Draco déglutit alors péniblement.

-C'est impossible de toute façon ! Tu ne ferais pas ça à ton cousin quand même ?

-Chiche ?

-Tu ne ferais pas ça à ton cousin quand même ? S'empressa de dire Draco livide.

-C'est que tu ne me connaît pas alors...

Draco déglutit une nouvelle fois.

-C'est bon, on est le week-end de toute façon, je ferais en sorte que tu ai un O à ton devoir d'Enchantement.

-C'est déjà mieux, mais n'oublie pas de le faire, je compte sur toi ! Aussi non... advienne que pourra pour toi.

Lukas se remit alors à manger, il goûta une nouveauté et un sourire enfantin se dessina sur son visage, il se retourna vers Draco qui le regardait suspicieux, le blond avait récupérer sa couleur de peau normal, Draco ne savait pas ce que pouvait mijoter Lukas...

-Goûte ! Dit alors le noir de cheveux à l'intention de son cousin.

Lukas enfonça directement la cuillère au font de la gorge de Draco qui fit une drôle de tête... Lukas retira tout aussi brusquement la cuillère et attendit le verdict du blond qui se léchait les lèvres.

-C'est bon ! S'enthousiasma alors le blond, les yeux brillant de joie.

-Hein ouais ! Tiens, je vais t'en donner encore ! J'ai l'impression que t'as maigri ! Faut pas que tu sois plus mince que moi !

-Mais je ne veux pas ! J'ai plus faim moi !

L'œil de Lukas se fit soudain pervers et il regarda alors en direction de trois autres Serpentards de leurs années...

-Tu veux vraiment me résister ? Susurra alors notre Joyeux Lurons. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson ! Au pied ! Ordonna-t-il.

Aussi tôt les trois autres Serpentards arrivèrent prêt à obéir aux ordres de Lukas comme de bon chien de garde qu'ils étaient.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux me donner la cuillère mais éloigne moi immédiatement ces chiens de garde ! S'écria Draco apeuré tout d'un coup, il consentit donc à ouvrir la bouche.

Après plusieurs jours, le blond avait préféré se laisser faire plutôt que se débattre, Lukas finissait toujours par avoir le dessus sur lui de toute façon.

-D'accord ! Tenez, un susucre pour vous, dit Lukas en mettant un sucre dans la bouche de Crabbe et Goyle. Toi aussi Pansy !

Il en fit de même avec Pansy et lui caressa les cheveux avec délicatesse, Draco pouffa de rire, ils ressemblaient vraiment à des chiens de garde comme ça ces trois là. Lukas se tourna alors vers lui et lui tendit la cuillère, Draco ré ouvrit la bouche et mangea sans se plaindre, une fois que Lukas en eu marre, le jeune Black essuya la bouche de Draco avec une serviette car Lukas avait la sale tendance de faire trembler sa cuillère et il n'était pas facile pour Draco de ne pas s'en mettre partout autour du visage.

-Bon je te laisse te débrouiller comme un grand, enfin pas trop non plus, Pansy !

La brune courut à petite enjambée vers Lukas et s'assit sur ses genoux, le noir de cheveux lui caressa de nouveau la tête avec délicatesse.

-Tu veilles sur Draco, tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle, tu me feras ton rapport sur lui dès qu'on se revoit !

La brune hocha la tête et alla se placer à côté de Draco tout en lui tenant le bras.

-Bon, j'peux aller ennuyer Ryan !

Lukas partit vers la table des Poufsouffle et repéra assez rapidement son ami. Celui-ci faisait un speech pour impressionner les filles, il jonglait avec des assiettes avec une telle aisance que s'en était vexant, mais en même temps, Ryan avait fait l'école du cirque dans sa jeunesse...

-Zalut Zark ! S'exclama le brun en voyant son ami arriver.

Ryan arrêta alors de faire son malin et remit les assiettes sur la table sous les plaintes de plus d'un de ses condisciples.

-Chalut Choldat ! dit alors Lukas en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Alors, que me vaut cette visite dans mon domaine ! S'exclama alors Ryan les bras ouvert en signe de bienvenu.

Il serra Lukas dans ses bras un instant comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas vu, et puis le brun s'assit comme un roi parmis ses condisciples.

-Ce n'est pas ton domaine petit insolent ! Dit alors un aîné de Ryan tout en lui assenant un coup violant sur la tête.

Le plus vieux était blond, assez grand, il lançait un regard assassin à Ryan. Lukas eut un petit sourire en coin, Ryan n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, il était connu que Ryan aimait la liberté bien plus que les autres.

-Ouch ! Tu m'as fait mal Dig-Dig ! Se plaignit Ryan en se frottant la tête.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu dois respecter tes aînés Pettigrow sinon comment veux-tu te faire respecter à ton tour ! Parce que tu as de l'influence sur les autres tu dois leur montrer l'exemple et non leur montrer la voie de l'insol...

Dig-Dig fut coupé par un ronflement émit par un Ryan qui faisait semblant de dormir la bouche grande ouverte, de la bave au bord de ses lèvres. Dig-Dig lui balança un verre d'eau à la figure et partit, vexé, dans la direction inverse sous les éclats de rires des premières, Ryan lui tira alors la langue dans le dos et frappa dans la main de Lukas sous les applaudissements de filles.

-C'était qui ce mec ? demanda alors Lukas une fois qu'il retrouva son calme.

-Cédric Diggory, il est en... il est en quel année ? 2ème ou 3ème ?

-4ème, répondit Hannah Abbot.

-Oui, c'est la même chose ! Soupira Ryan en faisant un geste vague de la main. Alors Dark tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ?

-J'ai un nouveau défi pour nous, dit alors Lukas en regardant ses ongles.

-Hum, intéressant, quoi ?

-Le premier qui arrive a attrapé un tentacule du calamar géant !

-Ah, ça s'est du défi ! S'enthousiasma alors Ryan. Il faudra en parler dès qu'Harry sera là, d'ailleurs il devrait plus trop tarder, ajouta alors Ryan tout en regardant sa montre.

Le regard de Lukas changea un instant d'expression mais Ryan ne vit pas se changement se faire chez son ami d'enfance.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda alors César qui venait d'arriver, il s'était affalé à une place juste à côté de Ryan.

-Bienvenue dans mon domaine ! S'exclama alors Ryan assez fort pour que Dig-Dig puisse l'entendre.

Le quatrième lança un regard assassin à son jeune condisciple qui eut un sourire conquérant et provocateur.

-Ton Harem tu veux dire ! Pouffa César en voyant toutes les filles qui entouraient le brun, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'échange discret des deux Poufsouffles.

-Tiens, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas totalement faux, approuva alors Ryan en faisant un sourire charmant aux filles l'entourant.

-Si on allait faire un tour dans le parc ? Demanda alors Lukas tout en soupirant devant le comportement de Ryan.

-Ben est Harry ? Dirent alors les deux amis d'enfance choqués de faire quelque chose sans leur leader.

-On est samedi les gars, vous croyez vraiment qu'Harry va se lever avant midi ? Répondit alors Lukas les yeux au ciel.

César et Ryan se regardèrent alors et approuvèrent silencieusement Lukas.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dépourvu de bon sens ! Mais si Harry arrive plus tôt ? S'inquiéta alors César.

-Ben, on peut demander à Eli de le prévenir qu'on est dans le parc ! Proposa alors Lukas.

-Ouais, bon allons voir ma sœur alors ! S'exclama alors Ryan déjà debout.

Les trois amis allèrent à la table des Gryffondors, Eli fronça les sourcils en les voyant venir.

-La réponse est non ! Je ne vous aiderais pas ! S'exclama aussi tôt Eli.

-Mais, on te demande juste un service ! Tenta alors Ryan.

-On aimerait que tu préviennes Harry qu'on est dans le parc quand il se réveillera ! Lui expliqua César, les yeux suppliant.

-Mais Harry est réveillé ! Répondit alors Eli tout en beurrant une tartine.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les trois garçons.

Ryan regarda sa montre.

-Il n'est même pas 9 h ! S'exclama alors le brun. C'est donc impossible qu'il soit déjà debout !

-Il a reçu une lettre de Lily hier soir... Passe moi la confiture Lukas, ordonna alors Eli au plus jeune du groupe.

Le noir de cheveux s'exécuta et tendit la confiture à Eli.

-Merci.

-De rien... j'ai une petite soif moi... souffla alors Lukas l'air de rien.

Eli leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit son verre d'eau.

-Oh, c'est vrai que ça m'avait étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas reçu tout de suite... dit le jumeau d'Eli tout en hochant pensivement la tête.

-Alors, sa punition ? Demanda César.

-Aucune idée, il n'a rien voulu me dire... soupira Eli. Mince ! S'exclama-t-elle quand de la confiture tomba sur son doigt.

Eli s'évertua à lécher la confiture sous l'œil attentif de César qui tout d'un coup rougit et détourna les yeux, Lukas qui buvait le verre d'eau avala de travers en voyant le comportement de son ami, toute l'attention des personnes présentes était posée sur Lukas qui continuait de toussé, Eli finit par tapoter le dos de Lukas avec inquiétude.

-ça va Lukas ? Demanda alors Eli quand Lukas arrêta enfin de tousser.

-Oui, ça va, dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Le noir de cheveux se rapprocha du blond et lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

-A quoi tu penses pervers ! Siffla Lukas à l'oreiller de César qui rougit encore plus.

Heureusement pour César, seul Lukas avait remarqué son comportement car si Ryan l'avait fait... ça aurait immédiatement enclenché une bagarre.

-Hum ! Toussa alors César pour répandre contenance. Et si on allait chercher Harry histoire de lui remonter le moral !

-Ouais bonne idée ! Tu sais où il est Eli ? Demanda Ryan en se tournant vers sa jumelle.

-Non, aucune idée, mais je l'ai vu partir avant moi de notre Salle Commune.

Lukas regarda alors à la table des Lions avec plus d'attention, comme il le pensait Granger n'était pas là non plus...

-Au fait, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il passe les sélections pour le Quidditch ? Se rappela alors César.

-Heu, si à 10 h 30 il me semble, répondit Eli.

-Bah, on ira le voir, en attendant allons au parc ! S'enthousiasma Ryan. Merci frangine !

Ryan tira Lukas et César par la manche et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Une fois dans le Hall Lukas qui était pensif depuis un moment se frappa le front avec violence.

-Heu, j'ai oublié que c'était cette matinée qu'il faut que je travaille pour le projet de McGo, il faut que j'y aille, je viendrais au parc quand on sera tous les quatre là ! Plus ! Dit alors Lukas en se dégageant de l'emprise de Ryan qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour le retenir.

Il monta les escalier quatre à quatre, il savait où étais Harry, il le connaissait par cœur. Il arriva aux troisième étage, se dirigea vers une porte, l'ouvrit. L'ambiance de cette salle était trop calme au goût de Lukas mais il savait qu'Harry serait ici. Il fit un signe de main à la bibliothécaire qui le fusilla du regard et passa devant les premières tables. Finalement, il trouva son bonheur à la troisième allée, Hermione et Harry discutait gaiement, ils se souriaient, Lukas grimaça, c'était des sourires comme ça qui lui donnait l'envie de vomir ! Il s'assit lourdement entre les deux Gryffondors, il avait les mains sur les hanches.

-Lukas ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna alors Harry.

-Ah toi aussi bonjour Harry, moi ça va très bien, ça ne se voit pas ? Essaya de plaisanter Lukas.

-Je... Lukas qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta alors Harry en lançant un regard inquiet dans la direction d'hermione.

La jeune fille semblait subitement tendue, elle avait les yeux baissés et se frottait frénétiquement le bras en signe de stress.

-ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'amuse dans le parc avec mes amis d'enfances ! Ironisa alors Lukas.

-Dark ! Pourquoi t'es à la bibliothèque par ce temps ? Demanda alors Harry suspicieux.

-Parce que tu me dois des explications ! Qu'a dit la lettre de Lily ?

Il y eut un silence pesant entre les trois adolescents.

-Pas ici, souffla alors Harry en lançant un regard en coin vers Hermione.

En langage de Joyeux Lurons cela signifiait qu'on en reparlerait plus tard sans la présence d'Hermione.

-Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'elle n'est pas au courant ! Tu lui as bien balancé la vérité avec Malfoy je me trompe ?

Il y eut un silence entre les deux garçons, les yeux verts émeraude d'Harry se chargèrent alors d'éclaire.

-Tu m'as espionné ? Dit alors Harry, les yeux soudainement plissé.

-Non, mais j'y peux rien moi si au moment où je veux aller à l'infirmerie pour te parler je tombe sur toi et _elle_ ! Cracha alors Lukas avec dégoût.

-Lukas ! Le réprimanda aussi tôt Harry.

-Quoi ? C'est moi ton ami d'enfance, c'est à moi que tu dois te confier et pas à cette étrangère !

-Arrête ton manège tout de suite Black, je n'apprécie pas ça du tout !

-Depuis quand tu l'as défend elle au lieu de moi ! Ce n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! S'écria alors Lukas en se levant si brusquement que sa chaise tomba lourdement au sol, l'écho de la chaise touchant le sol retentit dans toute la bibliothèque qui était encore bien plus calme que d'habitude...

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il frappa Lukas d'un direct du droit. Lukas regarda son ami étonné, jamais Harry n'avait levé la main sur un de ses amis d'enfance... une colère sans nom se dessina alors sur le visage de Lukas, il ré ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par un Harry furibond.

-Avant que tu dises un truc encore plus nuls Lukas, je tiens à te rappeler que ma mère en est une aussi, une enfant de Moldus !

Harry partit alors laissant une Hermione abasourdie et un Lukas en rogne. Hermione se leva alors et toucha la blessure de Lukas avec délicatesse, sa joue avait gonflé, Lukas s'écarta d'elle avec dégoût et précipitation.

-Me touche pas ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Siffla Lukas les dents serrées.

Lukas se leva alors à sont tour. Quand il passa devant d'autres jeunes, qui se disaient des choses à l'oreille avec enthousiasme et frénésie, Lukas se précipita vers les jeunes et se mit à crier sur eux.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de parler de la vie privé d'autrui ? Votre vie est si ennuyeuse et pathétique que ça ?

-Mr Black ! Cria alors Mme Pince. Ceci est une bibliothèque pas un lieu où on règle ses comptes et où on insulte les autres !

-J'vous ait rien demander à vous vieille harpie !

-Sortez de la bibliothèque !

-Comme si j'avais envie de rester dans un lieu si paumé avec une vielle peau comme gérante de tout ce bordel ! Cracha Lukas tout en claquant la porte de la bibliothèque avec violence.

Une fois dehors, il n'hésita même pas et se mit à courir à travers le château, il bouscula plusieurs personnes mais il n'en avait rien à faire, une fois qu'il eut une crampe il s'arrêta enfin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru, il ne savait pas combien de distance il avait parcouru mais une chose était sûr, il s'était éloigné autant qu'il pouvait de cette endroit, voulant s'éloigné de se qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et lui...

Quand son esprit fut calmé il regarda autour de lui, il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du château, il était impossible pour lui de se repérer. Les tableaux et les armures environnantes le regardaient avec étonnement, eux aussi semblaient surpris de sa présence, ils ne devaient pas souvent avoir de la visite... Lukas repéra alors derrière un morceau de tapis rouge moisi un escalier en colimaçon, d'un pas hésitant il décida de gravir les marches, une fois en haut il poussa une porte grinçante qui était rongé par les mites, derrière cette porte il découvrit une sorte de petit balcon qui donnait une vue sur le Lac et la Forêt Interdite. Le vent du nord lui fouetta le visage, les cheveux lui collant au visage, il du mettre ses petites mèche en arrière grâce à ses deux mains. Calmement, il s'avança alors vers la balustrade et se pencha, la hauteur était assez élevée pour qu'il s'y écrase en beauté si jamais il tombait, il se recula alors prudemment et regarda le ciel, le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut à cet instant. Il vit des oiseaux volés le long du Lac, ils pêchaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner sans se soucier de se qui les entourait, Lukas ne put s'empêcher d'envier ses oiseaux qui n'étaient pas accablé par les sentiments qui l'assaillaient actuellement.

Lukas se laissa glissé le long de la balustrade et se recroquevilla. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer, sans même sans rendre compte, son corps se balançait...

PoV Lukas :

Le visage d'Harry déformé par la colère voilà l'image qui m'avait frappé, j'avais été trop loin, j'avais dépassé les limites à cause d'une fille !

_Je la hais._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui faisais ce genre de crise pourtant, pourquoi avec elle Harry n'agissait pas comme avec les autres. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle de spécial, elle n'était même pas belle, même pas désirable ou regardable avec ses cheveux touffu, ses dents de lapin et ses yeux couleur caca.

_Je la déteste._

Tout ça c'était uniquement de la faute de cette fille, si jamais elle n'avait pas été là Harry ne m'aurait jamais regardé avec ses yeux ! Jamais il ne m'aurait regardé avec autant de colère !

_Mais..._

Sang-de-Bourbe, trois mots... Quand j'étais petit, avec les autres, on s'était promis de ne jamais utiliser ces mots, parce que c'était méchant et parce qu'on aimait Lily, parce que Lily était gentille avec nous et que ça lui avait fait mal quand elle était plus jeune et quand on l'insultait de la sorte... A l'époque, j'avais haït ceux qui avaient fait mal à Lily...

_Je ne suis pas irréprochable._

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? En faisant ça, j'avais blessé Harry, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, dans ses yeux d'habitude inexpressif, j'avais vu toute sa douleur et sa détresse... Harry était mon ami, mon confident, il avait toujours prit soin de moi, de même qu'Eli dans le fond... petit, j'étais chétif et souvent malade, César et Ryan jouaient ensemble et moi... moi, on me laissait de côté parce que je gênais, parce que je ne savais pas faire les mêmes choses que les autres... Pourtant, Harry et Eli m'avaient toujours soutenus, ils étaient là avec moi, ils étaient les premiers à m'avoir accepté tel que j'étais... ils étaient mes grands frères et sœurs.

_Je ne suis pas un saint..._

C'est pour ça que j'avais du mal à les partager, parce que j'étais seul petit. Parce que si Ryan et César me laissaient tombé je saurais m'en remettre mais que si Harry me laisse tombé... Avec Eli ils m'avaient tous deux surprotéger de tout, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je le regrette un peu, je ne leur en veut pas, ils croyaient bien faire, mais...

_Dans le fond je ne suis qu'un enfant..._

Sans eux je ne suis plus rien, sans eux je ne vaux plus rien... Si ils ne sont pas avec moi je perds toute ma personnalité, si ils ne sont pas près de moi je n'ai plus confiance en moi-même...

_Il est temps que je devienne plus fort !_

Personne n'est pas éternel. Je suis le benjamin, j'ai eu l'habitude d'être couvé, il est temps pour moi de faire mes preuves. Ce coup de poing d'Harry m'a mis sur une nouvelle voix.

_Je veux grandir et ne plus jamais être un poids pour personne ! _

Fin du PoV

Lukas releva finalement la tête, il se toucha les joues avec ses mains tremblantes, il fut surpris de sentir ses joues humides... un bruit de grincement provenant de la porte le fit brusquement relever la tête, il s'essuya les yeux vivement avec peu de précision et il regarda à l'entrée de ses yeux encore brillant... La nouvelle personne arriva, il y eut un silence et une tension palpable entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se fixaient intensément, Lukas se tordait le bout de sa chemise tellement il se sentait peu à l'aise.

-Je savais que tu étais ici, s'exclama alors Harry, qui ouvrit la conversation, tout en s'approchant de lui, il se laissa glissé à ses côtés, Harry avait la tête appuyé contre la balustrade.

Harry avait en main la carte des Maraudeurs... Lukas se tordait les mains, il n'osait pas parler... pourtant, il se rappela se qu'il avait décidé il y a peut, d'être un peu plus courageux...

-Je... je m'excuse Harry. J'avais tord.

-Hum ? dit alors Harry surpris.

-Je... tu es maître de ton destin, je n'ai pas a dire ce que je veux que tu fasses.

Harry sourit alors et décoiffa tendrement Lukas, il laissa sa main dans les cheveux de Lukas.

-Tu sais Lukas, moi aussi je m'excuse pour le coup de poing.

-Il m'a remit les idées en place.

-Je vois ça.

-Tu sais, pour Granger, je... enfin, fais ce que tu veux avec elle. Si t'as envie de sortir avec ben... enfin, tu vois ? Baragouina alors Lukas pas à l'aise dans se genre de conversation.

Harry éclata alors de rire.

-Lukas, on est juste ami avec Hermione, tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

-Mais tu t'attends très bien avec elle, et tu t'es même confié à elle !

-Oui, mais je pense qu'elle me rappelle ma mère... enfin, tu vois, j'imagine que maman devait être comme ça plus jeune alors... je suis attiré par elle mais au sens figuré. Elle m'intrigue, avant elle je n'avais jamais vu d'enfant de Moldu...

-Ouais, je comprends. Mais, il n'y a pas rien entre vous Harry. Quand je vous ais vu ensemble à la bibliothèque, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air... un truc à faire vomir tellement c'est fleur bleu !

-Hé ! Se vexa alors Harry.

-Que veux-tu vieux. Bon, si on partait t'encourager pour ton entraînement ! Je crois qu'il est l'heure, non ? J'ai envie de faire mon supporteur ! « Va-y Potty, prends toi un Cognard en pleine tête ! Rate le goal ! Vole moins vite ! » Et un tas d'autres belles phrases dans ce genre tu vois ce que je veux dire ? S'enthousiasma Lukas en se relevant avec entrain.

-Je crois que je comprends l'intention, soupira alors Harry tout en secouant la tête.

Lukas tendit la main à son aîné pour l'aider à se relever tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Allons-y alors !

-Lukas attends.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers Harry qui semblait soudain sérieux.

-Oui ?

-Pardon, je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas du te couvrir autant, je n'aurais pas du, car maintenant tu as plus de mal que les autres à prendre tes propres décisions... avant je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu grandisses, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu restes à jamais le même enfant pleurnichard mais plus maintenant... tu m'as vraiment fait mal... et j'ai compris que c'était à cause de moi. J'ai trop cherché à te protéger et tu t'es accroché à moi, je comprends que tu sois possessif. J'ai tout fait pour que tu le sois...

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis.

-Je l'accepte, murmura alors Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu grandisses, cette fois-ci je l'accepte !

Lukas entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras, il ne répondit pas à son ami mais son sourire en disait plus long que n'importe quel mot... ils partirent ainsi bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils parlaient gaiement de tout et rien tout le long du trajet, les élèves dans les couloirs les regardaient surpris, visiblement, la rumeur d'une dispute dans la bibliothèque avait courut et tout Poudlard était déjà au courant... Les sourires des deux jeunes déstabilisaient certainement les élèves qui ne savaient plus quel saint croire : la rumeur où se qu'il voyait. L'asiatique de Serdaigle passa alors devant eux, Lukas et Harry la suivirent alors des yeux, leur regard était un peu trop bas pour être nette.

-Sa culotte est rouge vif, j'ai l'œil ! Dit alors Lukas en se léchant les lèvres.

-Impossible ! Moi j'opterais pour noir ! Répondit alors Harry. Et puis j'ai pu mieux regarder que toi, je suis sur qu'elle est noire.

-Moi je dis que c'est un string turquoise ! Dit alors Ryan en leur sautant dessus par derrière.

Le brun prit place après au côté d'Harry.

-Je dirais plutôt un string bleu nuit puisqu'elle est à Serdaigle, expliqua alors César qui s'était mit à côté de Lukas.

-Au fait, t'as parlé de ton projet à Harry ? Demanda Ryan en direction de Lukas.

-Ah non, j'ai oublié.

-c'est vrai que les histoire de culotte éclipse tous les autres sujet ! Philosopha alors César.

Les autres garçons hochèrent alors la tête approuvant la remarque de César.

-Alors, ton projet ? demanda Harry.

-Attraper un tentacule du Calamar Géant ! Le premier qui y arrive fera se qu'il veut des trois autres !

-Hum...c'est tentant ! J'vais pouvoir vous écrasez dans cette épreuve.

-Rêve pas ! Tu ne pourra pas te mesure à l'intelligence supérieure des Serdaigle, en étude, comme en action ! Le provoqua César.

-Et si on rajoutait un pari pour le devoir de McGo ? Ça pourrait pimenter les choses... sourit alors Harry soudain sûr de lui.

-Bah ! L'espoir fait vivre Potty ! T'as aucune chance là, ton seul point fort c'est le Quidditch ! D'ailleurs t'as bris quoi comme balais ?

-J'ai demandé à Rose de m'envoyer mon Nimbus 2000. Je l'ai reçu hier soir en même temps que la lettre de ma mère... Bon, j'vois déjà Dubois, j'y vais vite ! Allez admirer le pro dans les tribunes ! Se pavana Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

Lukas fit semblant de vomir, Ryan de se pendre et César toussa avec énergie, Harry leur fit une langue vexée en apparence. Lukas et les autres montèrent dans les tribunes, d'autres Gryffondors étaient là pour regarder les prodiges de cette saison. Ryan fut le premier à repérer sa sœur jumelle, il lui fit de grand signe de main et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lukas et César le rejoignirent en traînant les pieds : question de principe. Mais Lukas arrêta son avancé dès qu'il vit Hermione Granger juste à côté d'Eli. César et Ryan le regardèrent alors avec attention, visiblement, ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de la dispute dans la bibliothèque... Lukas fixait Hermione qui ne détachait pas son regard du sien, une atmosphère pesante régnait entre eux tout d'un coup. En fait, Lukas ne savait pas comment se comporter, il ne voulait pas s'excuser mais en même temps il n'avait pas trop le choix...

-Lisa ? Et mais c'est les apprentis Maraudeurs ! S'exclama la voix bourrue d'Hagrid.

Tous sursautèrent par cette intrusion surprise du géant. Hagrid s'assit à côté d'Hermione et Lukas vit le banc s'affaisser un peu trop... Profitant de ça il en profita pour s'asseoir à son tour.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! S'exclamèrent alors tous les élèves excepté Lukas.

Le regard du barbu se posa sur Lukas et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits à la bibliothèque ! T'as fait fort Lukas, insulté Mrs Pince de vieille harpie faut le faire ! D'ailleurs, t'as punition risque d'être terrible...

-Bah, elle m'a cherché aussi cette peau de vache, souffla Lukas sans oser regarder César et Ryan qui le mitraillaient des yeux.

-Ah, vlà le p'tit prodige ! S'exclama alors Hagrid en pointant du doigt Harry qui venait de s'envoler sur son balai.

Le sourire d'Harry était magnifique, Lukas l'avait toujours pensé, il ne semblait être heureux ainsi que quand il volait !

-Franchement, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance ! Continua alors Hagrid tout en secouant la tête. Et la punition de sa mère ! Le pauvre... retourner chaque week-end s'occupé de la petite Catherine... c'est dur, même pour un enfant courageux comme le petit Harry... ah le pauvre, c'était une sale histoire cette affaire. Trois mômes comme eux... enfin, Harry et Nephtalit s'en sont bien tiré mais Catherine...

Eli, Lukas, Ryan et César étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Gardien des Clés de Poudlard, jamais on ne leur avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé se jour là. Jamais on n'avait osé leur dire la vérité, les adultes comme les concernés...

-Ah, ça on peut dire qu'il vole vite le p'tit gars ! Ouh, là il l'a évité de peu le Cognard ! Ah, ça c'est bien belle passe, l'esprit d'équipe c'est bien quand on est Poursuiveur ! S'enthousiasma alors Hagrid.

Il n'avait pas remarqué les expressions déçues des amis d'enfance quand il avait arrêté son récit. Ils reportèrent finalement leur attention sur le match.

-Mais quel naze se mec, il s'est pas faire une passe correct ou quoi ? S'emporta alors Ryan à l'intention d'un gars de 3ème qui avait complètement raté sa passe à Harry.

-Heureusement qu'Harry est là pour rattraper son erreur ! Soupira alors Eli.

-Vas-y, fonce AJ ! S'écria alors Lukas le poing brandit en l'air.

-Shoot ! Hurlèrent en même temps les amis d'enfance.

Harry marqua. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leva le pouce tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Dubois les fit redescendre, il renvoya la fille et le garçon qui avait volé avec Harry. Il fit signe à deux autres filles de s'avancer, elles étaient plus vieilles et semblaient plus sûr d'elle.

-C'est qui elles ? Demanda alors Ryan à l'intention de sa sœur.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet. Les Poursuiveuses de l'année passée ! Expliqua alors Hagrid.

-ça veut dire que si Harry arrive à jouer avec ses deux filles il n'aura aucun problème à être dans l'équipe cette année, s'enthousiasma alors Ryan.

-oh mince, j'dois vous laisser les enfants ! Le devoir m'appelle ! Dit alors Hagrid en se levant. Salut les apprentis, Lisa et Hermione.

Les jeunes regardèrent à peine Hagrid pour lui faire un signe d'au revoir. Ils étaient soudain tous stressé pour Harry, ils avait les mains liés l'une à l'autre, ils se tenaient au bord de la chaise. Enfin Harry s'envola, Fred et Georges, les batteurs, envoyèrent un Cognard à Alicia qui avait le Souaffle en main, celle-ci fit une roue pour l'éviter et passa le Souaffle à Angeline qui passa à toute vitesse à côté d'elle. Fred envoya un nouveau cognard en direction de la métisse. Celle-ci fit alors une bonne passe à Harry. Et fonça vers les buts, Dubois était en position pour rattraper le Souaffle, Harry avait le bras tendu près à shooté vers le but à l'extrême gauche, quand au dernier moment il fit une passe en arrière à Alicia qui avait suivit de près l'action, celle-ci shoota au goal à droite. Dubois déstabilisé n'avait pas su bouger et était resté cloîtré sur place.

-Bien joué Harry ! Le félicita Georges impressionné.

-Belle passe, souffla Alicia légèrement essoufflée par la course.

-T'as réussi à laissé notre cher Dubois patois, tu mérites toutes mes sincères félicitation pour ça ! Pouffa alors Angelina.

-Ouais, c'était vraiment pas mal ! Pas mal du tout ! Mais le problème et Katie, si t'as bien joué sur ce coup Harry. Katie Bell, la remplaçante de l'année passée se débrouille très bien aussi et il y a une relation avec les filles... ça c'est dur.

Dubois sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Bon, la meilleure solution est de vous faire joué tous les deux, le premier match Katie jouera, le deuxième match se sera toi Harry. Celui qui aura le mieux joué pourra faire la troisièmes manches, la plus importante !

-Pour les entraînements se sera quand ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Oh, ben ça, sera le mercredi soir et le samedi matin.

Harry soupira et fit un sourire rassuré.

-J'peux aller voir mes amis ?

-Ouais pas de prob ! Salut Potter.

Harry monta dans les gradins rejoindre ses amis, à peine arrivé Eli lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues folles de joie pour lui. Ryan et César lui tapèrent dans le dos, le regard d'Harry se dirigea alors vers Lukas, celui-ci tira la langue tout en levant le pouce... le regard émeraude rencontra alors les yeux chocolat un instant, la jeune fille lui fit un sourire joyeux, Harry hocha alors la tête en signe de remerciement. Lukas capta leur regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bah, c'était pas trop mal, mais j'aurais mieux joué que toi moi ! Se pavana alors le beau noir.

-Menteur ! Sourit Harry. Personne ne peut égaler Harry Potter !

-Bien sûr, personne ne sait t'égaler dans ton mauvais jeu ! T'es trop nul ! Le cassa alors Lukas.

Harry par vengeance prit le jeune garçon sous les aisselles et s'évertua à lui frotter vigoureusement la tête avec son poing.

-Aaaaaaaah, traître ! Cria Lukas. Oh, mais tu pues en plus ! Dégage !

-Eh ! Se vexa alors Harry les sourcils froncés.

-Harry, à la place de répondre n'importe quoi, va te laver, c'est la meilleure des solutions que tu puisses prendre pour mes pauvres narines dont ta sale odeur fait frémir tout mon être si parfumé !

-Chocotte ! Dis Harry en lui tirant alors la langue tout en partant vers les vestiaires.

Lukas lui envoya un baisé avec sa main tout en battant frénétiquement des cils.

-Oh Dark, c'est la révolution ou quoi ? S'exclama César étonné du comportement de son ami.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire César...

-Au fait, maintenant que je me rappelle. T'as vraiment insultez Bibine ? Demanda alors Ryan.

-Bah, que voulez-vous, c'est la vie...

-Mais pourquoi ?

Lukas les regarda alors, ses yeux brillant s'éteignirent de leur lueur de joie et il se frotta alors la joue sans même sans rendre compte.

-Bah, parce qu'elle me sort par les trou de nez, soupira Lukas. Je peux te parler en privé Granger ? Demanda alors Lukas sans même regarder la jeune fille.

-Oui, répondit-elle calmement.

Ils s'éloignèrent des autres sous le regard étonné des deux garçons. Dans ceux d'Eli il y avait également de l'inquiétude... Hermione et Lukas flânèrent ainsi un moment, en Lukas se livrait une bataille, vouloir changer c'était beau mais ça ne se faisait pas non plus en un jour ! Hermione regardait ses pieds puis s'arrêta brusquement.

-Regarde, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle montrait du doigt des oiseaux qui volaient au large.

-Tu vois, j'aimerais être un oiseau et pouvoir m'envoler vers un autre pays chaud... pouvoir tout quitter pour tout reconstruire ailleurs... mais je suis humaine, je suis moi-même et malheureusement l'humain n'est pas fait pour volé. C'est étrange non, alors qu'on ne le peut pas, les gens s'évertuent à vouloir voler à leur tour... pour leur rêve les gens sont prêt à tout... mais, il y a d'autre personne qui brisent les rêves de ces gens... Tu sais qu'elle était mon rêve Lukas ?

-Je... non.

-Etre accepter par vous... Que dans votre esprit je sois une sorcière, qu'on se fiche de mes origines mais qu'on s'intéresse à ce que j'étais... c'était mon rêve, un rien utopique en fait... à cause de toi je viens de le réaliser que c'était impossible... que malgré tout ce que je ferais et toute ma volonté, dans l'esprit des gens je ne resterai à jamais qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe...

Il y eut un silence pesant entre les deux adolescents, Hermione tournait le dos à Lukas mais celui-ci pouvait deviner sa détresse, il la sentait... Enfin elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire fragile et tremblant, ses yeux étaient un peu trop rouges...

-Je... c'était un beau rêve, mais tu l'as brisé, l'atterrissage est un peu difficile. Je ferais se que tu veux Lukas, je n'approcherais plus jamais Harry et je resterai à ma place...

Elle partit, en courant, quand elle passa à côté de lui il avait clairement vu un sillon de larmes sur ses joues... Lukas resta pantelant... il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après un moment il sentit une douce caresse sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Eli qui essayait d'être rassurante.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lukas... murmura alors Eli en lui caressant les joues.

La jeune fille lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Le garçon la regardait vide de toutes expressions.

-Harry ne t'en voudra pas puisque c'est le choix d'Hermione.

Lukas eut l'impression que les mots d'Elizabeth, au lieu de le rassurer lui donnèrent l'impression de l'enfermer, ses mots doux et gentil avaient l'effet sur lui de se faire envahir par du goudron... qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait été recouvert il serait impossible pour lui de revenir en arrière... et qu'il serait à jamais prisonnier de cette prison dorée dans laquelle, inconsciemment, ses amis le protégeait de tout.

-Non, souffla alors Lukas en s'éloignant soudain d'Eli qui sembla blessé par ça.

-Pour quoi ?

-Je ne peux, pas, je n'y suis pas pour rien Eli. Et même si Harry me pardonne, moi je ne saurais pas le faire ! Je dois la voir, il faut que je lui parle, pas comme l'enfant gâté que je suis mais comme un garçon qui vient de blessé une fille. Qu'importe que je sois le plus jeune, c'est moi l'homme, c'est moi qui doit la protéger et non le contraire...

-Mais Lukas... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lukas la regarda dans les yeux, jamais il n'avait gardé son sérieux aussi longtemps de toute sa vie...

-Je grandis. Il est temps que tu arrêtes toi aussi de veiller sur moi Elizabeth, tu n'es pas ma grande sœur, tu es une amie d'enfance... mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins ou quoi que se soit. Ça veut juste dire que j'ai besoin d'être plus libre, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Je ferais sans doute des erreurs mais je veux les faire, je veux surtout les surmonter, pour prouver que moi aussi je suis un homme, pour prouver que j'ai de la valeur.

-Je... Lukas tu...

-Chut, murmura doucement Lukas en se rapprochant d'Eli.

Le jeune homme déposa son front contre celui d'Eli qui ferma les yeux, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Pardon... mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne te verrais plus comme ma grande sœur, et pour Harry se sera pareil. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi... mais votre amour et votre protection étaient entrain de m'étouffer. Je ne suis plus l'enfant fétiche que j'étais...

-D'accord, souffla alors Eli. Mais promet moi une chose.

-Oui ?

-Si tu es surmené, viens te reposer sur mon épaule, je te soutiendrais.

Lukas sourit l'embrassa sur la joue avec délicatesse et lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Je vais la voir.

Lukas se mit à courir vers le château, il ne savait pas où elle était mais il savait comment la trouver, il se précipita vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il était à bout de souffle quand il arriva enfin là-bas, il se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui le regardait avec mépris.

-Le mot de passe ?

-Fortuna Major, souffla Lukas a bout de souffle.

Le tableau le laissa entrée, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'y fit pas attention, il cherchait Harry mais visiblement il n'était pas là. Il reconnut alors deux autres personnes, il dut se mordre la langue et sentir le sang s'étendre dans sa bouche pour s'obliger à aller les aborder...

-Salut Weasley, salut Londubat, vous n'auriez pas vue Harry par le plus grand des hasards ? Demanda-t-il sans arriver à les regarder dans les yeux.

-Non, il n'est pas encore revenu, lui répondit Neville les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda alors le roux moins gentiment que le brun.

-Hum, en fait, je chercher Hermione...

-Pas là non plus...

-Hum, vous, enfin, vous seriez m'emmener dans le dortoir d'Harry... s'il vous plait ? Ajouta-t-il tout en serrant les dents.

Lukas n'avait pas pour habitude d'être poli.

-Mais avec plaisir Black ! On va te faire monter dans notre dortoir histoire que tu le saccages ou une connerie dans le genre ! S'exclama alors Ron.

Lukas serra les poings, ce n'était pas un vrai bagarreur mais il pouvait bien faire une petite exception...

-S'il vous plait...

-Viens ! Dit Neville en se levant et en le tirant par la manche.

Ils laissèrent un Ron abasourdit en bas. Neville le mena à leur étage, il ouvrit la porte, Lukas fit un signe de tête en signe de remerciement et rentra d'un pas prudent dans la pièce.

-Le lit d'Harry est là ! Lui montra alors Neville le bras tendu vers le lit le plus près de la fenêtre.

Lukas se dirigea vers là, il dut éviter quelques affaires étendues sur le sol avec précaution. Il se mit alors à chercher le sac d'Harry, il le trouva enfin, il était sous le lit. Lukas soupira et l'attrapa, il sortit un papier vierge. Neville qui était resté le regardait étonné.

-Tu n'avais plus de papier vierge ?

-Infamie ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ceci est notre trésor le plus précieux hérité de nos pères. Merci Londubat, je te revaudrais ça un de ces quatre !

Lukas sortit alors de la chambre avec précipitation, il descendit si vite les marches qu'il faillit écraser un garçon qui montait les marches.

-Pardon, souffla Lukas en l'évitant au dernier moment.

Il sortit de la Salle, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Une fois dehors il tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui avait les cheveux mouillé du à la douche qu'il avait pris.

-Lukas ? Dit alors Harry surpris de voir son ami sortir de sa Salle Commune.

-J'ai fait une connerie, je vais la réparer, à plus ! Heu, Harry, je t'ai pris la carte !

Lukas ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de lui répondre, il avait déjà fuit plus loin. Il s'arrêta enfin contre un mur.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il avec respect.

C'était tout de même un trésor... il fut éblouit quand il vit les détails du château prendre place, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur projet de carte, il fallait vraiment qu'ils le concrétise ! Il se mit à chercher le nom de la personne désiré. Enfin, il la trouva dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Lukas inspira un grand coup et se remit à courir. Arrivé au bat des escaliers le menant à la Tour, il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, il poussa la porte avec brusquerie et celle-ci se cogna contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Hermione ne s'attendant pas à une entrée si fracassante sursauta et le regarda en aillant une main sur son cœur.

-Lukas ? demanda la jeune fille étonnée de le voir là.

-Attends... prend... air... souffla Lukas en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Le cœur de Lukas battait vite, Hermione préoccupé par lui se rapprocha de lui, il la regarda et lui fit un sourire crispé.

-Je... j'ai été con... Pardon Hermione.

-Qu...

-Attends, j'ai pas finit ! Dit Lukas en la coupant. Ne m'interromps pas.

Il inspira un grand coup.

-Je n'aurais pas du t'insulter comme ça. Ce n'est pas sympa de ma part alors que tu ne m'as rien fait dans le fond. J'le pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, si je l'ai dit c'est parce que j'étais en colère... Excuse moi, t'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux et si tu veux être l'amie d'Harry je l'accepte avec joie.

Hermione sourit.

-T'as appris ton texte par cœur ? demanda alors Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

-Hé ! Dit alors Lukas vexé. Non, c'est du vrai de vrai ce que je viens de faire ! Pour une fois que je suis honnête en plus, bouda Lukas en faisant une moue adorable.

-C'est bon j'accepte tes excuses !

-C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir, je suis content de m'être excusé.

-Pourquoi ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Lukas pouffa de rire.

-Innocente ! Je ne m'étais jamais excusé avant, c'est toujours Harry qui a pris pour moi, et si c'était pas lui c'était Eli ! Ils s'excusaient à ma place ! Mais... j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main !

-C'est plus que des excuses alors. C'est une délivrance pour toi.

-Ouaip, répondit Lukas en hochant la tête. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Lukas Black avant, je manquais de confiance... plus maintenant, qu'importent les obstacles, je ferais tout pour atteindre mon idéal !

-Qui est ?

-c'est un secret ! Mais, si on devient ami, peut-être que je te le dirais !

-Ami ? Toi et moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ! T'es pas si désagréable que ça et puis tu ne glousses pas toi au moins. Ça me changerait des autres filles que je connaît aussi, elles font toutes parties de la famille ! Enfin, si tu veux bien et que tu m'acceptes malgré tous mes défauts !

Hermione éclata alors de rire et tendit la main à Lukas, sans la moindre hésitation il prit la main de la jeune fille et lui fit un baise main, il rajouta à ça un clin d'œil.

-allons voir Harry, il doit s'inquiéter... murmura alors Hermione.

-Mais c'est que cette fille connaît Harry presque aussi bien que moi ! Pouffa alors Lukas.

Ils sortirent alors de la tour tout en plaisantant

----------------------------------------------

(1). Il ne se rebelle que mentalement le pauvre, si il le faisait à haute voix il se ferait décapité !

(2). Cette phrase est culte dans mon école, c'est un prof qui l'as dit à ses élèves juste avant de leur donner leur exam « je vais vous faire pleurer des larmes de sang »... il est décédé maintenant ce prof... Ah c'était le bon vieux temps des profs de cette sorte ! Lol.

Note de moi :

Un nouveau chapitre, ça été vite cette fois-ci, je dois bien le dire, je ne suis pas peut fière de moi-même ! J'espère que ce côté-là de Lukas vous a plu autant qu'à moi. Pour le prochain chap vous devrez attendre, je vais surtout m'occuper de mes autres fics là, j'pense quelles le mérité les pauvres, je les ai un peu oublié pour avancé à celle-ci ! Je me répands, lol ! Sinon que dire à part que je vais pouvoir passer des vacances tranquille et sans problème puisque je n'ai pas d'exam de repêche, c'est en fait, pour vous faire partager ma joie que je publie ce chap !

Bon, les remerciement maintenant :

Melanie-melsaki : Non, Lukas n'est pas amoureux d'Hermione, jamais, Dieu nous en préserve ! Enfin, ce n'est pas lui… lui est amoureux, non, va tomber amoureux d'une autre fille. Sinon, le couple principale moui, on peut dire que c'est Harry et Hermione mais ce n'est pas le seul et enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer, disons que j'ai vraiment le temps de le voir venir ce couple… en fait, j'aimerais faire 15 chap minim.

Hermy : toi qui avais hâte la voilà la suite. Merci d'apprécier ma fic, je manque un peu de confiance en moi-même et savoir qu'on l'apprécie dans sa globalité fait toujours plaisir.

Laumie : Ne t'en fait pas pour ma muse, elle va pas m'abandonner comme ça !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que tu es satisfaite de ce qu'il y a dans la tête de Lukas !

Estelle01Potter : Merci de ton commentaire, et voici la suite que tu attendais !

Au fait, un message en général que je dois faire passer. En fait, pour d'autres fic, on m'a dit que mon histoire valait plus de review, mais, ce que je veux faire passer, c'est que dans le fond, j'm'en fou un peu des reviews, bien sûr, ça fait toujours plaisirs mais si j'écris, c'est pas pour avoir plein de review, c'est pour que vous puissiez vous évader dans mon petit univers et que si vous accrochez ben moi j'suis contente, j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup ! Allez merci, et amusez-vous toujours autant en lisant mes histoires, c'est tout ce que je veux !

Alexia.


	8. La marche sur le fil

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit ainsi que les événements qui s'y produise.

**Résumer :** Harry a finalement été choisit pour être Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Lily a puni Harry d'une punition mais vous ne savez pas encore pourquoi elle est si dure à réaliser pour Harry. Les choses entre Lukas et Hermione se sont arrangées et ils semblent étrangement bien s'entendre. Le chap précédent, on peut même dire que Lukas a fortement mûrit mais sa relation avec Elizabeth en a subit un coup…

**Personnage :**

Harry Potter : Fils aîné de James Potter. Leader des Joyeux Lurons (Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics). Aîné de sa famille et de toutes les autres familles. Il protége sans compter les plus jeunes que lui. Cache un secret à ses amis. Appelé plus souvent Potty ou AJ. Essaye de ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments mais a du mal à les cacher à Hermione... Récemment, il doit faire une punition imposée par sa mère le samedi soir…

César Lupin : Fils aîné de Rémus, un des Joyeux Lurons. Il est le cerveau du groupe mais agit comme un rebelle. C'est lui qui comprend le mieux Harry. Appelé Jules (Jules César pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris). Il commence à bien s'entendre avec Hermione. C'est lui le plus timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. On vient d'apprendre qu'il est amoureux depuis sa plus tendre enfance d'Eli.

Ryan Pettigrow : Fils aîné de Peter, c'est également un Joyeux Lurons. C'est lui qui distrait les gens quand ses amis font une connerie. Surnommé Soldat (Clin d'œil au film _il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_). Très protecteur avec sa sœur, il peut paraître des fois sans cœur mais est malgré tout il est profondément attaché à Harry. Peut se montrer dragueur dans ses heures perdues.

Elizabeth Pettigrow : Sœur jumelle de Ryan. Elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que son frère mais à un sale caractère comme lui. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les garçons qu'elle trouve puéril. Elle va finalement avec Hermione, Neville et Ron. Amoureuse de quelqu'un mais refuse de dire qui... Un sentiment de jalousie s'empare d'Eli quand elle voit qu'Harry et Hermione se sont rapprochés. Elle est profondément attristé que Lukas ait mûrit car elle avait finit par le considérer comme son petit frère.

Lukas Black : Aîné de Sirius mais c'est lui le plus jeune du quatuor. Il est protégé par tous et est un peu capricieux avec les autres. Il a un côté dominateur vis-à-vis d'Harry qu'il ne supporte pas partager, mais en même temps il serait capable de tout pour son ami. Son surnom est Dark (obscurité en Anglais). On vient d'apprendre que c'était celui qui devinait le mieux Harry et que c'était également lui qui s'inquiétait à chaque fois de ce qu'il peut arriver du bigleux. On a découvert une facette plus fragile de sa personnalité le chap précédent… si il était si profondément attaché à Harry c'est pare qu'il craignait de se faire rejeter par les autres.

Rose Potter : Petite sœur d'Harry, s'amuse à torturer Nephtalit. Leadeuse des filles à la maison.

Hermione Granger : Jeune fille à Gryffondor, enfant de Moldue. Elle s'entend bien avec Eli, Ron et Neville. Elle est respectée par les Joyeux Lurons, surtout par Harry. Elle a d'ailleurs une relation privilégiée avec ce dernier. Elle est la seule qui a réussi à faire réagir Harry face à l'injustice qui l'accable. A présent, elle va même avoir une relation privilégiée avec Lukas qui est considéré comme le plus dur à aborder…

Ronald Weasley : Jeune roux, il a été le martyr d'Harry et des Joyeux Lurons car ces derniers étaient jaloux de sa relation avec Eli. A présent, les choses ce sont arrangé et il n'est plus autant embêté, un peu taquiné tout de même. Traîne avec Neville, Eli et Hermione.

Neville Londubat : Il est le Survivant mais il manque de confiance en lui-même, Harry, plus d'une fois, c'est montré aimable avec lui. Il traîne avec Eli, Hermione et Ron. Il n'a pas encore fait ses preuves…

Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic car elle n'aurait pas de raison d'être sans votre soutient,

Sheena China

-------------------------------------

**Chap 7 : La marche sur le fil.**

Eli, Hermione, Neville et Ron descendaient paisiblement les marches les conduisant vers la Grande Salle. Comme chaque matin, ils rigolaient tranquillement ensemble et parlèrent des cours qu'ils allaient suivre ce lundi… Arrivé finalement sur les marches principale ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Eli fronça alors les sourcils et regarda avec attention partout autour d'elle… il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs… pas un rat et surtout pas un bruit, qui d'habitude caractérisait l'ambiance explosive de Poudlard…

-Heu… On est bien à Poudlard ? Demanda timidement Neville pas très sûr de lui tout d'un coup.

-Il me semble… Répondit alors Hermione qui tendait l'oreille avec attention essayant de percevoir un bruit.

-Est-ce que je rêve ? Insista alors Neville.

Ron le pinça sur l'avant bras.

-Hé mais t'es malade ! S'exclama le Survivant en se déplaçant derrière Hermione tout en lançant un regard scandalisé à Ron qui haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais que tu rêves pas comme ça, lui expliqua calmement le roux.

Eli continuait de froncer les sourcils puis, une sorte d'alerte rouge se mit à sonner dans sa tête. D'un geste vif, elle éloigna ses amis et elle-même vers la rambarde car à se moment, quelqu'un, se servant d'une liane magique arriva à toute allure et passa, par l'endroit où ils étaient tous les quatre à l'instant. Eli vit pâlir ses trois amis quand ils réalisèrent à quoi ils venaient d'échapper...

-Bonzaï ! S'écria le nouvelle arrivant en sautant de sa liane, visiblement, lui ne les avait absolument pas vu.

Il atterrit sur le sol avec la décontraction d'un félin... mais le plus déconcertant chez cet inconnu c'est qu'il portait des habits voyants de couleur bleu et noir, il avait placé une capuche sur sa tête et dans son dos était accroché une sorte d'arme qu'Eli était incapable d'identifier pour l'instant. Le sauvage courut alors vers une armoire miteuse, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied violant tout en sortant son long pistolet à eau de son dos, et il aspergea outrageusement la personne cachée dans l'armoire. Cette personne avait des habits semblables à la première la seule différence étant que les fringues du second étaient vertes et noir. Surgissant alors de derrière une tapisserie, une troisième personne habillé de rouge et noir surgit et attaqua le bleu et noir dans le dos. Eli comprit alors et secoua la tête affligée : les Joyeux Lurons faisaient une bataille d'eau dans le Hall et avaient réussit à faire fuir toute la population à cause de leurs sauvageries !

Des éclats de rires bruyants et graves la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda de nouveau ses amis d'enfance et constata que Lukas venait de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol sous les rires bruyant de César, certainement à la base de cette chute. D'une main secourable, Harry redressa le benjamin du groupe qui lançait un regard assassin au Serdaigle qui n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Eli observa alors attentivement ses amis, ils venaient d'enlever leur cagoule, leurs cheveux étaient encore dégoulinant d'eau... Lukas se releva alors du sol avec une grimace, il se frotta le poignet, Harry le regarda avec attention, mais histoire de le rassurer il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec décontraction... Eli nota tout de même que le sourire de son meilleur ami était un tantinet crispé...

-Où est Ryan ? Demanda alors Lukas remarquant la disparition du Poufsouffle.

C'était justement la question que se posait Elizabeth quand elle constata l'absence de son jumeau. Sortant finalement de la Grande Salle, Ryan fit son entrée avec des bonbons pleins les bras sous les regards étonnés de ses confrères.

-Ryan, tu vas pas me dire que tu mangeais pendant que nous, on se pourchassait dans tout le château ? Tu ne vas pas me dire ça, alors qu'on a sué, qu'on est tellement trempé qu'on doit s'être chopé un rhume et qu'on s'est étalé sur le sol, à cause de toute l'eau, au point d'avoir des coups bleus sur à peu près tout notre corps ! S'indigna César.

Le brun fit une mine gênée.

-Je suis obligé de répondre... ? Demanda alors Ryan.

-Explique nous d'abord se que tu faisais ? Cracha Lukas plus menaçant que jamais.

-Ben, j'ai eu faim… expliqua-t-il lamentablement tout en reculant prudemment sous le regard noir et assassin des trois autres garçons.

D'un même mouvement, César, Lukas et Harry pointèrent leurs armes vers Ryan, qui tenta de prendre la fuite mais c'était mission impossible d'échapper à trois Joyeux Lurons en colère... Ils déversèrent alors une bonne partie de leur eau sur le pauvre Ryan qui glissa en essayant de prendre la fuite et s'étala de tout son long avec son butin en main.

-Ah, mes bonbons ! S'exclama alors Ryan en voyant l'état lamentable de ses chères sucreries dégoulinantes d'eaux et écrasé comme des crêpes…

Hermione, Neville et Ron ne purent retenir un éclat de rire à cette vue et à cette phrase typique de Ryan Pettigrow ! Il était connu que le frère jumeau d'Eli ne réfléchissait qu'avec son estomac en premier lieu. Les Joyeux Lurons dans une parfaite synchronisation levèrent alors la tête dans la direction des éclats de rires et haussèrent un sourcil en les voyant. Lukas qui fut le pus rapide à réagir monta les quelques marches les séparant pour arriver à leur rencontre.

-Salut Mione, bonjour vous autres ! S'exclama alors le Serpentard d'un vague signe de main.

Eli contracta les mains quand elle remarqua que Lukas ne les avait même pas regardé pour les saluer, son regard bleu posé uniquement sur Hermione. Le benjamin se rapprocha alors d'elle.

-M'approche pas ! T'es tout mouillé ! S'exclama alors Hermione en s'éloignant de Lukas qui eut soudain un air malsain.

-Il ne faut pas dire ça Mione, tu viens de me briser le cœur ! Exagéra Lukas qui prit Hermione par la taille et s'essuya contre elle.

Alors que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire, Eli sentit son cœur se serrer… d'habitude, c'était à elle que Lukas faisait ce genre de chose. Il était vraiment dur pour elle d'accepter de voir Lukas si distant d'elle à présent... elle sentit alors une main lui caresser le dos avec tendresse. Elle se retourna et vit le sourire rassurant d'Harry. Eli n'hésita pas et alla se mettre tout prêt de son ami histoire de se faire câliner, après tout, c'était Harry le Nounours officiel de la famille.

-Alors, c'était pourquoi cette bataille d'eau ? Demanda alors Ron curieux.

César tourna aussi tôt la tête vers Harry tout en haussant un sourcil interrogatif, le bigleux hocha positivement la tête, le Serdaigle soupira et consentit alors à répondre à la question du Gryffondor.

-C'est pour mon anniversaire...

A cette déclaration Eli pâlit dangereusement au point de tout oublier de ses problèmes...

-C'est ton annif ? S'exclamèrent alors les deux garçons de Gryffondors.

-Ouais, j'ai 11 ans ! S'enthousiasma alors César en soulevant les bras pour montrer sa force...

-T'es né le 13 alors, dit alors Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion pour savoir le jour qu'on était.

-Et ouais, notre Jules national est né le 13 ! Dit alors Ryan en entourant la tête du Serdaigle en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi faire une bataille d'eau pour fêter ça ? Les interrogea Neville.

-Bah, c'est parce que c'est moi ! Expliqua alors César. En fait, celui qui fête son annif fait ce qu'il veut toute la journée et les autres sont obligés de le suivre dans tos ses délires. Moi j'ai toujours aimé les batailles d'eau et d'autres trucs dans le même style...

-Ce que notre cher César ne vous dit pas c'est que la bataille d'eau n'est que le début d'une dure et longue journée pour les autres élèves de Poudlard ! Pouffa alors Ryan.

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta alors Ron peu rassuré tout d'un coup.

-Oh, mais parce que ce que préfère César par-dessus tout c'est attaqué les autres élèves. La bataille d'eau n'est qu'une excuse en soi, car le but était de mouillé le plus de personne possible... et ça a d'ailleurs bien marché puisqu'il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs, expliqua alors Ryan en écartant les bras devant le Hall désert.

César le frappa alors fortement sur l'arrière de la tête avec une moue outrée.

-Tu balances mon plan ! S'indigna le blond.

-Mais t'es malade ! Dit alors Ryan qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur César pour lui faire payer son geste.

-C'est mon annif ! Je fais ce que je veux et vous faites ce que je souhaite ! Lui rappela alors le blond avec un sourire impassible.

Ryan croisa alors les bras autour de sa taille avec une mine vexé, il pesta dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pas, contre le blond. Un gargouillement sonore le fit sortir de sa mauvaise humeur... toute les têtes se dirigèrent vers Ron qui était vraiment très rouges... il avait une mine confuse.

-Bon, nous il faut qu'on y aille ! Dit alors Ron en se frottant le ventre.

Ses oreilles avaient également prises une couleur rouge signe de sa gêne.

-Je crois que ce que Ron essaye de dire c'est qu'il a la dalle et que donc on doit aller rassasier ce ventre sur patte ! Expliqua alors Hermione avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Hé ! Se vexa le roux.

-Allons-y. A plus les J-L ! dit alors Hermione en faisant un signe de main.

-Les J-L ? Dirent en même temps les quatre amis d'enfances en se lançant des regards étonnés.

-Ben, Joyeux Lurons c'est trop long ! Expliqua une nouvelle fois Hermione en leur faisant un signe de main.

Les quatre autres Gryffondors allèrent vers la Grande Salle. Elizabeth se laissait plus guidée qu'autre chose... elle était vraiment dans un état léthargique avancé... Les quatre amis s'assirent alors à leur table, et ils purent vérifier ce que Ryan avait avoué... plus d'une personne était mouillé et pestaient contre ses « abominables gamins immatures... trop mignon quand ils la ferment ! »... Ron attaqua son petit déjeuné sans se soucier du reste, Neville le rejoignit vite dans sa gloutonnerie et Hermione, d'une fourchette plus sereine s'attaqua à son bacon.

-Heu... Eli ? dit alors Ron les sourcils froncés.

Le roux venait enfin de daigner lever la tête hors de son assiette mais il avait une moustache de lait autour de la bouche. Eli leva alors la tête de son assiette, qu'elle n'avait pas encore touchée, elle était si désappointé qu'elle ne pensa même pas à prévenir son ami qu'il avait une jolie moustache de lait...

-Hmm ? Répondit la jeune fille.

-T'es super pale... s'inquiéta alors le roux.

-T'es malade ? Demanda alors Neville la bouche pleine, il avait postillonné en parlant. Oups, désolé Hermione, s'excusa-t-il platement.

-C'est pas grave... grimaça Hermione en voyant un morceau plus que ragoûtant sur sa chemise.

-Alors t'es malade ? Dit alors Ron en revenant à la charge.

-Pire, souffla alors Elizabeth en laissant tombé sa fourchette dans son assiette de manière dépitée.

La jeune brune se prit la tête en main. Ses trois amis se regardèrent mais ne surent pas quoi dirent.

-J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de César ! Gémit alors Eli. Je vais me faire trucider...

-Mais comment t'as fait pour oublier son anniversaire ! A lui en plus, celui qui... Ron s'interrompit brusquement en pleine phrase.

Eli le regarda alors surprise... elle comprit alors que Ron savait la vérité... César amoureux d'elle et elle... elle avait oublié l'anniversaire de celui qui l'aimait. Jamais César ne s'en remettrait ou en tout cas, il lui en voudrait à mort...

-T'as pas son cadeau alors ! S'exclama Neville sans même remarquer le lapsus de Ron.

Eli remercia le ciel de l'existence du Survivant qui était si naïf parfois... enfin, souvent.

-Non, je n'ai rien du tout ! J'avais d'autres problèmes en tête alors... j'y ai plus pensé.

Eli gémit encore une fois, l'histoire avec Lukas l'avait plus perturbé qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. En plus, elle ne s'attendait pas à réagir comme ça pour le jeune Black. Elle avait toujours été la première à l'avoir trouvé immature et maintenant qu'il voulait grandir tout était chamboulé. Si Lukas n'était plus son petit frère geignard, il était quoi à présent ? Harry était son meilleur ami, Ryan son jumeau, César son amoureux transi et Lukas ? Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit rentrer accompagné des autres dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, depuis qu'il voulait changer, une autre image émanait de lui... Physiquement il n'avait pas changé, c'était normal, on ne change pas de physique en deux jours et donc on ne paraissait pas plus mature mais, l'image qu'il dégageait était autre, plus rassurante, plus accueillante aussi, il semblait plus beau que jamais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait... et c'était ça qui la perturbait autant. Jamais de sa vie, même sous les gémissements de plaisir de Rose Potter devant la contemplation de jeune Black en plein exercice physique, jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé beau, un brin macho et pleurnichard oui mais jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé _beau_... et aussi attirant ! Elle soupira bruyamment.

-ça va Eli d'Amoooouuurrr ? S'exclama Harry en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Le bigleux prit la tartine de Ron et mordit dedans sous les cris d'indignation du roux, Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui donna un sucre en compensation...

-Je suis pas Goyle ou Crabbe !

-Pardon, t'as raison ! Les Chocogrenouille ça marche ou les Patacitrouilles ? Se moqua Harry en sortant de sa poche plein de bonbons.

-Comment tu fais pour mettre tout ça dans ta poche ? S'étonna Neville.

-Bah, c'est un tour classique de Rose.

-Rose ?

-Ma frangine. Elle n'est pas la leadeuse des filles du groupe pour rien. Elle a des idées pas mal, celle-là, elle l'a inventé pour Ryan, c'est une poche où on peut mettre une infinité de chose dedans. A la base, c'était pour mettre nos bonbons à volonté... puis petit à petit on a mit d'autres trucs...

-Genre ? S'interrogea Ron.

-Bah, des lunettes de soleil pour Lukas, des livres pour César et moi des fioles potions. Bon, t'en veux ?

-Je peux ? dit Ron choqué de la gentillesse d'Harry...

-Mouais.

-J'peux te faire confiance ? Ils ont rien de spécial ses bonbons ? Insista Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et mangea un de ses bonbons, il en tendit même à Neville et à Hermione qui en prirent à leurs tours.

-J't'en propose pas Eli, je sais comme tu déteste ça ! Pouffa alors Harry.

Eli lui décocha un regard froid et détourna ses yeux des bonbons, qu'elle avait appris à prendre en horreur avec le temps... Ron mangea alors le bonbon et en redemanda même. La relation entre lui et Harry avait évolué, ce n'était pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde mais leur relation était bien mieux qu'au début. Harry continuait de se moqueur de Ron mais gentiment et en privé, il avait arrêté de le faire devant tout une foule et c'était ça qui satisfaisait Ron.

-Et bien Eli d'Amoooouuurrr, tu ne m'as pas toujours répondu ! Se rappela alors Harry en se tournant vers son amie d'enfance tout en pointant son couteau dégoulinant de confiture de fraise qu'il étalait sur sa tartine.

-En fait, elle va pas vraiment bien ! Elle a ou...

Eli mit sa main sur la bouche de Neville afin de l'empêcher de parler et de dire une connerie ! Il était hors de question pour elle qu'Harry sache ça ! Il irait tout balancé à César ! Le bigleux, lui, fronçait les sourcils, son sourire avait disparu, Eli comprit qu'il prenait soudain les choses aux sérieux.

-Elizabeth ?

-Bah, j'ai oublié... mes cahiers ! Dit Eli trouvant cette excuse en voyant Hermione étalé ses livres de cours devant elle.

Hermione releva alors la tête et fit un clin d'œil discret à Eli quant leurs regards se croisèrent comprenant où Eli avait trouvé son idée.

-Tes cahiers ? S'étonna Harry suspicieux.

-Oui, j'étais de mauvaise humeur à l'idée de retourner dans la Salle Commune ! Répondit un peu trop rapidement Eli pour être totalement nette...

-Ouais, en plus comme on commence avec Sortilège et que c'est pas vraiment près de la Salle Commune... l'aida Hermione avec un sourire convainquant.

Harry fit une moue dubitative mais hocha la tête, il avait finalement cru aux mensonges des deux jeunes filles. Lukas arriva alors par derrière et tira sur les joues d'Harry.

-Fait pas ta sale tête AJ ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais prends un air cool pour aujourd'hui ! Pouffa le Serpentard en venant squatter chez les Gryffondors.

Eli se tendit à sa venue et détourna les yeux. Harry frappa la main de Lukas qui lui tenait toujours la joue, au dernier moment, le jeune Black l'enleva et Harry s'auto frappa sous le plus grand amusement du plus jeune du groupe.

-T'ennuies plus ton cousin ? Demanda Harry en lançant un regard assassin à Lukas tout en se frottant la joue.

-Nan, je peux pas aujourd'hui... soupira alors le beau Black en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Eli vit alors le regard braqué de certaines filles sur le benjamin du groupe, c'était la première fois qu'elle le remarquait... en fait, pour elle, à part Rose Potter, aucunes filles ne pouvaient s'intéresser à Lukas ! Grave erreur, elle s'était bien foutue le doigt dans l'œil sur ce coup...

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Demanda Parvati Patil d'une voix mielleuse.

-Parce que Draco me râle dessus ! Il a décidé de faire la révolution et comme j'ai plus besoin d'esclave pour l'instant ça ne me gêne pas ! Je laisse les choses se calmer ! Expliqua Lukas avec un sourire enfantin qui fit soupirer Pavarti de plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? Soupira Harry tout en secouant la tête de manière désespérée.

-Presque rien ! J'ai juste lu à haute voix les mots doux de sa maman à tous les Serpentards ! J'y peux rien moi si il l'a mal prit ! Et puis, qu'elle mère écrirait à la fin de ses lettres « tu me manque beaucoup mon sucre d'orge, je pense à toi et pour avoir ta présence à mes côtés je dors avec ton ourson Mr Teddy » !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire à cet aveu et se tournèrent vers la tête blonde des Serpentards qui tirait vraiment la tête. Celui-ci était entouré de nounours offert délicatement par ses aînés... Eli rigola à cette vue mais son sourire disparu quand elle vit Lukas qui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione. Ils pouffaient dans leur coin comme si de rien n'était.

-Bon, moi, je ferais mieux d'aller chercher mes livres ! Fit remarquer Eli en regardant sa montre.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Lui proposa poliment Hermione.

-Non, c'est bon, merci de ton offre.

Eli quitta sa place, d'un pas rapide elle marcha les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de la Grande Salle et la poussa avec application. Une fois dehors elle s'autorisa à flâner un peu dans les couloirs. C'était une journée de merde, de un, elle avait oublié l'anniversaire de César et de deux, elle ne savait plus où elle en était avec Lukas... Elle se laissa glissé le long d'un mur, les yeux fermés, et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Tout était pourtant si clair avant... tout avait été décidé lorsqu'elle était encore une gamine, elle n'avait pas le droit de changer les règles du jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce coup là à Rose, Julia, Raven et Claire... c'était dur à admettre mais c'était dans ces cas là que les filles lui manquaient... même si c'était les disciples du « Diable » en personne, des fois, elles pouvaient être sympa et pas trop folle, et puis surtout c'étaient des filles et elles comprenaient ses problèmes. Eli soupira bruyamment une nouvelle fois.

-Tu comptes soupirer encore longtemps avant de remarquer ma présence ? Demanda alors Lukas.

-Lukas ? s'exclama Eli en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Lukas était assis juste en face d'elle, apparemment, ça faisait un moment qu'il était là... Elle avait été si choquée de le voir qu'elle s'était cognée violemment la tête contre le mur. Lukas se rapprocha alors d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la tête à l'endroit où elle s'était fait mal. Eli d'un geste brusque poussa la main de Lukas de sa tête.

-Il faut aller en cours Lukas, on va être en retard ! Dit hâtivement Eli en se redressant, elle avait essayé de mettre une certaine distance entre eux d'eux.

Lukas parut blessé par son éloignement. Il se leva à son tour et contempla Elizabeth avec attention.

-Lisa... si t'as un blem, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

-ça ira Luke.

La cloche retentit alors à cet instant.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait y aller ! A plus !

Eli profita de cette situation pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours d'un pas rapide. Elle avait Sortilège à présent...

-Sortilège ! S'écria alors Elizabeth en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, choquée.

Elle se frappa le front avec violence, elle avait cours avec César ! Elle était mal, son cœur battit plus vite à cet instant, un trac immense lui dévorait le ventre... comment pourrait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle l'avait oublié à cause de Lukas ! Si César savait la vérité, il tabasserait Lukas... Le jeune Black était le Joyeux Lurons que César appréciait le moins, si jamais il apprenait qu'elle, la fille qu'il aimait, avait un instant préféré se préoccuper de bellâtre à lui, jamais il ne le pardonnerais à Lukas... Et en plus, après, Ryan se rangerait du côté de César, c'était sûr, ces deux là s'entendaient trop bien et ils n'hésiteraient pas à se retourner contre Lukas... A la limite, la seule personne qui pourrait les arrêter était Harry mais même Eli ne savait pas qui Harry protégerait... Eli soupira, il fallait qu'elle arrange les choses et pour ça, il lui faudrait de l'aide... mais vers qui se tourner ? C'était ça la vraie question. Elle ne pouvait pas aller trouver Ron, Neville ou Hermione, ils avaient beau être amis, ils n'étaient pas encore si intimes !

-Eli, ça va ? Demanda alors Harry surgissant de derrière une tapisserie.

Eli le regarda sans même être surprise tellement elle était désespérée... elle nota tout de même qu'Harry avait la Carte des Maraudeurs en main.

-Hum, répondit alors Eli les yeux éteints.

-Lukas vient de me parler grâce au miroir... il m'a dit que t'étais bizarre... même si il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi.

Eli regarda son ami d'enfance avec hésitation, puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Harry, tu veux bien me passer la carte ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Heu, t'as l'air d'allé bien finalement...

-Allez, Harry ! Donne la moi ! J'en ai besoin !

-Tu dois d'abord me dire pourquoi ! Répondit alors Harry en éloignant la carte d'Elizabeth alors que celle-ci se rapprochait.

-Parce que... je...

-Tu ?

-Je... enfin, comment dire...

Eli se gratta la tête moins à l'aise tout d'un coup.

-Elle a oublié l'anniversaire de César ! Dit froidement Lukas dans le dos d'Eli.

Celle-ci fit volte face et le regarda surprise, elle était sur le point de tout nié en bloque mais le regard noir et assassin de Lukas l'arrêta, jamais elle ne lui avait vu ses yeux là... Harry écarquilla alors les yeux et regarda Eli éberlué.

-T'as oublié l'anniversaire de César ? S'exclama Harry.

-Mouais, souffla la jeune fille gênée.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda alors Harry toujours aussi surpris.

-J'avais quelqu'... heu... quelque chose d'autre en tête...

Eli se réprimanda dans la tête, elle avait faillit dire 'quelqu'un' d'autre en tête ! Harry fronça alors les sourcils en regardant systématiquement Eli puis Lukas, il essayait de comprendre quelque chose puis un sourire narcissique apparut sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bon, finit-il par dire.

Eli le regarda alors comme si son meilleur ami était un fou...

-Qu'est-ce qui est bon ? Finit-elle par demander car apparemment, il n'y avait qu'Harry qui savait ce qui était bon.

-Je te passe la carte de nos pères, leur trésor... notre héritage.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Eli.

-Mais à une condition.

-Tiens, tu m'étonnes ! Souffla Lukas tout en secouant la tête.

-Quoi ? Paniqua Eli.

En général, les plans d'Harry étaient toujours foireux à un moment donné.

-Lukas et moi venons avec toi !

Et apparemment, avec le temps, ses idées tordues empiraient. Lukas profita de cette réplique pour se rapprocher de ses deux amis.

-Non ! Dit alors Eli en tenant sur cette position.

-Alors pas de carte ! Répondit Harry tout en secouant la carte sous le nez de son amie.

Eli regarda alors Harry avec un regard noir et essaya d'attraper la carte mais le bigleux, prévoyant le coup, éloigna son bras au bon moment.

-Sadique ! Cracha Eli.

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Pettigrow, c'est moi qui aie la carte pour l'instant ! Alors ? As-tu pris ta décision ?

-D'accord, j'accepte. Mais vous ne direz rien à César ?

-Bien sûr ! Jurèrent Lukas et Harry en même temps.

Harry frappa alors dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses deux amis, il entoura leur épaule et les serra dans ses bras.

-Allez, c'est pas tout ça ! On a toute une matinée à sécher là ! S'enthousiasma le plus vieux du groupe.

Eli secoua la tête, Harry était de loin le plus aventureux du groupe, il aimait essayé de nouvelle expérience... mais des fois, enfin, souvent, ça finissait mal... pour lui.

-ça fait longtemps, dit alors Lukas légèrement rêveur.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry tout en se grattant la tête.

-Qu'on n'avait plus été ensemble... enfin, rien que nous trois, rougit Lukas.

-Comme au bon vieux temps ? Rajouta Eli.

Lukas se tourna alors vers elle.

-Comme à un ancien temps... rectifia alors le jeune Black.

-Vous en parlez comme si ça faisait des lustres mais ça ne fait que 14 jours à tout casser ! Soupira Harry.

-ça parait être une éternité... soupirèrent en même temps Lukas et Eli.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, Eli troublé par les yeux bleu de Lukas détourna les siens. A cet instant Harry éclata d'un rire bruyant, pas vraiment discret quand t'a envie de sécher les cours...

-Harry ! Le réprimanda la jeune brune.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre un peu plus loin, Eli par pur réflexe poussa ses deux amis derrière une armoire.

-Aïe, gémit Lukas en se massant l'épaule contre laquelle il s'était cogné.

Harry lui faisait juste une grimace en se tenant la tête, Eli se cola à eux pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-Sortez de là ! Ordonna alors la voix froide du Professeur McGonagal.

Eli sentit son cœur battre plus vite, pourquoi le malheur semblait s'abattre sur elle ! McGo était la pire des profs sur lequel ils pouvaient tomber ! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent prendre maintenant, elle se rapprocha encore plus de ses amis qui retenaient également leur respiration à l'avancer de McGo. Elle avait enfin une solution pour rattraper son erreur avec César, il fallait vraiment qu'elle y aille à Pré-au-Lard.

-Arrête de remuer comme ça, tu vas nous faire prendre ! Murmura Harry qui tenaitt Eli par le bras.

La jeune fille essaya de se calmer, elle respira un grand coup puis expira... elle se sentit alors plus calme même si les pas de McGo se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés.

-Bon, ben ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut nous éclipser ! Souffla Lukas.

-Et comment ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

Lukas lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit le pistolet à eau de tout à l'heure, puis mit sa cagoule. Il sortit de leur cachette et fonça vers le professeur. McGo écarquilla les yeux en le voyant surgir de la sorte et aussi en se précipitant à toute vitesse vers elle. Lukas aspergea alors le visage de McGo qui ne voyait plus clair à cause de l'eau dans ses yeux. Lukas détala à toute vitesse. Harry voyant ça, prit la main d'Eli et en fit de même dans la direction opposé. Eli, elle se sentait coupable pour la pauvre McGo... Une fois à bonne distance, Harry lâcha la main d'Eli pour que celle-ci reprenne sa respiration.

-Qu'est... ce... qu'on fait... pour... Lukas ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

-Il sait où je veux aller, il y a plusieurs moyens pour aller à Pré-au-Lard mais j'ai déjà mon passage préféré.

-T'as déjà été au village ?

-Evidemment, il me faut des ingrédients spéciaux pour mes potions alors il faut bien que j'y aille ! Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'on ait eu un pistolet à eau non épuisable ?

-Zonko ?

-Evidemment, on a trouvé d'autre truc aussi, mais ça, on doit les utiliser plus tard. Mais bon, il va falloir nous dépêcher de revenir. Parce que César va se douter de quelque chose aussi non... Et je sais que c'est ce que tu crains...

-Oui...

-Est-ce que quelque chose te perturbe en ce moment Eli ? demanda Harry avec gentillesse.

Eli baissa la tâte, elle hésitait à faire part de ses doutes à Harry, puis finalement, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas tout garder pour elle et se décida à tout avoué à son meilleur ami.

-En fait, j'ai...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous dépêché ou quoi ? Demanda alors Lukas en les dépassant en courant.

Harry soupira et reprit la main d'Eli pour suivre Lukas. Eli était déçue et soulagé à la fois... c'était perturbant d'avoir des sentiments si opposé en même temps. Ils arrivèrent finalement au couloir de la Sorcière Borgne. Eli leva un sourcil en regardant ses deux amis, pourquoi l'avaient-ils emmener ici ? Lukas alla alors caresser la tête de la statue.

-Lukas, t'es sûr que t'es bien ? T'sais, si t'es perturbé tu...

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! J'suis pas fou la vieille ! Râla alors Lukas.

-La vieille ! S'écria aussi tôt Eli en voulant aller près de Lukas pour le frapper.

Harry secoua alors la tête et sépara les deux autres grâce à sa force légendaire (?)... en fait, il leur balança des briques sur la tête grâce à sa baguette magique et pour ne pas recevoir des coups, Eli préféra s'éloigner.

-Bon, vous venez ? Le passage est ouvert ! Leur signala alors Harry.

-Le passage ? Sursauta alors Eli.

La jeune fille regarda alors en direction de la Sorcière Borgne, sa surprise fut énorme quand elle constata qu'il y avait un passage caché derrière. Harry ouvrit le cortège, Eli le suivit par après et Lukas se plaça en fin de file. En général, ils se plaçaient par ordre de naissance, inconsciemment. Ils durent avancer accroupis pendant 10 minutes dans un tunnel assez obscur, Eli s'était fait mal au genou en se le raclant sur le sol, Harry en donnant des instruction au deux autres s'était pris une pierre qui ressortait, le seul qui s'en tirait donc sans trop de problème était Lukas. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel et Harry poussa la trappe, le jeune homme passa sa tête puis fit un signe à Lukas et Eli pour leur faire remarquer que la voie était libre d'accès. Ils se retrouvèrent en fait dans l'arrière boutique de chez Honey Duke, ils étaient déjà venus quelques fois à Pré-au-Lard avec leurs parents et ils étaient passés plus d'une fois dans ce magasin... Eli se sentit pâlir, elle pria le ciel pour que son pire cauchemar ne soit pas là aujourd'hui... Elle passa le plus discrètement la tête par la porte entrebâillée et se décida à se fondre dans la foule mais...

-Elizabeth Pettigrow ? Demanda alors une jeune femme au comptoir avec un magasine de mode en main.

Eli qui essayait de passé discrètement parmis les acheteurs se retourna prudemment, elle regarda alors celle qui l'avait appelé avec horreur, son pire cauchemar se tenait juste devant elle. La caissière était assez grande, s'était teint les cheveux en blond et avait des yeux bruns démoniaques du point de vue d'Eli.

-Kat ! Heu... comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas à ton travail ? Dit la jeune brune en s'éloignant le plus qu'elle pouvait de la nouvelle qui par contre s'approchait de plus en plus d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth regardait la porte de sortie avec envie, il était presque impossible qu'elle s'échappe par là...

-Nan, j'ai été viré ! Sourit alors « Kat ».

-Déjà ? Ouah ! T'es la meilleur Katy ! S'exclama Lukas impressionné.

-Oh, mon Lucky est là aussi ! S'exclama alors Kat en serrant fort Lukas dans ses bras.

-Et ce n'est pas le seul ! Ajouta Harry tout joyeux.

Elizabeth les maudit tous les deux. Les neuf Joyeux Lurons (1) étaient bien les seuls à l'aimer alors qu'Eli passait son temps à l'éviter et à se cacher quand Kathleen était à leur propriété !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez en dehors de Poudlard ? S'étonna alors la fausse blonde.

-On sèche Katy, et tu sais quoi ! C'est à cause de Lisa ! Se vanta Lukas tout content.

-Elle se dévergonde ma parole ! Se réjouit Kat.

-Tout à fait ! Ça devient une véritable sauvage ! Tu sais, j'ai bien fait attention comme tu me l'avais dit ! Elle n'a pas encore manger un gramme de chique depuis la dernière fois que t'es venue !

-Non ! Pas un gramme ! Ceci est un crime ! Elizabeth vient ici tout de suite !

Eli voulut prendre la fuite mais Harry se mit dans son passage et Kat la rattrapa alors avec un air diabolique et des chiques pleins les mains. Eli déglutit.

-Kathleen, tu ne vas pas me faire ça !

-Pourquoi pas ! Ça a toujours été mon jeu favori ! Gaver de sucre ma petite Lisa !

La Lisa en question verdit ! Si son frère adorait le sucre, il n'en était rien pour Eli depuis qu'elle connaissait Kathleen. En fait, la jeune femme était leur baby-sitter, la seule assez tordue pour bien vouloir les garder quand ils étaient un peu plus jeunes ! Et le pire c'était qu'elle adorait tous les surveiller et il faut le dire, c'était elle à la base de leur coup les plus tordue et dément. C'était Kat qui avait inventé les paris de Joyeux Lurons, c'était même elle qui leur avait trouvé leur nom... Et c'était elle qui faisait subir à Eli les pires des tortures... elle l'obligeait à manger plein de sucre dés qu'elle la voyait ! A la base, Kat avait fait ça car elle avait toujours trouvé Eli plus calme que Julia, Rose, Raven et Claire et qu'elle avait lue dans un magasine que ça excitait les enfants de manger plein de sucre... juste ce fait aurait du faire comprendre à ses parents que Kathleen était tordue d'esprit mais apparemment, ça faisait plus rire les adultes qu'autre chose !

Par pure habitude, Eli se laissa faire et mangea tous les trucs sucrés que Kat lui donna. Une fois la jeune femme satisfaite elle poussa un soupire.

-Ha, ça fait du bien de te nourrir un peu Eli d'Amoooouuurrr ! S'exclama Kat. Et alors, Poudlard ?

-C'est pas mal, mais les filles nous manquent, expliqua alors Lukas.

Harry hocha aussi tôt la tête, Eli fit juste une simple grimace, sans les filles, c'était plus calme et c'était tant mieux !

-Dit Rose Potter plutôt ! Pouffa Kat.

Lukas rougit et lança un regard noir à Kat qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Eli regarda alors Lukas surprise. Est-ce que Rose plaisait également à Lukas ?

-Au fait, où sont Jules et le Soldat ? Demanda alors Kat en remarquant l'absence des deux garçons.

-A l'école, répondit calmement Harry.

Kat sursauta à cette réponse, elle les regarda superstitieusement, elle devait sûrement croire qu'Harry lui mentait et qu'un instant à l'autre, Ryan et César allait surgir d'on ne sait où...

-Mais pourquoi ? Finit-elle par demander quand elle comprit qu'Harry ne mentait pas.

-J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de César, je suis venue pour lui acheter un cadeau... expliqua Eli avec prudence.

-Non ? T'as oublié l'annif de ton petit copain ? Rugit Kathleen

-C'est pas mon petit copain !

Kat leva alors un sourcil puis sourit.

-Pour l'instant...

Eli rougit, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche... elle ne pouvait pas briser les règles du jeu de Kathleen, avec les autres elles se l'étaient promis...

-Bon, allons-y. Si y avait moyen, j'aimerais être de retour pour le cours de Botanique, s'exclama Harry.

-Pour ? demanda alors Kat suspicieuse.

-Pour ne pas laisser Hermione seule avec Ryan ! Répondit Lukas à la place du bigleux.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria aussi tôt Harry.

-Alors dit moi pourquoi ?

-Pour... heu... pour... gagné des points, se défendit lamentablement Harry qui baissa la tête honteux de se piètre mensonge.

-Autant de réflexion pour une réponse si minable ? Se moqua Lukas.

-La ferme !

-C'est qui Hermione ? Demanda alors Kat intéressé.

-Une fille sur qui Harry a des vues ! Sourit moqueusement Lukas.

-Et elle est dans quelle Maison ?

-C'est une fille de Gryffondor, c'est mon amie, elle est sympa et ouverte, expliqua Eli.

Lukas hocha la tête pour approuver les dires d'Elizabeth.

-En plus, elle est à l'écoute des gens, rajouta-t-il.

-Oh oh, mais c'est que tout ça deviens intéressant ! Eli qui oublie César, Harry qui s'intéresse à une fille appelé Hermione, Lukas qui apprécie une fille qu'Harry aime ! Quelle poisse ! J'aimerais être à Poudlard pour voir comment vont évoluer les choses... et surtout _leurs_ réactions !

-En effet, ce serait cool de voir ça... une réaction violente et explosive, c'est à leurs images, évalua Lukas.

-Mais le plus marrant ce serait de voir les tortures des victimes ! C'est toujours le plus marrant et c'est là où leurs idées débordent le plus.

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Lukas en hochant la tête.

Eli et Harry se regardèrent du coin de l'œil ne sachant pas de quoi voulait parler Kat. Lukas quant à lui avait toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde que la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme son Maître et donc il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre où leur baby-sitter voulait en venir...

-Heu... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et j'aimerais gravement comprendre un temps soit peu votre conversation là ! Râla Harry qui détestait être hors coup.

-On parle de la réaction des filles, expliqua alors Kat. Enfin, vous pourrez le voir en live l'année prochaine !

Eli pâlit, ça c'était sûr, leurs réactions, personne ne pourrait la rater...

-Kathleen ! Cria alors le père de la jeune fille qui était aussi le propriétaire de la boutique.

-Oups, bon, j'me casse, déjà que mon vieux c'est pas remis de mon renvoie, si en plus je sèche le boulot qu'il m'a donnée j'vais me faire déchirée ! Allez en ville et ramenez-vous à la fin, j'aimerais voir le cadeau !

-Ok, pas de blem ! Répondit Lukas tout sourire.

-Et, Lucky, attrape !

Lukas intercepta se que Kat lui lança. Il prit alors le chemin de la sortie sans qu'Eli ou Harry sache ce que Kat venait de lui lancer.

-C'est quoi ? Finit par demander Harry curieux.

-Du fric, répondit alors Lukas le plus naturellement au monde.

Eli attendit des explications qui ne vinrent pas, la jeune brune soupira, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Lukas d'être si vague.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Eli tout en soupirant.

-Oh, un pari. Grâce à moi elle a gagné du fric en pariant sur les résultats d'une course de tapis volant. Elle m'a refilé la moitié de ce qu'elle a gagné.

Lukas s'arrêta alors au milieu du chemin, des sorciers avec l'aide de nains tiraient un radeau rempli de pierre. Ils aperçurent mêmes des hippogriffes dans un coin qui servaient en dernier recours pour tirer les chariots, tout le monde savait comme ils étaient susceptibles !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'interrogea Eli à haute voix.

-Apparemment, on construit quelque chose au village, répondit vaguement Harry.

-C'est rare de voir des nains.

-Bah, ils sont présents lors de grande construction puisque se sont les meilleurs ouvriers.

-Bon, où va-t-on chercher ? Les coupa Lukas dans leur discussion sur les nains.

-Aucune idée, débrouillez-vous bien ! Répondit alors Harry en leur faisant un signe pour qu'ils avancent.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Eli choqué et embêtée.

-Non, il faut que j'ailer chercher des ingrédients pour une potion que je suis entrain d'inventé, expliqua alors Harry.

-Et c'est quoi les propriétés de la potion ? L'interrogea Lukas suspicieux tout d'un coup.

-Respirer sous l'eau bien sûr ! Le pari est d'attraper un tentacule du calamar, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux gagner !

-Moui, bah, de toute manière, si c'est toi qui gagne il n'y aura pas de problème, tes gages sont toujours super facile !

-Hé ! Se vexa alors Harry. Je te ferais regretter tes paroles ! Si je gagne je te ferais faire un truc salop !

-Quoi ? Je devrai m'habiller en fille en cours ! Pouffa Lukas.

-Comment t'as deviné ! Sursauta alors Harry.

-Tu fais toujours les mêmes vieux trucs classiques mec, il serait temps que tu te modernises ! Le provoqua Lukas avec insolence.

-Je fais te faire pleurer des larmes de sang Lukas Black.

-J'attends de voir ça gentil Harry Potter !

Harry lui fit un geste obscène de la main et les quitta de cette façon pour s'enfoncer dans les rues moins sure et plus sombre de Pré-au-Lard. Eli et Lukas restèrent alors un moment sur la place central sans vraiment savoir quoi faire...

-Hum... si on allait le chercher ce cadeau ? demanda alors Lukas tout en se frottant la joue.

-Oui d'accord.

Ils se mirent alors en marche, les gens les regardaient bizarrement, c'est vrai qu'ils ne devaient pas voir beaucoup de jeune traîner dans les rues en période scolaire...

-Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux ? L'interrogea Lukas tout en se raclant la gorge.

-Non... j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis, soupira alors Eli.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Lukas en s'arrêtant brusquement. Elizabeth, je crois vraiment que t'as un problème là ! Qu'est-ce qu'y peut bien t'avoir fait oublier César ?

Eli regarda alors Lukas du coin de l'œil avec insistance, elle détourna le regard finalement embêté et continua son avancé. Lukas la rejoignit et ils marchèrent de nouveau sans parler. Eli se sentait troublé, il n'y avait jamais eu de silence si lourd entre eux, d'habitude, Lukas parlait pour deux et là... il n'en plaçait pas une.

-Tu veux qu'on ailler chez Zonko ? Proposa alors Lukas en pointant du doigt la magasin de farce et attrape.

-Non, j'ai envie de lui offrir un beau truc, les trucs marrants vous allez lui offrir de toute façon.

Lukas sembla alors réfléchir.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as prit ?

-Un livre à l'aspect sérieux dans lequel on peut facilement caché des BD, c'est vraiment pratique, il ne s'ennuiera plus en cours comme ça ! Sourit Lukas.

Eli leva alors les yeux au ciel puis soupira, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça finalement... Elizabeth lui prit le bras, Lukas sursauta à son contact mais ne s'éloigna pas, ils marchèrent ainsi, bras dessus, bras dessous, tout en regardant les vitrines.

-Oh regarde, c'est super mignon ! S'exclama Elizabeth en montrant à son compagnon une petite peluche qui envoyait des bisous avec sa patte touffu.

-T'as raison, rien qu'en les voyants j'ai des envie de décapitation.

Eli lui frappa gentiment le bras mais ça avait plus l'air d'une caresse que d'autre chose... Ils passèrent finalement à la vitrine suivante, le magasin semblait plus sombre et plus vieux.

-Oh... s'exclama Elizabeth en s'arrêtant de marcher brusquement, elle lâcha le bras de son compagnon par la même occasion.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Lukas en regardant le visage de son amie.

Celle-ci regardait émerveiller une boite à musique qui avait une décoration particulièrement élaboré, de couleur or et argent, mais la boite n'était pas vraiment à leur portée financièrement...

-Elle est jolie ! Soupira rêveusement Eli

-C'est tout ! Ah les filles, j'les comprendrais jamais !

-Tais-toi cœur de pierre ! C'est magnifique ! Rougit Eli.

-Tu rougis pour une boite à musique ! J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais anormal, c'est pas pour rien que t'es la jumelle de Ryan, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là.

-La ferme où je vais te faire regretter tes paroles ! T'as oublié que c'était moi la plus doué en enchantement ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te fasse encore un sort de Répulsion pour que tu te rappelles l'effet que ça fait de se cogner violemment la tête contre un mur !

Eli se tourna alors vers Lukas quand elle constata qu'il ne répondit pas mais c'était normal puisqu'il n'était plus là !

-Excuse-moi, dit Lukas en revenant avec un sachet de bonbon, j'ai vu une roulotte ambulante et comme j'avais un p'tit creux j'ai été en chercher ! Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Crétin ! S'écria Eli. Tu pourrais m'écouter de temps en temps !

-Oh, un tatouage runique ! S'exclama Lukas tout excité en ignorant parfaitement Elizabeth. Eh mais pourquoi tu pars Eli ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-La ferme ! Va admirer tes tatouages runiques et va bouffer dans ton coin !

-Mais... Eli... tu veux qu'on partage ! Dit Lukas tout sourire en tendant son sachet.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux femmes ! Je veux plus te voir !

Eli partit en courant tête baissée.

-Attention, un hippogriffe a prit la fuite ! Dit la voix fluttée d'un nain.

-Eli, fait gaffe ! s'écria Lukas.

La jeune fille releva la tête pour voir passer un chariot tirer par un hippogriffe, celui-ci n'allait pas s'arrêter et était sur le point de l'écraser. Super comme fin, pensa amèrement la jeune fille qui voyait sa vie défilé devant ses yeux (2). Mais au dernier moment, elle fut brusquement tiré par l'arrière et tomba sur le sol. Elle était déstabilisée et n'avait pas bien compris comment elle avait fait pour s'en sortir.

-Aïe, dit-elle en sentant une douleur à partir du coude.

-Lisa, tu pourrais te bouger, ce n'est pas que tu sois lourde mais j'étouffe un peu, sourit Lukas sous Elizabeth.

La jeune fille rougit brusquement et comprit enfin que c'était Lukas qui l'avait sauvé. Elle baragouina une excuse et se releva tant bien que mal mais elle s'était emmêlé dans ses fringues et donc retomba brusquement sur Lukas. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent alors, elle écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant leur position singulière... dent contre dent... En d'autre terme, lèvre contre lèvre. Eli s'écarta cramoisie, et elle n'était pas la seule, Lukas avait également prit la même couleur... et dire que c'était _ça_ son premier baisé ! Lukas se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

-Hum, on ferait bien de chercher le cadeau...

-Le cadeau ? S'étonna Eli en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour César... lui rappela Lukas.

-Oh, heu... oui, évidemment, le cadeau.

Ils se relevèrent alors tant bien que mal en se lançant des œillades discrètes, ils étaient troublés par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet... Alors qu'au début ils restaient fort proche l'un de l'autre, maintenant, ils mettaient une certaine distance entre leur corps, l'ambiance jusqu'alors bonne enfant c'était transformé en une tension qui allait en s'accentuant... Eli se sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise et chipotait à sa chaîne de coup, Lukas marchait les yeux rivés au sol trouvant ses souliers fort intéressant tout d'un coup. Ça n'allait pas, Eli ne supportait plus cette tension.

-Heu... dirent-ils en même temps.

-Toi d'abord ! Continuèrent-ils encore une fois dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Ils se regardèrent alors et éclatèrent de rire.

-Je comprends ce qu'éprouvent mes sœur Claire et Raven maintenant ! Pouffa le jeune homme. Oh regarde, ça c'est le style de cadeau qui plairait à César ! Dit Lukas en pointant un livre de cul. Ça c'est sûr, il aimera, il pourra agrandir sa collection comme ça !

Elizabeth rougit furieusement, et frappa s'en ménagement l'arrière du crâne de Lukas qui éclata de rire.

-C'était pour rire Lisa, faut pas le prendre mal ! Soupira Lukas en secouant la tête devant le malaise de son amie avec ce genre de chose.

-Crétin, César n'est pas comme ça ! Rugit Elizabeth.

-Tu veux dire qu'il regarde ceux avec les hommes ? Se moqua Lukas tout en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

-Lukas ! Bégaya la jeune fille troublée et gênée.

-Sorry, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Mais tu pourrais lui prendre un tatouage runique, je suis sûr que ça lui plairait !

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Lukas.

-Parce que !

-Désolée de te l'apprendre mais ces deux mots ne sont pas une explication en soit !

-Tais-toi ! Et ça, tu crois que ça lui plairait ? Demanda Eli en montrant à son compagnon un collier fait avec des pierres bleu magique qui avait la particularité de donner l'impression de se mouvoir tel des vagues.

-étant donné qu'il se trimballe avec un collier avec des dents de requin je crois que ce collier ne dénoterai pas avec son côté touriste, se moqua Lukas.

-Garde t'est commentaire narcissique.

-Alors ne me demande plus mon avis, répondit un peu plus froidement Lukas en regardant ailleurs.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction de Lukas, le garçon semblait boudeur tout d'un coup, Eli ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle rentra dans le magasin et alla acheter le cadeau de César qu'elle fit emballé. Lukas avait voulut rester dehors alors elle le rejoignit directement une fois le cadeau prit.

-Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? Demanda Elizabeth pour réengager la conversation.

Lukas lui tendit son bras sans même la regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as tête de piaffe ! Finit par demander Eli tout un haussant un sourcil.

-Rien.

-C'est cela oui, et moi je n'ai pas oublié le cadeau de César !

-Vraiment ! Si tu voulais m'inviter à sécher, tu n'étais pas obliger de me raconter ce baratin, je t'aurais suivit juste pour rater les cours de Binns.

Eli le frappa une nouvelle fois.

-Violente ! Se plaignit Lukas en mettant ses deux mains sur sa tête à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

-Crétin !

-Perverse !

-Et c'est qui qui voulait acheter un livre de cul ! S'énerva Eli.

-Et c'est qui qui a embrassé un gars qu'elle considère comme son frère ! Répondit Lukas sur le même ton.

-Mon Dieu, vous avez fait tout ça durant mon absence ! S'étonna faussement Harry, en surgissant de nul part, les mains plaquées sur les joues l'air choqué, une sucette en bouche.

Lukas et Eli sursautèrent alors et rougirent violemment, Harry se remit à sucer sa chique avec un sourire ravi.

-Comme c'est mignon, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne parlerai à personne de votre relation incestueuse, leur promis tranquillement Harry.

-Mais c'était un accident ! J'ai trébuché et nos dents se sont entrechoquées ! D'ailleurs j'ai cru voir les étoiles tellement j'ai été assommée sur le coup ! Se défendit Elizabeth.

Harry s'arrêta alors brusquement et faillit en faire tomber sa chique ! Lukas qui suivait Harry lui fonça dessus.

-Mais t'es malade ! S'écria le noir en lançant un regard outré à son aîné.

-C'était pas une blague ? Demanda Harry en devenant livide.

Hochement négatif de tête des deux autres.

-Vous vous êtes cogné les dents ?

Acquiescement des deux autres gênés de la tournure de la conversation.

-Ah la gêne, votre premier baiser ! Quand vous le raconterez à vos petits enfants ce sera : « Mon premier baiser ? Bhein j'ai vu les étoiles... tellement je m'étais assommé ! Le bruit que ça a fait ! Cognez-vous les dents et vous le saurez ! » La tehon ! Mais je garderais se secret honteux pour moi, j'ai pas envie de voir mes cadets préférés tué par César et Ryan, pouffa Harry.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Tout dépend du point de vue ma Lisa. Parce que moi, je trouve ça particulièrement horripilant. Elizabeth Pettigrow, jeune fille intelligente et sérieuse s'entiche de Lukas Black, jeune garçon dragueur et paresseux.

-Où t'as vu que je m'entichais de Lukas ?

Harry lui lança un regard malicieux mais ne répondit pas à la question, il se contenta de croquer sa chique. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusque la boutique de Kathleen.

-T'as acheté quoi à ton Jules ? demanda finalement Harry.

-Tu verras en même temps que Kat. Dépêchons-nous. J'ai envie de rentrer maintenant !

Eli poussa la porte de la boutique avec empressement. Kathleen était toujours au comptoir, elle se faisait ouvertement dragué par un étranger mais elle semblait passablement s'ennuyer. Finalement, ennuyé par la conversation, elle se jeta sur le garçon et l'embrassa. Un baissé fougueux... Eli ne put s'empêcher de repenser au sien, c'était pitoyable... ça n'avait rien du cinéma qu'elle s'était fait autour de ça ! De un, ce n'était pas après un dînée romantique, de deux, ce n'était même pas sous un beau couché de soleil, et de trois, ce n'était pas le prince charmant qu'elle avait espèrer. Tout avait été gâché à cause d'un sale Hippogriffe ! Harry sourit et mit sa baguette magique sous son coup.

-Hum, hum, Kathleen Duke, ton rôle est de travailler et non de bécoter mes clients ! Rugit-il en imitant parfaitement la voix du père de Kathleen.

La jeune femme s'éloigna alors, le garçon préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette et alors qu'elle remettait ses habits en ordre, elle aperçu enfin ses trois amis qui étaient pliés en deux.

-Très marrant les nains de jardin ! Grogna Kathleen avec une grimace.

-Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante Duke ! Pouffa Harry.

-Hé mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce mec me draguait depuis une plombe, son petit accent m'énervait, en plus je parie qu'il le trouvait top lui, et pour ne plus l'entendre je n'ai qu'une seule solution ! Se justifia Kathleen. Et puis on ne faisait rien de mal.

-En effet, tu ne faisais que découvrir son orifice buccal, répondit Harry moqueur.

Elizabeth ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette conversation, ses yeux dévièrent alors en direction de Lukas, leurs yeux gênés se croisèrent, ils détournèrent aussi la tête plus rouge que d'ordinaire.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que t'as prit pour ton homme ? Demanda Kat en regardant dans la direction de la jeune brune.

-Hein ? Heu... un collier.

-Montre !

-Il est emballé...

-Bah, c'est pas grave, César le portera forcément donc je le verrais à ce moment ! Mais sin... papa, je travaille regarde ! Dit Kathleen tout sourire en changeant à une vitesse fulgurante de comportement.

Mr Duke haussa un sourcil et lança un regard peu commode aux trois plus jeunes qui préférèrent mettre fin à la discussion. Kat ne bouda presque pas, mais elle leur donna plein de sucreries en douce (« Nourrissez bien mon petit Ryan, il doit être dans un état de manque ! »). Ils reprirent le chemin inverse pour retourner à Poudlard. Leur avancé était assez rapide et en moins de dix minutes ils furent de retour au château. Harry fut le premier à franchir le passage.

-Bon, moi je vais essayer mes nouveaux ingrédients, j'ai une potion sur le feu donc je me dépêche !

-Tu nous lâches encore ?

-Ouais, je suis sûr que vous avez des tonnes de choses à vous dire ! Sourit ironiquement Harry tout en faisant un clin d'œil à ses deux amis.

Une nouvelle fois seule, Lukas se grattait confusément la tête, Eli était assez mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais... pour tout à l'heure... commença Eli en regardant ailleurs plus rouge que jamais.

-C'était nul hein... ça ne ressemble en rien à un premier baissé.

-Et si on oubliait tout ça ? Enfin, tu vois, ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait cherché nous deux... en plus, on n'a jamais eu ce genre d'attirance alors le mieux c'est qu'on l'oublie...

-Tu veux l'oublier ?

-Pas toi ? Mon cœur n'a même pas accéléré, enfin, si il battait la chamade mais parce que j'ai faillit me faire écraser par un Hippo...

Lukas stoppa Eli dans sa tirade en mettant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il lui fit un petit sourire et tout doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, la jeune fille cligna des yeux, elle ne comprenait pas comment les choses pouvaient aussi vite changer... quand elle sentit le souffle de Lukas sur sa joue, son cœur manqua un battement... pour repartir de plus belle. Elle ferma alors les yeux d'instinct, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée leurs lèvres rentrèrent de nouveau en contact... Les mains de Lukas se refermèrent sur sa taille et il la rapprocha de lui, et par la même occasion, il approfondit leur baissé, la langue du jeune homme lécha celle de la jeune fille, Eli sans hésitation lui laissa le passage... elle avait plus chaud que jamais, sa main caressait les cheveux de son compagnon avec un tendresse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Lukas mit sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-J'espère que cette fois-ci ton cœur à battu plus vite... pour moi, rajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Eli le repoussa troublée... le garçon ne cacha pas sa déception.

-Lukas... je...

Lukas mit son doigt sur les lèvres d'Eli, celles-ci tremblèrent à son contact.

-Ne le dit pas, laisse moi espèrer dans mon coin...

-J'aime César.

Lukas ferma péniblement les yeux... il se recula alors, trébucha mais se reprit, il cligna des yeux et regarda Eli avec beaucoup de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Tu ne me laisses même pas de chance apparemment... je... il vaut mieux que je partes.

Lukas lui tourna alors le dos, Eli se mordit les joues, elle ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler mais le son resta coincé dans sa bouche... c'est quand elle ne le vit plus qu'elle eut conscience qu'elle l'avait certainement perdue pour toujours... mais c'était mieux, non ?

-Tu lui as fait mal...

Eli se retourna avec brusquerie, son cœur avait raté un battement, elle fut en quelque sorte soulagée de voir que ce n'était qu'Hermione. Son amie abordait un air dur. Eli était mal à l'aise face à cette rudesse.

-Il fallait mettre les choses au clair...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sèchement mais Ryan et César foncèrent vers Elizabeth, celle-ci était déstabilisé de leur entré brusque.

-Eli ! Tu nous as manqué ! Au faite, on vient de croiser AJ, c'est sympa de l'avoir accompagnée à l'infirmerie, il nous a montré le mot. Mais franchement, ce mec est grave ! Réussir à faire un malaise ! S'enthousiasma Ryan.

-Hein ? S'étonna Elizabeth...

La jeune fille avait du mal à faire un rapprochement, quand Harry avait-il été à l'infirmerie ? Sûrement quand il les avait laissé seul à Pré-au-Lard...

-T'étais bien avec Harry ? Demanda César les sourcils froncés.

-Heu... oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que votre arrivé m'a surprise... soupira Eli. Au fait César, comme je t'ai sous la main, tiens, ton cadeau !

Eli tendit le sachet à César, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui... le garçon eut un sourire gêné, ouvrit le cadeau et fit un sourire éclatant.

-Merci beaucoup mon Eli ! Dit le blond en l'embrassant sur la joue.

César tira son ancien collier de dent de requin pour mettre l'autre à la place. Hermione se rapprocha et prit la brune par le bras.

-Excusez moi les gars mais il faut que je donne à Eli ses notes. On se revoit plus tard !

-D'acc ! Dirent en chœur les deux autres en leur faisant un signe de main.

Hermione emmena Eli dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Eli avait un mal fou à reprendre pied, elle n'avait pas encore atterrit... Finalement, Hermione poussa une porte, à l'intérieure, une sale de classe vide... Elizabeth s'avança timidement dans la pièce... Hermione prit une chaise et lui tendit, elle en prit une seconde et s'y assit.

-Je veux tout savoir.

-Hein ? Sursauta Elizabeth décontenancé.

-Depuis quand tu aimes César ? Demanda Hermione sans tourner autour du pot.

-J'aime César depuis mon enfance, en somme, depuis toujours, enfin, presque... Lorsque nous étions petites, Kathleen Duke venait nous surveiller, cette fille à souvent de drôles d'idées, et un jour elle s'est amenée avec un sac brun, avec les autres filles on s'est demandé ce qu'elle avait encore apporté. Kathleen nous a alors appelé, on s'est assise en cercle et là, elle nous a tendu un crayon et des bics sortit de son sac... elle nous a dit d'écrire le nom du garçon qui nous plaisait sur la feuille... j'ai écrit César... Harry m'avait embêté ce jour là et Lukas avait été me rapporter... c'est comme ça que Kathleen nous as annoncé que nous étions « fiancée » et que celui qui était sur le papier n'appartenait qu'à nous et qu'aucune autre n'avait le droit d'y toucher... Rose à eu Lukas, Julia a obtenu Harry, Raven a préféré Ryan, Claire à choisit William.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour que tu éprouvais pour César...

-Au départ pas trop... mais je n'ai plus le droit de toucher aux autres garçons... les filles ne me le pardonneraient jamais si je leur volait leur « homme »...

-Pourtant avec Lukas tout à l'heur tu...

-J'ai été décontenancé, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Tout ça c'est parce que je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis avec lui... mais ça passera.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?

-Je ne vais pas aimer, soupira Eli en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je te le dis quand même : Tu as peur !

Eli sursauta et regarda son amie éberluée... Eli ne s'était jamais considérée comme une personne trouillarde.

-Tu as déjà tracé ta vie étant enfant, tu t'imaginais déjà marié à César plus tard –et ne me dis pas le contraire– et tout d'un coup, ton chemin tout tracé est bouleversé ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Lukas Black change. Si tu es si perturbé par ça c'est parce que tu n'as jamais réfléchis aux sentiment réels que tu as pour lui ! Tous les quatre, tu les as directement classés dans une catégorie sans chercher à savoir ce que tu éprouvais réellement pour eux... et maintenant que Lukas a changé ça remet tout en question !

Eli assimila l'information, il y eut un silence, Hermione laissait le temps à la jeune fille de trouver ses mots.

-Peut-être... mais César m'aime depuis trop longtemps, je ne peux pa l'abandonner pour Lukas !

-Mais est-ce que tu écoutes ton cœur en prenant cette décision ? Sourit doucement Hermione pour ne pas brusquer son amie.

Eli détourna les yeux... elle ne savait plus, plus rien n'était clair pour elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ?

-Attendre.

-Mais si j'attends... je ne peux pas prendre ce risque... Je ne veux pas faire plus mal à Lukas en me montrant hésitante avec César.

-Et si tu laissais une chance à Lukas ? Lâcha finalement Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne lui dois rien…

-Parce que ton cœur a battu pour lui, sourit Hermione.

Eli devint aussi tôt cramoisie et se mit à chipoter à sa jupe mal à l'aise.

-Mais... enfin ! Non, baragouina-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu as aimé le baissé ! Insista Hermione avec un air diabolique.

-T'as vu ça ? S'écria Eli rouge comme jamais.

Hermione éclata de rire devant son malaise. Eli n'était pas le genre de fille à se montrer si désarmé, elle était même le genre de fille forte auquel rien ne semble faire peur.

-J'ai tout vu ! La nargua Hermione.

-Oh non… soupira la brune en se prenant la tête en main par dépit.

-Et si. Il embrasse bien ? Lui demande son amie taquine comme jamais, le regard avide d'en savoir plus.

-Hum...

-Si tu ne me le dis pas, je serai dans l'obligeance de tester par moi-même.

Eli secoua la tête avec vigueur et lança un regard incendiaire à sa condisciple.

-Je te l'interdis ! Rugit Elizabeth.

-Une once de jalousie ? Se moqua Hermione.

Eli ouvrit la bouche pour nier en bloque mais ça ne servait à rien de mentir, de toute façon Hermione savait tout ça, c'est juste qu'elle s'amusait à taquiner Elizabeth qui tombait dans son panneau. Finalement, la brune baissa les yeux et préféra avouer la vérité.

-Un peu... souffla-t-elle rougissante.

-C'est beau l'amour !

-Laisse-moi et occupe toi de ton Harry ! S'offusqua la jolie brune le regard assassin.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Menteuse !

-Tu n'as rien qui le prouve.

-Mais je n'ai rien qui le nie.

Hermione se tut... Eli avait raison sur ce coup, les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard complice... Eli pensa à Lukas... elle devrait lui reparler... lui faire comprendre que finalement elle lui laissait sa chance… elle rougit à cet pensée… c'était surtout drôle l'amour…

--------------------------------------------------

(1). Vous pensiez vraiment que seul César, Ryan, Harry et Lukas faisait partie du groupe ! Le pire reste à venir avec les 5 autres membres du groupe encore plus malsain et tordus que les autres.

(2). Ma tante a vraiment vu sa vie défilée devant ses yeux quand elle a glissé sur du verglas, heureusement pour elle, il y avait un poteau et elle a pu se rattraper !

Note de moi.

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ce chapitre parce que là, pour le finir, j'ai été jusqu'au bout de mes forces, j'ai un foutu mal de dos maintenant, et j'suis crevée, il est 1h du matin ! Des fois je pense que je suis folle de faire ça ! En plus, c'est le plus long chap de cette fic, et dire que j'avais du mal au début, quand je vois que j'ai dépassé la limite que je me fixe je me dis que j'ai exagérer... mais bon, t'en que ça vous plait, que puis-je faire à part souffrir en silence ?lol.

Enfin, ce chap a été dur pour moi, j'ai essayé de pas trop partir dans le romantisme et patati et tralala, mais bon, c'est pas facile. Enfin, moi j'ai trouvé ça mignon, l'amour à 11 ans c'est toujours mignon en fait. Mais j'y ai mit mon humour à deux balles, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

A partir d'ici, les choses vont sûrement ce compliqué pour le groupe... rivalité entre César et Lukas... j'aime ! Mais il n'y aura pas qu'eux... je pense que je vais les bousculer... tous ! Niark, je suis sadique avec mes personnages, pas de pitié pour eux !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Laumie :** Merci d'être encore présente. T'as eu la première review pour le chap précédant. Peut-être que tu l'auras pour ce chap !lol. Merci de tes encouragements, ils me font extrêmement plaisir et me pousse à me mettre quelques heures devant mon ordi chaque jour !lol. Biz à toi miss.

**Estelle01Potter :** Toi qui attendait la suite, là voilà ! Désolée du retard, j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. A plus.

**Hermy :** Merci de ton encouragement, ça fait toujours plaisir. Kiss à toi !

**Wanted :** C'est très gentil, merci ! Le traumatisme d'Harry, en fait, j'ai été cherché ailleurs, j'essaye que ma fic s'éloigne des idées de bases de J.K.Rowling... et puis j'ai l'esprit tordu, il faut toujours que je me complique les choses alors j'ai fait un truc pas très gentil à mon AJ. Ciao miss... pas mal le pseudo soit dit en passant.

**Annabelle :** Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! En tout cas, t'as du courage, j'arriverais jamais à relire ma fiction. Je n'ai pas assez de courage pour ça et en plus je suis trop critique avec moi-même, quand je relis j'ai l'impression que c'est de la merde...

**Rini :** Beaucoup de perso ? En effet, mais c'est bon, pour cette fic j'arrive encore assez bien à jongler avec. T'en fait pas, j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon bébé ! Même si je suis cruel avec mes perso, ze les zaime !

**P.S :** Un message en ce jour, en mémoire de **Nathalie et Stacy** (respectivement 10ans et 7ans) enlevé le mois dernier (28juin) et décédé. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, sauf ne pas les oublier afin que la même erreur ne se reproduise plus, je ne sais pas si tout le monde en a entendu parler, mais en tout cas, moi j'en parle parce que je ne peux pas me taire. C'est triste, mais à la liste de **Julie et Mélissa, Ann et Eefje** se rajoute Nathalie et Stacy ainsi que tout les autres drames non médiatisés.

Désolée de finir sur une note plus sombre mais il faut ouvrir les yeux.

Sheena China.


	9. Une envie de liberté

**Et si c'était l'autre ?**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent en grande partie à la génialissime J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit, assez tordu pour ce chapitre je l'avoue, ainsi que les événements qui s'y produise, plus qu'amusant...

**Résumer :** Pour vous avouez la vérité, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est déroulé lors des chaps précédents... bah, j'espère que vous avez une meilleure mémoire que moi ! Mais bon, si mes souvenirs sont bons, la relation entre Lukas et Eli doit avoir prit une tournure étrange ! Alors compliquons les choses et faisons entrer César en scène à son tour !

**Personnage :**

Harry Potter : Fils aîné de James Potter. Leader des Joyeux Lurons (Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics). Aîné de sa famille et de toutes les autres familles. Il protége sans compter les plus jeunes que lui. Cache un secret à ses amis. Appelé plus souvent Potty ou AJ. Essaye de ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments mais a du mal à les cacher à Hermione... Récemment, il doit faire une punition imposée par sa mère le samedi soir… Il a été pris pour être le Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Travaille activement pour gagner tous ses paris avec ses amis.

César Lupin : Fils aîné de Rémus, un des Joyeux Lurons. Il est le cerveau du groupe mais agit comme un rebelle. C'est lui qui comprend le mieux Harry et les autres car c'est un observateur. Appelé Jules (Jules César pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris). Il commence à bien s'entendre avec Hermione. C'est en quelque sorte la tête pensante des mauvais coups. C'est également lui le plus timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. On vient d'apprendre qu'il est amoureux depuis sa plus tendre enfance d'Eli.

Ryan Pettigrow : Fils aîné de Peter, c'est également un Joyeux Lurons. C'est lui qui distrait les gens quand ses amis font une connerie. Surnommé Soldat (Clin d'œil au film _il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_). Très protecteur avec sa sœur, il peut paraître des fois sans cœur mais est malgré tout profondément attaché à Harry. Peut se montrer dragueur dans ses heures perdues. C'est lui le clown du groupe et est assez fière de ça, il apprécie également beaucoup Hermione...

Elizabeth Pettigrow : Sœur jumelle de Ryan. Elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que son frère mais à un sale caractère comme lui. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les garçons qu'elle trouve puéril. Elle va finalement avec Hermione, Neville et Ron. Amoureuse de César depuis sont enfance, elle a toujours cachée ses sentiments... Un sentiment de jalousie s'empare d'Eli quand elle voit qu'Harry et Hermione se sont rapprochés. Elle est troublée par les changements de Lukas et un léger béguin commence entre elle et le plus jeune du groupe...

Lukas Black : Aîné de Sirius mais c'est lui le plus jeune du quatuor. Il est protégé par tous et est un peu capricieux avec les autres. Il a un côté dominateur vis-à-vis d'Harry qu'il ne supporte pas partager, mais en même temps il serait capable de tout pour son ami. Son surnom est Dark (obscurité en Anglais). On vient d'apprendre que c'était celui qui devinait le mieux Harry et que c'était également lui qui s'inquiétait à chaque fois de ce qu'il pouvait arriver au bigleux. On a découvert une facette plus fragile de sa personnalité… si il était si profondément attaché à Harry c'est parce qu'il craignait de se faire rejeter par les autres. A des vues sur Elizabeth. Il aurait été amoureux de Rose Potter par le passé.

Hermione Granger : Jeune fille à Gryffondor, enfant de Moldue. Elle s'entend bien avec Eli, Ron et Neville. Elle est respectée par les Joyeux Lurons, surtout par Harry. Elle a d'ailleurs une relation privilégiée avec ce dernier. Elle est la seule qui a réussi à faire réagir Harry face à l'injustice qui l'accable. A présent, elle va même avoir une relation privilégiée avec Lukas qui est considéré comme le plus dur à aborder…

Ronald Weasley : Jeune roux, il a été le martyr d'Harry et des Joyeux Lurons car ces derniers étaient jaloux de sa relation avec Eli. A présent, les choses se sont arrangées et il n'est plus autant embêté, un peu taquiné tout de même. Traîne avec Neville, Eli et Hermione.

Neville Londubat : Il est le Survivant mais il manque de confiance en lui-même, Harry, plus d'une fois, c'est montré aimable avec lui. Il traîne avec Eli, Hermione et Ron. Il n'a pas encore fait ses preuves…

Julia Lupin : Petite sœur de César, bras droit de Rose Potter. Elle est la plus malfaisante des filles et a les idées les plus tordues qui font trembler tous les Joyeux Lurons de la tête au pied... Elle aurait un faible pour Harry depuis qu'elle est petite... Elle se sert de Nephtalit comme souffre douleur.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Je vous préviens, il va vous faire rire (je l'espère) et vous rendre triste (je l'espère aussi !) ! Un de mes secrets, va enfin être en partie révélé et vous en allez en apprendre plus sur notre cher Harry et peut-être sur Nephtalit si j'en ai le courage, je verrais bien si je vais m'emporter dans mon écriture ! Bon, assez de blabla, place à la fic qui m'avait tellement manqué !

Sheena China.

---------------------------

**Chap 8 : Une envie de liberté...**

Deux semaines s'étaient finalement écoulées à Poudlard, Eli avait reparlé à Lukas, il n'avait rien dit de spécial, il avait juste hoché la tête et était parti avec précipitation. Elizabeth avait alors eut tout le loisir d'éprouver du regret pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne savait toujours pas vers où elle allait et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus, elle allait même jusqu'à éviter ses amis d'enfances ! Mais ceux-ci, comme ils ne comprenaient rien à la vie, à la place de la laisser, la collaient encore plus que d'ordinaire, pire que de la glue extra forte... et tout ça amenait une certaine tension, qui amusait fortement Harry, qui rendait mal à l'aise Lukas, qui perturbait Ryan dans sa gloutonnerie, et qui mettait César sur les nerfs.

Enfin, alors qu'on se trouvait être un samedi en fin de matinée, tous les premières années se trouvaient être réunis dans une même salle de classe sous la surveillance du professeur McGonagal, celle-ci fusillait du regard tout ceux qui tentaient de parler, et étrangement c'étaient les Joyeux Lurons qui se montraient comme étant mes plus calmes. C'était certainement parce qu'au devant de la classe se tenait leur leader : Harry Potter. Ils avaient à ses côtés Hermione et Neville.

Harry bombait le torse fière de lui, il lançait quelques fois quelques regards méprisant et moqueur à l'assemble de la classe. Et surtout à ses meilleurs amis qui lui faisaient d'hideuses grimaces pour le déstabiliser. Mais Harry s'en contre fichait parce qu'il l'avait gagné ce pari ! C'était son groupe et non celui de ses amis d'enfance qui avait le mieux réussit le devoir que leur avait donné McGonagal aux premiers cours de Métamorphose.

-Finalement, dit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres, on va terminer par l'exécution du sort.

Neville se plaça au devant de ses deux compères, il se grattait maladroitement la tête, troublé par le regard de tous les autres élèves posés sur lui.

-Va-y Neville, souffla alors Harry pour l'encourager.

Le brun hocha positivement la tête et ferma les yeux histoire de se calmer. Il inspira profondément et rouvrit à demi les yeux.

-_Mutatio Natura,_ souffla le Survivant.

L'aiguille qu'il pointait du bout de sa baguette commença lentement sa transformation... qui réussit à merveille. Harry eut un sourire ravi, tandis qu'Hermione semblait rassuré tout d'un coup. Les autres élèves se mirent à applaudir l'exposé que venait de faire les trois jeunes Gryffondors, seules les Serpentards ne réagirent pas... enfin, excepté Lukas qui applaudissait à tout rompre et qui sifflait à tue-tête, à lui seul, ils remplissaient l'entière populace des verts.

-Mr Black ! Calmez-vous ! Ordonna alors le Professeur McGonagal qui lança un regard noir au plus jeune de Joyeux Lurons qui fit une langue dès que McGonagal eut le dos tourné.

Les filles de la salle de classe se mirent alors à glousser, Lukas fit une révérence dans leur direction avec un sourire ravi.

-Un vrai Black, souffla alors Harry en secouant la tête désespéré.

Il remarqua tout de même qu'Eli avait un air un peu plus pincé maintenant, elle était exaspérée et agacée par le comportement de Lukas et des filles...

-Bon, Mr Potter, Mr Longdubat et Miss Granger, je dois avouer que votre travail était vraiment très bien et clair, les illustrations présentées étaient suffisamment grande pour qu'on les voit bien. Vous aurez donc pour ce travail un 4/5, disons que vous étiez un peu trop tendus durant votre exposé ! Mais continuez comme ça ! Les encouragea alors McGonagal avec un sourire envers les trois Gryffondors qui rougirent sous les encouragements. Quand aux autres, vous avez des progrès à faire, surtout de présentation... et particulièrement le groupe de Mr Black ! Vous auriez pu faire un effort pour ne pas faire des gribouillis dans la marge de votre travail ! En plus des dessins de fleur et de soleil, quel age avez-vous donc ?

Lukas leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules avec indifférence et recommença alors à parler avec Padma Patil ; Pansy et Crabbe qui étaient tous deux dans son groupe haussèrent alors également les épaules... McGonagal leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit son paquet d'exposé et les remit aux membres de toutes les équipes. Elle faisait quelques commentaires pour certains travaux.

-Bon travail le groupe 3, sourit alors McGonagal en rendant le travail à Eli qui hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Ça c'est joué aux illustrations entre vous et le groupe de votre ami Potter.

Le sourire d'Eli se fit très fière et elle tira la langue en direction d'Harry. Celui se rapprocha alors de son amie d'enfance et l'entoura par la taille.

-Et bien Eli, tu fais ta gamine maintenant !

-De quoi ? S'écria la brune et s'écartant brusquement de son meilleur ami. C'est qui, qui se pavane dans le château depuis deux jours parce qu'il a obtenu les meilleurs points au travail écrit ? En plus, t'as pas arrêté de me dire que c'est parce que j'avais été nulle et tout ! Mais si j'avais eu des meilleures photos, c'est mon groupe qui aurait gagné ! Le prochain travail, sur l'estrade se tiendra mon groupe, et nous, on fera un 5 sur 5 ! Le provoqua alors Eli.

-C'est un défi ? Demanda alors Harry l'air soudain très sérieux.

Eli hésita, puis lui tourna le dos.

-Non... tu as Hermione avec toi, alors ça change les données... bon, je te laisse Nounours !

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Bouda alors Harry avec une moue enfantine.

Celui-ci fut entouré de César et Ryan qui lui tapèrent violement dans le dos.

-Bien joué vieux frères ! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents en même temps.

Harry grimaça de douleur et se frotta le dos.

-Vous allez le regretter les gars ! J'ai gagné le pari, vous avez droit à un gage !

-Boh, t'es un gentil toi alors on s'en fout, soupira alors Ryan en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Celui-ci sortit même de sa poche à deux sachets de chic, mais il hésitait entre prendre des Bertie Crochu ou des Patacitrouilles.

-Avec toi on ne court aucun risque, rajouta même César qui regardait discrètement en direction d'Eli qui félicitait Hermione.

Harry eut alors un sourire carnassier et il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche.

-Oh mais ne croyez pas ça, j'ai déjà vos gage... et évidemment, j'ai demandé l'aide de Julia, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

César pâlit brusquement pendant que Ryan, qui mangeait un bonbon, était entrain de s'étouffer avec.

-Tu n'as pas osé ! S'écria alors César tout en tapotant le dos du Poufsouffle qui reprit enfin une couleur naturelle...

Sa seule réponse fut le sourire supérieur d'Harry.

-Et si ! Lukas ! Cria alors le bigleux du groupe.

Lukas parlait encore avec Padma, il affichait un sourire charmeur. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, depuis un certain temps, il trouvait que Lukas avait beaucoup changé... il devenait un pur Black, sûr de lui et de son charme. D'ailleurs, le plus jeune du groupe releva calmement la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux en voyant Harry, il dit quelques mots à Padma avant de s'avancer, les mains dans les poches, vers ses amis d'enfance. Lukas avait grandit en très peu de temps et était devenu le plus grand des Joyeux Lurons ce qui agaçait Ryan et surtout César... Harry avait l'habitude lui.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil en direction d'une fille qui le regardait depuis un moment déjà.

Celle-ci rougit ce qui fit que le sourire de Lukas s'agrandit, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Concentre toi Dark ! Râla alors Ryan qui s'était remis de son étouffement. L'heure est grave, Harry a déjà nos gages !

-Et qu'y a-t-il de grave à ça ? Soupira alors le plus jeune avec ennui.

-C'est Julia qui l'a aidé à réaliser ses gages ! Dit alors sérieusement César.

Lukas ne dit rien, il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Normalement, c'est à ce moment que tu devrais être surpris et choqué ! Lui fit constater Ryan.

-Ainsi qu'entrain de t'agenouiller à terre en priant le Seigneur pour que Julia ait été clémente avec nous ! Rajouta César.

Lukas eut une sorte de rictus qui disparut assez rapidement.

-Ouais, ouais, soupira-t-il avec le même ennui.

-Tu n'es pas inquiet ? S'écria Ryan choqué.

-Bah pourquoi ? S'étonna Lukas en prenant un air innocent. On va bien s'amuser comme ça !

Ryan écarquilla les yeux et plaça sa main droite sur le front de Lukas.

-Non, il n'a pas de chaleur. Quelle est donc cette maladie !? Docteur Lupin ? Demanda Ryan en se tournant vers le blond.

Celui-ci prit un air scientifique.

-Peut-être un trouble de la personnalité ? Jeune homme avez-vous reçu un coup récemment ? Fit semblant de s'inquiéter César en prenant une voix d'adulte.

Lukas se mit à réfléchir, pendant qu'Harry se tordait déjà de rire.

-Hum, maintenant que vous en parlez, je me rappelle vaguement avoir reçu un coup violant de la part d'une jeune fille, dont je tairais le nom pour l'instant, appelons là, H.G. Je disais donc avoir reçu un coup d'une violence inouïe lors du dernier repas parce que selon elle, la chatouiller pendant qu'elle boit un verre de lait n'est pas une brillante idée, selon mon avis personnel, c'est une idée magnifique mais, malheureusement, les filles et les garçons n'ont pas les mêmes avis sur ce qui est marrant !

-Hum, dirent Ryan et César en se frottant le menton tout en hochant la tête avec compréhension.

Harry était toujours plié en deux et de plus en plus de personne se tournait vers lui l'air perplexe. Ryan, César et Lukas eurent un instant l'air attendrie devant un Harry qui se laissait aller de la sorte mais ils reprirent rapidement un air plus « mec » quand ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient également au centre des attentions.

-Bon, les gars, je suis désolé mais je dois partir maintenant ! S'épouvanta Lukas en regardant sa montre. Harry, c'est quand tu veux qu'on fait la revanche, d'acc ?! S'exclama le plus jeune du groupe.

-Hé, où tu pars ? Et ton gage ? S'écria César les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés aux niveaux des hanches.

-J'm'suis déjà arrangé avec Harry... à plus ! Dit Lukas en faisant un signe de main à ses amis avant de les remettre dans ses poches.

Lukas alla tout de même embrasser Hermione sur la joue avant de partir sans lancer un regard en direction d'Eli, qui elle aussi évitait son regard.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Dit alors César en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond voulait savoir et il se tournait donc vers Harry qui tentait de reprendre son sérieux, il se tapotait les joues histoire de reprendre son calme.

-Bah, il m'a demandé si il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il fasse son gage lundi plutôt que le week-end, avoua alors le binoclard

-Pourquoi ? Demanda curieusement Ryan qui s'était remis à manger ses bonbons.

Le plus vieux du groupe se gratta la tête avec gêne.

-En fait, j'en sais rien du tout... il est venu me voir hier et ma lancé un défi aux échec... comme il a gagné il m'a juste demandé ce service... j'en ai aucune idée pour une fois.

-Il m'énerve ! Dit alors César en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant l'endroit par où était parti le plus jeune du groupe. Il est devenu bizarre depuis quelques temps je trouve, il... comment dire...

-Il nous a vite rattrapé le petit dernier. En fait, c'est lui dont les hormones travaillent le plus, soupira Harry en se grattant la joue gênée d'engager ce genre de conversation avec ses deux amis.

César hocha la tête, Ryan semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est depuis ton anniversaire qu'il est bizarre en fait, finit alors par dire le jumeau d'Eli en regardant César.

-Ouais... soupira le blond perdu également dans ses pensées.

César regarda alors dans la direction d'Eli, les sourcils toujours froncés. Harry lui tapota délicatement l'épaule, César se détendit un peu et eut un sourire de remerciement pour son aîné.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais là, vous évitez délibérément de parler de ma victoire depuis tout à l'heure ! S'agaça Harry.

-Mert', j'croyais qu't'avais oublié ! Avoua alors Ryan en se frottant la tête tout en tirant la langue en prenant un air enfantin.

-Hé non ! Un Potter n'oublie jamais ! Sourit Harry avec arrogance et malveillance... Alors l'idée est que César tu dois...

-------------

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard régnait le calme, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, car quand les Joyeux Lurons étaient calmes, c'était qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose de malveillant... et les élèves avaient vite appris ça, c'est pourquoi, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient sur leur qui-vive, en très peu de temps, ils avaient tous compris que l'ambiance de Poudlard dépendraient à présent des frasque de nos Joyeux Lurons.

Et puis tout d'un coup, Ryan arriva, les mains dans les poches, seul. Les autres élèves le regardèrent étonner et s'éloignèrent prudemment du Poufsouffle. Le brun sifflotait tranquillement, toujours l'air de rien et il prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Dans la Grande Salle, Eli et ses amis discutaient tranquillement, à leur table, du prochain devoir de Sortilège, ce qui passionnait évidement la sœur jumelle du brun. Eli fronça les sourcils en voyant son frère arriver seul, les Joyeux Lurons ne se déplaçaient jamais les uns sans les autres pourtant ! Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout... Ryan vit qu'elle le regardait et lui fit un clin d'œil, il se dirigea alors vers la table des Professeurs, toujours l'air de rien.

-Je ne le sens pas... souffla Eli du bout des lèvres.

Les discussions se mirent à baisser d'un cran, tous regardant Ryan s'avancer vers la table des Professeurs, ceux-ci finirent par remarquer le Poufsouffle et eurent un air suspicieux.

-Je pense que ça va être marrant moi, s'exclama Ron en se frottant les mains avec impatiente.

Eli secoua la tête, Hermione fronçait les sourcils, elle aussi se demandait ce qu'allait faire le Soldat. Tout sourire, Ryan se dirigea alors vers McGo qui prenait un air très suspicieux.

-Bonjour Professeur ! S'exclama le brun avec entrain.

Il faisait tellement calme dans la Grande Salle que tout le monde pouvait entendre ce que venait de dire le Joyeux Luron.

-Mr Pettigrow, nous venons de nous quitter... lui fit alors remarquer le Professeur de Métamorphose.

Ryan fit semblant de réfléchir tout en tapotant sa tempe à l'aide de son index. Harry et César rentrèrent à ce moment le plus discrètement possible dans la Salle, seuls quelques élèves près de la grande porte purent les voir. Les deux Joyeux Lurons abordaient un sourire malfaisant, surtout Harry, car César semblait légèrement tendu, dans ses yeux brillaient l'inquiétude...

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva finalement le blond tout sourire. En fait, j'ai une question à propos de notre devoir, je n'ai pas bien compris ce passage, souffla alors le brun qui sortit sa feuille d'exposé de sa mallette.

Quelques élèves semblèrent alors déçus et reprirent leur conversation normale, Harry resta près de la porte et s'appuya contre le mur pendant que César glissait le long du mur tout en se rapprochant de la table des professeurs, à son tour, avec quelque chose de cacher sous sa chemise... Ryan prit la feuille la regarda un instant, hésitant, puis il la mit sur la table des professeurs, il pointa alors un passage avec son index, le professeur McGonagal se pencha vers l'endroit que lui indiquait le jeune garçon... César sortit alors l'appareil qu'Harry avait piqué en début d'année à son père et se mit à filmer Ryan... et à ce moment, Ryan se pencha davantage et embrassa le Professeur McGonagal sur la bouche.

-Mr Pettigrow ! S'écria alors le Professeur McGonagal en s'éloignant du brun qui avait un sourire gêné. Qu'est-ce que...

Les élèves qui avaient continué de regarder Ryan éclatèrent de rire et certains essayaient de faire passer leur fou rire pour un éternuement, mais ça ressemblait plus à un étouffement... Eli avait caché son visage avec ses mains tout en secouant la tête, il n'avait pas osé faire « ça » !

-Professeur, je n'osais pas aborder le sujet avec vous, mais depuis le premier jour, j'ai envie de vous embrasser ! Je sais que je suis un élève, mais mes sentiments pour vous sont forts et violant, il coule de plus en plus abondement dans mon cœur ! Le soir, je me... Ryan se mordit les lèvres à ce moment, hésitant, il regarda alors une fois en direction d'Harry qui lui fit signe de continuer. Le soir, je me... caresse, en pensant à vous, souffla du bout des lèvres le brun en devenant rouge comme jamais. Mon amour, ne me rejetez pas s'il vous plait ! Supplia alors Ryan en se mettant à genoux le regard suppliant.

-Arrêtez votre manège Pettigrow ! Venez tout de suite dans mon bureau !

-J'irais où vous voulez ma dulcinée ! S'exclama alors Ryan avec entrain, il en faisait trop mais au point où il en était il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Pettigrow ! S'écria le Professeur cramoisie.

Le Professeur McGonagal s'avança alors parmis les tables des Quatre Maisons, les élèves sifflèrent et applaudirent Ryan qui faisait des signes de mains et envoyaient des baiser volés à tout le monde. Quand il passa à côté d'Harry celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce, le sourire de Ryan disparut alors et il lui fit une grimace.

Quand ils quittèrent la Salle, les élèves ne s'étaient toujours pas remis... ainsi que certain professeurs qui abordaient un sourire au coin des lèvres, dont Dumbledore, qui fit un léger clin d'œil en direction d'Harry, mais, et surtout Hagrid qui se cachait le visage pour que personne ne voit qu'il était pris d'un fou rire mais les secousses qu'avaient ses épaules le vendirent... César se rapprocha alors d'Harry et lui rendit le gadget. Harry regarda l'objet avec un sourire satisfait tout en le tapotant.

-Après ce sera ton tour César, sourit machiavéliquement Harry.

Le blond pâlit mais hocha positivement la tête.

-Au fait, je voulais savoir, à quoi vont te servir ces enregistrements ?

-Oh, pour montrer à Kat, et pour une surprise que j'ai préparé grâce à ta chère sœur ! Sourit Harry ravit.

-Je la déteste, soupira César en se passant la main sur le visage, livide.

Harry dans un geste de compassion tapota le dos de son ami avec, néanmoins, un air moqueur sur son visage d'ange. Elizabeth se dirigea alors vers lui, elle était vraiment honteuse...

-Salut Eli d'Amoooouuurrr ! Plaisanta Harry tout sourire.

-Vient ! S'exclama alors la brune en le tirant par l'oreille.

-Aïe ! S'écria alors le plus vieux du groupe. Au secours, je souffre ! A moi, de l'aide pour le pauvre être que je suis ! Exagéra Harry en se tordant dans tous les sens exprès.

Eli rougit encore plus et le lâcha pour qu'il arrête sa mascarade, elle le tira tout de même par la manche, César pour ne pas rester seul décida de les suivre de son plein gré. Le jeune fille les conduit vers le parc afin d'être tranquille. Elle les conduisit jusque sous un chêne et vérifia que personne ne s'était rapproché d'eux histoire de savoir ce qu'il allait se dire... une fois rassurer, elle se tourna vers Harry et César l'œil meurtrier.

-C'est l'idée duquel ? Siffla doucereusement la Gryffondor.

Harry pointa aussi tôt César qui lui pointait Harry. Les yeux de la brune se rétrécirent.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est en quelque sorte mon idée ! Lâcha le morceau Harry en s'étendant sur le sol tout en soupirant.

Le bigleux passa ses mains derrière sa tête. César se mit en position de tailleur à côté d'Harry.

-Comment ça en « quelque sorte » ? S'emporta Eli en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Bhein, j'ai comme qui dirait demandé l'aide de Julia pour... comment dire... m'inspirer !

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux.

-T'as demandé l'aide de cette folle ! S'écria la brune.

-Heu, c'est tout de même ma sœur, cru bon de dire César d'une petite voix.

Elizabeth le fusilla alors du regard et le blond se ratatina sur place, Harry éclata alors de rire.

-Il n'y a rien de marrant !

-Oh que si, mais je rigole parce que si jamais tu devais sortir avec César, c'est toi qui devrais porter la culotte ! Je te plein d'avance vieux ! Ricana Harry en direction de César.

Le blond rougit légèrement, Eli se calma et chipota à sa chaîne de coup, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était perturbée.

-Bon, Eli, t'as finie ta remontrance ? Je peux m'en aller ? La questionna Harry en se levant.

-Et si Ryan a des problèmes ? Demanda alors Eli, inquiète pour son frère.

Harry haussa alors les épaules.

-Il m'a cherché ce p'tit con ! Dire que mes gages ne font peur à personne ! Je me suis vengé ! Sourit alors Harry avec insolence. Mais ne t'en fait pas, si je vois qu'il a trop de problème, je dirais que tout est de ma faute ! Je ne laisserais pas Ryan trop prendre dans la gueule ! Ajouta plus tendrement Harry en caressant délicatement la joue d'Eli. Je pensais que tu me connaissais quand même mieux que ça ! Tu sais comme j'aime protéger mes cadets ! Dit Harry en bombant le torse et en faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi, j'vais aller voler un peu, j'ai pas su m'entraîner cette matinée à cause de l'exposé et ça m'a manqué ! Alors arrête de t'en faire et profite du gage de César tout à l'heure !

César rougit légèrement et baissa la tête piteusement. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, César lui répondit en tirant la langue.

-En plus, si jamais tu veux revoir le spectacle, préviens moi, la scène sera filmée ! Se moqua Harry en faisant un signe de main avant de partit en direction du château, il allait chercher son balais.

Il laissait seul Eli et César, ils avaient besoin de parler tous les deux... Une fois seul, une tension palpable s'empara alors des deux jeunes, Eli était tendue d'être seule comme ça avec César, elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Lukas...

-C'est quoi ton gage de tout à l'heure ? Demanda précipitament Eli pour engager la conversation et pour ne plus penser à ses problèmes.

Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour combler ce lourd silence, et ça la perturbait, car c'était la première fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le jeune Lupin. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil tout en la regardant de manière curieuse et puis, il prit un air gêné et se gratta l'arrière crâne en faisant un sourire un peu tendu.

-J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... souffla César en la regardant gêné. J'ai un peu honte... et puis, il vaut mieux pas que je te le dise, c'est plus facile pour moi de ne pas y penser ! Et puis ce que je vais devoir dire ! J'admire Ryan, il n'a presque pas flanché !

-Ouais, mais ça s'est vu quand il était sur le point de craquer ! Sourit alors Eli soudain plus à l'aise en se remémorant la scène qui venait de se passer. Quand il a dit qu'il se caressait le soir en pensant à McGo ! Pouffa de rire Elizabeth. J'avoue que même moi à ce moment j'ai craqué !

-Et moi qui filmais alors ! La caméra n'arrêtait pas de trembler ! Je sais pas ce que ça va donner ! Enfin, je jure de rappeler ça toute sa vie à Ryan ! J'enverrais peut-être le film aux filles, elles vont se tordre de rire ! Ricana César. Quoique, si je fais ça, Ryan en fera de même avec moi ! Dit César soudain plus sérieux. C'est un vrai dilemme. L'envoyer, ou ne pas l'envoyer ? Telle est la question...

Eli sourit, amusé devant le comportement de César. Elle avait presque oubliée à quel point elle était à l'aise quand elle était avec César, et elle se mit à le ré observer avec attention... comme auparavant, et elle fut surprise de constater que son visage s'était aminci, ses yeux ambre s'illuminait d'une manière plus pétillante quand il souriait mais elle remarqua alors que malgré son sourire, une profonde angoisse habitait César, Eli frissonna à ce constat et elle se mordit les lèvres en espérant que César ne se doute de rien... Le garçon releva alors la tête quand il sentit qu'Eli l'observait attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eli ? Demanda alors César les sourcils froncés. J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Elizabeth secoua négativement la tête, elle s'était soudain recroquevillé comme dans un mouvement de protection, les yeux de César affichèrent un instant la douleur et puis ils reprirent leur couleur normal, le cœur d'Eli battit alors plus vite...

-Il y a un problème Elizabeth ? S'inquiéta alors César d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux ambre semblaient à présent inquiets, il se rapprocha alors de la jeune fille et tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage. Eli détourna alors le visage tout en se mordant les lèvres, elle avait peur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, enfin, si elle savait pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. César eut un instant le regard blessé puis il reprit contenance en se raclant la gorge.

-Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? Demanda alors César d'une voix neutre.

Eli releva brusquement la tête, César regardait au loin, pourtant elle devinait chez lui une telle tristesse qu'elle s'en voulut terriblement.

-Bien sûr que si ! J'ai confiance en toi César ! Ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que je réalise que... tu changes...

César parut alors surpris.

-Tu trouves ? Hum... c'est possible, je trouvais aussi que mon visage n'était plus aussi rond... mais bon, comme personne à part moi ne semblait le remarquer... bah, c'est normal, non ? On est tous surpris des changements de Lukas qu'on en oublie le reste ! Sourit César avec une certaine désinvolture.

Elizabeth se tendit un peu à la mention du nom du benjamin, César le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a rapidement changé ! C'est lui le plus grand maintenant, dire qu'au début de l'année on avait encore relativement la même taille !

-Et moi qui étais le plus grand ! Le choc, le benjamin qui grandit tout d'un coup, qui dépasse tout le monde ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas trop, Sirius est quand même grand, et Lukas est bien le fils de son père ! De plus en plus, on le constate, il devient sûr de lui, à la limite de la prétention... je reconnais enfin un caractère de pur Serpentard !

Eli fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

César la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Bah, que Lukas avait beau être à Serpentard, il restait relativement calme... enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer. Lukas, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, a changé brusquement, du jour au lendemain... et, ça commence à se voir, il est plus sûr de lui, il n'est plus derrière Harry pour qu'on le protége, il se met directement au devant, alors qu'avant, il devait toujours être accompagné, et maintenant, aucun de nous trois ne sait où il est, ce qu'il fait, avec qui il est ! Alors que Lukas était incapable d'avoir le moindre secret, tout d'un coup, on lui découvre un jardin secret qu'on ne sait pas pénétrer... tu comprends ce que je veux dire ou s'est brouillon ? Demanda César, avec une moue perplexe.

Eli sourit à César qui soupira de soulagement.

-Bah, je comprends, parce que je ressens à peu de chose près la même chose...

Le regard d'Eli se fit soudain lointain. César regarda alors également au loin avec un air paisible.

-Dis... César se gratta le coup mal à l'aise. Est-ce que... je peux, te dessiner ? Demanda finalement César, timide tout d'un coup.

La jeune fille parut surprise, c'était la première fois que César demandait pour la dessiner.

-Evidemment ! Je dois me mettre dans une position spéciale.

-Regarde à l'horizon.

Eli obéit, elle vit César sortir un crayon de son blouson et faire apparaître un chevalet à ses côtés à l'aide de la magie. Aussi tôt, le blond se mit à l'ouvrage, il avait un air très concentré, et comme à son habitude, il sortit légèrement la langue. A plusieurs moments, il effaça son esquisse, César était très méticuleux, il aimait réellement dessiner, c'était sa passion à lui, il préférait peindre que de jouer au Quidditch... Elizabeth ne bougeait pas, elle essayait de garder la pose pour faciliter le travail de César, elle se sentait bien... et elle ne se sentait aussi bien qu'avec César... c'est en pensant ça qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle mentait, car elle se sentait également bien avec Lukas... César qui l'observait attentivement remarqua le changement d'expression sur le visage d'Eli, il se mit alors à gommer et recommença son travail avec la nouvelle expression qu'Eli abordait... au bout d'une dizaine de minute, César s'étira et se leva, avec son dessin en main. Il le tendit alors à Eli qui le prit, elle le regarda surprise. Sur le dessin, le décor environnant était parfait, mais c'était elle, son visage à elle qui l'étonnait, la troublait, car le visage représenté était tendu, la personne dessiné semblait inquiète, préoccupée, peu sûr d'elle.

-C'est l'image que tu as de moi ?

César se gratta la joue pour réfléchir.

-C'est dernier temps, oui. C'est l'image que tu dégages, tu sembles préoccupée par quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais moi, je le ressent fort... tu sais comme je suis réceptif à ce genre de chose... surtout venant de ta part...

Le jeune Gryffondor baissa les yeux, César attendrit la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Qu'importe ce qui t'inquiète... tu sais que aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, je serais là pour t'écouter, ou tout simplement pour te soutenir ou pour t'épauler ! Même si tu ne veux pas me parler de se qui te tracasse, tu pourras toujours venir te reposer sur mon épaule... parce que... parce que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux... avoua tendrement César.

Eli craqua alors et se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule du Serdaigle, qui la berça avec douceur, dans ses yeux brillaient l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille... mais en y regardant de plus près, on apercevait également dans ses yeux la peur qu'il avait de la perdre...

-------------

Harry qui observait la scène de loin hocha positivement la tête et détourna le regard, il sortit de sa poche une chic qu'il mit en bouche, il la suçait tranquillement tout en observant la forme des nuages dans le ciel, il semblait vraiment lointain...

-Ils sont beau ensemble... souffla alors une voix à ses côtés.

Harry réatterrit brusquement sur terre et regarda la nouvelle personne à ses côtés, il se détendit en voyant que c'était Hermione. Il regarda alors de nouveau vers César et Eli.

-Oui... approuva-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Je l'ai toujours pensé, quand Eli est avec César, elle semble plus paisible, moins tracassée.

-C'est vrai...

-Mais... Lukas reste mon préféré ! Dit alors Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry ne dit rien. Lukas et Elizabeth, un couple improbable, une passade, Lukas était un Black, il deviendrait tôt ou tard un coureur... tandis que César... il était sincèrement amoureux d'Eli, il en était certain.

-J'ai un faible pour Lukas, parce que c'est le plus jeune... mais en toute sincérité, mon préféré reste César...

Hermione parut alors surprise.

-Je ne savais pas...

-Personne ne le sait. Mais c'est normal, ce n'est pas ce qu je laisse toujours paraître.

-Pourquoi César ?

-Parce que je sais que je peux lui faire entièrement confiance, même si il n'en a pas l'air comme ça –avec son look de touriste– je peux m'appuyer sur lui en toute tranquillité. Il est sage, patient, attentif, il est amoureux depuis toujours d'Elizabeth... César a toujours fait beaucoup d'effort, pour plaire à Lisa... tu aurais du voir ça, pour elle, il s'est plié en quatre, pour correspondre à l'idéal qu'elle avait plus jeune... il est allé jusqu'à ce muscler, à travailler un peu plus, à avoir des bonnes notes, il s'est impliqué, parce qu'il sait qu'Eli aime ceux qui font des efforts... Et comme Eli est une des filles les plus importante à mes yeux... si jamais je devais la confier à quelqu'un, ce serait César sans la moindre hésitation, parce que je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Elizabeth...

-Mais ?

-Mais, je ne suis pas le cœur d'Eli, c'est à elle de choisir.

-Le couple d'Eli et César semble parfait à tes yeux...

-Il le sera.

Hermione eut une petite moue peu convaincue.

-Je ne sais pas. Lukas se donne beaucoup de mal pour elle...

-J'en doute ! Ricana alors Harry en pensant encore au benjamin entrain de draguer Padma Patil ce matin.

-Tu ne devrais pas, Lukas aime Eli, mais il sait qu'il doit encore faire ses preuves. Ce n'est pas facile de se comparer à César qui parait tellement parfait. Mais il fait des efforts pour devenir quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui pourrait rendre heureux Eli.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas... il n'en a pas tellement l'air.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il fait actuellement ? Demanda alors Hermione un peu plus froidement.

Elle voulait défendre son Joyeux Luron préféré. Harry secoua négativement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, en fait, il ne s'était pas vraiment interroger, il s'était tout simplement dit que Lukas devait draguer quelque part dans Poudlard...

-Il travaille au village pour gagner de l'argent, et attends, ne m'interromps pas ! Si il fait ça, c'est pour acheter une boite de musique à Eli, apparemment, Lukas a remarqué qu'elle plaisait à Eli... mais elle est franchement au-dessus de son budget, alors il travaille. Alors chaque jour, à 5 heure, je dois aller le chercher près de la Sorcière Borgne et de là l'emmener directement à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il est couvert de bleu, d'écorchure, de déchirure, d'ampoule au pied au main et j'en passe. Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, il le fait parce qu'il le veut, parce qu'il veut prouver qu'Eli n'est pas qu'une passade, que ses sentiments ne sont pas éphémère pour lui !

Harry regarda de nouveau en direction de César et Eli, le garçon caressait tendrement la joue de la brune, pendant que celle-ci se frottait les yeux.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'on parle du même Lukas... Harry soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Je suis pitoyable, je n'arrive même pas à remarquer que mon p'tit frère a tellement changé... c'est peut-être parce que je suis encore marqué par son autre image. Ce n'est pas facile, d'arriver à le voir autrement que comme... le dernier, le peureux, le « p'tit frère »... Mais, il ne faut pas croire que je ne voyais en lui que des défauts ! J'adore Lukas. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir réussi à découvrir ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui-même...

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir. Lui-même ne se connaît pas encore bien, il est hasardeux pour tout ce qu'il fait, il manque encore de confiance en lui, mais je suis sûr qu'il devient de plus en plus mature, parce qu'il sait ce qu'il veut !

-Il veut Eli... au détriment de César alors qu'il sait que César l'aime depuis toujours. Il veut Eli, alors il fera tout pour l'avoir... mai c'est un peu égoïste, non ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste.

-Non, il veut le bonheur d'Eli... si il était sûr que César conviendrait mieux que lui, il ne tenterait même pas sa chance...

-Mais elle hésite, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut... alors il essaye, mais si elle choisit quand même César ? L'interrogea alors Harry, pensif.

-Il m'a dit ceci : « Si elle choisit César ? C'est qu'il lui fera des plus grandes preuves d'amour que moi ! Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que je voulais faire des erreurs, pour pouvoir me relever encore plus fort ! Cette épreuve, je veux pas passer à côté même si je risque tout pour ça... je pourrais tout perdre, mes amis, ma famille, même mes parents en me mettant entre César et Eli... mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais jamais le connaître... l'amour... et alors je deviendrais un vrai Black ! Mais, je ne veux pas juste être un Black, un Joyeux Luron ou un Serpentard... je veux être moi, Lukas, et si je ne me bats pas, je sais que je ne serais jamais libre d'être ce que je veux. ».

Harry enregistra alors les paroles d'Hermione.

-Il n'a vraiment pas pensé à nous en disant ça... soupira alors Harry en se frottant le coup, puis un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Mais je suis très fière de lui... parce qu'il va réaliser le rêve que je ne pourrais jamais réaliser moi-même...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux di...

-Je serais éternellement l'aîné de la famille et le leader des Joyeux Luron ! Parce que j'ai raté mon épreuve pour la liberté moi... malheureusement, on n'a pas de deuxième chance... Bon, il est l'heure, je vais aller chercher Ryan. Salut Hermione.

-Harry ! S'écria alors la jeune fille.

-Garde ça pour toi... et n'y pense pas ; soutient juste Lukas, il a besoin de toi, tu es son pilier, nous, on ne lui serait que des poids à sa liberté recherchée ! Sourit tendrement Harry avant de s'en aller, tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, vers le château.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées...

-Tu dois assurer César si tu veux la garder... souffla alors Harry après mure réflexion.

Les pas d'Harry le conduire alors près du bureau de McGonagal. Et sans s'en rendre comte, il se mit à siffloter, c'était une sorte de tic chez lui, dés qu'il attendait un peu trop longtemps, il sifflait, et puis ça le dé stressait. Il fit les cent pas devant la porte, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer Ryan. Le brun ne s'étonna pas de la présence de son aîné. McGonagal eut une moue méprisante en voyant Harry.

-Fichez le camp tout les deux ! Hors de ma vue !

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et coururent jusqu'à un couloir adjacent. Une fois complètement seul, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire et de se faire l'accolade.

-Alors ? Demanda le bigleux au brun.

-Bah, elle m'a fait la morale, elle a dit que je ne devais pas dire ce genre de chose, que je ne devais pas agir de la sorte, que je ne devais pas obéir à toutes ces conneries et patati et patata, en gros je suis puni comme toi, je deviens son secrétaire personnel !

-Oh, dommage, je suis sûr qu'un rôle de sexcrétaire t'aurait mieux plus ! Se moqua Harry.

Ryan frissonna de la tête au pied.

-Beuh ! Et dire que j'ai dit que chaque soir... oh, je ne préfère même plus y penser !

Harry éclata de rire.

-Bah, dis toi que César va encore être plus gêner que toi !

-Il ne le fera pas, ce n'est pas dans sa nature !

-C'est pas comme si il avait réellement le choix aussi ! Lui rappela alors Harry.

-C'est vrai... d'ailleurs, en parlant de Jules, il est où ?

-Avec ta sœur dans le parc...

-Seulement tous les deux ? Demanda Ryan.

Harry hocha positivement la tête.

-Allons les ennuyer alors ! S'exclama alors Ryan un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le leader des Joyeux Luron secoua alors la tête.

-Toujours aussi possessif avec ta sœur ?

-Evidemment ! Mais tu comprendras mieux quand Rose se fera draguer par un mec ! C'est une impression très désagréable ! Elizabeth est la petite sœur à qui je tiens le plus... c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'on soit jumeau.

Harry ne dit rien, il eut juste un sourire rêveur. Ryan se remit alors en marche, il sautillait joyeusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, dès qu'un élève le voyait, il le félicitait ou l'applaudissait... enfin, presque tous.

-Toi ! S'écria alors Diggory.

-Dig-Dig ! S'exclama Ryan tout sourire et en sautant dans les bras de Diggory qui flancha sous le poids de Ryan. Aïe, gémit le brun en se frottant le genou. Tu me déçois Dig-Dig, je croyais que tu étais plus fort que ça moi ! Quelle déception ! Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre si mon Dig-Dig n'est pas à la hauteur ! Ouin ! Pleura Ryan bruyamment en se frottant les yeux avec les poings comme un petit enfant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les deux Poufsouffle, évidemment, le blond de 4ème était rouge de honte.

-Dégage de là, sale mioche ! Rugit alors Diggory en poussant Ryan sans ménagement. Comment ose-tu rester aussi joyeux ? Tu viens de faire perdre 50 points à Poufsouffle d'un seul coup ! Tu as déshonoré la maison et...

-Pettigrow ! C'était super ! S'exclama alors un 7ème de Poufsouffle qui passait à côté d'eux à ce moment.

Ryan eut un sourire supérieur et regarda Dig-Dig, de manière narquoise, le pauvre 4ème semblait tout d'un coup à cours d'argument.

-Apparemment, tu es le seul Poufsouffle à penser ça ! Les plus vieux ont l'air d'avoir trouvé ça cool ! Se pavana Ryan.

-Crétin, siffla alors le blond avant de tourner les talons et partir dans la direction inverse.

Ryan prit un mouchoir blanc et le secoua dans sa direction, il fit semblant d'être déchiré par la tristesse.

-Tu vas me manquer ! Reviens moi vite Dig-Dig ! Pleurnicha alors Ryan.

Cédric ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus mais il préféra continuer son chemin, il avait compris que tout ce qu'il disait passait au-dessus du jeune Pettigrow. Ryan se tourna vers Harry qui avait un sourire narquois sur le visage, le plus jeune leva alors les mains, les paumes tendues vers Harry.

-J'suis le meilleur ! Que veux-tu ? Personne ne m'arriva à la cheville !

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et ils continuèrent leur chemin tout en parlant de Cédric et des épreuves que lui faisait subir Ryan. C'est comme ça qu'Harry apprit que dans la Maison des Poufsouffles, Diggory était un des élèves les plus apprécié de sa Maison, mais depuis l'arrivé de Ryan, il était descendu dans l'estime de beaucoup parce qu'il cherchait constamment à remettre Ryan sur le droit chemin alors que tous les autres se marraient bien des pitreries de jeune brun. Ils arrivèrent alors tous les deux dans le Hall, Ryan s'arrêta alors brusquement dans le couloir, Harry regarda le Poufsouffle les yeux froncés et il suivit la direction vers laquelle le regard de Ryan était braqué. Il constata alors que César était là, avec un bras autour des épaules d'Eli et parlait avec les amis de celle-ci. Harry regarda alors attentivement le visage de Ryan... celui-ci avait la mâchoire serrée, le point contracté, les sourcils froncés, il se mordait les lèvres dans un geste nerveux... Harry posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, celui-ci regarda alors Harry et inspira profondément et tenta de reprendre son calme...

-Je suis désolé... souffla alors le brun sérieux...

Harry eut un sourire rassurant pour son ami d'enfance. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Ryan d'être sérieux très longtemps, heureusement, ou se ne serait plus Ryan !

- Eli d'Amoooouuurrr ! S'écria alors Ryan tout sourire en courant vers sa sœur, les bras grand écarté.

La jeune fille, quand elle vit son frère foncé vers elle comme ça, pâlît dangereusement et tenta de s'enfuir, mais, malheureusement pour elle, Ryan était rapide. Il l'attrapa alors et se mit à l'embrasser d'un gros bisou sonore et baveux.

-Arrête ! S'écria alors sa jumelle en le frappant de ses petits poings.

Après un long moment, Ryan consentit à relâcher sa pauvre sœur qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Espèce de malade ! Dit-elle tout en s'éloignant prudemment de lui et en allant se réfugier près d'Harry.

-Mais, tu me brise le cœur, fit Ryan avec des yeux larmoyant, en baissant la tête tout dépité et en se tortillant le corps pour apitoyer sa sœur.

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent alors de rire devant le cirque de Ryan qui fit finalement une révérence.

-Immonde crapule, cracha alors sa sœur en s'aggripant à Harry et en le mettant devant lui comme un bouclier.

-T'es mézante zavec moi ! Zozota alors Ryan. Ze t'aime plus !

-ça me fera des vacances ! Riposta alors Elizabeth.

-Ze vais le dire à papa et mama !

Harry préféra alors les laisser se chamailler l'un l'autre et se tourna alors vers César avec un sourire machiavélique, César fronça alors les sourcils, avant de verdir brusquement...

-Heu... Lupin, je te trouve... heu, comment dire... vert... souffla alors Ron en s'éloignant prudemment du jeune Lupin.

-Tu veux un peu d'eau ? S'inquiéta également Neville qui avait aussi pris ses distances...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... maintenant, Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je me tâte... sourit Harry tout en se tâtant le menton, il faisait durer exprès le supplice de son ami.

-Bon, je vais me préparer psychologiquement... mais avant Harry. Quand tu reparleras à ma sœur, dis lui bien que je la maudis !

-Je lui passerai le message !

César partit alors. Ryan et Eli sortirent alors de leur petit monde car ils constatèrent la disparition de leur ami.

-Ou est partit Cé... commença alors la brune.

-César ? S'écria alors Ryan, il regarda alors partout avec une expression apeuré. César ! Où est tu partis, reviens ! Vite, des affiches ! C'est une disparition, un kidnapping peut-être !

Ryan partit alors dans son délire. Harry secoua la tête.

-Je pense que son cas est désespéré, avoua alors Harry en soupirant.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le constates ? Soupira alors Eli en roulant des yeux, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux accablés par la stupidité de son frère.

D'ailleurs celui-ci collait des affiches de César aux murs.

-J'offre une rançon pour toutes personnes qui me dira où est mon César ! Cria-t-il avant de se diriger vers des élèves de 3ème avec une photo de son ami.

-Il est cool ! Dirent alors en même temps Neville et Ron.

-Hum, j'opterais plus pour le terme fou ! Avisa alors Harry, tout en observant Ryan, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

-C'est un petit animal sauvage plutôt ! Reprit Eli.

Ils regardèrent alors Eli curieusement avant de tous hocher la tête et de se mettre à pouffer de rire.

-Au fait, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette César, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda curieusement Hermione, qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation en direction d'Harry.

-C'est une surprise ! Badina alors Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Disons seulement que c'est son épreuve à lui !

-Ce qui veut dire ? L'interrogea Hermione.

-Que Ryan a déjà passé la sienne mais pas encore César !

-Oh, ça promet d'être très « divertissant » alors, pouffa Hermione.

-Tiens, tiens, ne serai-ce pas une attitude de dévergondage Miss Granger ?! S'incrusta alors Ryan en posant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune Gryffondor avec un air de conspirateur.

Hermione rentra alors dans le petit délire de Ryan.

-S'il vous plait Mr Pettigrow, ne le dites à personne, ceci doit rester secret ! Le supplia Hermione, les yeux larmoyants.

Neville, Ron et Eli pouffèrent, Harry eut un petit sourire pour la forme, mais il était un tantinet crispé...

-Sachez que le prix de mon silence vaut chère mademoiselle ! Dit très sérieusement Ryan en prenant un air très pro.

-Votre prix sera le mien ! Répondit aussi tôt Hermione avec un air désespéré, en s'agrippant à la chemise de Ryan.

-Un baiser, voilà tout ce que je demande !

Ryan ferma alors les yeux et tendit la bouche en cul-de-poule d'une manière exagérée. Harry fronça les sourcils, ce petit jeu tout d'un coup ne l'amusait plus tellement... Hermione se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ryan eut une petite moue déçue.

-ça ne rachète qu'à moitié mon silence ça ! Bouda alors le Poufsouffle avant de faire un clin d'œil à Hermione qui pouffa de rire, toujours très proche de Ryan.

Mais ils ne purent continuer plus longtemps leur conversation car César fit son entrée. Harry se frotta les mains de plaisir et fit un clin d'œil à Eli avant de donner sa caméra à Ryan qui prit aussi tôt l'objectif et se rapprocha de César l'objet braqué dans sa direction. Le blond avait changé de vêtement, plus moulant, plus classe, il avait une chemise blanche transparente, un jeans noir très moulant soutenu par une ceinture noir. Par-dessus sa chemise blanche, il avait une veste noire. Il avait mis des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux et avait mit du gel, fait rare, il paraissait incroyablement à l'aise, il abordait un sourire supérieur et très provocateur. Il se mit alors au milieu du Hall et fit apparaître une table à l'aide de sa baguette et monta dessus. Il se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde.

-Depuis le début de l'année, je me retiens, j'avoue que c'est vraiment dur pour moi, mais maintenant, je n'en peux plus, j'en ai tellement besoin, c'est devenu vital pour moi de vous le dire... commença alors César d'une voix plus grave, plus sensuel. Chez moi, je me balade peu vêtue si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Dit le jeune homme en levant un sourcil de manière suggestive. Et maintenant, je craque, alors, plutôt que de rester seul dans mon coin, je vais faire spécialement pour vous un... César se mordit les lèvres mais pas de manière stressé, d'une manière plus érotique. Strip-tease !

Les filles de première présentes s'agglutinèrent aussi tôt, Ryan qui avait la caméra en main appuya alors sur un bouton, une musique se fit alors entendre : Stay de Maurice Williams et the Zodiacs. Sur les premières mesures, César se mit à se déhancher tout en enlevant très lentement sa veste.

_**Stay** _Reste

_**Just a little bit longer** _Juste un peu plus longtemps

_**Please, please, please,**_

**_Please, please_**S'il te plait 5X

_**Tell me you're going to...** _Raconte moi où tu vas (pas totalement sûr pour ça)

César lança alors sa veste dans la foule de fille qui s'était formée. En très peu de temps, le message que César faisait un strip-tease dans le Hall c'était fait savoir et des filles étaient sorties de la Grande Salle pour venir voir ce « spectacle...». César continuait de se déhancher sur les paroles de cette chanson qu'il avait écoutée dans sa jeunesse avec Lily. Il commença alors à déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise transparante. Harry ricana en voyant les filles pousser un petit cri, mais il arrêta aussi tôt car il était fusillé par le regard d'Eli. Harry garda le silence, tout en regardant César se démerder plutôt bien, il constata également que dans la foule, il y avait même des 2ème et des 3ème venues pour le voir...Des plus vieux de Serdaigles étaient également présent et faisaient beaucoup de bruit en poussant des cris d'encouragement pour César qui leva le pouce dans leur direction. Il ouvrit sa chemise et la fit glisser le long de son corps tout en remuant son bassin de manière langoureuse... les filles les plus près de la table se disputèrent pour la récupérer lorsqu'elle tomba sur la table... Il y avait de plus en plus d'agitation, ce qui faisait qu'Harry n'entendait plus que la chanson par intermède.

_...**If we have another dance** _Si nous avons une autre dance

_**Just one more** _Juste une de plus

**_One more time..._** Encore une fois

César se mit alors à déboutonner les premiers boutons de son jeans noir. Nouveaux cris hystériques. Harry eut un sourire moqueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que même Hermione s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir le spectacle...

_...**Won't you press your sweat lips**_

_**To mine** _Ne veux-tu pas appuyer tes lèvres sucrées sur moi

_**Won't you say you love me**_

**_All of the time..._** (1)Ne veux-tu pas dire que tu m'aimes tout le temps.

César avait finalement finit d'enlever son jeans et le tenait au-dessus de sa tête comme un trophée, il avait comme sous-vêtement un boxer noir. Il balança alors son jeans vers des plus vieux de Serdaigle avec un sourire ravi. La chanson se termina à ce moment là, il y eut alors quelques cris de déceptions parmis les filles. Le blond se racla de nouveau la gorge pour récupérer l'attention de tout le monde.

-Personne n'aurait envie de masser mon corps d'Adonis avec cette huile ? Suggéra alors César tout en haussant un sourcil de manière provocatrice.

Aussi tôt quelques filles, devenues un grain hystériques, grimpèrent sur la table pour plaquer César sur la table et se mettre à l'ouvrage, sous les éclats de rire du blond. Eli partit à ce moment là l'air très fâchée... Harry se gratta alors confusément la tête, si il n'avait pas autant de soucis en tête, il aurait été aidé Eli mais... il avait son propre problème à régler... on était samedi, et il devait bientôt partir...

-Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ? Demanda alors Hermione au côté d'Harry.

Le garçon la regarda avec une petite moue, il semblait hésitant.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir le temps, il est presque 5 heures... lui fit-il finalement remarquer en lui tendant sa montre.

-Tant pis, j'espère que ça ira pour elle... souffla Hermione l'air inquiète.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Eli à un fort caractère, elle saura s'en remettre toute seule.

-------------

D'un pas colérique, Eli marchait dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de but, mais elle tentait tout de même d'éviter la foule d'élève plaisantant et rigolant des exploits des « Joyeux Lurons ».

-Sale peste de Julia ! Souffla-t-elle en se rappelant que c'était sa jeune amie qui avait eue cette sale idée. La prochaine fois que je la voie je l'étripe ! Ragea-t-elle en shootant dans une armure par dépit.

Mais elle regretta assez rapidement son geste, elle eut une grimace de douleur et du s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche tout en se tenant le pied droit. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais elle les effaça d'un revers de main colérique. Elle se laissa alors glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux, pour ne penser à rien, pour tenter d'oublier dans quelle merde elle s'était fourrée toute seule ! Puis un bruit de pas lui fit redresser l'oreille, il ouvrit alors un œil pour voir qui venait, elle fut alors surprise de voir Hermione, Eli par prudence préféra se glisser le long de l'armure qu'elle avait frappé pour voir où allait son amie avec un air si embêtée. De plus, sa condisciple n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards prudents dans les alentours, l'air sur ses gardes. Eli était piquée au vif, elle était de nature curieuse, après tout, elle n'était pas la fille d'un Maraudeur pour rien. Elle décida de suivre discrètement la brune qui ne remarqua à aucun moment sa présence. Elles arrivèrent alors aux 3ème étage, la jeune Pettigrow fronça les sourcils, elle se demandait pourquoi Hermione allait près de la Sorcière Borgne.

« Elle ne connaît quand même pas le passage !? » pensa Eli, en appuyant son regard sur son amie qui se dirigeait juste à droite de la Sorcière Borgne.

Puis, Hermione jeta un dernier regard circulaire avant de tendre la main vers le mur... mais la main, de la jeune Gryffondor, n'atteint pas le mur car il y avait quelque chose de solide et _d'invisible_ à cet endroit. Hermione enleva alors d'un geste brusque une cape d'invisibilité, Eli fronça les sourcils en découvrant Lukas, étendu au sol l'air complètement exténué. Le noir de cheveux était vraiment crasseux, jamais Eli ne l'avait vu dans un état si pitoyable avant... son jeans était troué et boueux, son t-shirt était plaqué contre lui tellement il semblait avoir sué... il avait également une légère cicatrise sur la joue et avait plein de petite égratignure sur ses bras

Hermione se pencha alors vers le jeune Serpentard en observant les blessures de son ami l'air tracassée et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

-Lukas, souffla-t-elle tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Le garçon ouvrit un œil et fit un sourire quand il constata que c'était Hermione.

-S'lut, murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Montre moi tes mains ! Ordonna alors Hermione.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça va mieux maintenant Mione...

-Ce n'était pas une question Lukas !

Lukas se mordit alors les lèvres et tendit doucement ses mains vers Hermione, Eli, qui était assez bien mise pour avoir une vue directe sur les mains du jeune garçon, sursauta en voyant les mains de son ami d'enfance. Les mains du plus jeune du groupe, étaient rouges de sang, elles avaient des éraflures et des cloches un peu partout.

-Et c'est ça que tu appelles « mieux » ? S'écria alors Hermione scandalisé.

Lukas baissa la tête comme un petit enfant prit en faute.

-Allons à l'infirmerie, tu dois te reposer ! Tu as de la chance que Mme Pomfresh ne pose pas de question en te voyant revenir tous les jours dans cet état ! Dit Hermione pour lui faire la morale.

-Bah, c'est parce que j'ai de beaux yeux ! Sourit avec arrogance le jeune Black. Aucune femme ne me résiste ! Ni elle, ni toi !

Hermione lui lança un regard perçant que le Serpentard ignora, elle soupira puis aida le jeune homme à se relever. Ils se mirent lentement en marche, Lukas devait s'appuyer sur Hermione pour rester stable, Elizabeth remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème...

-Tu t'es juste blessé les mains aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors Hermione qui avait eut la même intuition qu'Eli.

-Moui... répondit Lukas en s'appuyant sur la Gryffondor. Mais j'avoue que j'ai mal à peu près à toutes les articulations de mon corps !

-Quelle idée aussi de faire ce boulot !

-Hé hé.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ? S'énerva alors Hermione.

Lukas sourit de toutes ses dents, Hermione regarda alors droit devant elle tout en roulant des yeux, et juste à ce moment, une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage du benjamin. Eli décida de sortir de sa cachette et d'intervenir à cet instant en les dépassant.

-Eli ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux avec surprise et en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Eli ignora leur tête surprise et se planta devant Lukas.

-Ta jambe droite, montre la moi !

-Quoi ? S'étonna alors Lukas en lançant des regards un peu partout autour de lui cherchant une issue de secours...

Hermione parut réfléchir au parole de la jumelle de Ryan un instant, puis son visage s'éclaire.

-Lukas ! Tu t'es encore blessé la jambe ? S'écria-t-elle alors tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Bah...

Le garçon marcha alors jusqu'au mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser, il releva alors délicatement son jeans boueux. Eli se pencha sur la jambe sanglante de son ami, elle sortit alors de sa veste une petite fiole, elle enleva le bouchon de liège avec ses dents et versa une goûte de sa potion sur la blessure de Lukas qui se referma aussi tôt.

-Merci... souffla alors le garçon la tête baissé.

Eli ne répondit pas, elle se releva et partit dans la direction opposée, sans leur lancer un autre regard.

-------------

Harry venait de quitter Poudlard... il était allé dans le bureau du Directeur et avait pris le même Portoloin que les fois précédentes : un ballon de football crevé. Dumbledore lui avait fait un sourire encourageant, Harry n'avait pu répondre que par un sourire crispé... La punition de sa mère était la plus cruelle qu'il soit pour lui... et juste le fait de savoir où le menait ce Portoloin lui donnait envie de vider son intestin. Dumbledore lui lança un regard désolé, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, les parents des élèves avaient toutes autorités sur leurs enfants...

L'aîné des Joyeux Lurons était en Cornouille, il marchait le long d'un chemin boueux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, comme à chaque fois, une lutte entre sa conscience et son cœur faisait rage en lui... sa conscience lui criait de faire demi-tour et de reprendre le Portoloin, il savait que Dumbledore ne dirait rien... mais son cœur lui ordonnait d'aller la voir... Et comme les autres fois, sans vraiment l'avoir réaliser, il était déjà devant la porte du porche de la grande demeure. D'un geste d'automate, il frappa une fois, doucement, sa conscience espérait que personne ne l'entendrait mais...

La porte s'ouvrit, une personne du personnelle se tenait près de la porte, Harry se frotta les pieds sur la carpette, l'homme lui lança un regard peu amical mais Harry était habitué à présent...

-Merci, souffla-t-il avant de continuer son chemin, la tête toujours baissée.

L'homme ne dit rien et repartit aussi tôt dans l'immense demeure. La première fois qu'il était venu, Harry s'était perdu, maintenant, il connaissait le chemin par cœur pour aller jusqu'à _sa_ chambre. Une fois devant la porte, Harry hésita, il déglutit, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir la porte sans frapper, il n'en avait pas besoin... sur la porte, on pouvait juste lire : Catherine.P.

La chambre était sombre, Harry se dirigea aussi tôt vers la fenêtre et ouvrit alors les rideaux, c'était toujours la première chose qu'il faisait, pour se donner du courage, et pour que la scène qu'il voyait soit moins macabre...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la chambre, une fille... elle était accroupie sur son lit et se balançait doucement, les yeux hagards. La jeune fille avait les cheveux emmêlés, elle portait une robe de nuit.

-Salut Catherine, commença alors Harry avec un semblant de sourire sur le visage. Tu sais, beaucoup d'événement ce sont encore passés cette semaine à Poudlard ! Le plus important est que c'est mon groupe qui a eu les meilleurs points à l'exposé de McGo, 4/5, c'est pas mal, hein ? Enfin, on a déchiré et en plus, j'avais fait un pari de Joyeux Lurons sur ce devoir, César et Ryan ont déjà passé leurs gages, Lukas se sera lundi... c'était vraiment... Harry déglutit... très marrant, je me suis bien marré. C'est même Julia qui m'a donné l'idée de faire ses gages là, tu sais comme elle est déjantée ! Aussi non, hier soir, on s'est vu avec les 3 autres mecs pour mettre au point notre propre Carte du Château ! Je me réjouie que tout soit finit, quand se sera fait, je te la montrerais, elle devrait te plaire ! Si tu veux, je te la donnerais même quand tu... quand tu... viendras aussi nous rejoindre à Poudlard...

Harry regarda alors Catherine, elle se balançait toujours de la même manière, il ne savait pas dire si elle l'avait compris, ou même tout simplement entendu... Harry inspira alors un grand coup et recommença à parler.

-J'ai été à Pré-au-Lard avant-hier, j'ai réussit à avoir une dent de Dragon, je l'ai gagné à un jeu de carte avec un personne dont je n'ai pas vu le visage, c'était dans un coin peu fréquentable. Ma potion pour respirer sous l'eau devrait bientôt être prête, il ne me manque plus qu'une écaille de sirène, normalement, je dois la mettre au dernier moment dans la potion, je devrais la recevoir lundi après-midi ! En plus, comme tu le sais, lundi c'est l'anniversaire de nos deux jumeaux favoris Elizabeth et Ryan ! J'ai le cadeau de Ryan, du chocolat de Belgique, tu sais comme il raffole de la bouffe, pour Eli, j'ai repéré un truc pas mal au Chemin de Traverse, il faut que j'y retourne demain... ce soir peut-être, si j'en ai le courage.

Catherine se balançait toujours avec la même cadence, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se remettre à parler de nouveau à toute allure.

-Tu sais quoi Catherine ? Lukas aime Eli... enfin, aimer, c'est peut-être un peu fort ! Bien sûr César ne le sait pas ! Et Ryan non plus ! Enfin, tu les connais, tu sais comme ils pètent un câble pour tout ce qui concerne Elizabeth... et... et...

Harry se tut, il se mordit alors les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il se mit alors à pleurer.

-Je suis tellement navré Catherine ! Si... si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche à l'époque, tu ne serais pas ici ! Mais je te jure que je fais tout pour devenir plus fort Catherine, je te jure ! C'est moi qui assume tout, je prends soin de tout le monde, je prends pour tout le monde ! Je fais pour eux ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire pour toi ! Je fais tout pour m'améliorer, si seulement tu pouvais comprendre ça Catherine ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Chaque jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi ! A ce jour où je n'ai pas su te sauver ! Pardon, pardon, pardon...

Harry était accroupis sur le sol, ses larmes coulaient le long de sa joue, ses yeux étaient brouillés par ses larmes...

-Harry ? Dit alors Catherine.

Harry releva aussi tôt la tête et se dirigea vers Catherine en trébuchant mais il se remit sur pied aussi tôt.

-Oui ?

-Harry ? Répéta alors Catherine, ses secouements étant plus violant. Harry ! Hurla alors Catherine. J'ai peur Harry, viens me sauver ! HARRY !

Harry entoura Catherine de ses bras et essaya de la calmer, mais la petite fille se débattit, aussi tôt, deux infirmières arrivèrent, une maintenu Catherine et l'autre dégagea le bras de la petite fille avant de lui faire une piqûre. Catherine se calma aussi tôt et se remit à faire ses longs et lents balancements. Les infirmières quittèrent la pièce et se remirent à leurs taches. Harry regarda une dernière fois Catherine et quitta la pièce, il s'appuya sur le mur d'en face et vomit.

-ça va jeune homme ? Demanda alors une des deux infirmières.

-Non...

-Ce n'est pas facile de voir une personne de sa famille dans cet état, mais, elle se remettra certainement un jour ne vous en...

-Mais taisez-vous ! S'emporta alors Harry. Peut-être qu'elle s'en remettra un jour, mais moi jamais, je n'y arriverais jamais ! Parce que tout est de ma faute ! Je suis coupable et c'est elle qui paye mon erreur ! C'est elle qui souffre, c'est elle qui est dans cet hôpital psychiatrique ! Je donnerais tout pour être à sa place ! Pour payer ma propre erreur, mais c'est elle ! Elle a tout juste 8 ans et ça fait déjà trois ans qu'elle est dans cet état et rien n'a changé... c'est ma petite sœur vous savez... je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger ma petite sœur...

Harry regarda alors l'infirmière avec un regard blessé, et il s'évanouit...

-------------

A Poudlard, Lukas et Hermione venait enfin d'arriver devant l'infirmerie, ils n'avaient pas parler depuis leur rencontre avec Eli... mais Lukas depuis cet instant semblait crispé... Hermione poussa alors la porte de l'infirmerie et Lukas franchit clopin-clopant la porte.

-Tiens, tiens, mon habitué du moment ! Sourit Pomfresh en le voyant arriver accompagné d'Hermione. Je viens de finir de préparer votre onguent justement, je me demandais quand vous arriveriez ! Mettez-vous dans votre lit habituel !

Lukas se dirigea vers le deuxième lit à droite.

-Je ne me savais pas si attendu par vous Pompom, sourit avec arrogance Lukas une fois assis sur « son » lit.

-Que voulez-vous jeune Black, il n'y a pas beaucoup de blessé cette semaine, disons que vous pimentez ma semaine paisible ! Mais j'attends d'ici peu la visite de mon malade préféré, il ne tient pas une semaine sans venir me voir au moins une fois !

-Et ce n'est même pas moi ? S'écria Lukas en faisant une tête de merlan fris.

-Désolée de vous le dire, mais non.

-Autant allez me pendre alors, je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette terre ! Se plaignit Lukas avant de sa coucher sur le lit.

-Je me sens de trop, soupira alors Hermione tout en roulant des yeux.

Lukas lui fit en clin d'œil discret. Mme Pomfresh était allé dans sa remise pour prendre son onguent.

-Enlevez votre chemise Mr Black !

-Et les préliminaires ?

-Mr Black ! S'écria l'infirmière en devenant un peu rouge.

-Je me sens vraiment de trop, je vais partir comme on n'a plus besoin de moi !

-Merci encore Mione ! Sourit Lukas. T'es la fille la plus chouette... après Rosie, Julia, Raven, Claire et... et Elizabeth !

Hermione lui tira la langue et quitta la pièce, Lukas avait pris un air rêveur depuis qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa grande sœur... Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Un souci Mr Black ? Demanda alors Mme Pomfresh. Couchez-vous sur le ventre.

-Non, ça va...

-Vous êtes aussi mauvais menteur que votre ami Harry !

-Vous l'appelez par son prénom ? C'est lui votre chouchou alors ?

-En effet.

-Je vais devoir lui lancer un duel pour vous alors ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Lukas.

L'infirmière se mit à rigoler.

-Je ne pensais pas être votre genre Mr Black !

-Toutes les filles sont mon genre ! Se vanta alors le jeune Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Mr Black !

Lukas allait répondre mais une agitation inhabituelle se déroulait devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Mm Pomfresh se leva alors et ferma le rideau autour du lit de Lukas qui la remercia d'un regard, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il se faisait passer un onguent par Pomfresh ! Mais il tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? S'épouvanta alors Pomfresh.

-Allons dans un endroit esseulé s'il vous plait ! Répondit alors le Directeur.

-Bien ! Amenez-le dans mon bureau alors.

Lukas était surpris, le Directeur qui se déplaçait de lui-même dans l'infirmerie, il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'assez grave... Mme Pomfresh revint à cet instant auprès de lui et elle referma l'onguent.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne saurais pas finir ça maintenant ! Restez encore jusqu'à ce que j'en ai finit avec mon autre patient.

-C'est grave ? C'est qui ?

-Personne...

-Personne ? Désolé mais je ne connais pas de Personne...

-Arrêtez de faire le zouave Mr Black !

L'infirmière le quitta alors. Lukas soupira et ferma les yeux, il était quand même bien là. Mais un léger bruit de pas lui fit tendre l'oreille... quelqu'un était dans l'infirmerie. Il se redressa pour voir qui était là et tira brusquement le rideau histoire de faire peur au nouvel arrivant.

-Eli ? S'écria alors Lukas en reconnaissant aussi tôt la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Chut ! Dit Eli en le poussant vers le lit et en fermant le rideau derrière elle.

-Quoi « chut » ? Tu peux être là non ?

-Tu parles ! L'infirmerie est bloquée par quelques profs dehors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais bon, j'avais envie de te voir alors...

-Alors ?

-J'ai réussi à passer, c'est tout.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Moui...

-Oh, mais moi pas, pas de chance !

Eli fronça les sourcils et regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux de son ami.

-Comment ça ? Dit-elle vexée.

-Voilà, j'aime mieux ça, même si tu râles, au moins là, tu me regardes en face ! Alors ?

-Je voulais savoir comment tu t'étais fait tes blessures ?

-En travaillant pardi !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour le fric évidemment, j'en avais besoin alors j'ai trouvé un boulot... tu te rappelles quand on a été à Pré-au-Lard, on a vu qu'il y avait quelques travaux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, ils construisent des nouveaux bâtiments, le quartier connaît un essor en ce moment, donc ils ont besoin de mains d'œuvre, j'ai été pris en temps qu'apprentis, je leur ai dit que j'avais 16 ans alors ils m'ont pris ! S'exclama Lukas avec arrogance.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu demander qu'on te passe du fric !

-Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas dépendre du fric des autres moi, j'ai ma fierté !

-Crétin !

-C'est pas gentil alors que je fais tout ça pour toi ! Lukas rougit aussi tôt. Enfin... non, pas vraiment, mais... c'est compliqué.

-Pour moi ?

-Hum.

-ça veut dire quoi ça « hum » ?

-ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

-C'est très clair !

-Oh tais-toi, tu le sauras bientôt.

Il y eut alors un silence entre les deux jeunes.

-Dis, comme t'es là, tu pourrais servir à quelque chose pour une fois ! Sourit alors Lukas en prenant son onguent.

-Comment ça pour une fois ? Râla Eli.

-Tu n'aurais pas envie de me passer cet onguent sur le corps ? J'ai un peu mal partout si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et ce serait très sympa de bien vouloir me rendre ce service !

Eli leva les yeux au ciel et prit l'onguent.

-Couche-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se mit alors accroupit sur Lukas et se mit à lui passer l'onguent. Quand la main de la brune rentra en contact avec Lukas, celui-ci frissonna, il ferma les yeux, la pommade le détendait. Eli le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

-Eli ? Souffla alors le jeune homme.

-Oui ?

-T'es vraiment celle avec qui je préfère être, avoua alors Lukas.

Eli eut un sourire victorieux.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Non.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, au calme, ensemble, de manière paisible. Sans se douter que juste dans le bureau d'à côté, Harry refusait de se réveiller...

----------------------------------------------- fin -----------------------------------------------

(1). J'suis légèrement fan de cette chanson, peut-être parce que j'aimais bien le film dans lequel j'ai entendu cette chanson pour la première fois... c'était Dirty Dancing, j'ai adoré le passage où on entends cette chanson.

**Note de Sheena China :**

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. J'ai été lente, très lente même, pour publier ce nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai aucune excuse d'être aussi en retard ! Enfin, si un peu, mais bon, c'est mon problème, j'aurais du mieux gérer mon temps mais ce n'est pas toujours facile...

Mais ne parlons pas trop de ça parce que je sens déjà que je vais me faire fortement vilipender !

Je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus triste et marrant à la fois, enfin, de mon point de vue, comme je ne me rappelle pas vraiment des chaps précédent, j'ai pas la meilleure des mémoires, même pour mes propres histoires ! Honte sur moi !

Enfin, parlons de ce nouveau chapitre plus en détaille ! Franchement, j'ai adoré Ryan dans ce chap, plus que les autres, ça m'a fait trop rire de le faire intervenir, de lui faire faire toutes les conneries que je voulais...

Sinon, la scène qui a été le plus dur pour moi était celle avec Catherine, j'ai du me contrôler pour qu'on ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'Harry pensait au fond de lui, je suis restée à fond dans la description pour ne pas qu'on découvre comment Catherine est arrivé là-bas, je ne vous ai donné aucun indice, désolée, vous allez devoir fantasmer là-dessus par vous-même. Et Catherine, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop exagéré seulement... de mon côté, j'étais au bord des larmes, peut-être parce que je suis hyper sensible, je devrais arrêter de faire des trucs dramatique, mais si il n'y a pas de drame, la fic n'a aucun intérêt et ça donnerait des personnages fades. Enfin, on sait que c'est parce qu'Harry ce sent coupable qu'il surprotége les autres et assume tout. Au moins, vous avez appris ça ! Mais le pire là-dedans, c'est quand je vais faire le Flash Back ! Malheur, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser !

Sinon, parlons de chose plus joyeuse ! Le passage des gages, là j'ai trop adoré, je me suis bien marré. J'ai fait fort, je crois que je me suis défoulée à fond là-dedans parce que je savais que plus tard viendrait le passage avec Catherine... Mais j'avoue que je suis fière de moi, Ryan et César ont déchiré, ils ont été à fond dans leurs personnages ! En même temps, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix...

Que dire d'autre ! Ah oui, Elizabeth-César-Lukas. Un beau petit triangle, mon premier, le second, vous n'allez pas apprécier... je pense... Ça va, je n'ai pas trop avancé les choses avec ce premier triangle. Je suis resté sage. Le prochain chap si mes souvenirs sont bon vont faire avancer les choses avec l'anniversaire d'Eli... ça va devenir chaud... Mais préparé vous à me détester à la fin du chap, car un personnage va être entre la vie et la mort ! Non, non, je ne déconne pas ! Et c'est à cause de cet événement que notre deuxième triangle amoureux va se créer. Oh, je suis diaboliquement machiavélique ! Vous allez encore plus me détester que pour mon retard !

Mais ne vous hâtez pas trop, je l'aurais finit dans deux trois mois le prochain chap, avec de la chance ! Il me faut une marge moi, en plus, on approche doucement et lentement des exams, il faut que je me prépare !

Enfin, voilà, merci de votre patience et j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié ce chap !

Sheena China

**Réponse aux reviews maintenant :**

Tout d'abord, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu, il faut vraiment que je m'organise un peu mieux moi !

**Annabelle : **Désolée du retard, je sais bien que tu adores ma fic en plus... Enfin, merci du message, ça m'oblige à faire un effort et à me mettre devant mon ordi pour vous taper l'histoire ! A plus.

**Rini : **Merci de ton message, ça fait plaisir que d'autres trouvent mes personnages intéressants.

**Fumsteack: **Hello à toi,mercide ton message, ça me fait plaisir et contente que tu trouves mon histoire bien ! Mais c'est du boulot quand même ! Allez, merci, à plus, peut-être sur msn.

**Katia : **Salut, je suis désolée, mais je ne sais plus du tout si je t'ai répondu ou pas... enfin, si non, mercide ton message. C'est vrai que j'ai fort changé l'histoire initiale, mais ça n'a pas trop l'air de déplaire et puis, je ne voulais pas que tout soit prévisible à l'avance ! Aussi non, c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont longs mais ils pourraient l'être encore plus si j'étais mieux inspirée... enfin, j'trouve que c'est déjà pas mal moi ! Allez, encore merci et à la prochaine j'espère.

**Estelle01PotMal : **Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu ou pas... je suis désolée de ne pas m'en rappeler. Enfin, si non, merci encore à toi de me soutenir pour cette fic. Ton message me fait toujours plaisir ! Encore merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chap t'auras plus autant que les autres.

**Adenoide : **Encore une courageuse, bravo d'avoir relu ma fic, moi je n'y arrive pas, ça me prend la tête, j'ai déjà du l'écrire, que ne me demande pas de relire !lol. C'est vrai que les profs doivent avoir du courage, ici également, tu as pu constater que je fais souffrir McGo, la pauvre, se faire embrasser par Ryan ! J'ai peut-être un peu exagérer ce passage, mais bon, j'me suis bien poilé alors tant pis ! Pour Neville, bah, c'est vrai que c'est un trouillard, et que j'en parle peu pour l'instant. Mais lui aussi va évoluer. On va l'aider. Et sinon, Severus haïssait vraiment James en effet. Enfin, merci de ton message, à la prochaine fois peut-être.

**Fanny :** Contente que ma fic te plaise, désolée que la suite arrive si tard, j'suis pas vraiment une rapide, tu pourras le constater par toi-même. Mais bon, il faut prendre son temps pour écrire une fic comme ça, si je faisais ça trop rapidement, elle ne serait plus aussi bonne ! Enfin, peut-être à la prochaine.

**Mat :** Salut, happy que ma fic te plaise. Merci de trouver la psycho de mes personnages travailler, c'est vrai que j'ai du faire un effort pour ça quand même, j'essaye de respecter le fait qu'ils aient 11 ans, même si des fois je dois me contrôler pour qu'ils n'agissent pas comme ceux de mon age... Pour la trame du tome 1... En fait, non, je n'oublie pas... c'est juste que c'est Neville qui vit tout ça, les Joyeux Lurons ne vivent pas ce que vit le Survivent. Disons que si tu veux correspondre au livre je suis avant « Halloween ». Peut-être que je parlerais du duel de minuit aussi au prochain chap. Enfin, je verrais, comme tu dis, c'est moi la boss !lol. Enfin, merci, à la prochaine peut-être. Au fait, au passage j'aime bien le nom de Mat, c'est un de mes personnages récurrents d'ailleurs. A plus.


	10. Ecouter son coeur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent en grande partie à la génialissime J.. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit, assez tordu pour ce chapitre je l'avoue, ainsi que les événements qui s'y produise, plus triste...

**Résumer :** Bah, c'est un A.U qui se déroule en première anneé d'Harry avec de nouveaux personnages... je jure de faire un meileur résumé la prochaine fois...

**Personnage :**

Harry Potter : Fils aîné de James Potter. Leader des Joyeux Lurons (Clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics). Aîné de sa famille et de toutes les autres familles. Il protège sans compter les plus jeunes que lui. Cache un secret à ses amis. Appelé plus souvent Potty ou AJ. Essaye de ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments mais a du mal à les cacher à Hermione... Récemment, il doit faire une punition imposée par sa mère le samedi soir… Il a été pris pour être le Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Travaille activement pour gagner tous ses paris avec ses amis. À une sœur malade mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

César Lupin : Fils aîné de Rémus, un des Joyeux Lurons. Il est le cerveau du groupe mais agit comme un rebelle. C'est lui qui comprend le mieux Harry et les autres car c'est un observateur. Appelé Jules (Jules César pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris). Il commence à bien s'entendre avec Hermione. C'est en quelque sorte la tête pensante des mauvais coups. C'est également lui le plus timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. On vient d'apprendre qu'il est amoureux depuis sa plus tendre enfance d'Eli.

Ryan Pettigrow : Fils aîné de Peter, c'est également un Joyeux Lurons. C'est lui qui distrait les gens quand ses amis font une connerie. Surnommé Soldat (Clin d'œil au film _il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_). Très protecteur avec sa sœur, il peut paraître quelquefois sans cœur mais est malgré tout profondément attaché à Harry. Peut se montrer dragueur dans ses heures perdues. C'est lui le clown du groupe et est assez fier de ça, il apprécie également beaucoup Hermione...

Elizabeth Pettigrow : Sœur jumelle de Ryan. Elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que son frère mais à un sale caractère comme lui. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec les garçons qu'elle trouve puérils. Elle va finalement avec Hermione, Neville et Ron. Amoureuse de César depuis son enfance, elle a toujours caché ses sentiments... Un sentiment de jalousie s'empare d'Eli quand elle voit qu'Harry et Hermione se sont rapprochés. Elle est troublée par les changements de Lukas et un léger béguin commence entre elle et le plus jeune du groupe...

Lukas Black : Aîné de Sirius mais c'est lui le plus jeune du quatuor. Il est protégé par tous et est un peu capricieux avec les autres. Il a un côté dominateur vis-à-vis d'Harry qu'il ne supporte pas partager, mais en même temps il serait capable de tout pour son ami. Son surnom est Dark (obscurité en Anglais). On vient d'apprendre que c'était celui qui devinait le mieux Harry et que c'était également lui qui s'inquiétait à chaque fois de ce qu'il pouvait arriver au bigleux. On a découvert une facette plus fragile de sa personnalité… s'il était si profondément attaché à Harry c'est parce qu'il craignait de se faire rejeter par les autres. À des vues sur Elizabeth. Il aurait été amoureux de Rose Potter par le passé.

Hermione Granger : Jeune fille à Gryffondor, enfant de Moldue. Elle s'entend bien avec Eli, Ron et Neville. Elle est respectée par les Joyeux Lurons, surtout par Harry. Elle a d'ailleurs une relation privilégiée avec ce dernier. Elle est la seule qui a réussi à faire réagir Harry face à l'injustice qui l'accable. À présent, elle va même avoir une relation privilégiée avec Lukas qui est considéré comme le plus dur à aborder…

Ronald Weasley : Jeune roux, il a été le martyr d'Harry et des Joyeux Lurons car ces derniers étaient jaloux de sa relation avec Eli. À présent, les choses se sont arrangées et il n'est plus autant embêté, un peu taquiné tout de même. Traîne avec Neville, Eli et Hermione.

Neville Londubat : Il est le Survivant mais il manque de confiance en lui-même, Harry, plus d'une fois, c'est montré aimable avec lui. Il traîne avec Eli, Hermione et Ron. Il n'a pas encore fait ses preuves…

Julia Lupin : Petite sœur de César, bras droit de Rose Potter. Elle est la plus malfaisante des filles et a les idées les plus tordues qui font trembler tous les Joyeux Lurons de la tête au pied... Elle aurait un faible pour Harry depuis qu'elle est petite... Elle se sert de Nephtalit comme souffre douleur.

Rose Potter : Petite sœur d'Harry, elle s'amuse à torturer Nephtalit. Leadeuse des filles à la maison. Elle aurait un faible pour Lukas. Dans le fond, on sait peu de chose d'elle sauf qu'elle est très arrogante et qu'elle est la seule à dominer Elizabeth elle-même.

Bon, je sais, je devrais avoir très, très, très, très honte… je suis impardonnable, je suis un être vil, sans cœur etc… je sais, je vous ai fait attendre très très longtemps ! Mais, disons que je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite jusque là, je devais aborder tellement de partie dans ce chapitre clé qu'il m'a fallut très longtemps avant de le terminer. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, dégusté le ce chapitre, j'espère que vous serez un peu ému, (un mini peu en tout cas), je sais pas vraiment dire, j'en suis pas sûre, mais je pense que ma façon d'écrire à changer, vous allez sans doute le ressentir au fil de ce chapitre…

Dans tout les cas, je suis désolée, mais je vous en prie, ne soyez pas trop dure, c'est déjà pas facile pour moi d'accepter le fait de vous avoir jouer ça ! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont marqué une marque de soutient,

Bien à vous,

Sheena China.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 9 : Ecouter son cœur.**

Les premiers rayons de soleil jaillirent en ce début de journée. Dans le dortoir des filles de première de Gryffondor, une personne qui avait mal fermé son baldaquin avait les rayons qui filtraient sur son visage. Ayant le sommeil léger, cette jeune fille fut rapidement réveillée, elle ouvrit péniblement un œil tout en regardant son réveil, elle grogna en voyant qu'il faisait encore relativement tôt et replongea la tête dans ses couvertures, pour récupérer ce repos bien mérité… mais après 5 minutes de léthargie, cette même jeune fille se releva brusquement avec le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec précipitation et elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

-Qui fait autant de bruit ? Grogna une autre fille du dortoir qui s'était réveillée en sursaut.

La première jeune fille l'ignora et enleva rapidement son pyjama pour prendre sa douche. Le sourire sur son visage d'enfant n'avait pas encore disparu. Elle prit alors une douche rapide et se rhabilla en peu de temps. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en faisant un bruit monstre.

-Eli, c'est pourquoi tout ce vacarme ? Demanda alors Hermione qui était assise sur son lit, les cheveux très ébouriffés, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle étira ses bras.

-Ouais, franchement Pettigrow, tu pourrais faire un effort quoi ! S'écria alors Pavarti Patil avec colère tout en ouvrant d'un geste brusque son baldaquin, ses cheveux affreusement emmêlée.

Eli ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire au coin des lèvres et se demanda si Padma Patil avait la même tête le matin ! Si c'était le cas, c'est sûr, Lukas ne s'intéresserait plus à elle ! Et non, ce n'étais absolument pas une pointe de la jalousie ! C'était juste… enfin, voilà quoi !

-Mais c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! Bouda alors Eli en faisant une moue enfantine, elle essayait de repousser le plus loin qu'elle put ses pensées.

Elle fouillait dans sa malle pour finalement sortir un paquet cadeau jaune avec un ruban rouge. Elle semblait ravie comme jamais.

-C'est l'anniversaire duquel aujourd'hui ? Souffla alors Hermione qui était debout à présent et qui cherchait ses pantoufles sous son lit, elle les trouva assez rapidement et eut un sourire victorieux en les enfilant... des pantoufles en forme de lapin, parfois, Hermione avait des goûts affreux ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle en semblait fière ! Eli secoua la tête de manière amusée.

Lavande Brown, qui s'était levée en silence et qui se frottait le visage jusqu'à présent pour tenter de se réveiller, ainsi que Pavarti Patil qui se coiffait les cheveux afin de les remettre en ordre semblèrent tout d'un coup très intéressées par le propos de leurs compagnes de chambre et se rapprochèrent ostensiblement du lit de la brune.

-Ryan ! Sourit alors Eli, tout en lançant un regard noir à ses deux condisciples dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation à présent.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de franchir la porte de la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Puis, Hermione ressortit aussi tôt la tête avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

-Hey Eli, bon anniversaire ! Tu m'attends avant de descendre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard de chien battue.

Eli soupira, elle traînait trop avec Lukas, Hermione prenait les mêmes mimiques que le garçon.

-J'irais vite, promis alors Hermione.

-Ok ! Accepta la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur son lit afin de patienter.

Padma et Lavande se rapprochèrent alors d'Elizabeth.

-C'est l'annif de ton frère alors ? Demanda Lavande très gentille avec Eli tout d'un coup.

Eli leva un sourcil, puis elle mit ses mains derrière la tête. Finalement, elle soupira et hocha positivement la tête.

-Et... qu'est-ce qu'il lui plait comme... heu... cadeau ? Rougit aussi tôt Lavande.

Eli eut une petite moue.

-Il aime les bonbons... avoua-t-elle finalement. Il aime les objets qui peuvent servir à amuser aussi...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as pris toi ? La questionna Pavarti en regardant le cadeau intrigué.

-C'est un secret ! S'exclama alors Elizabeth en se dirigeant de nouveau vers sa commode, faisant semblant de ranger quelque chose.

-Et... Pavarti se racla alors la gorge... l'anniversaire de Lukas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Un éclair de jalousie passa alors dans les yeux d'Eli, heureusement pour elle, personne ne le vit car elle avait le dos tourner...

-C'est le 11 novembre... avoua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus grave.

-Et qu'est-ce qui plait à Lukas ? L'interrogea à son tour Lavande.

-Ça varie... Lukas n'est pas trop difficile... il aime à peu près tout...

Eli préférait rester vague, puis elle se rappela quelque chose.

-Mais ne prenez rien qu'il devrait mettre sur son corps, il a la peau sensible parce qu'il a de nombreuses allergies ! Ajouta-t-elle rapidement, non, ce n'était pas un mensonge !

Enfin... pas un si gros… bon, d'accord, un énorme, et alors ? Les deux autres ne purent l'interroger plus longtemps car Hermione sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment, les cheveux encore mouillés qu'elle avait rapidement attachés en queue-de-cheval, elle semblait plus qu'heureuse en ce début de matinée.

-On y va ? s'exclama aussi tôt la fille aux yeux chocolat.

Eli hocha positivement la tête et elles prirent ensemble la direction de la sortie, Eli était assez contente de pouvoir échapper aux questions des deux autres filles. Hermione voulut tirer sur la poignée, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil... elle fronça les sourcils en regardant dubitativement Eli qui soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sales gosses, souffla alors la brune en tirant elle-même sur la poignée.

-C'est un sort, mais pour... Hermione s'interrompit alors en plein milieu de sa phrase et resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Eli regarda alors à son tour ce qui avait coupé le souffle à son amie et elle fut elle-même émerveillée quand elle vit sur les marches pour les mener à leur Salle Commune des fleurs de cerisier, ses fleurs préférées depuis qu'elle avait fait un voyage au Japon. Elle sourit puis marcha délicatement sur toutes ses fleurs, elle descendit alors les marches, lentement. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle vit ses amis d'enfance tous là, ils semblaient tous l'attendre. Eli éclata alors en sanglot et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Ryan qui la souleva légèrement et se mit à la bercer.

-Coucou ma frangine ! Souffla alors le brun à sa sœur jumelle qui le serra fort en retour.

Eli l'embrassa alors tendrement sur la joue. Il y eut alors un raclement exagéré de la gorge d'un de ses amis, Eli fut étonné de constater que c'était César.

-Nous aussi, on a quand même, beaucoup, aidé ton frère à préparer tout ça, on mériterait aussi un petit câlin, non ? S'enthousiasma le blond en tendant les bras vers la jeune fille.

Eli vint alors aussi tôt se blottir dans les bras de César.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Harry était le seul assis sur le divan, il lui fit un petit sourire moqueur, son cher Nounours semblait heureux pour elle, mais pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle soit inquiète pour lui car il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux, le simple fait de tenir debout ou d'être paisiblement assis lui semblait extrêmement dur. Il semblait tellement exténué ses derniers jours... elle le serra plus tendrement dans ses bras. Et puis, elle chercha des yeux le dernier garçon de la bande : Lukas.

Celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur de la Salle Commune, à l'écart, il regardait la salle des rouges avec un air narquois. Quand il vit Elizabeth se tourner vers lui il tendit sa main vers la jeune fille qui l'agrippa et vint se serrer contre le Serpentard.

-Bon anniversaire, mon Elizabeth... souffla alors le noir de cheveux dans le creux de l'oreille de la Gryffondor. Ça te fait quoi d'être vieille ? Dit-il plus haut.

Eli le frappa sur l'avant du bras et lui tira la langue, mais ses joues avaient pris un léger teint cramoisi.

-Tais-toi gamin !

-C'est vrai que tu ne fais pas du tout gamine en me tirant la langue de la sorte, ironisa Lukas tout en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Eli le frappa sur le torse en représailles, mais cela manquait tout de même de conviction et avait plus l'air d'une caresse qu'autre chose...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Ryan ? Rien de pervers hein ?

Lukas rougit un peu, puis se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Eli lança un regard surpris vers Lukas, puis, son regard brun se tourna en direction de son jumeau qui prit un air très dur tout d'un coup.

-Mr le Benjamin du groupe ne va RIEN m'offrir aujourd'hui ! Il a dit que le cadeau n'était pas encore à Poudlard, ne me demande pas ce que ça veut dire... Lucky veut rien dire... mais je peux te dire que JE ne suis pas très satisfait !

-Je t'ai déjà dit Ryan que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès mais les hiboux sont en retard, j'y peux rien moi... tenta alors Lukas en prenant un air de chien battu.

-ça, ça reste encore à prouver, râla exagérément Ryan en croisant les bras autour de sa taille.

Lukas leva alors les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il pourrait le regretter amèrement un jour pareil... Harry se leva alors de son fauteuil, il avait deux paquets dans la main, un jaune et un rouge, il en tendit un à Ryan et un autre à Eli, silencieusement. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et ouvrirent de manière précipitée leur cadeau.

-Du chocolat ! Du chocolat belge ! J'ai eu le cadeau de mes rêves, je peux quitter cette terre en paix ! S'écria alors Ryan, des étoiles d'admiration totale brillaient dans ses yeux. Merci Potty chéri !

-M'appelles pas comme ça, grogna alors l'aîné du groupe.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ryan était trop occupé à vénérer son chocolat pour se soucier d'autres choses. Eli secoua la tête exaspérée tout en finissant d'ouvrir son propre paquet. Son regard tomba alors sur un beau sac à main, elle releva alors les yeux et regarda Harry abasourdie.

-Un Sac-Fourre-Tout ! Siffla d'admiration Ryan en revenant à un état approchant la normalité.

-Mais c'est cher, rougit alors Eli en se rappelant le prix de ce petit bijou de la sophistication.

Harry haussa les épaules avec insignifiance, il ne se préoccupait jamais des prix, pour lui, ces choses-là étaient beaucoup trop matérielles. Hermione regardait le sac de manière intéressée sans réellement comprendre l'intérêt des autres…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est en fait ?

Les autres la regardèrent comme si c'était une extra-terrestre, seul Harry ne prit pas l'air idiot des autres et prit un ton calme pour expliquer le rôle du Sac-Fourre-Tout.

-En fait, le sac peut contenir un nombre incalculable de chose, mais en plus, il peut changer de forme, être un jour un sac à main et le lendemain une mallette ou un sac à dos, c'est très pratique et tout dépend de ce qu'attends l'utilisateur, en plus, il peut changer de couleur en fonction de l'humeur du possesseur. C'est vraiment l'ustensile très fashion qui plait beaucoup aux filles en ce moment.

-Oh, souffla Hermione remplie d'admiration devant le sac d'Eli.

La brune semblait très fière tout d'un coup avec son cadeau au dos, celui-ci avait une couleur rouge vif. Lukas profita de l'occasion pour lui tendre à son tour son cadeau. Eli regarda le benjamin de manière étonnée, d'habitude, les Joyeux Lurons respectaient l'ordre chronologique des naissances pour offrir leurs cadeaux. D'ailleurs, Ryan et César se lancèrent un regard en coin bizarre, Harry lui s'était réinstallé sur le divan et avait fermé les yeux de fatigue, il était donc loin de se préoccuper de ce problème plus qu'anodin pour lui.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec des Serpentards plus vieux pour un petit marché... je ne pouvais pas trop attendre, désolé... expliqua alors Lukas mal à l'aise, il se passa la main dans les cheveux de manière nerveuse.

Eli ne dit rien et prit le petit cadeau sans un mot. Elle déballa alors calmement le papier cadeau vert, puis un sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres et elle se jeta au coup de Lukas, il s'en était souvenu !

-Merci, souffla alors la jeune fille en regardant le petit nounours qui envoyait des bisous qu'elle avait croisés lors de leur escapade à Pré-au-Lard.

-De rien, comme je savais qu'il te plaisait... sourit Lukas de manière gêné.

Les autres garçons regardaient le cadeau de manières méprisantes, mais ni Eli ni Lukas ne s'en préoccupèrent. Puis, le regard vert pomme du jeune Black croisa le regard étonné d'Hermione et le garçon lui fit un clin d'œil entendu. Eli avait remarqué leur manège, mais ne savait pas qu'en penser...

-Merci beaucoup Lucky, souffla alors Eli. Je suis contente que tu t'en sois souvenu...

-Pas de quoi ! Et puis, j'ai une bonne mémoire pour ce qui m'intéresse...

Eli n'aima pas le silence qu'il laissa après, rempli de sous-entendu.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi, je dois m'éclipser ! Ajouta alors le jeune Serpentard en regardant sa montre.

-Pour ? Demanda suspicieusement Ryan en plissant les yeux.

Le brun avait mis sa main autour des épaules de sa sœur dans un geste très possessif.

-J'vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, un truc de vilain Serpentard ! Vous en occupez pas, je serais rapidement de retour ! Lukas leur fit alors un signe de main et partit les mains dans les poches.

-Attends Lukas, on peut faire une partie du chemin avec toi ? Demanda aussi Pavarti Patil toute rouge et excitée comme jamais.

Lukas se tourna vers la Gryffondor et haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Lavande et Parvati partirent avec le plus jeune des Joyeux Lurons.

-Lucky, n'oublie pas... souffla alors du bout des lèvres Harry.

Lukas leva le pouce et continua son chemin tout en parlant avec Parvati qui était en admiration devant le jeune homme.

-Il aurait pu rester avec nous pour notre annif ! En plus, il ne m'a même pas de cadeau pour moi ! Bouda Ryan, les bras croisés autour de sa taille.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Approuva Eli, avec le même air que son frère.

César regarda alors vers la sortie l'air penseur, un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux... Harry pinça les lèvres mais il ne dit rien. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond.

-C'est dans ce genre de moment que ça se remarque trop ! Pouffa alors Hermione qui s'était assise à côté d'Harry qui avait finalement fermé les yeux de fatigue.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux Pettigrow.

-Que vous êtes vraiment jumeaux ! Sourit Hermione.

-Ça c'est bien vrai ! Acquiesça César avec un pâle sourire.

-Mais ! Râlèrent les deux bruns en fronçant les sourcils de la même façon.

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les deux de manière méprisante.

-Arrête de faire la même chose que moi ! Ordonna alors Eli.

-Tu es plus jeune que moi, c'est donc toi qui copies ! Répliqua avec mauvaise foi Ryan.

-Vous êtes vraiment obligés de vous disputer aujourd'hui ? Soupira Harry avec ennui.

Le bigleux se leva alors, il semblait vraiment exténué.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, j'vais voir Pompom ! Ajouta Harry en s'en allant tête baissé sans un regard pour les autres personnes qui l'entouraient.

César et Ryan restèrent estomaqués, Eli, elle, était surprise mais dans une moindre mesure, mais la personne la plus étonnée était Hermione, elle avait immédiatement vu que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quand elle avait tenté d'interroger Harry, le garçon l'avait rapidement remise à sa place, ce qui l'avait laissée médusée.

-Il est malade ? S'inquiéta Hermione, peut-être que les autres savaient quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Elle sembla réfléchir attentivement, essayant de faire revenir à sa mémoire un élément qui l'aiderait à comprendre tout ça.

-Non, mais il a l'air super épuisé depuis quelques jours... dit alors Ryan en se passant la main dans les cheveux ennuyés. C'est pas cool, pourquoi tout le monde se casse pour mon annif ! C'est moi le chef normalement aujourd'hui ! On devrait m'aduler et non pas me tourner le dos !

-Quel enfant capricieux tu fais ! Se plaignit Eli. Normal qu'ils te trouvent lourd Ryan, tu es encore un gamin qui n'a pas évolué d'un pouce !

Ryan la fusilla du regard et prit un air hautain pour répondre à sa jumelle.

-Parce que toi, tu les trouves plus matures que moi, Harry et Lukas peut-être ?

Ryan semblait très vexé tout d'un coup, il n'aimait pas qu'on le rabaisse, surtout face à Lukas qui était quand même le benjamin !

-Faut pas te voiler la face Ryan, Harry a toujours été plus mature que toi, et c'est dernier temps, il a fortement évolué. Et Lukas... il fait des efforts, il est moins pleurnichards et plus indépendant que toi à présent.

-Il est juste en pleine crise d'ado ! Il n'est pas plus mature, il a juste les filles en tête alors que moi pas ! Râla Ryan supportant très mal le fait d'être inférieur en quelque chose face au p'tit dernier.

-Justement, lui, il a arrêté de ne penser qu'à la bouffe ! Dit Eli en levant les yeux au ciel exaspéré par le comportement puéril de son jumeau.

-Mais au fait, pourquoi Harry doit aller voir Pompom s'il n'est pas malade ? S'étonna alors Hermione qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à leur conversation, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

-Aucune idée, il a encore dû faire un truc... comme il parle pas, on peut pas le sucer de notre pouce nous ! Soupira César, il semblait être sur les nerfs. Au fait, tiens Eli, ton cadeau.

Le blond tendit alors un petit sachet à la brune qui le prit en lui faisant un sourire. Elle sortit alors un petit écrin du sachet et l'ouvrit avec un sourire ravi : à l'intérieur, il y avait un magnifique collier en argent.

-Tu me le mets ? Demanda aussi tôt Eli en se tournant vers César.

Elle se mit dos à lui et releva ses cheveux, César accrocha alors le collier avec un air ravi.

-Merci beaucoup César, c'est très gentil, souffla alors une Eli rougissante et mal à l'aise.

Ryan regarda alors sa sœur tout en reniflant.

-À mon tour ! S'écria-t-il.

-Non, je préfère t'offrir ton cadeau avant ! Répliqua alors Eli.

Elle préférait remettre au plus tard possible l'heure d'ouvrir le cadeau de son frère... pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les cadeaux... c'est juste que son frère n'était... enfin, qu'en général, c'était plus un parcours du combattant que d'ouvrir un cadeau de Ryan. Eli tendit alors son cadeau à son jumeau qui se jeta dessus. Il le prit prudemment et le secoua alors tout en tendant l'oreille.

-Ce n'est pas fragile au moins ? S'inquiéta alors Hermione en regardant Ryan secouer son présent dans tous les sens.

Eli ricana alors et fit un clin d'œil à sa condisciple.

-T'en fais pas, c'est un papier cadeau particulier, rien ne peut se casser à l'Intérieure d'un tel papier cadeau !

-Heureusement, souffla alors Hermione.

-Tu l'as dit, pouffa alors Eli.

Ryan se décida enfin à ouvrir le cadeau quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas le deviner. Somme toute, ouvrir était un grand mot, le mieux se serait de dire déchiqueter, c'était plus approprié à la situation... Ryan regarda alors le cadeau de manière surpris.

-Des multipliettes ? S'étonna alors le Poufsouffle tout en faisant une moue déçue.

Eli secoua alors la tête.

-Ignare, ce ne sont pas de simple multipliettes ! Ce sont les multipliettes du futur !

La brune se rapprocha de son jumeau et pris les multipliettes en main. Elle chercha un instant quelque chose sur l'appareil, puis trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle appuya avec énergie sur un bouton rouge. Elle attendit un instant, puis les multipliettes changèrent automatiquement de forme pour prendre une forme... plus sphérique.

-Une Sphère ! Siffla alors Ryan impressionné. Mais comment ?

-T'appuies sur le bouton rouge. En mode multipliettes, tu peux enregistrer tout ce que tu veux, et en mode sphérique, tu peux visionner tout ce que tu veux. C'est très pratique, c'est un petit bijou pas encore sur le marché !

-Mais comment as-tu fait ? Voulut savoir Ryan réellement impressionné.

-Je suis une Pettigrow, ce que je veux, je l'obtiens ! Se pavana alors Eli.

Ryan fit alors une petite grimace vers sa sœur, César, lui, pouffa carrément de rire sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

-Heu, j'aimerais comprendre, souffla alors Hermione avec intérêt.

-C'est Ryan qui dit toujours ça d'habitude, ricana alors César.

Le blond arrêta son manège une fois que Ryan le fusilla du regard, il ne valait mieux pas provoquer le brun le jour de son anniversaire sous peine de remontrance....

-Bon, c'est à mon tour alors, souffla calmement le brun de cheveux.

Ryan haussa les sourcils pour se concentrer, puis d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un énorme paquet cadeau. Eli semblait un peu tendue tout d'un coup, elle lançait des regards pas très rassurés vers ce nouveau paquet, puis après un moment, elle se dirigea prudemment vers ce nouveau cadeau, elle tendit alors un doigt et toucha rapidement le cadeau avant de plonger par terre.... mais rien ne se passa.

-Tiens, tu ne l'as pas fait explosé cette fois-ci ?

-J'ai mûri... sourit alors Ryan avec arrogance.

Eli plissa les yeux et ne fut absolument pas rassurée par cette réponse. Elle ouvrit alors très lentement la boîte... et évidemment, comme il s'y attendait, un truc immonde et visqueux sauta de la boîte qu'elle lâcha aussi tôt par terre. Ryan se tenait le ventre tellement il se bidonnait, César secouait la tête, désespéré par le comportement de son ami d'enfance, mais dans ses yeux brillaient tout de même l'amusement. Eli avait déposé une main sur son cœur, elle lança alors un regard très méchant à son frère qu'elle frappa avec le premier truc qui lui vint en main : un livre.

-Mais t'es folle ! Geint Ryan en se tenant le haut du crâne.

-Tais-toi, je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Faux frère !

-Regarde au moins ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ! S'exclama alors Ryan, tentant de se rattraper, il prit quand même garde cette fois-ci à s'éloigner de quelques pas de sa soeur.

Eli lui lança un regard noir et regarda alors à l'intérieur de la boîte avec mépris… puis, elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis petit à petit, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et finalement elle prit le morceau de papier et se mit à sautiller partout comme une folle, elle sauta finalement dans les bras de son frère en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue avant de se remettre à sautiller partout en embrassant le bout de papier. Ryan regardait amuser sa jumelle, puis il sortit une piqûre de sa poche et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

-Elle a tourné folle, il est l'heure de la piquer ! Ricana-t-il.

Évidemment c'était un tripe, mais César frappa Ryan sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Râla alors Ryan en grimaçant de douleur.

César regardait toujours Eli, attendrit comme jamais, il semblait serein et heureux.

-Laisse là, j'aime la voir sourire comme ça, ne va pas la taquiner maintenant.

Ryan regarda à son tour sa sœur, puis il eut un sourire au coin des lèvres tout en penchant la tête. Il lança un petit regard en direction de César toujours concentré. Le Poufsouffle hésita puis il se frotta la tête embêté, il eut un petit sourire puis, il se dirigea vers Hermione et la prit par l'épaule.

-Viens, laissons les ensembles ! Soupira Ryan.

-Tu as décidé d'abandonner la partie ?

-Ouais, ils me font chier à être autant amoureux et à tourner autant autour du pot... et puis... si ça ne se passe pas assez vite, il y aura la concurrence.

-Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas déjà là ? Argua alors Hermione en pensant à Lukas.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut que ça aille vite. Je n'imagine pas ma sœur avec un autre mec que César... même si c'est dur à admettre, je n'arriverais jamais à voir quelqu'un d'autre comme un petit ami potentiel pour elle !

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors sans qu'Eli et César ne le remarque. Le blond regardait la jeune fille touchée, une fois qu'elle fut épuisée d'avoir autant sauté, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et fut étonnée de ne pas voir son frère.

-Bah, où ils sont passés ?

César fronça alors les sourcils et se gratta le coup.

-Heu, aucune idée... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert ? Ton frère je veux dire.

Le sourire d'Eli revint et montra alors deux tickets de place de concert.

-Les places étaient sold-out, j'étais trop déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller... mais bon, heureusement, j'ai un frère jumeau qui assure ! Sourit alors Eli.

Eli tendit ses deux tickets à César. Celui-ci prit alors délicatement le cadeau d'Eli et rougit quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent mais Eli n'y prit même pas garde tellement elle était dans un état d'excitation.

-Les Zombies ?

-Ouais, tu te rappelles, la musique que je mettais tout le temps pendant les vacances.

César grimaça légèrement aux souvenirs, ce n'était pas trop son style de musique.

-Mouais.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, vous aimiez pas trop vous... enfin, sauf Lukas qui aimait bien une ou deux musiques...

-Heu oui.

-Bah, tant pis, j'voulais te proposer de venir avec mais c'est pas grave, j'vais proposer à Lukas. Il pourra pas me dire non lui.

-Mais... attends, je n'aurais pas dit non ! S'exclama alors César les sourcils froncés.

Eli eut alors un sourire moqueur.

-Laisse tomber César, ça sert à rien que tu viennes juste pour me faire plaisir ! Si tu ne t'amuses pas, ça ne me rendra pas heureuse ! T'en fais pas, Lucky viendra avec moi !

-Mais, il saura te protéger ?

-Bah, il est grand maintenant... et puis, j'ai confiance, sourit Eli en haussant les épaules sans faire attention à ses paroles.

Le regard de César se fit triste un instant mais Eli ne le remarqua pas...

-Bon, on va manger ? S'enthousiasma alors la jeune fille.

Elle prit le bras de César et ils sortirent ensemble de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, bras dessus bras dessous. Elle lui parla ouvertement et lui raconta plein de petites anecdotes marrantes sur ses nouveaux amis. Elle raconta comment une fois, avec les autres, afin d'échapper à Rusard, ils avaient dû emprunter un escalier, mais qu'au dernier moment, celui-ci avait bougé et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les 4 dans un endroit interdit.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna alors César avec intérêt.

-Ouaip ! Mais tu sais, le pire, c'est que j'ai compris pourquoi l'étage est interdit... Eli fit alors une grimace puis frissonna de la tête au pied.

-Raconte ! Exigea alors César très captivé.

-Tu te rappelles qu'un jour, nos pères nous ont parlé de chiens à 3 têtes....

-Oui, et que ton frère avait alors exigé d'en avoir un... ajouta César, assez perplexe ne voyant pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir avec son histoire.

-Mais que nos mères nous ont dit que ce n'était que des bobards, compléta alors Eli. Et bien, pour une fois nos pères disaient la vérité... J'en ai vu un de mes propres yeux, à cet étage interdit...

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a un chien à trois têtes dans le château ? Les yeux du Joyeux Lurons brillaient d'excitation.

Quand Eli le remarqua, elle le frappa sur le torse.

-Je t'interdis d'y aller ! Tu ne dois pas César ! Dit alors gravement Eli. Si ce chien est là, c'est pour une raison... Hermione m'a dit qu'il était sur une trappe... Il doit sûrement protéger quelque chose ! Tu ne dois le dire à personne ! Promets-moi César !

Eli plongea alors ses yeux bruns dans les yeux ambre de César, celui-ci eut alors un petit sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur le haut du front dans un geste très fraternel.

-Ok, de toute façon, est-ce que je t'ai déçu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois Eli d'Amoooouuurrr ?

Eli secoua négativement la tête, César lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux dans un geste affectueux. Et alors que tout allait bien pour eux, une personne vint se mettre entre eux deux.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Voulut savoir Lukas en s'appuyant exagérément sur César.

-D'où tu sors toi ? Soupira alors César en repoussant le trop collant Lukas Black.

Le Serpentard fit alors un geste vague de la main vers un couloir adjacent.

-Alors ? S'impatienta le jeune Black en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Puis, son regard capta un groupe de Serpentards plus vieux, ses traits se crispèrent un instant... il leur fit un geste de la tête assez rapide, puis son attention se rapporta de nouveau sur ses amis d'enfance.

-C'est qui ? Demanda alors Eli en regardant les Serpentards avec une petite grimace.

-Des amis... souffla alors Lukas. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! Bouda alors le benjamin en faisant une adorable petite moue.

-D'un truc qu'il s'est passé il y a un jour ave Hermione, Neville et Ron... souffla Eli assez vague.

Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de César, Eli avait plus confiance en lui qu'en Lukas.

-Oh, le chien à 3 têtes, soupira alors Lukas avec dépit. Ouais, je sais, c'est chouette, mais j'ai promis à Mione de pas y aller ! C'est vache...

Eli et César le regardèrent effarer. Jamais ils n'auraient pu penser que Lukas tiendrait une promesse comme celle-là ! César était assez impressionné, quant à Eli... c'était un peu différent.

-Mione ? Le ton d'Eli était neutre, mais pas les éclairs dans ses yeux.

-Bah... Hermione c'est long, commença alors Lukas en se frottant le coup avec malaise. Et puis, ça lui va pas mal, n'est pas César ?

-Heu... dit bêtement César. Ce... ce n'est pas si mal, dit-il tout en se raclant la gorge.

-N'est-ce pas ? des fois, j'ai des idées de génie ! Se vanta alors Lukas le torse bondé.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous ?

-Si si... mais j'ai accompagné Parvati et Padma jusqu'à la Grande Salle, t'sais bien gentleman comme je suis...

Eli arqua alors un sourcil, peu convaincue par la réponse de son ami d'enfance, elle se rappelait les innombrables fois où Lukas s'était montré grossier avec elle et pas gentleman pour un sou, la liste était vraiment longue.

-Au fait Lukas, comme je t'ai sous la main, ça te dirait de venir avec moi au concert des Zombies ? Eli avait dit ça un essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble, elle était quand même devant César, il ne fallait pas qu'il remarque quoi que se soit d'étrange.

Mais malgré ses efforts, une jolie teinte rosée avait pris place sur ses deux joues. Lukas se gratta la tête de manière indifférente tout en réfléchissant à la proposition.

-C'est quand ? Voulut-il savoir avant de donner sa réponse.

« Le chien » pensa amèrement Eli, « il fait comme s'il était indifférent ». César regardait la scène de manière attentive, observant les réactions de ses deux compagnons.

-Si tu n'as pas envie de venir, ça ne fait rien, je peux toujours demand...

-ça n'a rien à voir ! La coupa alors brusquement Lukas. C'est pour savoir si je n'ai rien de prévu ce jour-là ! J'ai... des trucs à faire certains soirs...

-Le 2 novembre... c'est un samedi.

-Ok, pas de problème, mais à une condition ! Exigea alors Lukas en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Eli fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle, elle n'aimait pas ce jeu auquel jouait Lukas.

-Ce soir, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai repéré un truc qui devrait te plaire... mais ne t'en fais pas, je te ramerais assez tôt, j'veux juste te la montrer et puis on rentre, promis !

Eli ouvrit alors la bouche, estomaquée, son regard dévia alors vers César qui s'était brusquement raidi, Eli n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette conversation, et puis pourquoi Lukas avait dû demander ça devant César ?

-Tu sais bien qu'on a l'habitude de faire la fête les jours de nos anniversaires, dit alors abruptement César en lançant un regard menaçant vers Lukas.

Le garçon regarda son aîné sans détourner le regard.

-Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je la ramène tôt, il faut juste que je lui montre un truc.

-Et tu ne peux pas le faire un autre jour ?

-Dis-moi César, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai fait la proposition il me semble ! Et puis, ce n'est rien de méchant, je la garde juste une petite heure avec moi !

César allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Elizabeth s'interposa entre les deux garçons, le ton était indéniablement entrain de monter et elle se sentait dans l'obligation d'intervenir avant... avant que quoi tiens ? « Que César sache la vérité » lui souffla alors son esprit. Cette simple pensée lui glaçait le sang, non, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle... qu'elle avait un faible pour le plus ténébreux des Joyeux Lurons.

-Les garçons, c'est encore moi qui décide non ?

-Bien sûr Eli ! S'offusqua alors César.

Lukas hocha juste la tête, il la regardait tout en penchant la tête de côté, attendant sa réponse. Eli se tourna alors bien en face de lui et ferma alors les yeux.

-Désolé Lukas, pas ce soir... je... c'est le repas avec tout le monde...

Un sourire triomphant naquit sur les lèvres du blond qui posa sa main de manière possessive sur l'épaule d'Eli, le regard blessé de Lukas la toucha, et imperceptiblement, elle s'échappa de la poigne de César et se rapprocha de Lukas pour lui toucher tendrement l'avant-bras.

-Mais pour demain c'est sans aucun problème ! Mais je te préviens, si ce n'est pas sérieux, je ne te le pardonnerais pas Lukas Black !

César déglutit, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis, il la referma et baissa la tête.

-Juré ! Sourit alors solennellement Lukas. C'est ok pour le concert alors !

Le plus grand du groupe regarda alors sa montre puis, fronça les sourcils et une lueur inquiète naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Mince, je suis en retard ! Bon, à tout à l'heure !

Lukas partit comme un éclair, puis il revint quelques secondes après.

-Tu pourrais me prendre quelques trucs à grignoter pour le cours de potion ? Quémanda Lukas en prenant une tête de chien battu tout en regardant Eli de manière désespéré.

La brune haussa les épaules avec indifférence puis acquiesça sans trop rechigner. César suivit des yeux Lukas.

-César ? S'inquiéta alors Eli.

-Hum...

-On y va ?

-Oui...

Ils arrivèrent ensemble devant les portes de la Grande Salle mais César s'arrêta brusquement et puis pâlit dangereusement.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Eli.

-J'ai oublié mes livres. Va manger, j'irais me chercher un truc aux cuisines !

Eli n'eut pas le temps de répondre que César était déjà parti. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle faisait... pourtant, ce n'était rien de mal, elle ne trompait personne... Elle rentra alors dans la Grande Salle tourmentée par César et Lukas plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-----------------------

Pendant ce temps, César arpentait les couloirs, il écoutait son instinct... son instinct de loup... oui, il avait hérité de son père quelques dons... comme une ouïe et un odorat beaucoup plus développés que la moyenne. Mais il n'était pas le seul Lupin à avoir développé quelques dons... sa sœur Julia avait une vue des plus affinés et un instinct encore plus sensible que le sien, ainsi qu'un tempérament souvent très farouche. Puis, finalement, il reconnut l'odeur de celui qu'il cherchait... il voulait savoir, il était curieux, beaucoup plus que les autres Joyeux Lurons, il arrivait juste à mieux le camoufler... parce qu'Eli n'aimait pas les garçons affriolant d'aventures, elle aimait les garçons droit et travailleur, intelligent et aimant l'ordre. Il ne savait plus quand exactement il était tombé amoureux d'Eli, mais depuis ce temps, il avait tout fait pour rentrer dans le cadre de Prince Charmant qu'Eli s'était imaginé afin de rentrer dans le cadre des conventions de la jeune fille… il sera alors les poings en pensant que malgré tous ses efforts, il était entrain de perdre sa place de numéro 1 dans le cœur de la jolie brune… à cause de Lukas.

C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait suivi et inventé une excuse bidon pour Eli, il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin que Lukas lui dise en face se qu'Eli s'évertuait à cacher. C'est pourquoi il allait vers Lukas, il savait qu'il arriverait à le faire craquer ce sale pleurnichard ! Puis, il entendit la voix du benjamin... mais il n'était définitivement pas seul... César observa alors la scène, Lukas, entouré d'au moins 5 Serpentards plus vieux, il y avait un blond au devant de ce petit groupe. Ils regardèrent une fois autour d'eux, puis convaincu que le couloir était vide, Lukas se tourna vers le blond, l'air déterminé comme jamais.

-J'ai eu ce que vous me demandiez… maintenant, c'est à vous de me récompenser, dit calmement Lukas en tendant la main en avant.

Les Serpentards plus âgés regardèrent la main de leur cadet avec un intense mépris. Mais aucun n'osait parler, ils regardaient tous le leader du groupe, ce Serpentard aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, celui-là mâchait nonchalamment un chewing-gum.

-Ok, finit-il par dire. Mais je veux d'abord la voir.

Lukas sembla hésiter, il lança alors un regard prudent dans les alentours, pour être sûr, César se ratatina sur place craignant d'être vu. Il ne savait pas dans quoi s'était encore fourré Lukas, mais de son point de vue, ça ne semblait pas être un bon plan… alors qu'il était venu pour mettre ses sentiments au clair avec Lukas, il se retrouvait à contempler les magouilles du benjamin, sans savoir exactement quoi faire, car il ne savait pas ce que Lukas avait mis dans cette sacoche… il n'aimait pas ignorer autant de choses, surtout lorsque cela concernait un de ses amis d'enfances ! Et puis, quelle influence pouvait-il avoir sur Lukas pour découvrir les secrets du jeune Black ? Est-ce qu'il devait prévenir Harry ou laisser Lukas se démerder tout seul ? Mais surtout, le plus important pour lui : est-ce que Lukas trafiquait pour augmenter sa côte dans le cœur d'Eli ? Les yeux de César se chargèrent inconsciemment de colère, son cœur vacillait, il était perdu et ne savait quel comportement avoir.

Alors ne sachant quoi faire, il continua d'observer attentivement Lukas. Celui-ci sortit lentement d'une poche interne de sa robe de sorcier une petite bourse argentée qu'il tendit d'une main tremblante au « leader » du groupe. Celui-ci l'ouvrit rapidement, jeta un coup d'œil, puis referma la sacoche d'un geste vif. Un sourire fendit alors son visage.

-ça m'a l'air correct. Andy, donne lui l'argent.

Un garçon du groupe se détacha des autres suiveurs et se posta devant Lukas qui semblait drôlement plus petit entouré d'élèves plus vieux… le fameux « Andy » tendit une bourse que Lukas saisit d'un geste rapide, il regarda à l'intérieur et hocha la tête, l'autre se remit alors dans les rangs, en silence, en bon Serpentard suiveur qu'il était...

-Je crois qu'on vient de faire un bon deal ! Sourit le chef du groupe. Mais, dis-moi Black, pourquoi prendre autant de risques ?

Lukas se redressa alors, soudainement tendu.

-C'est mon problème, je fais ce que je veux, je suis un Black ! Et puis, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre Patterson !

Patterson éclata alors de rire, les autres Serpentards firent de même.

-Oh ça non, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, justement, un Black prend tous ces risques pour de l'argent ! Alors que tu en possèdes déjà suffisamment !

-J'ai des dettes…

Patterson haussa un sourcil, visiblement confus, tout comme l'était César dans un sens…

-Mais…

-N'en parlons pas, je fais le sale boulot, ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, c'est mon problème ! Mais si tu veux me rendre service…

Lukas hésita alors un instant, puis, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un objet que César n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement.

-J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, soupira alors Lukas en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

César était surpris, Lukas n'était pas le genre de garçon à admettre aussi facilement ses défaillances d'habitude ! César fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quel point il connaissait Lukas à présent… ses connaissances étaient sans aucun doute réduites…

Patterson regarda alors l'objet avec intérêt, il sortit alors sa baguette et tenta d'ouvrir l'objet. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

-T'as essayé de la Magie Noir ? Demanda alors Patterson en regardant son cadet de manière curieuse avec un air interrogatif.

Les yeux de Lukas se voilèrent un instant. Puis, tout doucement, il hocha positivement la tête. César pâlit légèrement, mais où Lukas avait-il pu apprendre la Magie Noir ? Comment ? Qui lui avait appris ?! César regarda Lukas comme jamais avant il ne l'avait vu ! Où était passé le garçon avec qui il avait grandi et qui ne savait pas se défendre sans le soutien d'Harry ou d'Eli ?

-Je ne suis pas un Black pour rien ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Siffla alors Lukas. Seulement, je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau magique suffisamment puissant…

Patterson eut un sourire au coin des lèvres, un nuage noir sortit de sa baguette lorsqu'il tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir l'objet… mais encore une fois, rien ne se produit. Il regarda alors plus attentivement l'objet, puis il le caressa du bout des doigts.

-Y a quelque chose d'inscrit dessus… dit alors le Serpentard plus âgé, les sourcils encore plus froncés.

Il plissa les yeux afin de lire l'écriture.

-Logan…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda alors Lukas

-C'est un objet familial… seul un autre Logan pourrait l'ouvrir… expliqua alors Patterson en rendant l'objet à Lukas.

Le jeune Joyeux Luron eut une mine déçue.

-Mais je ne connais aucun Logan ! Geignit alors le noir de cheveux en se frottant le coup.

Patterson déposa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Bah, faut chercher dans les annales de l'école, il doit bien y avoir eu des Logan à Poudlard ! Enfin, ça, c'est si tu veux perdre ton temps !

Lukas haussa les épaules, il semblait toujours aussi dépité.

-J'crois que j'ai un membre de ma famille éloignée qui s'appelait Logan… Un oncle, de mon oncle, un Sang-Pur évidemment ! Commenta un Serpentard du groupe.

-Si c'est une famille de Sang-Pur, tu arriveras à la retrouver plus vite, ajouta alors Patterson.

-Ouais… Bon, c'est pas grave. On se retrouve ici la semaine prochaine, à la même heure pour la même somme et la même quantité ?

-Marché conclu !

Patterson et Lukas se serrèrent la main. Lukas eut alors un léger rictus de douleur qui se forma sur le visage… Patterson eut un air supérieur.

-La prochaine fois que tu utilises la Magie Noir, jeune Black, n'oublie pas de toujours rester concentrer sur l'objet que tu vises, ou le sort se rabattra sur toi… et ce n'est certaine pas dans un collège qu'on te soignera de ce genre de sort… méfie-toi, les guérissons des sorts de Magie Noir durent plus longtemps.

-Merci du conseil.

-Mais de rien, jeune Black. Venez vous autres.

Patterson s'éloigna, laissant là Lukas, celui-ci s'adossa alors au mur en se frottant négligemment le bras, il fit une grimace, ennuyé par la douleur que lui prodiguait sa légère blessure. Puis, Lukas se détacha du mur, et continua son chemin… César ne savait pas quoi faire…. Devait-il interpeller le garçon, lui faire remarquer sa présence ? L'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ce qu'il manigançait dans son coin ? Comment il avait appris la Magie Noire ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de César et il se prit la tête en main… Il se sentait perdu… Parce qu'il l'était réellement… qui était le Lukas de maintenant ? Il ne le savait même pas… mais est-ce que Lukas Black lui-même savait qui il était ? C'était une question bien pertinente.

-Hey César, tu comptes venir quand ? S'écria alors Lukas à l'autre bout du couloir, regardant dans sa direction.

Le blond sursauta, comment Lukas était au courant ? César sortit alors de derrière sa cachette et lança un regard confus à son benjamin qui abordait un sourire moqueur. Le blond eut une petite moue dépitée.

-Comment tu savais ?

-J'ai lancé un sort de protection sur un certain périmètre… je me doutais que c'était toi, donc je n'ai rien dit…

-Lukas, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec ces gars-là ?

Lukas se passa la main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir.

-César, si je t'ai laissé écouter la conversation… ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu découvres mes secrets. Je savais que tu voudrais me parler tôt ou tard… c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, mais mes histoires sont privées, je ne répondrais donc pas à ta question ! Allez, dis moi César ce pour quoi tu es venu ! Même si je me doute fortement du sujet !

César regarda alors Lukas, celui-ci ne semblait pas paniquer, il s'était attendu à sa venue, et il y était plus que préparé… Non, décidemment, César n'arrivait plus du tout à faire correspondre l'image du Lukas trouillard avec lequel il avait grandi et ce Lukas, juste en face de lui, à l'air si mature et sûr de lui. César poussa un soupir, il chassa ces pensées, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, s'il était là, c'était pour une raison fort simple : Eli. Il fallait qu'il reste fixé là-dessus, s'éparpiller ne servirait à rien, d'autant plus que Lukas ne semblait pas disposé à répondre à ses questions…

-Depuis quand ?

Lukas le regarda alors dans les yeux.

-Depuis toujours je suppose !

La réaction de César se fit directe, ses pensées sur le mystère entourant le jeune Serpentard s'était envolé à l'écoute de cette réponse… et il donna un coup de poing sans aucune pitié au benjamin de la famille. Lukas se retrouva à terre, il se frottait la joue tout en secouant la tête, définitivement sonné. Mais César ne vint pas l'aider, le blond était trop en colère pour avoir un sentiment aussi bon !

-Waouh ! Bon, ok, celle-là, je l'ai mérité, admit alors Lukas en se relevant péniblement.

Il affronta César de son regard vert pomme perçant. Les yeux ambres de César brillait d'une colère non contenue. Mais le Serpentard ne recula pas devant le Serdaigle, il restait bien en face de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Siffla alors César, les jointures serrées.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna alors Lukas. Parce que c'est Eli… elle m'a toujours soutenu, elle a toujours pris soin de moi… j'ai longtemps cru que c'était un sentiment fraternel… mais, en fait, non, je cherchais réellement sa compagnie, je l'ai toujours fait… mais c'est seulement maintenant que je l'accepte.

-Pourquoi !? Tu as toujours eu Rose, pourquoi tu veux me voler Elizabeth ! Cracha alors César en empoignant l'autre garçon par le col de sa chemise.

Lukas se dégagea aussi tôt tout en repoussant César avec une force qui étonna le blond.

-Je n'ai jamais eu Rosie ! Comme tu n'a jamais eu Eli ! C'était un truc de gosse César ! Je refuse que ma vie soit dictée ! Je refuse de me plier pour vos bonnes volontés ! Je mérite mieux ! Et puis, je ne te vole pas Eli ! C'est elle qui vient vers moi !

César sous le coup de la rage se jeta sur Lukas. Les deux garçons se mirent à se débattre, César, grâce aux capacités de loup avait toujours été le plus fort… mais Lukas, à cause des travaux qu'il faisait dans le Village s'était musclé également, c'est pourquoi la lutte fut acharné. Ils en vinrent finalement à se détacher, César avait l'arcade sourcilière enflée, Lukas avait sa lèvre en sang. Le Serpentard cracha par terre, il avait du sang dans la bouche, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

-Je ne te la laisserais pas comme ça, César ! Je…

-Lupin ! Pour toi, c'est Lupin désormais ! Elle est à moi ! Elle m'est destinée ! C'est moi qu'elle aime, tu n'es qu'une erreur, ce n'est pas toi qu'elle choisira ! Elle ne peut pas te choisir ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, pleurnichard, sans personnalité, incapable de vivre sans Harry ! Tu n'es pas bon pour elle, elle ne pourrait jamais te faire confiance, tu ne seras jamais un « homme » à ses yeux ! Cracha avec amertume César.

Lukas accusa le coup, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse.

-Alors pourquoi tu doutes ?

César écarquilla les yeux et recula de quelques pas. Il se s'était pas attendu à cette question de la part de Lukas. Il allait répliquer, dire qu'il ne craignait pas Lukas… mais ça aurait été se mentir. Et devant ce silence éloquent, Lukas repris.

-Tu sais ce qui te fait douter ? Ce n'est pas tes sentiments, ce sont les siens, à elle. Pour toi, ça a toujours été claire. Tu n'as jamais vu qu'elle ! Tu ne t'autorises même pas à regarder ailleurs ! Alors qu'elle, ce n'est pas le cas… il y a eu Harry… et maintenant moi ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à force de vouloir lui plaire, tu en as bridé ta véritable personnalité, tout ce que tu fais, tout est calculé par rapport à elle ! Mais elle, elle ne te connaît pas, elle ne s'est pas que tu es la vraie boule de nerf du groupe, parce que tu lui as toujours caché, elle ne sait pas que tu es le colérique, le plus bagarreur ! Tu crois être bon pour elle, mais tu n'es qu'une façade, tu pues la fausseté César Lupin ! C'est pour ça qu'elle continue de chercher dans le fond ! Elle ne veut pas passer sa vie avec une image parfaite ! Aucune personne n'est parfaite ! Et c'est pour ça qu'elle tient plus à moi qu'à toi, parce que je suis vrai avec elle ! Et parce qu'une relation basée sur le mensonge ne sera jamais une vraie relation ! Claqua alors Lukas, le regard haineux. Tu n'es pas bon pour elle, je tiens également à elle ! Et c'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle fasse un choix, un vrai ! Parce que si tu lui imposes ta présence, tôt ou tard, quand ça ira mal entre vous ! Elle se demandera comment aurait été sa vie avec moi, et elle aura des regrets ! Je lui refuse ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle regrette ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle trouve sa vie minable ! Je tiens trop à elle pour ça ! Et si tu tenais autant à elle, tu t'en serais rendu compte aussi ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Quand tu te seras calmé et que tu auras réfléchi, on en reparlera, là, je dois aller en cours !

Lukas tourna alors les talons et ne jeta pas un regard en arrière. Il était réellement déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout… pour Eli, même si pour ça, il se mettait toute sa famille à dos, il n'était pas égoïste malgré tout ce que pensaient les autres, il pensait juste beaucoup plus loin que tous les autres, il voyait l'avenir, et pensait au bien-être de la brune… encore plus que César sans doute.

Le jeune Lupin était resté au même endroit, il s'était pris la tête en main, il s'appuya contre le mur… des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues, il frappa dans le mur avec force. S'était dur à admettre, mais Lukas avait raison dans un sens… il venait de douter pour la première fois de son comportement… et si ce que Lukas disait était vrai ? Et si Eli n'aimait que l'image qu'il dégageait mais que, dans le fond, elle ne l'aimait pas lui… ne l'aimerait jamais lui, parce qu'il n'était que le « prince charmant idéal d'Eli » ! Il émit un ricanement, il avait fait ça pour son bien, à elle, du moins, il l'avait toujours cru ! Mais il avait été naïf, les filles, tôt ou tard, veulent vivre une vie normale, pas une vie haute en couleur, parfaite, sans défauts, avec un homme parfait mais sans véritable personnalité, un homme qui se plierait à toutes les volontés de sa femme pour continuer de lui plaire… un homme avec qui les disputes ne seraient pas possibles, les discussions également, car il se plierait toujours au bon vouloir de sa femme…

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru que c'était ça que cherchait une femme… César ricana, tout ça n'était que chimère alors, il avait fait ça pour rien !? César essuya ses larmes, releva la tête… non, les dés n'étaient pas encore jetés, il venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il voulait réellement : Il voulait qu'Eli l'aime malgré ses défauts ! Il n'avait que onze ans, il avait le temps pour corriger ses anciennes erreurs… grâce à Lukas, il avait compris cela… et, dans le fond, le blond lui en était reconnaissant. Et maintenant, maintenant que César avait enfin compris, il pourrait lutter, à arme égale contre Lukas, pour le bien véritable d'Eli.

-----------------------

Le jeune garçon s'était levé aujourd'hui avec une boule dans le ventre et dans la gorge, il s'assit d'abord sur son lit, essayant de comprendre son malaise… il s'habilla de manière calme, cherchant à comprendre son mauvais pressentiment… il fit une petite moue peu ravie en constatant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la source de son malaise. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre de sa chambre afin d'ouvrir le rideau pour éclairer un peu plus sa chambre. Quand il regarda par la fenêtre, la première chose qu'il vit fut un corbeau noir passé devant sa fenêtre. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, le petit brun de cheveux avait toujours été attentif aux signes… et là, rien ne s'annonçait bien… et il avait un très mauvais sentiment… il regarda le calendrier… il avait entouré la date… le petit garçon détourna le regard, un air triste à présent peint sur son visage encore rond, et il observa son jardin depuis sa fenêtre, il constata avec un certain sentiment d'amertume que tous les autres enfants de sa famille jouaient dehors, les garçons faisaient du foot, les filles lisaient des magazines ou bd… et lui… il n'avait même pas été invité.

Le petit garçon brun se prit la tête en main et détourna le regard… tentant d'oublier la boule de tristesse qu'il avait à présent dans le ventre face à ce nouveau rejet plus que visible. Il était rejeté, par sa propre famille ! Enfin, pas réellement, mais dans un certain sens, oui… Mais il avait l'habitude à présent… autant les adultes de sa famille l'appréciaient… autant les enfants le détestaient presque tous… mais il ne l'avait pas cherché… c'était arrivé pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler… il ne le faisait pas exprès d'être à part… Il poussa un soupir, chassant au plus loin ses sombres pensées pour revenir à son tracas du jour : son mauvais pressentiment qui persistait à lui tirailler les entrailles ! Le garçon se frotta le front attentivement, plissant les sourcils, essayant de deviner d'où lui venait ce si mauvais pressentiment… son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait… et Nephtalit Pettigrow faisait une confiance aveugle à son don… il mit son front sur la fenêtre froide de sa chambre tout en fermant les yeux. Se concentrant le mieux qu'il pouvait… mais il entendait les bruits que faisaient sa famille au-dehors… il avait donc du mal à se concentrer au mieux… Il se décida donc à aller rejoindre les autres enfants des familles Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin dans le jardin… peut-être quand allant les voir, il trouverait une réponse… En arrivant finalement à destination, il se mit délibérément à l'écart des autres enfants et les observa négligemment. Nephtalit n'avait pas réellement envie de se mettre autant à part, mais il savait que les autres le rejetteraient s'il tentait de faire partie du groupe alors il voulait leur facilité l'affaire en s'écartant de lui-même… William Potter fut le premier à constater sa présence, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le ballon de foot sous le pied.

-Hey gros Nephtalit, tu veux jouer ? Mon équipe est trop forte, un désavantage comme toi pourrait rééquilibrer les choses ! Se moqua alors le jeune garçon de 9 ans qui transpirait l'arrogance pure, les autres garçons plus jeunes ricanèrent avec mépris.

Nephtalit baissa la tête, mais se leva tout de même, au moins, il participerait au jeu… Puis, en regardant William, le malaise de Nephtalit grandit, ses yeux bruns changèrent de couleur… ils passèrent au mauve ! Et c'est là qu'il se rappela enfin…

Il souffla un prénom du bout des lèvres, un corbeau noir s'éleva alors dans le ciel, à cet instant, avec de grands mouvements d'aile.

------------------------

Harry Potter grognait de mécontentement à la Table des Gryffondors où il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec mauvaise grâce. À cause de son évanouissement, l'infirmière exigeait qu'il passe un check-up tous les matins, et ce jusqu'à une période encore indéterminée, Dumbledore avait même insisté pour qu'il ne refuse pas cette aide de l'infirmière de Poudlard… Harry avait donc été contraint d'obtempérer à son plus grand déplaisir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait obéir à Dumbledore… Il poussa une nouvelle fois un grognement…

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te transformer en Troll ! Lui fit remarquer Eli en tendant le bras pour attraper la confiture de fraises, celle-ci poussa le bras d'Harry afin d'atteindre plus vite son objectif, le garçon la gratifia d'un regard noir.

Harry lui tira la langue, mais la jeune fille l'ignora complètement… au contraire de la brune en face d'Eli… Harry, en remarquant le regard insistant d'Hermione baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même…

-Harry, ce n'est pas que ta présence m'est désagréable d'habitude… mais ici, t'abuse ! Essaye de parler humain s'il te plait ! Et mange un peu !

-J'ai pas faim !

-Tu fais régime ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air gros ? Pourquoi je voudrais maigrir ? Fais pas écris Eli sur mon front ! Je n'ai pas de poids à perdre moi !

La brune le fusilla du regard et le frappa sans une once de bonté dans le dos. Harry agacé se leva prestement de sa place et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et colérique sous le regard surpris d'Eli.

-Petit con, grogna alors la brune, en faisant des coups de couteau brusque sur sa tartine.

Neville qui était à côté d'Eli à ce moment-là s'éloigna le plus discrètement de sa voisine. Ron, dévisageait la brune, allégrement, quand Eli le remarqua, elle le fusilla du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Heu… rien… mais c'est ton anniversaire… et t'as pas l'air heureuse… couina Ron, en se ratatinant sur place, ses oreilles prenant une agréable teinte rouge.

-C'est de leurs fautes à tous ! Ils m'énervent ! En plus, Lukas et César ne sont pas revenus ! Et regarde mon frère, tu verras que moi, je suis loin de râler !

Les trois autres Gryffondors tournèrent leurs têtes vers Ryan Pettigrow, celui-ci mordait sauvagement dans son croissant, le regard très noir, personne n'osait parler dans ses alentours, et celui qui avait le malheur d'ouvrir une conversation se faisait aboyer dessus par le jumeau d'Eli.

Hermione, regarda autour d'elle, elle leva alors la tête, le ciel était gris… presque orageux. Elle fronça les sourcils, un air soucieux sur le visage, et regarda sa montre.

-On ferait bien de bouger, on va finir par être en retard en potion et ça ne plaira sans doute pas à Rogue ! Souffla alors Hermione en prenant son sac en main.

Eli poussa un soupir d'énervement et elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tsss, en plus, il faisait beau ce matin ! Pourquoi tout semble s'acharner contre moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

Les autres se regardèrent du coin de l'œil mais ne surent pas quoi répondre… Eli ne s'attendant pas à une de leur réponse continua donc son monologue.

-Moi je vais vous le dire, je suis punie pour avoir été une bonne élève ! J'en suis sûre, y a pas d'autres raisons ! C'est sans doute mes ancêtres qui me punissent ! Parce que je n'agis pas de manière désinvolte comme mes ancêtres l'ont fait ! Parce que je ne suis pas une farceuse le mauvais œil s'abat sur moi !

-Heu… Eli… arrête de délirer… on se trouve en Ecosse, y a pas d'autres explications, le temps change sans arrêt ! Tenta Neville afin de détendre un peu la brune.

La brune le fusilla du regard, Neville se ratatina sur place. Hermione intervint alors pour défendre son ami.

-Eli, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. En plus, Ryan lui fait plein de bêtise, ce n'est pas pour autant que sa journée est plus joyeuse !

-Mouais… marmonna la brune pas convaincue pour autant.

-Et les filles, on ferait bien de se dépêcher, on a cours avec Rogue là… je sais pas vous… mais nos points c'est pas le top, pas besoin d'en rajouter encore plus hein ? Dit alors Ron en se levant de table.

-Ok, mais je dois prendre de la bouffe de Lukas… souffla alors Eli en mettant des croissants et des pains au chocolat dans une serviette qu'elle mit ensuite prudemment dans son sac.

Neville lui regarda de manière surprise Ron, ce n'était pas le genre à faire attention à ça d'habitude… mais bon, apparemment, il préférait encore supporter la mauvaise foi de Rogue vis-à-vis des Gryffondors plutôt que la mauvaise humeur d'Elizabeth Pettigrow. Ils prirent alors le chemin vers la salle de potion dans le calme absolu. Personne n'osait déplaire à Eli quand elle était d'une humeur aussi exécrable… ils arrivèrent en même temps qu'Harry, celui-ci avait à présent le regard vide de tout sentiment.

-Monstre ! Souffla alors Harry quand Eli passa à côté de lui.

Eli s'arrêta aussi tôt et se tourna vers son aîné en le fusillant du regard.

-Nounours ! Répondit aussi tôt Eli, l'air très fâché.

-Cendrillon ! Répliqua alors le binoclard avec satisfaction.

La brune en ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais Harry passa sous son nez pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Eli se mit à déblatérer des noms d'oiseaux peu avenants sur le binoclard. Hermione en rougit même tellement les insultes étaient grossières… Neville et Ron, eux, étaient plus impressionnés par l'imagination que semblait posséder la brune sur ce propos… En prenant place pour le cours, Eli prit bien garde à se mettre à l'opposer d'Harry, même si cela signifiait être au premier rang au cours de Rogue ! Puis en observant la salle de classe, elle remarqua très rapidement que Lukas était absent. Elle eut une lueur inquiète dans les yeux… elle se demandait quand même ce que pouvait manigancer le benjamin… et puis… elle le trouvait étrange depuis quelque temps… Eli se demandait également ce qu'il voulait lui faire voir à Pré-au-Lard… qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu trouver ?

Malheureusement, la jeune brune fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'entrée de Rogue dans les cachots. En prenant place à son bureau, il lança un regard méprisant à Eli qui était au premier banc, la brune lui rendit son regard noir. En relevant la tête, il chercha la place d'Harry et…

-Où est Black ? Siffla alors le maître des potions en plissant les yeux.

-Je suis pas sa nounou ! Répondit alors Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

-5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour réponse insolente envers un Professeur. Bon, le cours d'aujourd'hui sera porté sur…

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas, Lukas arriva tout titubant dans la sale de classe, il se prit le mur d'ailleurs et dû s'appuyer dessus afin de ne pas tomber et, tant bien que mal il arriva à se poster devant le professeur.

-Ze zuis en retarrrrrrrd ? Sourit alors le jeune Black d'un sourire très niais.

-Black ? S'étonna alors Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

-Vivi !

Lukas avait hoché la tête, le même sourire bête sur le visage, il tituba en arrière avant d'arriver à se stabiliser.

-Vous avez bu !? S'écria alors Rogue.

-De l'eau ! Ze vous jure… ze crois… ça avait un drôoooooole de goûuuuuut ! Se mit à rigoler Lukas en frappant l'avant-bras de Rogue sous le regard étonné des élèves.

Puis son regard fut attiré par la vapeur d'un chaudron.

-Waouh !!!! C'est beaaauuuu ! S'écria alors le jeune Black en titubant vers le chaudron.

Il tendit la main afin d'attraper la vapeur… il prit un air très déçu en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas ! Il regarda alors Rogue de manière désespérée, celui-ci était estomaqué, il était clair qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire…

-Monsieur Black… arrêtez de me regarder de la sorte !

-Mais… mais… je vous trouve très beau !

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce… Et Lukas éclata de rire pour une raison que lui seul connaissait.

-C'est une blague !

Puis Lukas se tourna un peu et son regard se dirigea vers Harry.

-Fait chôd hein vi Ririnounet ?

-Heu… fut la seule réponse intelligente qu'Harry trouva, il tenait en main sa boîte pour filmer mais il semblait aussi surpris que les autres…

C'est en la voyant qu'Eli comprit ! C'était pour le pari ! C'était ça le truc de Lukas alors !? Mais pourquoi Harry faisait cette tête alors ? Enfin, ça devait être faux tout ça, ils jouaient sans doute la comédie ! La brune lança un regard noir à Harry puis à Lukas pour jouer aussi bien la comédie. Elle allait crier sur Harry quand Lukas se mit à enlever son haut… il eut d'ailleurs très dur… il semblait réellement saoul… et Eli rougit et se surpris à regarder attentivement le torse de son ami d'enfance. Hermione à côté d'elle se fit également attentive, Eli sentit une pointe de jalousie dans le ventre à cela…

-Black, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria alors Rogue.

Le Black en question regarda bizarrement son professeur.

-Bah ze me déshabilleuh !

Lukas arriva finalement à se mettre torse nu… puis, pour une raison que seul lui savait, il se mit à rigoler bêtement…

-Oh Riri… c'était quoi encore mon pari ? Parce que ze sait plus !

Rogue tourna sa tête vers Harry et croisa les bras.

-Potter ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

-Heu… le noir de chevaux déglutit. En fait… je sais pas, son pari c'était pas ça… il est vraiment saoul !

-Qui c'est qui est saoul ! Fit sérieusement Lukas en prenant un air sévère et en tendant l'index en guise de représailles. C'est vraiment pas bien ça !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez bu Mr Black ?

-Mais de l'ôoooo je vous ai diiiit !

-Où ?

-À la cuisiineuh !

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah en fait, j'ai la lèvre éclatée ! Donc je voulais me soigner ! Et ils m'ont tendu un verre d'eau pour anexpé… anhex… anestisier… heu… endormir ma lèvre… alors ai tout bu !!!! C'était pas booooon ! ça devait être de l'ôoo du robinet ! Ha ha, robinet, c'est marrant comme mot ! Rhooo j'ai mal à la têteuh !

-Où vous vous êtes blessé Mr Black ?

-À la chèvre ! Heu… non, lèvreuh je vous ai dit !

-Comment ?

Lukas fit mine de réfléchir… Puis, il se frappa la main à l'aide de son poing.

-On m'a frappé ! Sourit alors Lukas. Comme ça !

Lukas mima alors le geste et sa tête partit en arrière. Le regard de Rogue se fit curieux. Harry arrêta de filmer et fronça les sourcils.

-Qui t'as attaqué Luke ? L'interrogea alors Harry.

-Taisez-vous Potter, 5 points en moins pour prise de parole injustifiée ! Rogue se tourna alors vers Lukas en prenant un air sévère. Qui vous a attaqué Black ?

Harry serra les poings en attendant la question de son Professeur mais préféra garder le silence cette fois-ci, il voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Seulement, Lukas éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son professeur, son état mettait l'humeur d'Harry à bout, il voulait réellement savoir ! L'aîné des Joyeux Lurons se promis de ne jamais proposé de boire de l'alcool à Lukas dans l'avenir, le Serpentard était beaucoup trop énervant à force de ricanement…

-Z'êtes trop drôoole ! Vous et votre tête m'sieur !

Quoique… c'était assez drôle finalement.

-Qui Black ? Siffla alors le Professeur de Potion sans se soucier des remarques injurieuses de son élève.

-Bah… c'est moi Black !

-Qui vous a frappé ?

-Jules.

Harry et Eli clignèrent des yeux, étonnés, ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil, ne sachant quoi faire exactement… Harry se mordit les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas accuser un des leurs quand même ! Mais en voyant la tête d'Eli… Harry ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure solution ! En tout cas, il se devait de répondre avant Eli, la brune aurait sans doute dénoncé César…. Rogue, en voyant leurs réactions, se tourna vers eux.

-Qui est « Jules » ? Demanda-t-il les yeux plissés.

-Je ne sais pas Professeur ! Répondit aussi tôt Harry de manière déterminé ne laissant pas à Eli le temps de répondre.

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi Potter, je croyais que Black était votre ami !

Harry garda alors le silence et baissa la tête. Rogue allait continuer son interrogatoire mais Lukas venait de se cogner violemment l'épaule contre le mur parce qu'il avait titubé en arrière.

-Z'ai mal ! Geignit alors le Serpentard. Ze suis maladeuh, complètement maladeuh ! Se mit-il à chantonner d'une voix fausse.

Rogue lança un regard méprisant vers le jeune garçon qui continuait de chanter sans se préoccuper des autres élèves de la classe que la situation commençait à réellement amuser. Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel, se dirigea vers une de ses armoires personnelles et sortit finalement un flacon.

-Black !

-VIII !!!! Répondit alors le concerné d'une voix aiguë.

-Prenez ceci.

-Naaaan merchiiiiiii, ze n'ai pu soif misieur !

-Black, c'est un ordre ! Buvez.

-Ze vous ai dit naaaan ! Répondit gravement Lukas, l'index accusateur pointé vers Rogue.

Lukas s'avança alors vers son Directeur de Maison chancelant.

-Vous comprenez dans votre pitite tête ! Ajouta alors le vert et argent en tapant le front de Rogue à l'aide de son doigt.

-Lukas, fais-le ! Supplia alors Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait pas laisser son ami aller trop loin, il risquait d'avoir beaucoup de problème.

-Kay, mais c'est parce que j't'aime bien Ririnouchet !

Lukas prit alors le flacon des mains de Rogue et l'avala cul sec.

-Eurk, mais c'est dégueu ! Vous voulez m'empoisonner ou quoi ?

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi Black ! Si j'avais voulu vous empoisonnez, j'aurais eu la décence de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin ! Cracha alors le Professeur les yeux très noirs.

Lukas fit mine de réfléchir.

-C'est pas faux, finit-il par admettre.

-Granger, veuillez conduire Black à l'infirmerie, la potion que je lui ai donnée devrait faire effet dans quelques minutes, il sera plus lucide ainsi ! Et quand... Commença alors Rogue, son regard se dirigeant vers la première de classe.

-Laissez-moi y aller ! S'exclama alors Eli en se levant brusquement, elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'occupe de Lukas, en plus, elle devait interroger le Serpentard.

Elle défiait Rogue de ses yeux bruns. Elle semblait plus que déterminer à y aller. Rogue sembla hésité, puis un rictus méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir interrompu un professeur. Du vent Pettigrow, amenez-moi Black à l'infirmerie.

La brune se leva et aida Lukas à marcher plus ou moins droit jusqu'à la porte de la sortie. Elle eut très dur à ne pas tituber avec Lukas qui la faisait tanguer à cause de son poids !

-Luke, fais un effort ! S'écria alors Eli au bout de 5 minutes.

-Vi Madame l'Inconnue !

Eli s'arrêta brusquement, regardant pour voir si son ami plaisantait ou pas. En voyant qu'il semblait réellement sérieux elle se figea sur place. Elle fit alors en sorte que Lukas se laisse glisser contre le mur en face.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Le questionna alors Eli, finalement vexée…

La jeune Gryffondor voulait être reconnu par son ami d'enfance… Le jeune Black releva alors la tête, Eli s'accroupit à son tour, elle soutint le visage de Lukas et fit en sorte que les yeux vert pomme fixent ses yeux bruns à elle. Lukas cligna alors des yeux, et très doucement, il déposa sa main sur la joue d'Eli, il se mit à faire une caresse circulaire très douce qui fit frissonner Eli… les yeux de Lukas étaient chargés de tendresse, ça la troublait, elle était rouge, jamais il ne l'avait encore regardé comme ça… en fait, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça ! La main de Lukas glissa jusqu'aux lèvres de la brune…

-Eli, souffla alors le jeune Black.

Une nouvelle lumière brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme, celle de la passion, il se pencha alors vers la brune afin de coller leur front l'un à l'autre, leur nez se touchaient également… ainsi que leurs lèvres qui s'effleuraient… Eli rougit encore plus à cette constatation et se mit à trembler, elle eut une bouffée de chaleur… Lukas était trop proche, et sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue ne l'aidait pas à retrouver la paix intérieure…

-Eli… est-ce que… je peux t'embrasser ? Souffla alors Lukas, en remuant légèrement les lèvres contre celle d'Eli.

Leurs corps étaient serrés… Eli entendait parfaitement le battement de cœur irrégulier de Lukas… et… s'était impossible qu'il n'entende pas et ne sente pas son propre cœur à elle… il semblait devenir fou… il s'emballait complètement. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre… elle se sentait perdue… elle l'était d'ailleurs, complètement perdue dans les yeux vert pomme de son ami d'enfance… ces mêmes yeux qui semblaient exprimer tellement d'amour à son égard… elle hésita, elle se mordit les lèvres, tenta de regarder ailleurs… mais elle sentit alors les bras de Lukas se poser sur ses hanches… elle était consciente de tous ses mouvements, toutes ses caresses, toutes ses preuves d'affection. Il était si doux… jamais il n'avait été comme ça avant… et dans un sentiment d'orgueil, Eli se sentait fière dans un sens que se soit pour elle qu'il se soit mis à changer de la sorte…

-C'est pas grave Eli… on va… commença alors Lukas en la relâchant et en s'éloignant d'elle, imperceptiblement.

-Embrasse-moi.

Eli avait dit ça en regardant Lukas droit dans les yeux, elle était à présent déterminé. Lukas d'abord surpris se ressaisit aussi tôt, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Il resserra son étreinte et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Eli. Il l'embrassa alors très tendrement, Eli avait l'impression d'être réellement précieuse pour lui… elle déposa alors ses mains dans la nuque de Lukas… le rapprochant d'elle. Le baisé d'abord doux se fit plus passionné… Eli ne voulait pas l'arrêter… Lukas non plus visiblement… c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils durent se séparer, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant plus que la normale.

-On ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, souffla alors Eli en se relevant péniblement. Ça ira où tu as besoin d'aide ?

-C'est bon, j'ai l'esprit plus clair grâce à toi.

La brune rougit et détourna le regard.

-On y va ?

-Tu es gênée ? Sourit alors Lukas en se prenant la tête en main en grimaçant légèrement.

-Non ! Répondit aussi tôt Eli.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Oui, ajouta alors faiblement la jeune brune en baissant la tête, intimidée, elle tourna alors le dos à Lukas.

Le Serpentard en profita pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras et huma son odeur. Eli hésita longuement, puis, finalement, elle se cala dans les bras de Lukas. Le benjamin eut un sourire attendri à cette vision.

-César est au courant, fini par avouer Lukas.

Eli garda le silence, elle s'était raidie dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci afin de la réconforter lui frotta le dos à l'aide de la paume de sa main. Finalement détendue, Eli se tourna vers Lukas et le regarda dans les yeux, elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle ressentait pour le benjamin… mais aussi pour César. Elle effleura alors la lèvre gonflée de Lukas de son index.

-Je le sais… souffla-t-elle finalement comme réponse.

Elle se défit alors de l'emprise des bras du Serpentard… et elle prit un air coupable. Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser aller… tant qu'elle aimerait les deux, elle ne pouvait pas faire de préférence… n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait donc faire un choix mais…

-----------------------

Il y avait deux choses auxquelles Nephtalit Pettigrow ne pouvait pas résister : les yeux émeraude accusateur et scrutateur de presque tous les enfants Potter et… la force presque animal des Lupin. C'est pourquoi là, il était en réel mauvaise posture… De un, Rose le narguait de ses yeux émeraude, et de deux, Julia le maintenait fermement par le bras afin qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Heureusement que c'était pour quelque chose d'important qu'il faisait tout ça ou il y aurait réfléchi avant de demander l'aide de son clan familial !

-Répète-le encore Petit Gros, soufflèrent alors Claire et Raven Black en même temps.

Nephtalit soupira, il avait écopé de ce surnom depuis pas mal de temps… comme la mère des Black était une Française, les jeunes jumelles Black, deux démons en puissance, aussi belle que manipulatrice, avaient toutes les deux données ce doux sobriquet au jeune Pettigrow.

-Encore ? Soupira alors Nephtalit.

Il sentit alors Julia pressé plus fermement son bras, le gros garçon grimaça, il n'aurait pas dû répondre sur ce ton…

-Bien… finit-il par dire.

Nephtalit reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle.

-Nous devons aller à Poudlard ! Répéta-t-il.

Rose Potter haussa un sourcil et regarda alors sa meilleure amie Julia.

-Ceci, nous l'avons bien compris Petit gros ! Ragèrent alors les jumelles Black aux côtés de Rose.

La leadeuse des filles n'avait pas encore daigné ouvrir la bouche, pourtant, Nephtalit savait que c'était elle qu'il fallait convaincre plus que quiconque.

-Je ne peux pas le dire ! Répondit encore le jeune métisse.

Il sentit Julia resserrer encore plus sa prise, il sentit que ses yeux commençaient à briller…

-Alors nous ne pouvons pas t'aider non plus, siffla la jeune Lupin dans son oreille.

Nephtalit sentit un frisson le parcourir… la voix de Julia pouvait être si menaçante… Nephtalit regarda alors Rose de manière suppliante… ses yeux bruns viraient au mauve et commençait à garder cette couleur… Rose sembla hésitée, elle regarda alors le ciel. Puis, son regard se dirigea vers son frère, William. Les garçons s'étaient délibérément mis en arrière-plan.

-Qu'en penses-tu Will ? Souffla alors Rose d'une voix douce vers son cadet.

Nephtalit frissonna une nouvelle fois. Rose était celle qui avait la voix la plus douce et la plus chantante… et pourtant, c'était également celle qui pouvait tenir les propos les plus durs. Le jeune Pettigrow avait d'ailleurs de nombreux souvenirs cuisant où Rose Potter le ridiculisait de sa voix mélodieuse. William fit une petite moue hésitante, ses yeux noisette –il était le seul enfant Potter à avoir hérité des yeux de James– brillaient de confusion.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas… J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Poudlard avant l'heure ! Avoua finalement William en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Rose hocha la tête, sans pour autant donner son avis.

-Julia ?

Julia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle réfléchissait à la question.

-Je n'ai pas confiance Rose, nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons faire là ! En plus, la punition qu'on va recevoir pour avoir quitter le domaine risque d'être cuisante !

La rousse se tourna alors vers les deux jumelles Black, qui se ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau.

-On est de l'avis de Julia ! Dirent-elles sans se concerter, trop proche pour avoir besoin de le faire.

Rose regarda finalement Nephtalit dans les yeux.

-Tu as entendu, la majorité est contre toi, on ne t'aidera pas à faire ce plan foireux.

Rose fit demi-tour, prête à rentrer chez elle. Julia lâcha alors Nephtalit et le poussa par terre. La jeune Lupin allait rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Les autres suivirent donc le mouvement, les tous petits lançaient des regards désolés au jeune garçon mais suivaient tout de même l'avis de Rose. Nephtalit pâlit, il avait besoin d'eux, il avait besoin d'elle !

Nephtalit murmura alors quelque chose.

Rose se tourna très lentement vers lui, elle seul avait entendu ce que venait de dire Nephtalit, les yeux émeraude se mirent alors à le transpercer de toute part. Elle s'avança alors doucement vers Nephtalit et s'accroupit, parce que ce dernier était toujours vautré par terre à cause de Julia. La jeune rousse semblait passablement énervée, la pomme d'Adam du garçon remonta à la vue de ces yeux trop expressifs… La leadeuse enfonça alors ses ongles dans la joue de Nephtalit.

-Maintenant, si tu n'es pas un peu plus précis, crois-moi Pettigrow… tu le regretteras !

Nephtalit repensa à ses deux plus grandes craintes… finalement, à côté de la force des Lupin… la force de caractère des Potter et leurs yeux meurtriers pouvaient faire encore plus de mal !

-----------------------

Harry sortit l'air pensif du cours de Potion, il était incapable de se rappeler du thème du cours d'aujourd'hui, ce qu'il s'était passé au début du cours l'avait trop perturbé par la suite et il n'avait pas réussi à se reconcentrer, d'ailleurs, son manque d'attention lui avait coûté une perte de point… mais pour une fois, il ne ressentait aucun pincement dans le creux de son estomac… ce qu'avait avoué Lukas était trop gros pour qu'il se sente coupable de banal point… César avait frappé Lukas… enfin, d'après le Serpentard… mais saoul, on ne pouvait pas mentir n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ça, il ne le savait pas de lui-même, il ne l'avait jamais testé, mais il avait entendu pas mal de discussions de son père et des pères de ses amis pour savoir dans quel état on pouvait se mettre grâce à une soirée très arrosée ! Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, définitivement préoccupé, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas dénoncer César… mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser recommencer ça ! Il avait du mal à comprendre le fin fond de cette histoire… enfin, si, il comprenait, ils se battaient pour Eli… mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils commençaient aussi tôt… ni pourquoi ils se battaient littéralement parlant ! ça n'avait aucun sens ! Harry pouvait comprendre qu'ils commencent à se faire concurrence, à se défier… mais pas en venir aux poings ! S'ils allaient aussi loin, ils allaient sans une once de doute vers une voie où l'amitié n'était plus du tout possible ! Est-ce que cela signifiait déjà la fin de leur amitié d'enfance ? Harry ressentit un froid à cette pensée… il ne pouvait pas l'accepter… toute sa vie, toute son enfance, tous ses souvenirs, ils les partageaient ensemble, ils n'étaient pas quatre entités propres, avec Lukas, César et Ryan, ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne, au même souvenir, avec juste quelques facettes différentes, mais pas tant que ça, ils étaient complémentaires, ils avaient toujours, enfin, ils avaient presque toujours tout affronté ensemble, ils avaient toujours eu les mêmes problèmes à surmonter… les mêmes craintes profondes, les mêmes buts, la même éducation… non, ils ne pouvaient pas se déchirer pour Eli… Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça… mais comment arrêter le téméraire César et l'intrépide Lukas maintenant qu'ils avaient le même objectif, qu'ils voulaient la même chose… chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se partager. L'amour ne se partage pas, il n'y a pas de deuxième place, il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur…

Harry déglutit… il ne savait pas comment l'un ou l'autre pourrait se relever… le perdant aura besoin des autres… mais… et si, lui, Harry, devait choisir maintenant un camp… est-ce qu'il arriverait à ne plus surveiller les derrières de l'autre, arriverait-il à ne pas prendre soin de lui ? La réponse était simple : non. Il n'y arriverait pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Ils considéraient les deux garçons comme ses frères… il ne pouvait pas les départager comme ça… il ne pouvait pas non plus tourner le dos à l'un des deux pour plaire à l'autre… il ne pouvait pas faire de choix radical ! Jamais Harry n'avait eu ce côté impulsif et fonceur de Ryan, Harry lui, ne cessait de se retourner, il regardait toujours en arrière et avait toujours des regrets…

-Harry ! Harry ? Tu m'entends !?

Le noir de cheveux sursauta en voyant Hermione surgir pour se mettre devant lui.

-Mais ça va pas ! S'écria alors l'aîné des Joyeux Lurons une main sur le cœur.

La brune de cheveux se vexa.

-ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! Bouda-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils… un sourire d'excuse se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

-Pardon… je ne savais pas. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'avais remarqué, tu ne m'entendais pas ! Répondit alors la brune toujours l'air boudeuse.

-Excuse-moi Princesse.

Hermione rougit et regarda autour d'elle l'air nerveuse… elle vérifiait à chaque fois pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait entendu. Harry eut un sourire moqueur, il appelait Hermione uniquement comme ça quand il savait qu'il n'était qu'eux deux. Lukas l'avait surnommé Mione, lui, depuis qu'elle l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie après le cours de potion l'appelait Princesse. Elle l'était d'ailleurs, SA Princesse de Sparte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Ajouta-t-il curieux à présent.

-Qui te dis que je te veux quelque chose ? Répondit alors Hermione sur ses gardes.

-… Hermione, si tu m'appelles, ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est obligé ! Ricana-t-il le regard inquisiteur.

-Hum… on peut se trouver un endroit tranquille ? Demanda alors la Gryffondor sans oser regarder son camarade dans les yeux.

Harry parut surpris à cette demande.

-Heu… oui… si tu y tiens.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il réfléchit à un endroit assez prêt où ils pourraient être tranquille. Il eut un sourire, il venait de penser à l'endroit idéal : il connaissait un passage secret tout près ! Il prit alors la main d'Hermione et emmena la brune dans le passage secret caché derrière une tapisserie mauve. Ils passèrent derrière celle-ci en vérifiant que personne ne les avait surpris.

-Ici ? Ou tu veux un endroit moins étroit ? Demanda alors Harry en se tournant, l'air curieux vers son amie.

-Non, ça ira, souffla alors Hermione.

Un ange passa alors, Hermione ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer, elle se mordait nerveusement les lèvres d'ailleurs… et Harry n'avait pas envie de débuter cette conversation qui s'annonçait… étrange… enfin, en plus, le Gryffondor avait des doutes sur ce que voulait aborder la brune… donc, il n'était pas trop pressé que la rouge et or retrouve son éloquence naturelle… La jeune fille était très observatrice, et il était clair pour le jeune binoclard qu'il allait devoir passer sous son interrogatoire, et cela n'était pas un plus pour lui !

-Est-ce que… tu vas bien Harry ? Commença alors nerveusement Hermione sans le regarder.

Harry fronça les sourcils, dérouté par cette question. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? La réponse était simple, claire, nette : non. Comment pouvait-il bien allé ? Sa petite sœur était malade. Ça n'allait pas entre Lukas et César. Il s'était disputé avec Eli. Son corps ne tenait plus, son esprit non plus, trop faible psychiquement, il s'était évanoui dans un hôpital spécialisé… Non, il n'allait pas bien ! Mais non, il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache. Il n'avait jamais craqué et il n'avait pas envie de commencer maintenant, Harry était dans un sens, bien trop orgueilleux pour ça !

-Oui… finit-il donc par répondre.

Hermione releva alors la tête, ses yeux bruns chocolat croisant finalement les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Elle semblait tout d'un coup déterminé. En voyant ses yeux, le garçon comprit… il n'arriverait pas à lui mentir si elle le regardait de la sorte…

-Tu mens.

Harry détourna le visage et son visage prit un air grave. Il n'osait pas la regarder.

-Écoute, je vais bien, mentit-il avec véhémence.

-Dis-le moi dans les yeux alors ! Répondit Hermione avec autant de fougue.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille, elle n'allait pas le laisser mentir aussi facilement. Harry grimaça à cette constatation, il se rapprocha alors d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre mais ils n'en étaient pas véritablement conscients, trop absorbé l'un est l'autre à taire ou découvrir la vérité, tout dépendait du point de vue…

-Je vais… la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait pas à mentir aux yeux bruns d'Hermione, si profond…

Harry recula alors, gêné… et troublé.

-Tu ne sais pas me mentir, souffla alors Hermione, elle semblait jubiler…

Harry à ce constat poussa un grognement de mécontentement. La jeune fille en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, elle se montrait compréhensive et douce afin d'obtenir les renseignements qu'elle voulait. Avec délicatesse, elle prit le visage de son condisciple et fit en sorte que le contact visuel se rétablisse.

-Dis-le ! Dit-elle de sa voix la plus suave.

-J'vais pas bien… finit-il par avouer en regardant en l'air.

Hermione eut un sourire désolé.

-Raconte.

-Hermione… je ne peux pas ! S'écria-t-il.

-ça te fera du bien de parler, Harry, je ne te jugerais pas sur ce que tu m'avoueras !

-Je le sais Hermione mais… le noir de cheveux se mordit la lèvre embêté.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer plutôt !

-Le début se serait bien, sourit aimablement la jeune fille.

Harry ricana, le début de ses problèmes… une vague de tristesse s'empara de lui… le début de tout… c'était Catherine… et… Nephtalit. Le binoclard secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas révéler ses secrets, leurs secrets… il ne l'avait même pas dit à ses amis d'enfance, il ne pouvait pas trahir le secret de sa sœur et de Nephtalit !

-Hermione, je ne peux pas commencer par le début ! Je… j'ai promis…

-Mais ça te blesse Harry ! Tu ne peux pas tout garder !

-Je sais ! Mais… Hermione, tu m'en demande trop ! Je… j'ai réussi jusqu'à présent à gérer, je serais encore le faire, je te le jure ! Dit-il sérieusement.

Hermione eut une petite moue peu convaincue. Harry la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, il huma le parfum de la jeune fille.

-Ma Princesse, fais-moi confiance… je… mon passé m'appartiens… mais, je veux bien partager le présent avec toi… souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Co… comment ? Bégaya la jeune fille, elle n'osait pas s'éloigner, elle n'osait pas reculer de cette étreinte si chaleureuse… et surprenante de la part d'Harry.

-Je veux bien te raconter mes problèmes présents…

Hermione se recula surprise.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry la regarda tendrement.

-Parce que toi, tu veux vraiment m'aider, t'es ma meilleure « amie »… avec ceux de ma famille… enfin, c'est différent. Tu es ma première amie en dehors du cercle familial, et ça me fait du bien, parce que tu n'attends pas autant de moi que les autres, pour toi, je ne suis pas l'aîné de la famille, je ne suis pas le « protecteur », je suis juste un ami… avec ses propres problèmes. Tu ne me rajoutes pas de problèmes, tu cherches à m'épauler… Merci pour tout ça, souffla alors Harry d'un air un peu gêné.

Hermione rougit un peu, mais un sourire ravi était inscrit sur son visage.

-De rien !

La jeune fille ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre, elle avait été prise au dépourvu, mais elle gardait gravées en elle les paroles réconfortantes d'Harry. Le jeune garçon avait un sourire content également, il n'avait jamais eu honte de dire ce qu'il pensait et le fait qu'Hermione ne réponde pas ne le dérangeait pas, après tout, ils avaient bien le temps devant eux !

-Bon, alors, je vais te dire un truc super méga important pour moi ! Sourit alors le noir de cheveux.

Hermione le regarda la tête penchée, elle voulait attendre sa grande nouvelle.

-Ma potion est prête, les autres vont souffrir, ils croyaient que je n'y arriverais pas, mais elle est enfin prête, je vais pouvoir aller sous l'eau, en respirant bien sûr et prendre cette fichue tentacule ! Se pavana alors Harry, le torse bombé, plein d'arrogance et de fierté.

Face à cette image, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se moqua gentiment de son ami. Il flottait dans l'air une ambiance plus amicale, mais cela rassurait les deux jeunes en un sens, ils ne se sentaient pas prêts pour autre chose. Ils voulaient profiter de pouvoir s'amuser un maximum sans pour autant se perdre trop de vue…

-Et si on allait manger ? Proposa alors Hermione.

Harry fit une petite moue hésitante.

-Je comptais profiter de la pause pour pouvoir aller tester ma potion, avoua alors Harry l'air un peu embarrassé.

-Ah, et bien, on se voit tantôt alors, sourit Hermione sans chercher à le retenir, il avait tellement l'air de tenir à sa potion de toute façon !

-Ouep, ciao Princesse.

Ils se regardèrent alors quelque instant, dans le fond, aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment envie de se séparer de l'autre… mais ils avaient chacun des choses à faire. Hermione fut donc la première à tourner les talons et faisant un vague signe d'au revoir de la main, Harry y répondit avec un mouvement de tête. Pourtant, une fois le dos tourné, un étrange sentiment s'empara de la jeune Gryffondor, son cœur venait d'accélérer et un sentiment d'angoisse avait pris place dans son cœur… elle se retourna brusquement inquiète afin d'appeler son ami et l'obliger à l'accompagner jusqu'à ce que son sentiment d'anxiété la quitte, mais, Harry qui marchait à l'opposé d'elle ne semblait pas préoccuper par l'appréhension d'Hermione… enfin, c'est ce que la jeune fille pensait jusqu'à ce que, comme s'il savait ce qui tracassait son amie, celui-ci leva le pouce en l'air, Hermione poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et repris sa marche tout en secouant la tête, des fois, elle était bête d'avoir des montées d'inquiétude ainsi !

-----------------------

Nephtalit était dans une mauvaise posture, il ne pouvait rien révéler mais… s'il gardait le silence, Rose allait finir par perdre patiente et il souffrirait ! Le jeune garçon rassembla tout le courage dont il était pourvu et s'humecta les lèvres, son regard allait partout, il était trop nerveux, mais il fallait qu'il passe outre !

-Écoute, tu dois me faire confiance… souffla alors Nephtalit le regard suppliant.

Tous les enfants présents éclatèrent de rire, Neph baissa la tête, honteux, mais dans le fond, il gardait espoir, tout dépendait de Rose Potter… elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il en était convaincu… et pourtant, Rose émit un reniflement moqueur, le cœur de Nephtalit se serra, finalement, il s'était trompé… un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Mais regarde-toi mon pauvre Nephtalit, qui pourrait avoir envie de te faire confiance ? Tu es gros, tu es pathétique, personne ne te respecte, tu n'as rien pour toi, alors, dis-moi pourquoi, moi, je devrais te faire confiance ? Tu n'es rien, et tu as assez fait souffrir ma famille comme ça… Allons-y, souffla alors Rose en tournant les talons suivit de tous les autres.

La jeune rousse marchait d'un pas rageur vers sa maison, quand elle arriva enfin à la porte de son domaine, elle en claqua brutalement la porte, refusant ainsi l'accès aux autres… les autres enfants se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, mal à l'aise, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils se tournèrent alors automatiquement vers Julia, celle-ci dit quelque chose à l'ensemble du groupe et elle fut la seule à tenter de poursuivre Rose à l'intérieure de chez elle, les autres s'en allèrent se réfugier dans une quelconque autre maison du domaine des Maraudeurs… mais à peine cinq minutes après être rentrée, Julia ressortait déjà de la maison des Potter, l'air vexé et en colère… elle partit d'un pas furibond jusqu'au domaine des Lupin sans un regard en arrière.

Nephtalit avait regardé cette scène avec attention, espérant secrètement que Rose revienne sur sa décision, mais quand il avait vu Julia sortir, il avait compris qu'il avait mis la jeune fille en colère. Mais pouvait-il seulement la blâmer ? Dans un sens, il la comprenait… mais pas qu'elle, il comprenait tous les enfants de sa famille, aucun ne comprenait, personne à part lui et Harry savait ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là… le jour où ils avaient « perdu » Catherine, le jour où ils s'étaient fait attaqué… tous les trois… les parents avaient gardé le secret sur ce qui avait provoqué cette folie chez Catherine, les autres n'avaient pu que supposer… mais une chose était ressortie de leur spéculation, le coupable du drame ne pouvait pas être Harry… la faute était donc naturellement retombée sur Nephtalit. Depuis lors, il devait subir les sautes d'humeur, les sarcasmes, les mises à l'écart des autres enfants de la famille. Les plus durs avec lui étaient Rose et les autres Pettigrow… mais il l'acceptait, sans broncher parce que… c'était bien lui le coupable.

Mais il voulait changer les choses, il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant le drame, alors il devait rattraper le coup, et cette fois-ci, c'était sa chance de se racheter… un peu… mais tout de même, il voulait que son sentiment de culpabilité disparaisse… pour pouvoir s'accepter, lui… et son don maudit…

Seulement… il ne pouvait pas mener son plan à bien sans aucune aide… Nephtalit baissa la tête, découragé, c'était donc finit ? Il ne pourrait pas se racheter ? Le destin était déjà tracé… en même temps, pouvait-il réellement lutter ? Des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues… mais… il releva la tête, le ciel était devenu très gris, voir orageux, et cela laissait présager qu'une grosse pluie allait bientôt s'abattre sur le domaine des Maraudeurs. Mais Nephtalit ne bougea pas pour autant, il ne bougeait plus, il avait juste fermé les yeux, tentant de réfléchir à ses chances de réussite seul, rien d'autre ne comptait, pas même les grosses goûtes de pluies qui s'abattaient sur son visage, ni les rafales de vent qui augmentait ses chances d'enrhument, ni le ciel de plus en plus gris… il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras aussi vite n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait pas abandonner de manière aussi lâche… surtout quand une vie est en jeu.

Non, il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber, il se releva, il avait peut-être peu de chance mais… mais il devait le faire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter de voir la fin sans vouloir intervenir ! Ses yeux mauves brillaient d'une nouvelle détermination. La première chose à faire, c'était sortir du domaine, ensuite, appeler le Magicobus… mais pour ça… il devait piquer une baguette et un peu d'argent.

Il ferma les yeux, pour que son plan se dessine dans sa tête, que tout soit claire, et pour se donner le plus de courage… mais avant qu'il ré ouvre les yeux, il sentit une main sur son épaule, sans aucune surprise, aussi trempée que lui à présent, il vit Rosse Potter dressé bien droite devant lui, l'air plus déterminé que lui, elle ne souffla qu'une phrase.

-J'espère pour ton bien que ce n'est pas une blague !

-----------------------

Ryan Pettigrow tournait en rond, il aurait voulu plein de choses aujourd'hui, après tout, c'était son anniversaire, il avait le droit ! Un jour par an, il était censé faire ce qu'il voulait, il était censé être entouré de tous ses amis. Mais là… rien… un sentiment de colère s'empara de lui, mais pas que la colère, l'injustice aussi le dominait de plus en plus. Normalement, Poudlard devait être leur rêve, ou du moins, l'aboutissement de leurs rêves communs : battre leurs pères respectifs. Mais depuis le début de l'année, à la place de resserrer encore plus les liens qui les liaient déjà, Ryan avait la nette impression qu'ils s'éloignaient… et il aurait voulu pouvoir rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, mais il était incapable de dire qui était le plus coupable des quatre de ce soudain éloignement. Après tout, Lukas avait changé, il n'avait plus du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les autres, César était d'une humeur massacrante et Harry était de plus en plus irritable, et lui, Ryan ne faisait rien pour tenter d'amoindrir le problème. Il le voyait, mais il était incapable d'arrêter cette machination qui se mettait en route.

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux. Même leur éloignement était plus que visible : il était le seul présent dans la Grande Sale… une lueur triste prit place dans son regard, et inconsciemment, il le dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor, à la recherche de sa sœur, afin de trouver un certain réconfort. Mais… même elle n'était pas là. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi abandonné, seul… et s'était le sentiment le plus effrayant pour lui, il avait grandit entouré de gens, il n'avait jamais eu à chercher à se faire des amis, il n'avait jamais dû se battre pour être accepté par les autres… mais en cet instant, Ryan regretta de ne pas avoir de lien avec quelqu'un en dehors du cercle familial. Le Poufsouffle garda alors le silence, il ne regarda pas ses condisciples qui respectaient son envie de mutisme, et durant presque tout le temps du repas, son assiette resta désespérément vide. Il ne voulait pas manger, il ne pouvait pas manger sans ses amis. C'était son anniversaire, et pourtant, pour une fois, ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas être chouchouté, il voulait juste être entouré d'eux, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Alors que son visage s'assombrissait de plus en plus, il finit par sentir une tape sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement, le cœur serré, il espérait secrètement que se soit une de ses quatre « frères »… mais, c'était juste Hermione, il ne put cacher sa déception… et sa tristesse… il baissa alors la tête, honteux qu'on puisse voir que ses yeux s'étaient fortement humidifié à la vue de la jeune fille.

-Hé, cache ta joie de me voir ! Soupira alors Hermione en prenant place à la table des jaunes et noirs.

Ryan haussa juste les épaules, il se frotta les yeux tout en baillant, tentant de faire croire qu'il était fatigué… Hermione eut la bonté de ne faire aucun commentaire.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda alors Ryan, le ton de sa voix était désespérément calme.

-Parce que c'est ton anniversaire… et tu as l'air de vivre la pire journée de ta vie, avoua alors simplement Hermione qui prit deux parts de tarte à la fraise.

La Gryffondor servit alors l'assiette de Ryan et lui fit un sourire contrit.

-Joyeux anniversaire Ryan.

Une étrange émotion s'empara alors du jeune Pettigrow, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il était véritablement ému…

-Merci, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-De rien, et mange un peu, tu ne serais pas tenir une après-midi entière si tu n'as rien sur l'estomac !

Ryan fit le premier sourire depuis le début du repas et mangea enfin quelque chose, il ferma les yeux, appréciant le dessert, il adorait manger, pas parce qu'il était gourmand… Enfin, si un peu, mais s'il aimait autant mangé, c'était parce qu'il avait toujours apprécié les repas et l'ambiance qui entourait ce moment particulier d'une journée, où toute sa famille se retrouvait autour d'une table circulaire et où ils pouvaient discuter de toutes choses.

Puis, le jeune Poufsouffle retrouva petit à petit sa gaîté de vivre, et il fit profiter à Hermione de celle-ci, il réalisa quand il se servit pour la 5ème fois qu'il avait réussit à combler l'absence de ses amis.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constata alors Hermione souriante.

-C'est parce que j'ai mangé.

Hermione haussa alors un sourcil.

-Et aussi un tout petit mini peu grâce à toi, ajouta ensuite le brun.

-Hé ! Se vexa faussement Hermione.

Alors que Ryan allait continuer sur sa lancé et continuer à taquiner la Gryffondor. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Eli arriver, elle semblait soucieuse. Celle-ci se dirigea en direction de son frère, elle se mordait nerveusement les lèvres et chipotait à son collier. Le brun fronça les sourcils, sa sœur semblait réellement soucieuse, quelque chose clochait dans son comportement et Ryan ne tarderait pas à deviner ce qu'il se tramait.

-Eli ? L'interrogea alors Ryan, sa jumelle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Hum ? Répondit-elle, toujours la tête ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda alors Ryan tout en sondant sa sœur.

Hermione observait l'échange attentivement, elle aussi s'était désormais tendue. Eli ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la ferma ensuite. La jeune brune détourna alors les yeux de son frère et regarda obstinément au loin. Inconsciemment, Ryan se tendit, il avait toujours eu un instant plus développé que la moyenne, il avait toujours été plus sensible aux autres malgré les apparences, il « percevait » les choses de manière plus subtile.

-Je… j'aimerai que tu ailles parler à César, souffla finalement le brune.

Ryan fronça les sourcils, c'était tout ? Le Poufsouffle émit un ricanement, c'était juste une histoire de cœur ? Ridicule, il avait d'autre chose à faire. Mais malgré son apparente moquerie, quelque chose venait de se tordre dans son estomac.

-Et Lukas aussi, finit par ajouter le jeune Pettigrow, les joues en feu.

Ryan cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Il tendit l'index comme pour poser une question puis se rétracta, il prit un verre d'eau et le but en quelques gorgées rapides. Il déposa brusquement le verre sur la table et regarda sa sœur d'un œil accusateur. Elle semblait très mal à l'aise, son jumeau ricana, puis, il ne put contenir une sorte d'éclat de rire hystérique. N'est-ce pas pittoresque, il venait de trouver ce qui clochait chez Lukas et César, ce qui n'allait pas dans leur groupe ! Une histoire de cœur ! Une histoire de cœur pour Eli ! Son rire redoubla, son groupe allait en s'éloignant pour Elizabeth Pettigrow, sa propre jumelle ! Le brun secoua la tête, tentant de se reprendre, puis, il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui avaient coulé de son visage tellement il avait ri. Il releva la tête vers sa sœur, sa moitié. Celle-ci le regardait de manière inquiète, tout en se mordant les lèvres.

-Ok, je vais le faire. Mais c'est ridicule Eli… toute cette histoire est ridicule ! Le regard de Ryan se fit soudain dur.

-Tu crois peut-être que je l'ai cherché ? Que je l'ai fait exprès !

La mâchoire de Ryan se contracta, Hermione déposa une main sur chacune des épaules des jumeaux, tentant de les calmer.

-Les gens vous regardent et vous écoutent, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Finit par dire Hermione, l'air soucieuse.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de la poigne d'Hermione, elle savait elle aussi apparemment ! Un sentiment de rage gagnait petit à petit le brun et cela se lisait sur son visage.

-J'en ai rien à foutre des gens, ils ne me connaissent pas et je ne les connais pas ! Par contre, soeurette, crois-moi, si tu brises notre groupe, je ne te le pardonnerais pas facilement !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! S'énerva soudain Eli.

-Ah bon ? Vraiment ! Tu as toujours eu César, il a toujours été là pour toi, il n'a jamais regardé que toi ! Et toi, tu t'entiches de Lukas ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Evidemment que c'est de ta faute ! Lukas a toujours eu un faible pour toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à ne jamais le remarquer ! Je sais pas moi, t'as un mec super qui tient à toi, et toi, comme une grosse cruche, tu continues de t'intéresser aux autres ? C'est pitoyable, tu me dégoûtes, c'est égoïste ce que tu fais ! As-tu seulement pensé à nous ? Tu crois qu'on pourra rester comme avant ? Crois-tu réellement qu'on ne devra pas faire un choix ? Tu réalises ce qu'on va perdre tout ça pour tes beaux yeux ! Et Rose ? T'y a pensé un peu ? Elle est amoureuse de Lukas depuis toujours aussi ! Mais non… la sage Elizabeth Pettigrow n'a pensé qu'à elle ! Et c'est à moi, en plus, que tu demandes de régler tes problèmes ! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?! Je me casse, j'ai plus envie de te voir là tout de suite. Oh, et t'en fais pas, je vais aller leur parler à tes deux prétendants !

Ryan tourna le dos à sa sœur, pendant tout son monologue, il avait regardé le visage d'Eli s'obscurcir, puis devenir livide, il avait vu sa sœur se décomposer… c'était égoïste à dire, mais il espérait qu'ainsi, elle retrouve la raison. Il valait mieux qu'elle prenne un choix rapide, et s'il fallait la pousser, Ryan n'hésiterait pas à recommencer ! Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les sentiments des garçons s'approfondir de plus en plus, aussi non, il serait trop tard pour réparer les erreurs de sa jumelle !

Le jeune Poufsouffle sortit alors de la Grande Salle et partit à la recherche des garçons. Connaissant César bien mieux que les autres, il se dirigea instinctivement vers le Parc de Poudlard. Il regarda alors attentivement tout autour de lui, tentant de repérer parmi la masse d'élève une tête blonde particulière. Il poussa un soupir en remarquant que son action était infructueuse. Il se mit alors à marcher, peut-être que César s'était réfugié derrière un arbre… Ryan se mit à marcher d'une démarche déterminé, il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire au plus vite avec César. Malheureusement, au bout de dix minutes de va et vient dans le parc, il commença à douter… son regard se tourna vers le Château… peut-être que le blond du groupe était resté à l'intérieur après tout… Le brun se mordit les lèvres, il était pourtant tellement persuadé d'avoir raison ! Puis, alors qu'il commençait à rebrousser chemin, il se retourna brusquement, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, il avait oublié un endroit : l'orée de la Forêt Interdite !

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel… il n'avait rien à craindre, il faisait encore tellement clair… et pourtant, au loin, brillait de gros nuages. La conscience du brun lui disait de se méfier… quelque chose clochait, le jeune garçon se promit alors de rester sur ses gardes…

-----------------------

À ce même moment, Harry sortait du Château, dans la poche intérieur de son manteau se trouvait la fiole qui allait lui permettre de respirer sous l'eau, un sourire ravi naquit alors sur ses lèvres, ça s'annonçait assez cool ! Le bigleux ne put que s'imaginer la tête déçue de ses amis d'enfances ! Enfin, bon, même si leur groupe n'était plus vraiment au top de l'entente cordiale, il osait espérer que s'il arrivait à attraper la tentacule de calmar cela arrangerait un tant soit peu les choses ! Et puis, quand bien même, le fait de faire quelque chose ainsi allait lui permettre d'évacuer le stress accumulé depuis un moment. Il avait assez de problème comme ça, un peu de détente ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal !

Il s'avança alors de manière sûre de lui vers le lac qui s'étalait jusqu'à perte de vue. Harry prit alors la peine de se mettre dans un coin reculer afin de se déshabiller à l'abri des regards douteux et indécent. Il garda alors juste son pantalon noir et enleva le haut qui était trop large et qui le gênerait pour nager tranquillement. Il était donc torse nu, avant de quitter son buisson, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard dans les alentours, il ne voulait pas être surpris dans cet accoutrement honteux ! En plus, il fallait l'avouer, Harry, contrairement à ses cadets, n'était pas aussi bien taillé, il était dans le style maigrichon sans beaucoup de muscle avec juste la peau sur les os, genre qui ne fait pas très « sexe » comme s'amusait à lui répéter sa chère sœur Rose.

Enfin, une fois rassuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il se dirigea vers le lac et trempa son avant-bras, il fit une grimace, l'eau était légèrement beaucoup gelé ! Néanmoins, il continua son avancé et mit les chevilles dans l'eau du lac. Il avança très lentement, retenant sa respiration plus l'eau rentrait en contact avec son corps, le plus dur à passer pour lui fut lorsque l'eau atteint son torse, il dut se mordre les lèvres et fermer les yeux pour s'obliger à rester en place au lieu de faire demi-tour sur le champ ! Après s'être habitué, il finit par plonger une fois son corps dans l'eau, il ressortit aussi sec, mais bon, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Petit à petit, son corps s'habitua à la température de l'eau et le corps du jeune garçon se décrispa quelque peu. Harry ouvrit alors la fiole dans laquelle reposait une potion ocre et sans aucune hésitation, le jeune garçon but le contenu du récipient. A peine la dernière goûte bue, un mal de tête prodigieux gagna le noir de cheveux, il se prit alors la tête avec les deux mains, à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux, et il se mit à tituber vers des plus grandes profondeurs, il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas boire la tasse. Mais le mal de tête disparut de manière aussi fulgurante qu'il était arrivé.

Malheureusement pour le leader des Joyeux Lurons, un mal de gorge le saisit, il se trouva à suffoquer, il était à présent incapable de respirer à l'air libre. Et sa peur s'agrandit quand il réalisa qu'il ne voyait plus, tout était à présent noir…. Plus aucune lumière, plus aucun bruit. Le jeune homme dont la peur le submergeait petit à petit tenta de rebrousser chemin vers le rivage, mais il gigotait tellement et comme il était incapable de voir où il mettait les pieds qu'il finit tout naturellement par tomber la tête la première dans l'eau. Une fois la tête dans l'eau, il continua de se débattre avec lui-même afin de se relever le plus vite possible pour pouvoir respirer de nouveau à l'air libre et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait retrouver la vue une fois dans l'eau. Le fait d'avoir retrouver ce sens calma quelque peu Harry, il reprit alors ses esprits et ressortit la tête de l'eau afin de reprendre de l'air… mais une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il se retrouva de nouveau incapable de voir et il était toujours incapable de respirer. Alors, parce qu'Harry était intelligent et qu'il avait un certain instinct, il replongea son corps dans l'eau, sa vue était de nouveau parfaite, il tenta alors de respirer sous l'eau…

Le Gryffondor fut alors rassuré de voir des petites bulles d'air s'échapper de sa bouche. A présent calme, le première année se permis d'observer attentivement les alentours, il faisait relativement sombre mais la vue du jeune garçon était plus perçante que sur la terre ferme. Sans trop d'hésitation, il se mit à plonger plus en profondeur, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, ce qu'il voyait était tellement surprenant… la curiosité le poussa à se demander si quelques élèves des précédentes générations avaient pu voir ce qu'il était lui-même entrain de découvrir : des longues algues un peu partout, des rochers creux… Harry avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle vallée dans les profondeurs de ce lac.

Puis, tout en se rappelant les histoires de son enfance, il se demanda par curiosité s'il allait croiser des animaux aquatiques, après ça, c'est sûr, ses amis d'enfances seraient mort de jalousie ! Un sourire ravi naquit sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, il s'imaginait déjà refaire ce chemin accompagné de César, Ryan et Lukas.

Mais alors que le jeune homme était entrain de rêvasser à de tendre aventure, il ne vit pas que derrière lui, les créatures qu'il voulait tant voir l'observaient de manière peu amicale…

-----------------------

Nephtalit n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était réellement à Poudlard ! Il observait partout, l'air émerveillé… mais celui-ci fut rapidement remplacé par une grimace de douleur, Rose, sans aucune pitié lui avait violement frappé l'arrière du crâne.

-On n'est pas là pour rêvasser, Petit Gros ! Cracha alors Rose.

Une lueur de tristesse naquit dans les yeux, redevenu brun de Nephtalit, après tout, Rose n'utilisait pas ce surnom donné par les jumelles Black… La jeune Potter faisait preuve de plus de respect d'habitude… Nephtalit hocha simplement la tête et se contenta de lancer des regards approbateurs un peu partout, l'année prochaine, il serait ici, l'année prochaine, il pourrait avoir des vrais amis en dehors de son cercle familial, des amis qui ne sauraient pas qu'il était dangereux à fréquenter…

-Où va-t-on ? Demanda alors le brun qui regardait Rose.

Il était surprenant de voir à quel point la jeune rousse était à l'aise dans le Château, Nephtalit ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune Rose avait sa place dans le décor, elle ne dénotait pas, elle semblait à l'aise, elle rayonnait même quelque peu… Le jeune métisse ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune Potter dans quelques années avec l'uniforme de Poudlard… et, dans l'image qu'il avait d'elle… elle était très jolie. Le brun rougit et secoua la tête, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour penser à ça !

Nephtalit était heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre la jeune rousse, elle était un allié de poids, il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, car le plan qu'avait mis en place l'aînée des filles Potter était beaucoup plus rapide et pratique que celui qu'il s'était lui-même mis en tête. En effet, Rose, en un instant avait trouvé une solution direct : la poudre de cheminette. Il avait utilisé la cheminé des Potter après avoir éloigné tout danger (la tante Lily) et s'étais introduit dans l'antre des Potter pour ainsi atterrir dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagal. Heureusement pour les deux jeunes enfants, la vieille femme était absente et ils avaient profité de cela pour s'extirper de l'endroit sans aucun encombre. Ici, ils étaient dans le couloir adjacent du bureau de la Directrice adjointe et le jeune brun devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Mais bon, c'était logique, non ? Nephtalit n'était pas un garçon à l'aise dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et là, il se retrouvait dans un endroit immense, pour une raison obscure, où il devait retrouver une personne particulière afin de… enfin, afin de changer le destin… le regard du jeune Pettigrow s'obscurcit… il devait le faire, pour se prouver que son don n'était pas qu'une tare.

-Comment on va faire ? Interrogea une nouvelle fois le brun afin de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Rose semblait également perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne daigna pas répondre immédiatement à son ami. Nephtalit garda le silence, respectant la réflexion de sa jeune amie. En effet, malgré ses airs candides et ses réflexions parfois fort nunuches, il était clair que Rose Potter était l'enfant la plus intelligente de la famille. De fait, elle avait l'esprit vif, en alerte, rien ne l'étonnait jamais car elle devinait les choses, tout n'était pour elle que l'aboutissement de ses réflexions, elle arrivait à prévoir les coups en avance et se préparait pour ne jamais se laisser surprendre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Rose détestait, c'était les surprises, l'imprévu, et, d'ailleurs, il était étonnant de constater que le seul domaine où elle semblait aveugle était tout ce qui tournait autour de l'amour et des sentiments…

-Il faut retrouver les autres, finit alors par dire Rose en prenant une direction d'un pas ferme.

-Mais… mais… Nephtalit était perdu et il ne le cachait pas. Tu sais où tu vas au moins ?

-Absolument pas ! Sourit alors la jeune Rose Potter.

-Mais comment tu comptes retrouver les autres alors ? S'écria alors le garçon en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Rose se retourna vers lui en constatant qu'il s'était immobilisé, elle lui lança le regard le plus noir et froid de sa courte vie.

-Tu me fais confiance Pettigrow ! Si je suis ici, c'est pour to… c'est parce que je t'ai cru ! Alors, maintenant, tu ne poses pas de question et tu fais ce que tu sais le mieux faire : tu suis bêtement le mouvement !

Malgré les paroles dures de la jeune rousse, le petit garçon baissa la tête et obtempéra… dans le fond, malgré sa méchanceté, la jeune Potter n'avait pas tord. Nephtalit se remit alors en marche, il devait trotter à côté de la rousse pour ne pas la perdre, celle-ci était véritablement rapide et elle ne ralentissait pas le mouvement afin de l'attendre. Nephtalit n'avait même plus le temps d'observer les alentours, il était concentré sur la cadence de la jeune Rose afin de ne pas penser à la pointe qui lui taraudait les côtes. Puis, avec brusquerie, Rose s'arrêta brusquement, et Nephtalit lui fonça dedans.

-Fais gaffe ! Grogna alors Rose en se massant le dos.

-Mais…. C'est de ta faute ! Gémit Nephtalit qui prit un air indigné.

Rose Potter l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers un garçon plus âgé, il devait au moins avoir 16 ans. Nephtalit la suivit tout en étant intimidé. Le garçon lisait un livre seul dans un coin bien reculé de Poudlard, ça devait sans aucun doute être à Serdaigle en mal de calme.

-Bonjour, lança alors Rose avec un sourire charmant.

Le cœur de Nephtalit se serra, elle n'allait quand même pas draguer maintenant ! Le garçon avait d'abord lancé un regard ennuyé aux deux jeunes enfants, puis, en voyant l'air si enfantin et tendre de Rose, il craqua immédiatement, Rose était tellement mignonne qu'elle arrivait facilement à arriver à ses fins avec les plus âgés.

-Excuse-moi, continua la jeune Potter d'une voix mélodieuse, Nephtalit grimaça, elle n'utilisait jamais ce genre de voix avec lui ! Je cherche Lukas Black, tu ne sais pas où il peut être en ce moment ?

L'aîné eut un sourire entendu. Nephtalit émit un sifflement, Lukas, évidemment, c'était tellement typiquement Rose. Mais malheureusement, la rousse n'apprécia pas beaucoup le bruit qu'émit son ami car, sans surprise, le coude de l'aînée des Potter s'enfonça malencontreusement très profondément dans le ventre de Nephtalit…

-Bah, il doit encore être à l'infirmerie entrain de dessaouler.

-Hein ? S'étonna alors Nephtalit, Rose lui lança un regard noir en coin.

Le garçon les regarda tous les deux bizarrement, il était un peu plus curieux à présent.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais nous emmener là-bas ? L'interrogea alors Rose. En fait, ce crétin-là m'a envoyé une lettre pour me parler de ses sentiments à mon égard ! Commença alors à inventer Rose tout en pointant Nephtalit du doigt. Malheureusement, il nous a perdu dans le Château et je suis incapable de rejoindre l'Infirmerie en partant d'ici… et comme je devais faire un travail avec Lukas… expliqua rapidement la jeune rousse.

Nephtalit s'était étranglé durant le récit de son amie ! Elle avait sous-entendu qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ou il avait rêvé ? Non, mais ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Là, il trouvait que Rose allait trop loin ! Bien évidemment, la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude était très belle et intelligente. Mais Nephtalit ne pourrait jamais développer des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un du genre de Rose. Elle était trop belle justement pour quelqu'un comme lui, jamais un garçon comme Nephtalit penserait à se déclarer surtout quand on savait que comme concourant on se retrouverait face à Lukas Black ! En plus, la jeune fille avait un caractère trop fort pour qu'il arrive à la supporter ! Et puis quand bien même, on parlait de Rose Potter, celle qui passait son temps à lui flanquer une racler pour un oui ou un non, celle qui n'hésitait jamais à lui faire des remarques méchantes et gratuites, celle qui passait son temps à lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien, qu'il était moche, laid, sans succès et surtout, qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'une fille comme elle puisse adresser la parole à un laideron comme lui… mais… c'était aussi celle qui avait bien voulu le croire… c'était la seule qui lui faisait assez confiance pour prendre des risques pour l'accompagner… les yeux bruns de Nephtalit se tournèrent alors vers les yeux émeraudes de Rose, il aurait aimé qu'elle puisse voir sa gratitude, mais, la jeune rousse ne lisait pas spécialement bien les sentiments des gens à travers un regard.

-Oh… fut la seule réponse censée du garçon plus vieux… il semblait pourtant réticent.

Rose en constatant son hésitation utilisa son arme secrète : ses yeux de chien battu. L'aîné était visiblement sous le charme et il lança un regard désolé à son livre avant de le refermer.

-J'ai le temps alors pourquoi pas ! Sourit alors le garçon. Je m'appelle John Tudor et vous ?

-Rose Summer.

Nephtalit se mit à tousser, il regarda étrangement Rose. L'autre garçon se tourna alors vers Nephtalit tout en haussant un sourcil, le jeune métisse se frappa le torse afin de récupérer une voix normale.

-Heu… je… je m'appelle Nephtalit… Nephtalit… le jeune Pettigrow se tourna alors vers Rose tout en se mordant les lèvres, la jeune Potter avait un magnifique sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les yeux du jeune garçon se firent noir. Nephtalit Evans, finit-il par dire.

Rose haussa un sourcil mais ne semblait par réellement surprise, elle prit alors le bras de John et lui fit son sourire le plus faux. Nephtalit ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Rose, qui avait vu son manège, marcha par inadvertance sur ses pieds quand elle passa devant lui…

-L'infirmerie est par là.

John les guida alors, il papotait beaucoup avec Rose, ainsi, les deux amis d'enfances découvrirent que John était bien un Serdaigle, qu'il était en 6ème année et qu'il avait raté le poste de Préfet de peu, qu'il en était déçu surtout que c'était la mystérieuse Tonks la Préfète des Aigles plutôt pas mal, toujours d'après les dires de John. Nephtalit marchait en retrait, la conversation de John l'ennuyait, il était clairement superficiel et n'avait pas de réelle passion ni de réel intérêt. À part s'inventer des mérites et des qualités, il ne faisait rien de passionnant de sa vie. Il n'attirait pas l'attention non plus pour la simple et bonne raison que d'autres étaient beaucoup plus réalistes que lui-même sur ses propres qualités et ne s'inventaient simplement pas des vies mais les vivaient pleinement, sans se faire de film. Le jeune Pettigrow se demandait comment Rose pouvait autant se passionner, ou alors, autant bien joué la comédie, pour ainsi écouter le récit de ce « fameux » John Tudor sans avoir envie d'éclater de rire. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, le comportement de Rose l'agaçait, il n'aimait pas la voir coller ainsi à un inconnu, surtout que le Serdaigle la regardait avec trop d'insistance pour un gars de 16 ans !

Et, non, Nephtalit n'était pas jaloux, ou enfin, il n'avait pas une jalousie maladive comme les 4 aînés de la famille, mais par contre, il avait le même instinct protecteur, et Rose, malgré son sale caractère, ses répliques cinglantes, ses manies parfois rudes, son côté brutale et… Nephtalit leva un sourcil… bon, elle savait bien se défendre, mais tout de même, elle était quand même jeune, et John lui, il était vieux, il n'avait pas à regarder une gamine ainsi ! Mais ça, s'était juste l'avis du deuxième garçon Pettigrow.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination au plus grand plaisir de Nephtalit, il allait enfin se débarrasser de l'autre nigaud !

-Bon bhein… je vais vous laisser, c'était un plaisir. Et Rose, en cas de problèmes, tu peux venir me voir quand tu le désires, pour un devoir, une question, je me ferais un plaisir de t'y répondre et de t'aider ! Sourit alors John en appuyant son regard sur Rose, dans une parfaite imitation d'un gars qui croit plaire…

Nephtalit, dans le dos de John, fit semblant de vomir et il vit les yeux de Rose s'illuminer un instant, signe qu'elle trouvait ça drôle. Malheureusement, John prit ça pour lui, il partit donc d'un air ravi et joyeux tout en sifflotant. Une fois sûr qu'il était loin, Nephtalit se remit à parler.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ça ton genre de garçons ! Grogna le jeune brun en lançant un regard noir dans la direction qu'avait prise Tudor.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête l'air exaspéré.

-Mais non ! Grogna la jeune fille.

Elle allait se diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie, mais Nephtalit posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille quand elle la tendit afin d'atteindre la poignée.

-Summer ?

Rose se tourna vers lui et lui lança un drôle de regard.

-Oui, et alors ?

-C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère…

-J'ai toujours trouvé son nom joli, avoua simplement Rose.

-Mais… tu m'as pas aidé à inventer ! Bouda alors Nephtalit.

-J'ai vu, sourit alors la rousse. Mais bon, tu as quand même trouvé, même si dans le fond ce n'était pas très original ton choix !

-Tu m'as pris au dépourvu aussi, je pensais que tu choisirais Evans, comme ta mère, au lieu de choisir celui de la mienne !

-C'est bon, c'est passé maintenant ! Soupira d'ennui la jeune rousse. Quoiqu'il en soit, Nephtalit, tu peux enlever ta main de la mienne que j'ouvre enfin la porte !

Le garçon de 10 ans leva sa main comme si celle-ci venait de gravement le brûler. Rose poussa alors la porte… Nephtalit regarda sa montre et grimaça. Il devait se dépêcher.

-----------------------

César faisait les cent pas tout en se prenant la tête, cette histoire le rongeait, elle lui serrait les tripes, parce que c'était le jeu le plus dangereux auquel il est jamais joué… mais… un sourire mystérieux apparut alors sur ses lèvres… c'était aussi le plus excitant. Bien sûr, il pouvait perdre, mais dans le fond, ce jeu ne pouvait que le rendre plus fort, il deviendrait même plus vite adulte grâce à lui. Et ce n'était pas négligeable. Seulement, le problème, c'est qu'il avait peur qu'à cause de son comportement, il n'ait déjà des points de retard dans le cœur d'Elizabeth, c'était ça sa plus grande crainte. C'est pourquoi il s'était retiré, il voulait réfléchir paisiblement à tout cela, sans avoir le bruit constant des élèves autour de lui… et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça, mais également les remarques qu'Harry et Ryan pourrait faire. Et puis… que dirait Eli quand elle saurait qu'il était au courant de son hésitation… A cet instant, son œil le piqua. César grimaça, de temps en temps, son œil le lançait affreusement, c'était assez désagréable mais il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. Il caressa donc tout doucement son globe oculaire jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe.

Et puis, il le sentit avant de le voir, il le perçut avant de le voir, il le sut tout simplement. Il se tourna, sans être surpris, vers Ryan Pettigrow.

-Tu me cherches ? Demanda alors simplement César en se tournant vers lui, le visage impassible malgré la marque bleu/mauve à son œil droit.

Ryan le regarda surpris, mais également heureux apparemment de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

-Je… heu… il faut qu'on parle.

-Bien.

Ryan fronça les sourcils, César semblait si serein, avait-il conscience de ce qu'il se passait ? Réalisait-il pleinement ? Etait-il indifférent ou estimait-il qu'il n'y avait aucune risque. Enfin, dans tous les cas, il était perplexe de cette assurance non feinte du jeune Lupin.

-Alors ? Insista César en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre en regardant intensément Ryan, véritablement à l'écoute de son cadet.

-C'est Eli, elle m'a demandé de venir te voir.

-Oh.

Le jeune Ryan était de plus en plus incrédule, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce que trouvait à dire César était un petit « Oh » alors qu'auparavant, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin Eli mettait César dans tous ses états. Et là, rien, toujours aussi serein, toujours aussi étonnement calme, il semblait contrôler la situation.

-Est-ce que tu es au courant pour Lukas ?

Le blond ne dit rien, il détourna tout de même les yeux pour regarder au loin et plissa simplement les yeux un instant, mais il dut vite arrêter à cause de la douleur prodiguée par son œil.

-Oui… il me l'a dit.

-Et… que vas-tu faire ?

César ricana alors en se levant.

-Elle est à moi, je ne la lui laisserais pas facilement, s'il le faut, je me battrais pour elle.

-Au sens littérale ?

César se toucha la paume de la joue un instant.

-Non, ça, c'est pas une bonne idée… avoua simplement le blond.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra rester un groupe de quatre amis d'enfance ? Souffla alors Ryan réellement inquiet.

Les yeux ambre du blond se firent triste et il secoua négativement la tête. Ryan baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

-Je suis désolé Ryan… je… Lukas, ça ne pourra plus être la même chose, il est mon rival à présent, je ne peux plus jouer les grands frères protecteurs avec lui, ça ne le ferait pas…

-Je comprends…

Ryan se mit à dos de César, il ne voulait pas que son ami le voit pleurer. César, par politesse ne dit rien et ne fit aucun commentaire, parce qu'il savait que Ryan ne voudrait pas être consolé, il était ainsi, très fier de lui-même et il ne voulait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, parce que dans le groupe, il jouait toujours le rôle du fort.

-Je la pousserais à prendre un choix rapide, finit alors par dire Ryan la voix grave, toujours le dos tourné à César.

-Ryan, non, je ne veux pas qu'on la pousse, je ne veux pas qu'elle regrette par après !

Le brun se tourna alors brusquement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Comment elle pourrait avoir un regret si elle est avec toi ? Tu es le mieux pour elle, tu as fait tellement d'effort ! Tu la mérites beaucoup plus que lui !

-Des efforts ? César secoua la tête triste. Ryan, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me suis mis à agir comme elle le souhaitait, comme elle le désirait, je n'ai pris aucun risque… et lui qu'a-t-il fait tu vas me dire ? Il s'efforce de lui plaire, malgré ses défauts, il fait en sorte de devenir meilleur en restant lui-même… pour l'instant, il a fait plus. Mais maintenant que j'ai compris que j'avais mal agi, je vais me reprendre, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, même si, actuellement, il est sûrement devant dans le cœur d'Eli, je ne le laisserais plus faire ! J'arriverais à changer, j'arriverais à plaire à Eli comme je suis naturellement ! Alors je te le demande Ryan, n'interviens pas, même si c'est dur pour toi, ce défi, c'est ce qui va me faire changer, c'est ce qui va me faire grandir. C'est ce qui va me rendre adulte !

-Et comment tu veux que je pardonne à Lukas ça ! Il va nous séparer César ! On a toujours été ensemble, on a toujours tout fait ensemble !

-Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je peux faire un effort pour rester dans la même pièce que lui, on est deux personnes civilisées, ça, il n'y a pas de problème alors ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, je dois garder un œil sur son avancé, près de ses amis, encore plus près de ses ennemies !

Ryan garda le silence, enregistrant toutes les données que venaient de lui dire César. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, Ryan était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas pardonner à Lukas. Parce qu'il avait toujours été plus proche de César, parce qu'ils avaient partagé beaucoup plus, parce que c'était ensemble qu'ils se cachaient après avoir fait une bêtise, parce qu'ils avaient partagé plus de fous rires ensembles.

-Je ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble César, tu auras mon soutien. Harry, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je le fais sans hésitation.

-----------------------

À l'infirmerie, Lukas regardait de manière étonné Rose, il avait du mal à comprendre, il avait du mal à saisir ce que venait de lui avouer la jeune Rose, enfin, même si ce que savait Rose était bien mince par rapport à ce que connaissait Nephtalit sur le fin fond de toute cette histoire.

-Tu plaisantes ? Dit-il pour une énième fois à la jeune Rose sans pour autant lancer un regard à Nephtalit.

Le petit garçon brun n'avait plus dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce, lui et Rose. La jeune fille avait pris les devants et s'était évertuée à tout expliquer à Lukas, celui-ci avait à présent du mal à y croire, mais une lueur d'inquiétude avait pris place dans le regard du plus ténébreux du groupe.

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Demanda alors gravement Lukas.

Le jeune Black n'avait pas envie d'y croire, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre de risque, il devait quand même prendre au sérieux ce que venait de lui dire Rose. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui et elle ne fabulait jamais. Par contre, Lukas lança pour la première fois un regard en direction du jeune frère de Nephtalit, le regard vert pomme de Lukas s'était fait froid et noir pour le jeune garçon. Le jeune Black plissa les yeux cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait faire un temps soit peu confiance à son cadet, d'après Rose, c'était l'idée du Petit Gros à la base et Lukas le détestait ! Cependant, les pensées qu'il venait de développer ne purent aller plus loin, Rose, le comprenant avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule, Lukas poussa un soupir mais fit un sourire rassuré à la jeune rousse, il allait les aider, la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement, Lukas lui caressa alors tendrement la joue avec son pouce afin qu'elle se détende un peu, elle semblait tellement nerveuse… Il eut seulement un simple rictus à la seule pensée qu'il allait suivre une idée du vilain petit canard de la famille ! Mais… si c'était pour _lui_… ça irait, il pouvait le faire, il pouvait tout faire. Et puis… Rose lui avait quand même demandé de l'aide, il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

La jeune Rose, elle, une fois qu'elle eut la certitude que Lukas allait accepter de leur prêter main forte, se mit à réfléchir à un plan d'action rapide. Seulement, elle commençait à se sentir dépasser par les événements, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle ne savait pas ce qui serait le plus rapide, il y avait tellement de possibilités ! De plus, d'habitude, Rose aimait prendre son temps afin d'évaluer la chance de réussite de chacun de ses plans, le problème ici, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser ou encore de faire une erreur en choisissant la mauvaise solution… elle lança un regard de supplice à Nephtalit, pas parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui, simplement, l'idée de ne pas faire le bon choix la rendrait malade et elle ne pourrait définitivement pas se le pardonner ! Le jeune garçon comprit le signal et se détacha du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé tout au long de la discussion, lui aussi avait évalué de nombreuses possibilités mais à chaque fois, un nom revenait dans tous ses plans concoctés.

-Dumbledore, seul Dumbledore peut lui sauver la vie ! Finit-il par dire de manière sûre de lui.

-La vie ? Soupira alors Lukas perdu dans ses pensées tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le jeune Black se leva alors de son lit, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Rose sursauta en voyant à quel point son ami avait grandi en si peu de temps. Il semblait plus grand, plus fort, plus homme, c'était perturbant comme constatation, elle avait du mal à faire le lien entre ce jeune ado devant lui et l'enfant arrogant qu'elle avait quitté à la gare. Mais une chose était sûre, il était toujours aussi beau, voir plus. Rose eut un petit sourire rêveur et le rouge aux joues. Nephtalit lui déglutit en voyant que Lukas se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et se ratatina encore plus contre le mur de l'infirmerie.

-Et comment tu le sais « Petit Gros » ? Siffla alors Lukas en prenant le jeune brun de toute sa hauteur. Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Comment je sais que tu ne mitonnes pas ?

-Je… Nephtalit recula et déglutit, il était intimidé et apeuré.

-Lukas ! Souffla alors Rose en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Lukas.

Ce dernier regarda alors du coin de l'œil Rose. Les yeux vert pomme et les yeux émeraude rentrèrent en contact, ils semblaient vouloir parler. Rose et Lukas avaient toujours opéré ainsi, ils se comprenaient en un regard. Une fois le contact rompu, Lukas s'éloigna de Nephtalit et se dirigea vers son lit où il prit sa baguette, Nephtalit poussa un soupir rassuré, heureusement, Rose avait toujours exercé sur leur aîné une influence non négligeable, en règle général, le vaniteux Black se pliait en quatre pour les bons vouloirs de la jeune fille.

-Allons-y alors, puisque la Princesse te fais confiance, en bon Chevalier Servant, je me dois de l'accompagner ! Ricana alors le noir de cheveux.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie sans encombre, Pomfresh s'était réfugiée dans son bureau depuis un moment et n'était pas ressortie depuis, elle devait sans doute préparer ses onguents, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait même pas vu Nephtalit et Rose, ce qui en soit, était un avantage pour les deux jeunes enfants. Lukas les guida dans le Château, il leur montra quelque passage secret, il leur donna même quelques explications sur certaines légendes du Château. Par contre, à un moment donné, il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un couloir. Nephtalit aperçu alors un fantôme qui ricanait tout seul au milieu du couloir.

-Peeves, souffla Lukas ennuyé.

Le jeune Black prit alors Rose par le bras et ils se cachèrent derrière une commode. Nephtalit suivit le mouvement également mais se tenait toujours en retrait.

-C'est qui ? L'interrogea curieusement Rose.

-Un esprit farceur. Il va nous faire faire un détour, ragea alors Lukas. Parce que s'il nous voit, il va pas nous lâcher et il ne va nous attirer que des ennuis, en plus, si on passe par là, il a sûrement préparé un sale coup et il nous retardera tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? L'interrogea Rose toujours dans les bras de Lukas.

Nephtalit détourna le regard, les voir ensemble était assez écoeurant pour quelqu'un de « banal » comme lui. Ils étaient tellement beaux ensemble que ça rendait toutes les personnes autour d'eux mal à l'aise et leur rappelait à quel point ils étaient laids ! Lukas allait devenir aussi beau, voir plus beau que son père, et Rose aussi belle que Lily, voir plus belle, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre… et cela attristait Nephtalit… enfin, il se disait qu'un crétin fini tel que Black ne méritait pas une fille aussi intelligente que Rose… mais bon, physiquement, ils étaient fait pour finir ensemble.

-On fait demi-tour, souffla alors Lukas en regardant en arrière.

Il prit alors la main de son amie d'enfance et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Nephtalit se plaça une nouvelle fois derrière les deux autres tout en baissant les yeux au sol. C'était assez désagréable de penser que la vie était injuste quand on n' avait que 10 ans, mais quand on côtoyait des gens comme Lukas et Rose qui avaient un physique et pour Rose en plus une intelligence plus évolué on ne pouvait trouver que la génétique injuste et cruel pour les gens normaux ! Traîner avec des gens comme eux rappelait constamment à Nephtalit à quel point il était laid et qu'il n'avait rien pour lui !

Harry, en tant qu'aîné avait le respect, il était plutôt doué en tout et avait un don prononcé pour les Potions, César était un véritable bosseur, il pouvait retenir des tas de chose en peu de temps, Ryan, s'était le comique, mais pas seulement, il était également doué pour faire des recherches et découvrir de nouvelles chose, Elizabeth était la marginale malgré les apparences, elle lutait seule contre leurs parents sur un autre terrain de jeu, ensuite Lukas… c'était Lukas, il était beau, et apparemment, il l'était encore plus depuis qu'il était devenu plus grand, plus musclé… il ne manquait que le bronzage de rêve à présent pour que Nephtalit soit complètement dégoûté ! Ensuite, Rose, c'était la plus belle fille des quatre familles, mais elle n'était pas que belle, elle était aussi douée d'un cerveau contrairement à Lukas ! Puis Julia, la jeune Julia était toujours enthousiaste, toujours en forme, elle était la plus douée en sport, elle avait une endurance à toute épreuve. William Potter était arrogant, s'était sans doute lui le plus arrogant en étant aussi intelligent que Lukas, mais comme s'était un meneur naturel, il était respecté. Ensuite les jumelles Black, elles étaient belles, insolentes et deux, elles faisaient tout ensemble, elles étaient tellement manipulatrices qu'il était impossible de leur résister ou de les accuser de quoi que se soit. Et lui dans tout ça ? Il était le gros, il se faisait écrasé par tous les autres, les autres étaient tellement doués qu'il était impossible qu'il ressorte du lot pour une quelconque compétence… enfin… il avait son « don » mais c'était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose.

Quand il releva la tête, Nephtalit vit un de ses trois pires cauchemars en vrai… d'ailleurs, elle fut presque aussi surprise que lui en le voyant. Apparemment, ni Rose, ni Lukas ne l'avait encore aperçu car ils discutaient toujours de manière naturelle, toujours main dans la main. Nephtalit s'arrêta aussi tôt et écarquilla les yeux, il recula imperceptiblement et son talon s'accrocha par inadvertance à un tapis et il tomba en arrière attirant ainsi tous les regards des gens autres qu'un de ses pires cauchemars.

-Nephtalit ? S'écria alors Elizabeth Pettigrow en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Nephtalit pâlit comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait un de ses pires cauchemars. Le jeune garçon se redressa brusquement et regarda étrangement sa grande sœur.

-Salut… Eli, dit alors Nephtalit en lui faisait un signe de main mais en gardant une certaine distance d'un mètre entre lui et elle.

-Eliza, souffla alors Rose surprise par ce fait du hasard.

Elizabeth se tourna alors vers Rose de manière étonnée, elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, son regard d'incompréhension fut remplacé par un regard de pure colère et jalousie. Nephtalit fronça les sourcils et il constata que le regard de sa sœur était dirigé sur les mains liés de Rose et Lukas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Cracha alors Eliza de manière dure.

Nephtalit eut un sourire imperceptible, se passait-il quelque chose entre sa sœur et ce bellâtre de Black ? ça annonçait des querelles bien intéressantes entre l'indomptable Elizabeth Pettigrow et la sulfureuse Rose. Celle-ci fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils et prit son air supérieur. Nephtalit se frotta les mains avec amusement, Lukas lui semblait plus mal à l'aise dans cette querelle typique de fille. Le jeune Black avait d'ailleurs lâché la main de Rose préférant s'éloigner de toute cette histoire dont il était, contre son gré, l'objet déclencheur.

-Nous sommes venus sauver une vie ! Siffla alors Rose avec sérieux.

-Cool ! Encore un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur toi, la formidable Rose Potter, la fille qui pense savoir, mais qui, dans le fond ignore tout ! Proclame Elizabeth sur un ton dur.

Les yeux vert émeraude de Rose se chargèrent d'éclairs, Nephtalit eut une moue, les propos de sa sœur était injuste, mais il la comprenait, Elizabeth avait toujours été jalouse de l'intelligence innée de la rousse.

-Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on a demandé de l'aide Elizabeth. Alors, soit tu nous laisses passer sans nous faire perdre de temps, soit… non, en fait, pour une fois, il n'y a pas de solution alternative ! Alors bouge de là, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de te parler mais une vie est toujours plus importante que ta petite personne ! Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de continuer à écouter des propos qui ne font que ressortir ton côté jaloux !

La brune allait de nouveau répliquer pour encore plus envenimer les choses mais une fille que Rose et Nephtalit ne connaissait pas se mit entre les deux jeunes filles en lançant un regard dur à Elizabeth. La brune inconnue aux cheveux de lionne se tourna alors vers la jeune rousse de 10 ans.

-Rose Potter je présume, souffla alors l'inconnue.

La jeune rousse prit un air dégagé et fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis, finalement se décida à hocher positivement la tête tout en se mettant sur ses gardes, elle se montrait toujours très prudente envers les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui la connaissait elle.

-Une vie a sauvé ? Questionna alors la même brune aux yeux chocolat.

-Oui, répondit alors Rose d'un ton ferme, elle ne voulait visiblement pas rentrer dans les détails.

-Ne me dit pas que tu la crois Hermione ! S'écria alors Elizabeth scandalisé de « la crédulité » de son amie.

-Elizabeth, si une vie est en jeu, on ne peut pas plaisanter là-dessus ! Répondit alors la fameuse Hermione en appuyant son regard sur celui d'Eli.

La jeune Pettigrow sembla prendre en considération les paroles de son amie et eut une moue. Elle commençait visiblement à douter, c'est pourquoi elle se tourna finalement vers Rose afin d'avoir plus d'explication.

-La vie de qui alors ? Demanda plus calmement Elizabeth.

Apparemment, cette Hermione et Eli étaient assez amies pour pouvoir s'influencer l'une l'autre. Nephtalit n'en était pas réellement surpris, après tout, il savait qu'Elizabeth refuserait de traîner avec ses amis d'enfance. Pourtant, il était quand même surpris parce qu'elle ne faisait pas aussi vite confiance d'habitude et ne se laissait pas influencer si facilement. Quand Eli avait posé la question, Rose s'était tourné vers Nephtalit, celui-ci soupira alors. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix, il savait de quoi serait capable sa « chère et tendre » sœur pour le faire parler.

-Il s'agit de la vie d'Harry, dit-il d'une voix calme, à force de le dire et de l'entendre dire, il le disait à présent sans que sa voix ne tremble.

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, un sentiment de pure crainte s'emparait de ses tripes, il devait y arriver ! Harry était la personne à qui il tenait le plus dans sa famille, l'autre était Catherine, à cause de son don, il avait blessé cette dernière, cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait plus son don faire du mal, alors il devait s'en servir pour sauver au moins une vie. Elizabeth, en entendant la réponse de son frère, pâlit dangereusement, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs, les deux garçons qui les accompagnaient se regardaient étrangement.

-----------------------

Dans les profondeurs du Lac, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le calamar était encore plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ! Il avait d'ailleurs la bouche grande ouverte, il en était tétanisé ! Puis, quand il réussit à se reprendre, un sourire de joie naquit sur son visage ! C'était tellement cool et excitant pour lui ! Il adorait découvrir de nouvelle chose, c'était dans sa nature, il adorait sentir l'adrénaline parcourir son corps.

De plus, il aimait penser qu'il était un des premiers à voir le calamar d'aussi près dans son milieu naturel. Le jeune homme sortit alors sa baguette prêt à couper un petit bout de la tentacule de calamar. Il se rapprocha le plus discrètement de lui, apparemment, au vue des grosses bulles d'eaux qu'il émettait, l'animal dormait paisiblement. Harry s'approcha en évitant de faire des mouvements trop brusques, il arriva alors tout près, et il découpa consciencieusement un petit bout de tentacule de manière la plus discrète possible. Le calamar ne bougea pas, puis se secoua légèrement laissant échapper de grosses bulles de ce qu'il semblait être sa bouche. Le fait de découper une petite partie de sa tentacule ne semblait pas lui prodiguer la moindre douleur, au contraire, cela semblait le chatouiller plus qu'autre chose ! Dans un sens, Harry en fut rassuré et il se permit de pousser un gros soupir d'apaisement.

Une fois un bout de tentacule pris, Harry s'éloigna discrètement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards en arrière pour vérifier que l'immense bête ne se réveille pas… après tout, il ne savait pas de quoi le calamar serait capable si jamais il se réveillait et qu'il découvrait un inconnu dans son élément naturel. Aucun livre ne parlait de ça d'ailleurs, aux connaissances d'Harry, au point qu'il s'était posé la question de savoir si un seul homme avait affronté de face un calamar géant dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie !

Le problème, c'est qu'à force de regarder en arrière, il ne vit pas que devant lui, des dizaines de sirènes se tenaient l'air menaçant tout en brandissant d'immenses fourches bien aiguisées. Harry, quand il le remarqua enfin, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce comité-là, il avait toujours imaginé les sirènes comme des êtres plutôt sympas… le jeune noir de cheveux déglutit, c'était assez désagréable de constater à quel point la vérité était loin de ce qu'il s'imaginait, parce que les sirènes en face de lui n'avait absolument rien de cordial. Elles faisaient même peur avec leurs fourches, leurs grands yeux globuleux, et la longueur de leur griffe finit de mettre Harry complètement mal à l'aise et sur ses gardes… et, pour se rassurer quelque peu, il serra dans sa main droite sa baguette plus fortement que d'habitude, tandis que dans la gauche reposait la tentacule. Au moins, savoir qu'il avait sa baguette lui permettait de rester serein, s'était un sorcier après tout, et il connaissait quelques sorts de défense.

-Que… que me voulez-vous ? Demanda alors Harry sans lâcher sa baguette tout en émettant quelque bulles d'air.

Les êtres de l'eau émirent un hurlement et montrèrent les dents tout en secouant sauvagement leurs fourches au-dessus de leur tête. Pour Harry, c'était un spectacle assez terrifiant…

-Pas discuter apparemment… souffla alors Harry tout en reculant prudemment et en regardant nerveusement partout autour de lui.

-----------------------

-La vie d'Harry ? Dirent en écho Hermione et Eli.

Elles se regardèrent de manière étrange, et curieusement, celle qui semblait la plus secoué par l'événement semblait être Hermione. Nephtalit haussa un sourcil à cette constatation étonnante. Il aurait bien aimé voir Harry, juste pour savoir si lui aussi agissait de manière assez équivoque quand on parlait d'Hermione. Mais en regardant du coin de l'œil, il constata que Rose avait aussi remarqué l'angoisse d'Hermione car le regard qu'elle eut à cet instant ne laissait pas de place au doute. Heureusement pour Hermione, ils avaient tous autre chose à penser… mais il se doutait que la jeune rousse tiendrait Julia au courant… Nephtalit grimaça à cette simple pensée, dans un sens, il plaignait la Gryffondor même s'il ne la connaissait pas véritablement.

-De quelle manière on peut t'aider ? Demanda alors Hermione en regardant Nephtalit dans les yeux, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

C'est là, que le jeune Pettigrow la reconnue, c'était une fille qu'il avait entraperçu dans le miroir de son frère, Ryan (1). Apparemment, Julia aurait de la véritable concurrence en la personne de la fameuse Hermione, la Miss Observatrice…

-Dumbledore, énuméra froidement Rose.

-Ok, répondit alors Eli. On vous accompagne aussi.

Les jeunes ados se mirent à marcher plus vite, ils pressèrent le pas afin d'arriver à destination le plus rapidement possible. Eli ne tentait plus de ralentir les ralentir depuis qu'elle savait que c'était la vie d'Harry qui était en jeu. Elle et lui étaient meilleurs amis, et, même si elle détestait son petit frère, si elle avait le moindre doute concernant Harry, elle était prête à demander l'aide de son cadet si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre mieux son « Nounours ». Car après tout… Harry avait longtemps été le plus important dans le cœur de la jeune Pettigrow, il était donc normale qu'elle en prenne soin. Par curiosité, le jeune métisse se demandait comment Elizabeth arrivait à si bien s'entendre avec Hermione sans que son sentiment de jalousie, voir possessivité, prenne le dessus.

Mais les compétences physiques requissent afin d'atteindre leur but mirent fin aux pensées curieuses de Nephtalit car il avait de nouveau eu une pointe qui lui tenaillait les côtes, mais, il n'avait pas le temps de réellement s'en préoccuper, il devait poursuivre sa course pour ainsi atteindre son but, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait réussir car aucun être humain n'a deux vie, il devait tout faire pour sauver celui qu'il considérait dans son cœur comme son véritable grand frère. Il devait sauver Harry, c'était primordial, parce que c'était le seul qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, parce que c'était le seul qui lui donnait l'impression de vivre, parce que sans lui, sa vie deviendrait réellement insipide, parce que, sans Harry, personne ne compterait sur lui, et, même si c'était égoïste à dire et à penser, c'était important pour lui d'avoir l'impression d'être nécessaire dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, ça donnait un sens à la vie, un sens à sa vie.

Et puis, Harry avait tellement fait pour lui, il devait lui rendre l'appareil. Il le méritait, parce que, cette journée de cauchemar, ils l'avaient vécu ensemble. Parce, si Harry ne l'avait pas aidé, Nephtalit se serait détesté pour le restant de ses jours. Ce jour-là, Nephtalit avait tué Catherine… il avait tué l'enfant joyeux, jovial, timide, innocent, pure… pour la remplacer par une enfant terrorisé qui vivait et revivait chaque jour la journée que Nephtalit n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête. Mais il ne voulait pas l'oublier, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, parce qu'il était responsable, et parce qu'il aimait Catherine, il ne pouvait donc pas se résoudre à refouler en lui ce moment triste et… dur. La jeune rousse de 8 ans méritait tellement plus de considération que ça, elle en valait réellement la peine dans le jeune cœur de Nephtalit.

-On y est, dit alors Lukas à bout de souffle, il se plia en deux avant de se redresser et de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Nephtalit releva la tête surpris, ne s'entendant pas à cet arrêt soudain, se plonger dans des pensées sur Catherine l'avait fait oublier un instant vers quoi ils courraient, et il en avait oublié sa douleur aux côtes qui revint brusquement le tenailler.

-Quelqu'un a une idée du mot de passe ? Demanda alors Eli inquiète, la voix partant dans les aiguës, elle regardait alors par la fenêtre.

Le ciel était encore plus sombre que précédemment mais il ne pleuvait toujours pas. Lukas fronça les sourcils et passa une main rassurante dans le dos d'Eli afin de la calmer, la jeune fille ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Personne n'y prit véritablement garde, par contre, tous secouèrent négativement la tête, ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Rajouta Eli la voix plus calme grâce au soutient du bellâtre.

Toutes les têtes, enfin, tous ceux des familles des Maraudeurs, se tournèrent vers Rose, alors que les autres regardaient Hermione. Elles étaient après tout les plus intelligentes… Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent de manière brusque… Rose secoua la tête, elle-même était dépassée par les événements. Nephtalit fit ce jour-là une découverte sur lui-même. En effet, il avait toujours eu peur des yeux émeraude des Potter quand ils étaient chargés de colères, d'éclairs, de rage, mais, en cette instant, il comprit au pincement de son cœur qu'il avait beaucoup plus peur et mal quand les yeux émeraude se perlaient de larmes…

-----------------------

Harry fronça les sourcils, ils ne comprenaient pas le langage des êtres de l'eau et ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus agressifs à son égard. Il réfléchissait rapidement à un moyen d'évasion, après tout, peut-être qu'il serait plus rapide qu'elles. Le seul point délicat était qu'il connaissait mal les environs, mais il imaginait quand se dirigeant vers la surface, ça devrait y aller, il avait peu de chance de se perdre en allant vers le haut. Il regarda alors un peu partout, cherchant un endroit, une faille afin de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement les êtres de l'eau l'entouraient de partout et semblaient resserrer leur cercle autour de lui, son cœur se serra légèrement, il avait la désagréable impression d'être une proie entourée par ses prédateurs, heureusement, il savait que les sirènes ne mangeaient pas les êtres humains, mais bon, c'était un faible prix de consolation mais c'était déjà ça ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire exactement, son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse afin de trouver un plan, puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il fit un simple sourire aux êtres de l'eau puis, l'air de rien, il prit sa baguette, la dressa devant ses yeux.

-Lumos maxima ! S'écria-t-il en éclairant brusquement tous les alentours et rendant pendant quelques secondes les sirènes complètement aveugle.

En agissant ainsi, il espérait surtout avoir quelques secondes d'avance afin de pouvoir s'échapper. Il partit en faisant des grandes brasses, il avait repéré un récif, peut-être pourrait-il se cacher quelques instants afin de pouvoir remonter tranquillement à la surface. Il arriva à destination assez rapidement et vit au loin les sirènes récupérer petit à petit leurs vues. À présent, les êtres de l'eau semblaient véritablement énervés et se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes afin de le chercher. Harry ricana dans son coin, les sirènes avaient peu de chance de le retrouver. Après s'être dissimulé un instant, quand il fut sûr que tous les êtres étaient partis et bien loin, il s'autorisa à remonter vers la surface avec des mouvements de brasses lents, il était persuadé que les êtres de l'eau ne traînaient plus dans le coin…

Malheureusement, il se montra imprudent et inconscient… Il ne put faire que quelques mouvements de brasses avant de s'arrêter brusquement, tout en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, il baissa alors le regard de manière horrifié. Dans son corps, il voyait ressortir le bout d'une fourche, celle-ci le traversait de part en part. Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux, se retourna lentement, sa dernière vision fut les grands yeux globuleux d'une sirène, puis, il cracha du sang avant de s'évanouir. Le sourire de la sirène s'agrandit et elle retira brusquement sa fourche, le corps du jeune garçon s'arqua avant de délicatement redescendre vers le fond. La sirène repartit alors, elle avait fait son travail. La perte de sang dans les profondeurs du lac ferait le reste…

-----------------------

Alors que tous s'évertuaient à trouver une solution quelconque afin de sauver la vie d'Harry, une seule personne du groupe restait étrangement calme : Nephtalit Pettigrow. Ce dernier était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et il n'entendait même pas les discussions, voir disputes, que les autres étaient entrain de provoquer afin de franchir la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Nephtalit avait toujours détesté son don, mais, il savait que son don pouvait sauver une vie… et attirait tous les sorciers du coin par sa violence… il déglutit, c'était pour Harry, il pouvait le faire, il le devait.

-Ecartez-vous, finit-il par dire en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Hein ? S'étonna alors Lukas en regardant Nephtalit comme si c'était un attardé.

-Ecartez-vous ! Répéta alors le jeune Pettigrow avec plus de fermeté.

Les autres s'exécutèrent bon gré mal gré. Nephtalit déglutit une nouvelle fois, son cœur battait la chamade, il était terrorisé, de la peur pure. Il pensa à Catherine… Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour-là, il n'était pas assez fort ! Il n'était pas assez courageux ! Il… il recula.

-Nephtalit ! S'écria alors Rose.

Le brun releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rose. Un instant. Elle hocha positivement la tête. Il n'en fut pas plus au jeune garçon pour qu'une vague de tendresse et de courage l'emporte et le guide, il prit son collier qu'il avait autour du coup et l'arracha brusquement tout en fermant les yeux. Les autres attendirent patiemment, Lukas qui était le moins patient de tous reprit rapidement la parole.

-Il doit se passer quoi là ?

Et là, Lukas comprit, une boule de noirceur totale provenant d'un peu partout entoura Nephtalit, la lumière faiblit nettement, les bougies environnantes s'éteignirent aussi tôt, un frisson parcourut les jeunes ados présents. Nephtalit ré ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ceux-ci étaient mauves… il tomba comme un chiffon sur le sol et fut alors secoué de spasmes réguliers et de plus en plus violent tout en poussant des râles ou parfois des cris agonissant…

Les autres en observant ce spectacle en eurent des frissons d'anxiété. Et à leur plus grand effroi, la boule de noirceur se mit à grandir tout autour du corps du plus jeune garçon de l'assemblé, c'était étrange car, si au début, la noirceur semblait venir des environs pour ensuite se réunir autour du jeune garçon, à présent, il semblait lui-même créer cette nébulosité. Et depuis qu'il fabriquait cette boule de « mal », les secousses du corps de Nephtalit se firent encore plus violentes, tout comme ses cris… Rose ne put en supporter plus et elle tenta alors de se rapprocher mais Lukas la maintint près de lui de manière ferme.

-Laisse-moi y aller ! Cracha alors la rousse en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de son meilleur ami.

-C'est dangereux ! Répondit alors Lukas en la gardant serré contre lui.

-Il a besoin d'aide ! Il faut replacer le collier autour de son…

Rose s'arrêta en entendant le cri agonisant de Nephtalit et baissa la tête et serra les mâchoires.

-On ne peut pas le laisser souffrir ainsi, souffla finalement la rousse en regardant Lukas avec un regard rempli de larme.

Lukas la lâcha alors, lui-même ne pouvant plus résister à l'envie d'aider son cadet. Mais alors que la volonté de Lukas baissait, celle d'Hermione s'accrut et elle tint alors l'épaule de la sœur d'Harry.

-Non, dit calmement la brune.

-Qui es-tu pour me retenir ? Cracha alors la rousse en essayant de se libérer.

-Il voulait attirer Dumbledore, il n'est pas encore là, dit simplement la brune en observant la scène avec une détermination à toute épreuve.

Rose se tus, cette fille, Hermione, n'avait pas tord… mais ça lui retournait les tripes de voir Nephtalit dans cet état. Et puis, à sa plus grande surprise, le corps de Nephtalit se mit à voler. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette scène. Elle sentit la main de Lukas lui frotter vigoureusement le dos, comme pour lui redonner du courage. Après un instant, les fenêtres environnantes se mirent à craqueler. Ils en reculèrent d'étonnement, si jamais les fenêtres explosaient, ils pourraient tous se faire très mal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'écria avec peur un des garçons du groupe d'Eli, c'était un brun grassouillet, en pointant une ligne d'horizon obscur qu'on apercevait nettement et qui semblait se rapprocher à grande vitesse.

Lukas, Ron, Eli et Rose poussèrent un cri d'effroi, ça ne pouvait quand même pas être…

-_Spero Patronum _!

Toutes les têtes des enfants se tournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci venait de sortir de son bureau, il regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui par-dessus ses lunettes. Il lui fallut 5 secondes avant de se diriger vers Nephtalit et de lui repasser son collier autour du coup. Et brusquement, tout s'arrêta, la noirceur, les secousses, les gémissements…

Le jeune Pettigrow cligna des yeux, une fois, puis deux, ses yeux récupérèrent leur couleur brune, il eut un sourire rassuré en voyant le vieux Directeur de Poudlard le porté dans ses bras.

-Mr Nephtalit Pettigrow je présume, sourit alors sereinement Dumbledore comme si ce qu'il venait de se produire était logique.

Nephtalit hocha péniblement la tête avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là.

-Harry… souffla-t-il. Maintenant… au fond du lac…

-Mr Pettigrow… vous savez que…

-Non, pas de don… pas de non action, pas de destin. Il… il ne peut pas mourir, il ne peut pas mourir au fond d'un Lac ! Il ne peut pas mourir à cause d'une fourche enfoncée dans son corps ! S'il vous plait ! Supplia alors Nephtalit en pleurant.

Dumbledore regarda alors au loin, on voyait encore la lumière émise par son Spero Patronum, celui-ci chassait la masse de Détraqueur que Nephtalit avait réussie à attirer… Il hocha finalement la tête et aida Nephtalit à se redresser, celui-ci eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes mais Rose vint aussi tôt le soutenir. Le vieux Directeur, une fois rassuré du sort du jeune Pettigrow, partit aussi tôt sauver Harry.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda alors Rose, la voix légèrement tremblante, à son ami.

-Mon secret… soupira Nephtalit fatigué, il déposa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune rousse.

Celle-ci eut un regard triste et fronça les sourcils en regardant vers la masse noir au loin qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Rose ne dit rien… mais elle venait de comprendre…

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit alors Lukas en se proposant pour prendre la place de Rose.

Celle-ci laissa faire Lukas le gratifiant d'un regard rempli de gratitude. Lukas en la voyant avec autant de tristesse en elle lui caressa délicatement la joue de son pouce et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front l'air inquiet.

-Non, dit fermement Nephtalit. On doit aller au Lac.

-Et comment tu veux réussir à aller jusque là Neph' ! Rouspéta alors Eli en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est bon, monte ! Exigea alors Lukas en s'accroupissant devant son cadet.

-Mais je suis pas léger ! Rougit le garçon de 10 ans en reculant.

-Et moi je suis pas une fille ! Répondit Lukas de manière vexé. Je serais le faire ! Et si tu veux aller voir Harry, tu n'as pas d'autres choix !

Lentement, Nephtalit s'accrocha alors au coup de Lukas et celui-ci se leva comme si de rien était.

-On y va alors ? Demanda alors Lukas en prenant la tête du groupe.

-Attends, quelque uns d'entre nous doivent aller prévenir Pomfresh qu'un blessé grave va arriver ! Dit alors Hermione avec détermination.

-Je vais au Lac ! S'écria alors Eli en se postant aux côtés d'Hermione. Je suis sa meilleure amie, je ne peux pas… je… je dois le voir sortir de mes propres yeux !

-Je suis sa sœur. Je me dois d'être là, dit calmement Rose.

-On va y aller avec Ron, proposa alors le brun grassouillet dont Nephtalit ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

Le roux, Ron, et l'autre garçon partirent alors rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Les autres se mirent en marchent. Nephtalit se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, se demandant si Harry était toujours en vie… si Dumbledore allait arriver à temps, si… si le destin pouvait être changé ! Il ne voulait, il ne pouvait pas croire à la fatalité ! Hermione vint se mettre près de Lukas, l'air inquiète.

-ça va ? Demanda la brune aux cheveux broussailleux.

-Et toi ? Dit Lukas d'une voix marquée par l'effort qu'il faisait en portant son cadet sur le dos.

-On ne réponds pas à une question par une autre ! Dit simplement Hermione l'air soucieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? Souffla alors Lukas.

Nephtalit était au première loge de cette discussion, il était intéressant de voir que Lukas avait su se faire des amis. Et il semblait bien comprendre Hermione, c'était étonnant de sa part, apparemment, le jeune Lukas Hector Black avait bien changé en très peu de temps et était devenu un peu plus mature, débrouillard et digne de confiance qu'auparavant.

Hermione se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, elle était très agitée. Elle ne cessait d'accélérer le pas avant de se rendre compte que Lukas ne pouvait pas la suivre et devait alors revenir à une cadence plus propice pour Lukas.

-Je le savais… souffla alors la brune, les yeux se remplissant de larme.

-Mione… je ne comprends pas ce…

-Il me l'avait dit qu'il comptait aller dans le Lac ! Je ne l'ai pas empêché d'y aller.

-Tu n'y peux rien, tu ne savais pas non plus comment ça allait tourner ! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, on n'a pas le droit de s'en vouloir pour ses actions éternellement, aussi non, on ne peut pas évoluer ! Tenta alors de la rassurer Lukas.

Hermione garda le silence, les sourcils toujours froncés, le regard braqué devant elle, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas craquer immédiatement.

-On a parlé de bouffe. C'est notre dernier sujet de discussion ! Avoua alors Hermione, elle détourna le visage afin qu'on ne voit pas les larmes assaillirent son visage d'enfant. De la bouffe ! De la simple bouffe ! Cracha Hermione avec rancune et colère envers elle-même.

-Mione, il n'est pas mort, tu auras d'autres discussions avec lui ! Tu pourras lui dires d'autres trucs plus intéressants ! Il va vivre, tu pourras discuter avec lui de plein de sujets !

Il y eut alors un silence pesant. Et c'est Rose quelque pas plus loin qui ré ouvrit la conversation en se tournant vers eux, l'air soudainement soucieuse.

-Où sont Ryan et César ?

Nephtalit sentit Lukas se crisper aux noms des deux autres Joyeux Lurons. Le garçon haussa un sourcil et tourna sa tête vers Eli, elle devait sans doute savoir. Mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci se triturait nerveusement les mains.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua finalement la brune.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Se stupéfia Rose ahurie.

-Non.

-Il faut les chercher alors ! Exigea Rose.

-On n'a pas le temps Rose ! S'énerva Elizabeth.

-Ils doivent savoir ! Se sont les meilleurs amis d'Harry ! Ils ont le droit de savoir aussi ! Il est hors de question qu'ils soient ignorant de ce qu'il arrive à mon frère ! Il est hors de question qu'ils soient sur la touche ! Si… si jamais Harry meurt…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Larmoya alors Elizabeth.

-Si jamais Harry meurt, repris alors Rose sans se démonter. Ils doivent le découvrir en même temps que nous, c'est une épreuve qu'on devra résoudre en famille, comme toujours, tous ensemble… Harry… mon frère, le mérite bien !

Eli fut secoué de sanglot, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de la consoler mais elle n'était pas spécialement apte à le faire.

-Bien, souffla alors Lukas. Je vais les chercher. Vous, allez-y déjà !

-Lukas, non, tous ensemble !

-Non, j'irais vite. Promis, on sera là tous les trois, mais… s'il vous plait.

Lukas déposa alors Nephtalit sur le sol.

-Soutenez-le jusque-là. Je reviens vite.

Le jeune Lukas se mit alors à sprinter dans le Château, il devait rejoindre au plus vite l'étage de la Grosse Dame. Au dernière nouvelle, c'était Harry qui avait la Carte du Maraudeur, il devait la récupérer au plus vite. Lukas fonçait, sans se soucier de rien, ni de sa pointe, ni des gens qu'il bousculait, ni de la douleur que sa main lui prodiguait, ni les lancements de son dos pour avoir porter Nephtalit. La douleur n'avait pas de raison face à Harry…. Harry, son frère, celui qui comptait plus que tous les autres. Pour lui, il était prêt à tout oublier, à partir à la recherche de Ryan et César… Et puis, Lukas ne devait pas s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas, aussi non il n'arriverait pas à retenir les larmes, à retenir sa tristesse, sa crainte ! Mais il ne pouvait pas craquer, pas maintenant, les filles comptaient sur lui, les filles avaient encore besoin de lui. Alors il se devait de rester fort, il devait se tenir prêt à les soutenir, et ce soir une fois seule, seulement ce soir, il pourrait se permettre de craquer et de pleurer. Il arriva rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Le mot de…

-Fortuna Major ! Cria Lukas.

-C'est bon, calmez-v…

-Grouille-toi foutu tableau, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Le Tableau s'offusqua légèrement mais l'air inquiet de Lukas la poussa à obtempérer. À peine arriver dans la pièce rempli de rouge et or qu'il se précipitait déjà vers les marches le menant vers les dortoirs des garçons. Il avait déjà été dans la chambre d'Harry, mais il fut surpris de nouveau de la chaleur de la pièce. En effet, le dortoir des Serpentard était plus sombre, plus sobre et beaucoup moins chaleureux, ils n'avaient pas de baldaquin, étant situé dans les cachots, les seules lumières de la pièce provenaient d'un feu magique éternellement allumé dans chaque dortoir. Mais, à côté, Lukas constatait que les garçons de première année de Gryffondor étaient drôlement plus bordéliques que les Serpentards. Dans le dortoir des verts et argents, rien ne traînait, ils ne se sentaient pas assez à l'aise pour étaler leurs affaires, tout était propre et bien ranger, ils devaient faire valoir leur « image » d'enfant de Sang-Pur.

Enfin, Lukas secoua la tête, il ne devait pas s'amenuiser sur n'importe quel détail ! Son regard se dirigea alors vers le lit d'Harry, c'était d'ailleurs le lit le plus propre et le plus ranger du dortoir, il savait où il pouvait trouver la carte, elle était dans le sac de son ami d'enfance. Il retourna sans ménagement le sac, des livres, plumes et encrier tombèrent au sol, l'encre se répandit petit à petit sur le parquet, mais dans toute cette pagaille, il vit tomber lentement le papier vierge qu'il attrapa avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans l'encre, et il murmura du bout des lèvres le mot de passe tout en la frappant légèrement avec le bout de sa baguette magique.

La carte vierge disparu petit à petit pour laisser place au plan du Collège, Lukas crispa les poings, la carte se dessinait trop lentement à son goût, une fois le plan complet, les yeux de Lukas se mirent à voler d'un coin à l'autre de la carte, ils cherchaient désespérément le nom de ses deux amis d'enfance. Même s'ils étaient certainement fâchés, même s'ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne pouvait vivre ce moment de sa vie sans eux, il avait besoin de les sentir proche de lui, il n'avait encore jamais dû affronter quelque chose d'aussi dur dans sa vie. Et s'il devait perdre Harry… il… Ryan et César devaient être là, pour qu'il ne pleure pas.

Il les trouva finalement sur la carte, ils étaient à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, Lukas plia alors la carte en quatre et la plaça dans la poche arrière de son jean, il devait se dépêcher, il n'avait aucun temps à perdre, il partit alors comme un voleur du dortoir sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte ou de ranger le bazar qu'il avait mis dans les affaires de son « grand frère » de coeur.

Il reprit alors la même course effrénée mais dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci, il dévala plus qu'il ne descendit les escaliers des Gryffondors. Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle commune le regardait de façon étrange mais Lukas ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua sa route sans se retourner. Il bousculait toujours autant les gens car la masse d'élève se situait dans les couloirs, Lukas devait donc se frayer un chemin dans la foule et il utilisait donc beaucoup des coudes afin de se faciliter le passage. Lukas se retrouva plus rapidement à bout de souffle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il devait rejoindre Ryan et César le plus rapidement possible afin de voir Harry. Malheureusement, son corps ne tint pas le coup physiquement et un mauvais appui sur sa jambe droite le fit s'étaler de tout son long. Il poussa un cri de colère, des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il se redressa lentement et péniblement tout en s'appuyant sur le mur, il était à bout de souffle, il essuya de grosses goûtes de sueur d'un revers de main, « juste un peu » pensa-t-il pour se redonner du courage.

-Juste un peu, souffla-t-il tout haut pour extérioriser.

Il se trouvait dans le Grand Hall, il se mit à trottiner vers la porte le menant dans le parc. Il y était presque, il pouvait le faire, « juste un peu »… il franchit doucement les marches le menant dans le Parc, il aperçut le Lac au loin, mais préféra détourner le regard. Pas tout de suite, il n'était pas encore prêt, il plissa alors les yeux en direction de la Foret, il ne cligna pas des yeux, il ne pouvait pas le perdre de vue, il ne pouvait pas hésiter. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de regarder vers le Lac, pas sans Ryan et César à ses côtés en tout cas.

-Juste un peu, répéta-t-il tout le long du chemin le menant au commencement de la Forêt Interdite.

Il marcha encore 5 minutes avant d'entendre leurs voix, à tous les deux… il aurait dû ressentir un pincement au cœur, un sentiment d'inquiétude… mais, pas maintenant. Il hâta le pas, il devait se dépêcher. Seulement, dans sa précipitation, il trébucha une nouvelle fois. Il grimaça.

-Encore un peu, haleta-t-il péniblement.

En se relevant, il n'entendit plus les voix. Un sentiment d'anxiété le gagna, il n'avait quand même pas rêvé ses voix ? Il plaça sa main dans la poche arrière de son jeans afin de ressortir la carte des Maraudeurs. Puis, il entendit un craquement de branche dans son dos, il se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec une baguette tendue et menaçante.

-Lukas ? S'écria de manière surprise Ryan, la baguette encore tendue.

Le jeune brun semblait tendu, il avait été surpris par l'arrivé brusque et inattendu de Lukas.

-On doit y aller, souffla alors Lukas à bout de souffle en s'appuyant péniblement sur un arbre.

Le noir de cheveux inspirait et expirait lentement, longuement, un bruit de souffle se faisait entendre dans sa gorge, il tentait de récupérer un peu avant de recourir, ce n'était pas encore fini !

-Hein ? S'étonna alors César au côté de Ryan, les bras croisés et les yeux plissés.

-On doit surtout parler tous les trois ! Rugit Ryan l'air particulièrement remonté.

Le jeune brun venait de se rappeler la rancune qu'il éprouvait pour le benjamin quand il avait entendu César parler. De prime abord, il avait été content de voir Lukas, c'était un tic qu'il devrait perdre…

-Harry… articula faiblement le Serpentard. Il a besoin de nous.

-Comment ça ? Où est Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda alors César secouer, le nom d'Harry l'avait fait réagir.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Bougonna alors Ryan imperturbable quant à lui…

-Mais pas maintenant je vous dis ! Harry a besoin de nous ! Harry va peut-être mourir, on doit être là ! J'ai promis ! J'ai promis à Rose, à Eli et Hermione !

-Quoi ? S'écria alors Ryan abasourdi.

-Rose ? S'étonna alors César l'esprit pragmatique.

Aucun des deux garçons ne comprenait, mais l'air malade et un peu fou de Lukas les consentit à prendre ses propos au sérieux.

-J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ! On doit y aller.

-Mais où ? S'énerva César gagné par un sentiment de panique, il regardait partout autour de lui.

-Au Lac.

Ryan ne bougeait pas, il regardait partout autour de lui, il lança un regard rempli d'incertitude à César.

-S'il vous plait, supplia alors Lukas. Faites-le pour lui, je… elles ont besoin de nous… on… on se doit d'être là pour lui… il était… non, il est notre frère… je… je pourrais pas tout supporter sans vous.

César ne dit rien de prime abord, puis, d'un geste discret il hocha la tête. Le blond se tourna alors vers Ryan qui était toujours perplexe et comme anesthésié par la nouvelle.

-C'est impossible ! Finit alors par lâcher platement le brun.

-Si jamais c'est vrai Ryan, on se doit d'être là. Notre « frère » a besoin de nous, tenta alors de lui expliquer César en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ryan commença alors à accepter l'idée et hocha positivement la tête également tout en regardant Lukas dans les yeux un instant avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, ils partirent alors en courant tous les trois, César et Ryan étant plus en forme étaient largement devant pendant que Lukas traînait derrière, les dents serrées, faisant plus d'effort afin de garder un rythme correct. Il avait couru dans tout le Château après tout, son énergie était à plat.

Après 5 minutes de course constante, ils furent enfin arrivé à destination : le Lac. Sur les rives, se tenaient déjà les quatre autres qui vinrent aussi tôt près d'eux. Ils regardaient tous de manière alarmée et inquiète vers l'étendue d'eau. Eli se blottit aussi tôt dans les bras de son jumeau cachant sa tête dans le coup du brun. Lukas s'étala au sol, il prit la position du Christ tout en étant couché sur le sol, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, Hermione lui tendant une bouteille d'eau afin de s'hydrater. César se mit près des deux jumeaux et caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Eli alors que Ryan serrait gauchement sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Merci Lukas, souffla alors Elizabeth en tournant ses yeux bruns rempli de larme vers le cadet.

Le benjamin lui lança un sourire crispé et secoua la tête.

-Je le devais, ce n'est pas grave, souffla alors le jeune adolescent.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors le Serdaigle, son esprit pratique essayait de comprendre cette histoire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Rose et Nephtalit. Les deux plus jeunes du groupe étaient à l'avant, les plus près du Lac. Se soutenant l'un et l'autre tout en regardant fixement le Lac. La jeune rousse en remarquant le silence, se tourna vers César.

-Harry est au fond du Lac.

-Black a dit qu'il allait mourir ! Ajouta alors Ryan, il ne comprenait toujours pas, il était perdu mais pourtant bien là.

Nephtalit se tourna également vers son grand frère, son deuxième pire cauchemar, sans reculer pour une fois, il y avait tellement plus grave.

-En effet, si Dumbledore n'arrive pas à temps, Harry mourra, finit par dire platement Nephtalit en retournant à sa contemplation.

-Comment ? S'écrièrent le Poufsouffle et le Serdaigle.

Entendre cette phrase était un électrochoc, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement y croire. En fait, en arrivant au Lac, il aurait tellement souhaité qu'Harry surgisse brusquement pour leur dire que c'était un gros canular et que Lukas avait accepté de se plier au jeu… mais là… Ryan resserra sa prise sur sa sœur, César déposa sa main en signe de soutient sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-Il… Nephtalit tressaillit mais ne put continuer sa phrase.

L'image du corps d'Harry s'arquant revint à son esprit. Il frissonna d'horreur, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry meurt ainsi ! Le jeune noir de cheveux méritait tellement mieux comme mort ! Il méritait de ne pas souffrir autant !

-Comment !? S'énerva alors Ryan.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de rage, il allait exploser, le brun avait trop accumulé sur une journée, il n'en pouvait plus. Nephtalit le dévisagea, son grand frère semblait fou… jamais… Nephtalit se mordit les lèvres, quand son frère était ainsi, d'ordre général, c'était sur lui que Ryan se défoulait ! Alors, le métisse, par habitude répondit platement à la question pour tenter de limiter les dégâts…

-Parce qu'il a eu une fourche dans le corps, le traversant de part en part, et que, s'il perd trop de sang, il mourra.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Qui nous dit que tu ne divagues pas ! Tu n'as jamais été qu'une sous-merd… argua alors César avant d'être brutalement coupé par Rose.

-Silence Lupin ! Ordonna alors Rose, ses yeux vert émeraude fusillant le jeune César.

-Tu lui fais confiance ? S'époumona alors Ryan, outré.

-Silence Pettigrow ! Rajouta alors Rose. Je n'ai pas besoin de gens là pour me distraire ! Je veux voir mon frère remonter à la surface ! Et vous n'avez rien vu, vous n'étiez pas là, alors je vous INTERDIT d'émettre le moindre jugement ! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de vos petites personnes à ego surdimensionné. Parce que si jamais Harry meurt… je ne vous pardonnerais pas de ne pas avoir prier et attendu avec nous dans l'inquiétude et dans le silence !

Tous se turent, respectant un certain silence. Lukas s'était redressé pour se mettre assis dans l'herbe, couché, il n'aurait su voir Harry ressortir sain et sauf du Lac. Hermione lui tenait la main d'une manière ferme, Lukas la serrait de temps en temps pour lui montrer son soutien. Eli pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Ryan, évacuant comme elle le pouvait le stress accumuler pendant que Ryan serrait régulièrement de manière convulsive les poings, pendant que César regardait sans sourciller le Lac. Rose et Nephtalit n'avaient plus bougé, ils attendaient, nerveusement mais de manière soudée.

Puis… l'eau remua, imperceptiblement mais tous se tendirent. Une lumière augmenta petit à petit à la surface du lac, cette partie illuminée se mit à bouillir, puis, soudainement, Albus Dumbledore surgit des profondeurs du Lac avec Harry dans ses bras… Il s'avança calmement hors de l'eau tout en portant le corps de l'aîné du groupe…

Tous se tendirent et regardèrent Harry avec appréhension… il était vert… le cœur d'Hermione se souleva. Eli émit un son aigue. Rose tremblait comme une feuille et ses yeux picotaient, le torse de son frère était rouge de sang… les quatre garçons présent se resserrèrent autour des filles afin de les consoler…

Le corps d'Harry semblait être mal en point, il ne semblait même plus respirer… son visage était vert, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage, ses yeux étaient à demi-fermé, la seule chose qui bougeait chez le jeune Harry était le sang qui continuait de couler le long de son bras. Dans son avancé vers eux, Dumbledore, en portant Harry avait laissé une légère traînée rouge…

Cette image fut dure à voir pour les plus jeunes, pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne consentit à détourner le regard… ils le crispaient, soit, mais ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leurs yeux de la silhouette inanimé de leur ami et frère…

-Est-ce… il… est-il… vivant ? Souffla alors Rose d'une voix aigrelette.

Tous se tendirent à cette question, celle qu'ils voulaient tous poser, celle dont ils souhaitaient tellement entendre la réponse, elle retinrent donc leur respiration… mais, Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il sortit alors sa baguette magique et coagula la plaie d'Harry, puis, le reprit dans ses bras.

-Pour l'instant… mais c'est grave… je… je ne peux rien avancer, avoua alors faiblement le Directeur en regardant les jeunes enfants avec pitié.

Le Directeur se remit alors en marche tout en soutenant Harry dans ses bras. Hermione se dégagea alors des bras rassurant de Lukas et s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée. Le jeune garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce… puis, difficilement, il se releva et couru se mettre aux côtés du vieil homme sans jeter un regard vers les autres.

Eli pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps sur le torse de Ryan qui ne bougeait plus… César poussa un cri de rage qui fendit la tranquillité du parc. Rose se tourna alors vers Nephtalit et lui lança un drôle de regard. Doucement, le jeune garçon, en comprenant Rose, se remit en marche.

-Venez… souffla alors Nephtalit.

-Comment… et si… si… c'est la fin, hoqueta Eli en se tournant vers son petit frère.

Nephtalit ferma alors péniblement les yeux, la gorge serrée, il ré ouvrit alors les yeux, il les avait mauve une nouvelle fois.

-Si c'est la fin… Harry mérite qu'on lui tienne une dernière fois la main, souffla alors le jeune garçon de 10 ans avec une détermination étonnante pour un garçon d'un si jeune âge.

Les jeunes enfants/ado se mirent en marche, lentement, inconsciemment, ils ne voulaient pas à avoir à affronter la dureté de la réalité… César serrait convulsivement les mains, Ryan était également dans un état de rage, ils s'en voulaient tellement de ne pas avoir su être là depuis de début ! Ils étaient en colère contre eux-mêmes. Eli semblait dans le vague, les yeux perdus… elle semblait se rappeler un tas de chose qui la concernait elle et Harry… les seuls à garder la tête haute étaient Nephtalit et Rose, le jeune garçon car il voulait garder espoir, Rose parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas craquer, elle n'avait pas été habituée à ça de un, et de deux, elle n'était pas la sœur d'Harry Potter pour rien, elle ne montrait pas ses faiblesses, la seule fois où la jeune fille avait craqué c'était quand elle avait vu sa petite sœur après « l'événement »…

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la porte de l'Infirmerie, sur le mur en face, assis par terre se trouvait Lukas, il regardait la porte avec fermeté, il ne leur lança pas un regard, il restait fixe. Rose trouva son comportement bizarre et quand elle essaya de lui poser une question le garçon lui lança un tel regard noir rempli de colère et d'amertume qu'elle n'osa plus renouveler la chose.

Ils restaient silencieux, personne n'osait parler, ils osaient à peine se regarder et encore moins se toucher pour montrer des marques d'affections, à présent, ils n'étaient plus soudés, ils s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres, ils devaient chacun réfléchir à leur situation sans avoir besoin des autres… et pourtant, dans ce lourd silence, dans cette situation inconfortable, ils ne cessaient de lancer des œillades vers le couloir menant à l'Infirmerie, dans le fond, ils attendaient tous qu'Hermione revienne, parce qu'ils savaient tous, ou en tout cas, ils avaient tous compris que la présence de la jeune fille était indispensable. Ils comprenaient que c'était dur pour elle, mais c'était également dur pour eux, alors ils avaient du mal à saisir le pourquoi de sa fuite.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, Dumbledore sortit enfin, il semblait épuisé, l'infirmière sortit également tout en se frottant le front d'un revers de main, elle semblait vider magiquement. Les yeux des enfants se firent plus brillant, leurs yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, ils étaient pendus aux lèvres des enseignants…

-Il est en vie… souffla alors Pomfresh avec gravité.

Les enfants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir alors ? Demanda Lukas qui déserrait les dents pour la première fois depuis la sortie du Lac d'Harry.

Pomfresh et Dumbledore se lancèrent un drôle de regard. Le Directeur reprit alors la parole, d'une voix calme et douce.

-Vous pouvez aller le voir, bien entendu…

-Mais ? Dit alors Rose d'une voix dure.

-Il n'est pas conscient, on a fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, on a appelé des Médicomages qui ne tarderont pas à arriver pour s'occuper de lui. Harry n'est pas mort, mais il est dans le coma, on ne sait pas encore si… Dumbledore leur lança alors un regard rempli de compassion. On ne sait pas s'il va se réveiller ou pas, finit-il par avouer.

Un ange passa. Lukas ferma les yeux, Elisabeth suffoqua, Ryan se prit la tête en main, César baissa la tête, Rose perdit l'équilibre et s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle et Nephtalit se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-Je suis désolée, souffla alors l'infirmière. Je ne peux vous promettre son rétablissement, il va peut-être partir cette nuit… rien ne nous indique s'il va guérir ou non… dans tous les cas, les prochains jours seront déterminant. Je comprends que ce soit dur pour vous, je peux donner des potions afin de vous endormir si vous le souhaitez, c'est une épreuve difficile à vivre pour de si jeunes enfants…

-Non, dit fermement Lukas en regardant l'infirmière avec un regard las et froid.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

-Je dois aller prévenir James et Lily, dit alors Dumbledore avec gravité. Mr Pettigrow et Miss Potter, vous êtes conviés dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Ryan, en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se mordre les lèvres, il n'avait pas le droit d'être soulagé alors qu'Harry allait peut-être… il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas craquer. Nephtalit et Rose suivirent alors Dumbledore, mais avant qu'ils disparaissent complètement, Eli s'écria :

-Merci !

Les deux plus jeunes se retournèrent à peine pour baisser légèrement la tête. Il y eut de nouveau un silence pesant que Lukas brisa en interrogeant l'infirmière.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Mme Pomfresh allait répliquer mais en voyant le regard de Lukas, elle comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il ne lui laissait absolument pas le choix, de plus, il s'était déjà levé.

-Bien. Quelqu'un d'autres veut le voir ? Questionna alors l'infirmière avec un regard de pitié sur les trois autres qui semblaient beaucoup plus secoués que Lukas.

Eli secoua négativement la tête, César s'affala à terre et Ryan tourna les talons. Quand il n'allait pas bien, le brun avait besoin de marcher, il retournerait à l'infirmerie, c'était clair, mais là, il avait besoin de marcher, marcher, c'était la meilleure activité pour ne penser à rien ou au contraire pensée à tout. De plus, pour faire cette activité, on avait même pas besoin de réfléchir, le corps était au commande. Ryan marcha, longtemps, seul, ou dans tous les cas, il se sentait seul à travers la foule, en effet, autour de lui, il s'était bien rendu compte que des gens bougeait, mais Ryan avait l'impression de ne plus vivre dans leur dimension, puis, sans le faire exprès, il percuta quelqu'un.

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention !

Ryan redressa les yeux, le regard vitreux.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

L'autre le regarda bizarrement, puis s'éloigna prudemment, on sait jamais qu'il soit contagieux… Le Poufsouffle continua donc son avancé, il prit un raccourci est là s'arrêta… des sanglots… il avança légèrement, et il surprit Hermione accroupie sur le sol. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue, il s'avança près d'elle et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Répéta alors le brun.

Hermione releva alors la tête, ses cheveux étaient encore plus épais que d'habitude, ses joues étaient rosies, ses yeux brillaient et étaient étrangement beaux et… des grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Ryan en suivit d'ailleurs une des yeux, celle-ci s'arrêta à la commissure des lèvres de la Gryffondor.

-Oh, oui, souffla alors Ryan. Pleurer…

Et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent également de ses yeux. Et parce qu'ils étaient seuls, parce qu'ils étaient deux à souffrir, doucement, ils se mirent à s'étreindre afin de se soutenir, dans ce passage secret… le dernier endroit où Hermione et Harry avait discuté… mais ça, Ryan l'ignorait.

-----------------------

Quand Lukas sortit de l'Infirmerie, son regard semblait déterminé comme jamais. Jamais il n'avait paru si sûr de lui, si grand, si fort. Ce fut les premières pensées d'Eli et César, puis, délicatement, Lukas se rapprocha de César et ouvrit la main. Une tentacule, César cligna des yeux… maintenant que César était proche de Lukas, il pouvait constater que dans les yeux du benjamin ne brillait pas que de la détermination… il semblait également un peu fou.

-Un pari… un bordel de foutu pari que j'ai lancé ! Cracha avec amertume Lukas en lançant le plus loin qu'il put la tentacule. Pour gagner à un de nos stupides jeux ! S'écria alors rageusement Lukas.

Il respirait lourdement mais ne partit pas, il ne pouvait pas, il était coupable, s'était lui, pas Hermione, pas Nephtalit, le seul et unique véritable coupable s'était lui, Lukas Black ! Eli le serra alors délicatement dans ses bras, il ne répondit pas à l'étreinte, il ne pouvait pas se faire consoler, il n'avait pas le droit d'enlever le poids de la culpabilité de ses épaules en se laissant aller.

-… Lukas, Lukas, tu m'entends ? Demanda alors César, droit devant Lukas en le secouant de plus en plus fort.

Le jeune Black reprit conscience avec la réalité, il regarda étrangement César.

-Oui, répondit simplement Lukas, les yeux toujours dans le vague, toujours un peu fou.

« Si on le lâchait dans la nature, il ferait une bêtise » pensa alors César, inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas toi le coup…

-Tais-toi, exigea alors le noir de cheveux avec rage.

Le blond s'exécuta.

-C'est moi, expliqua-t-il calmement et froidement. C'est moi et uniquement moi, si Harry meurt, on pourrait graver sur sa tombe, tué par son ami d'enfance Lukas Black.

C'était dur à entendre, s'était dur à dire, et pourtant, Lukas le dit avec une telle aisance que ça faisait peur.

-Ce n'est pas toi Lukas, c'est nous, l'ensemble du groupe… on… on voulait s'amuser, on a toujours voulu ça, on n'a jamais tenu compte du danger, ce n'est pas que toi… c'est notre groupe, expliqua alors César.

-C'est moi, n'en démordit toutefois pas le Serpentard. Logique que se soit moi, je suis le Serpentard, je suis le « Black », je suis désigné d'office… en plus, je suis le mauvais ami, celui qui s'endette, celui qui fait des trafics, celui qui pique les copines. C'est moi.

Les yeux de Lukas étaient perdus dans le vague, il ne réfléchissait même plus à ce qu'il disait. César était désolé, Eli sanglota, Lukas se tourna vers elle, lentement.

-Et je fais pleurer les filles, rajouta-t-il platement.

César aurait ri… dans une autre circonstance.

-Tu es bête Lukas Black ! S'écria alors Eli en le frappant de ses poings. Il n'y a pas de coupable véritable dans cette histoire, il n'y a qu'une victime, et on en souffre tous, pas besoin de rajouter sur nous un sentiment de culpabilité sur nos têtes ! Pleura la jeune fille qui continuait de martyriser le torse du jeune Black qui la laissa faire.

Puis, prise de fatigue, elle pleura dans les bras du benjamin tout en s'agrippant à sa chemise comme à une bouée. Elle releva alors la tête vers Lukas, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, de la douceur vint enfin se loger dans les yeux du jeune Black.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Puis la brune se tourna alors vers César.

-J'ai aussi besoin de toi.

Elle leur prit la main à tous les deux, les deux garçons se laissèrent faire.

-J'ai besoin de vous deux, je ne veux pas choisir ! Je refuse de choisir avant ma sortie de Poudlard ! Je n'émettrais aucun avis là-dessus. Tant qu'on serra dans ce Château, on fermera notre groupe d'ami d'enfance. Je ne dis pas que je refuse les avances, les rendez-vous, les flirts etc…, mais pas de petits-amis. J'ai besoin de mes amis d'enfance, je serais pas vivre sans vous dans l'adolescence ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Alors je vous interdis de me pousser à choisir !

Il y eut un silence, les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, les yeux ambres dans les yeux vert pomme.

-Bien, finirent-ils par dire à l'unisson.

Eli sembla soulagée.

-Merci, souffla la jeune brune, elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de César tout en gardant la main de Lukas en main.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda alors Lukas.

-Parce que j'aurais encore plus besoin de vous si… si jamais…

Le regard brun d'Eli se dirigea vers la grande porte close de l'Infirmerie.

-Harry meurt, finit alors César.

-Je suis un monstre de penser ainsi ? S'interrogea Eli, les larmes aux yeux une nouvelle fois.

-Non, tu es humaine, rectifia alors César en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.

-On fait un pacte magique alors ? Exigea Lukas en tendant sa baguette.

Les deux autres n'hésitèrent pas et mirent leurs baguettes sur celle de Lukas.

-Pas de choix avant la fin de la 7ème année ! S'exclama alors Eli.

Le bout de sa baguette brilla, les deux autres également et cela forma une sorte de filament dorée qui s'enroulèrent autour des bras porteurs de baguette.

-Bien, à présent que cela est fini, parla calmement César. Si on allait voir Harry, tous les trois, ensemble cette fois-ci. Je… je ne pourrais pas affronter l'image seul. J'ai besoin de vous deux.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, cherchant du courage au fond d'eux, de leurs cœurs. Lukas fut le premier à se diriger vers la porte close que délicatement il poussa, il se tourna alors vers les deux autres, il les attendait, sereinement.

-ça ne va pas être facile à voir comme image, les informa-t-il simplement.

Eli serra alors la main de César, et quand elle arriva près de Lukas elle lui prit également la main, sa force à elle, c'était eux… ça avait toujours été eux dans le fond. Ils s'avancèrent calmement vers le lit du fond, le seul lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la brune était consciente de chaque partie de son corps, ses sens n'avaient jamais été aussi en éveil, jamais elle n'avait été aussi consciente de chaque parcelle de son corps en contact avec toutes choses étrangères, le son de sa respiration lui semblait plus profond, l'écho de ses pas plus assourdissant, ses mains de Lukas et César plus ferme et forte que jamais.

Puis, Lukas tira les draps, elle serra convulsivement les mains de ses deux amis. Petite, quand on lui lisait des contes de fée, au fil des histoires parfois sombre ou joyeuse, elle s'était imaginée la mort comme drapée de noir, avec une faucille à la main, elle n'avait jamais donné de visage à la mort, il y avait toujours eu un vide, s'étaient une sorte de drap noir qui bougeait lentement.

Seulement, à partir d'aujourd'hui, la mort aurait toujours le visage sans vie d'Harry. Elle lâcha alors brusquement les mains de ses amis d'enfance, recula, se retourna et vomit sur le sol de l'infirmerie, elle n'entendit aucune des paroles rassurantes de ses amis, elle sentit à peine leurs caresses, elle ferma les yeux, mauvaise idée, le visage d'Harry se forma dans son esprit, les réouvrit donc brusquement les yeux. Elle se releva péniblement, si elle avait été un peu plus consciente, elle se serrait tout de même demandé comment elle avait fait pour être à genou alors qu'elle était persuadée d'être debout… elle poussa au loin les corps de César et Lukas, elle se rapprocha alors du lit d'Harry, puis, d'une main tremblante, elle toucha alors la joue d'Harry, sa main descendit alors pour se placer sur son cœur… faiblement, elle sentit un battement. Elle en aurait pleurer de joie. Puis, toujours délicatement, elle plaça son oreille sur le cœur d'Harry. Elle se laissa bercer par ce bruit, unique, et tellement rassurant, Harry vivait, Harry vivait parce que son cœur battait, et tant qu'Harry avait un cœur, jamais, jamais il ne pourrait faire de mal à ses amis d'enfance, alors, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(1). Voir un Chapitre précédant.

Bon, maintenant, décortication du chapitre très, très long, mon passage favori, j'en sais rien, ce chapitre, il sait passé tellement de chose, par contre, mes personnages favoris dans ce chapitre sont clairement Rose et Nephtalit. Ils ont vachement assuré, des fois, mes personnages m'impressionnent moi-même !

Sinon, le passage où Harry se fait avoir par la fourche, mon cœur s'est serrée en essayant de décrire la scène, ça n'a pas été facile de le faire, mais je le devais pour le bien de l'histoire, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point-là, ça me fait du mal de faire ça à Harry, mais c'est pour que la suite soit cohérente !

Quoi d'autres… je ne sais pas trop dire, les passages avec César et Lukas, je les trouve bien. Je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus sombre que j'ai jamais écris, quoique, « Serpentards' attitude » est pas mal dans le genre… Non, franchement, c'était très sombre, je me suis fait de la peine à moi-même. Heureusement qu'il y avait le passage où Lukas était saoul !

Bon, les gens, je crois que certains d'entre vous ont compris pour Catherine, si pas, se sera expliquer très clairement plus tard (frissons rien qu'à l'idée de la scène). Je ne rajouterais rien là-dessus.

Enfin, dans tous les cas, merci de me lire, merci d'être patient, faut l'être dans la vie, patient et là, vous l'avez été très largement, j'applaudis d'ailleurs les plus courageux ! Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire de fausse promesses, je ne vais pas essayer d'être plus rapide, ça sert à rien, si je me presse, ça fera des mauvaises fics, mais je vous jure que je n'arrête pas ! Surtout pas celle-ci !

Allez, gros bisous

Sheena China

**Réponses aux revieuw anonymes :**

**Stef :** Merci pour le petit mort court, c'est cool ! (J'adore ce mot, « cool » il sonne bien dans la bouche !)… ok, je me tais.

**Annabelle **: Merci de ton mot, il m'avait fait très plaisir dans le temps… (je peux me permettre l'expression je pense). Désolée d'avoir été beaucoup plus longue que deux trois mois, j'espère que le chapitre t'as quand même plu (si tu l'as lu).

**Samra :** Fan de « Serpentards' attitude »… cool… (vérifie où j'en suis dans le prochain chap) heu, patience est mère de récompense ! (j'adore ce dicton). Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis flatée que tu ais lu cette fic-ci, je l'aime bien, je ne sais pas dire laquelle je préfère mais j'ai un petit coup de cœur pour « Et si c'était l'autre » mes pers sont plus attachant. Enfin, je suis flâtée que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire et de décrire les choses. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Encore merci.

**Madinou **: Je vais encore devoir m'excuser du retard, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que beaucoup ont attendu, depuis un an (honte à moi) et tu en fais partie. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis flâtée de l'engouement autour de mes fics, sincèrement, et c'est chouette d'avoir des gens patients pour attendre la suite. Merci du soutient. Et pour mes examens… oui, ceux de ma rhéto (terminal) ce sont bien passés ! (c'est une autre histoire ceux de l'unif).

**Carolane :** J'espère que la suite de la fic autre que le prologue t'as plû ! Dans tous les cas, merci du commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.

**Manon : **Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça bête de plus rien mettre pendant aussi longtemps, je tente toutefois de me rattraper en vous faisant un super long chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras l'effort. Merci du commentaire dans tous les cas.

Et voilà, finit pour aujourd'hui, je passe à une autre fic, je sais pas trop laquelle mais je vais essayer d'avancer dans un peu toute et vous mettre une suite correcte.

Merci de votre Patience (j'ai le droit de mettre une majuscule), merci pour ceux qui laissent des messages/review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et merci à ceux qui lisent simplement mes fics, c'est bien également.

A bientôt,

Sheena China.


End file.
